La última oportunidad
by Lulu Masen
Summary: Solo tenía unas semanas para cumplir todas las locuras con las que siempre había soñado, las cumpliria antes de entrar a su jaula de oro, pero podría lograr cumplir la más importante de todas...tener a Edward Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer yo los uso tantito para divertirme!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

_**Planes**_

- ¿Cuándo dejaras de ver ese pedazo de periódico? – Pregunto su amiga que llevaba varios minutos tratando de captar su atención.

- No lo sé.

- Oh…vamos Bella que me estoy aburriendo acá dentro.

- Y como podría ayudarte yo en eso – Lo dijo sin despegar su mirada de aquel trozo de papel periódico que era un recuerdo tan único y especial para ella.

- Bueno podrías querer salir a tomar algo de aire….no importa cuánto tiempo lo veas no va a tomar vida propia, lo sabes Bells.

- Lo sé – Su mirada se lleno de sueños de cosas imposibles.

- No te pongas triste, algo haremos.

- Sabes que te parece si damos un paseo por el jardín – Doblo meticulosamente aquella hoja, la guardo en su libro favorito y le sonrío a su amiga.

- Acepto – Unos momentos después ambas se dirigían a dar un pequeño paseo.

Ninguna de las dos recordaba con exactitud el día en que se conocieron, pero lo que nunca olvidaron era que la amistad surgió de inmediato, cosa rara en Bella quien toda su vida sufrió por su incapacidad de ser una persona sociable, pese a que desde temprana edad se vio envuelta en una vida llena de gente y relaciones.

Isabella Marie Swan había nació en el seno de una de las familias más ricas de los Estados Unidos, ligada a todo tipo de negocios que resultaban altamente rentables como siempre destacaba su padre Charles Swan. Era la menor de tres hermanas y algo así como el patito feo de la familia, pues a diferencia de Rosalie y Tanya, carecía de una cabellera rubia y ojos azules que le quitaban el aliento a cualquiera, en cambio sus cabellos eran de color achocolatado al igual de sus ojos, herencia de su padre como siempre le hacía ver René Swan, su madre.

La infancia de la pequeña Bella estuvo rodeada de lujos y más sirvientes de los que pudiera realmente necesitar, estudio en las mejores escuelas del país y cuando recién empezó su adolescencia los planes de sus padres para ella se hicieron patentes la transformaría en una ama de casa perfecta, por tal propósito los últimos cuatro años sus estudios se habían trasladado hasta una de las academias para señoritas más antiguas y prestigiosas de toda Europa. A nadie parecía realmente importarle que sus calificaciones e inteligencia le permitieran ingresar a las universidades más prestigiosas que pudiera aspirar, lo único relevante era que estaba siendo formada para ser la mujer ideal que todo hombre soñaría o eso le decía su madre.

Había que agregar que hace un par de años su objetivo tenía rostro y nombre, pues estaba prometida a Emmett McCarthy, que cumplía con el más importante requisito que necesitaba tener el futuro marido de Bella ser millonario. Durante años pensó que aquel hombre que era bastante similar a un oso o a la Mole de los cuatro fantásticos, no tenía dientes o al menos una placa, pues nunca lo había visto sonreír, al menos no delante de ella lo cual tenía sentido pues rara vez coincidían, dado que la diferencia de edad de ambos era de 25 años. Aun ahora que era su "prometido" eran contadas las veces en que ambos se encontraban y fue en uno de aquellos encuentros donde Bella tuvo el desagrado de descubrir que Emmett si tenía dentadura, lo hizo cuando para sellar su compromiso él la obligo a besarlo y para forzar a que abriera su boca, mordió sus labios. Tuvo que contenerse del golpe que planeaba darle, pero desde aquel día tomo la precaución de comer las cosas que más mal aliento pudiesen provocarla, para así evitar otro beso.

Sus hermanas mayores, ambas casadas con hombre similares a Emmett, no dejaban de señalarlo lo afortunada que era al tener a su lado a alguien como él, dado que carecía de la belleza que ellas creían poseer, era un verdadero milagro que haya puesto sus ojos en ella.

Era así que Isabella Marie Swan estaba resignada a lo que el destino con ayuda de sus padres le tenía deparado, convenciéndose a si misma cada día que pasaba que su vida no podía ser mejor, aunque una parte de ella solo quería hacer una locura, solo una para después entregarse a una vida rutinaria.

- Bella….Bella ¿me estas escuchando? – Ya habían vuelto de dar su paseo y nuevamente estaban en la habitación que ambas compartían desde hace cuatro años.

- Por supuesto.

- Entonces ¿Qué dices? – Dio unos pequeños saltos por el lugar.

- ¿Qué dijo de qué Jane? – La miro tratando de buscar en sus ojos la respuesta.

- Acabas de decirme que me estabas oyendo ¿no?

- Bueno tal vez me perdí en alguna parte.

- Sabes creo que es más importante ese papel que yo.

- No seas dramática.

- No es dramatismo, pero vamos analicemos los hechos las muchachas de nuestra edad mueren por actores y músico pop o rock, pero tú no…tú Isabella Marie Swan tienes que estar obsesionada con un pianista que tiene doscientos años y que solo ha salido una vez en algún periódico posando con cara de asesino en serie.

- Solo porque no comparta los gustos de la mayoría, eso no quiere decir que los míos sean malos – Cruzo los brazos en clara señal de molestia.

- Bella seamos honestas debes ser su única fan en el mundo que no tenga setenta años y este en un asilo escuchando música clásica – Se lanza sobre su cama riéndose hacía lo que ella considera una gran broma.

- Mis gustos son peculiares y no propios de las masas.

- No Bella tus gustos son solo tuyos y agradezco por eso.

- Pues me parece perfecto.

- ¿Ahora si me pondrás atención?

- Ya te dije que siempre te pongo atención lo que pasa es que me pierdo en algún momento de tus continuos bla bla bla bla.

- No es difícil seguir mi ritmo lo que pasa es que no te interesa tratar de seguirlo.

- Sabes que ya no tiene caso, cuando termine el año yo….- Bajo su cabeza.

- Oh Bella! – Se sienta junto a ella y la abraza.

- No te preocupes Jane, sé que esto es lo mejor.

- Bella recién estas por cumplir 18 como puede estar bien.

- Porque es algo que siempre supe y no me molesta además me quita todo el stress de buscar mi alma gemela – Su risa no tiene una pizca de humor.

- Pero Bella hablamos de casarte, esas son palabras mayores en especial cuando apenas has vivido y mucho menos conocido gente.

- Jane hare todo eso lo que dices, la única diferencia es que lo hare cuando ya esté casada.

- No has pensado que puedas encontrar el amor.

- No Jane eso no sucederá estaré casada.

- Con un anciano. Mi padre tiene solo unos años más.

- Solo tiene 43 años dicen que es la mejor edad de los hombres.

- Claro después de eso mueren.

- Jane….- Su voz sonaba a advertencia.

- Bells nunca has pensado vivir tus últimas semanas de libertad….en libertad.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A que vivas la vida loca, que te sueltes el cabello, le des un puntapié a la ciudad, a tus responsabilidades, quien sabe y puedas conocer a tu amado pianista.

- No puedo hacerlo y lo sabes.

- No puedes o no quieres.

- Me vigilan a cada instante, cada paso que doy es de inmediato reportado a Emmett, así que bien sabes que no puedo. Solo falta que me instalen un GPS para ubicarme en todo momento.

- Pero si existiera una manera.

- ¿Cómo?

- Solo di que sí y lo demás lo solucionaremos. Tengo un plan – Se levanta rápidamente de la cama.

- No sé porque pero eso me asusta.

- Bella es perfecto, te va a encantar – Toma las manos de su amiga y las mece de izquierda a derecha.

- Cuéntamelo – Levanto su mano ante la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de su amiga – Quiero que entiendas que esto no significa que vaya a aceptar llevarlo a cabo.

- Ok…mira….

Luego de media hora, varias interrupciones y risas de parte de ambas Jane, su única y mejor amiga en aquel internado, termina de contarle su súper plan a Bella.

- ¿Y bien que te parece?

- Nunca había oído un plan con tantas fallas.

- ¡Que! Pero si es perfecto.

- Nadie se tragaría ese engaño.

- Sabes bien que sí, todos hablan de lo similares que somos.

- Dos raras en un mundo de princesas.

- No Bella dos cerebros en un mundo de sin cerebros.

- Será, pero lo importante es que si queremos llevarlo a cabo tenemos que hacerlo este fin de semana.

- Jane….es imposible.

- Vamos Bella disfruta de un mes de libertad…..y si todo sale como planeo también de un tiempo junto a tú Edward Cullen….tu pianista.

* * *

_**Oh si esta historia la subí el día viernes, pero como yo y la tecnología no somos grandes amigas, y me di cuenta que no subi la version final sino que una sin arreglos en vez de reemplazar el capitulo elimine la historia...bueno asi soy yo!**_

**_Esta es mi nueva historia, creo que tengo una manía por tener dos historias publicando...ojala les guste!_**

**_Un beso para todas y que tengan una linda semana _**

**_Lulu  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nunca esta demás decir que aunque me encantaría los personajes son de la increíble Stephenie Meyer yo solo los uso para crear mundos paralelos**_

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**Sueños de Libertad  
**

Bella apenas pudo dormir aquella noche, pues no podía dejar de pensar en el descabellado plan de su amiga y tampoco podía de dejar de sentir esperanzas si se atreviera a hacerlo y tuviera éxito. Serian siete semanas de libertad como le dijo Jane en donde por primera vez en su vida haría todo lo que siempre quiso ir al cine, a tomar un helado o un café, sentarse en un parque y mirar a la gente, si Isabella Marie Swan heredera de una de las fortunas más grandes de América solo quería poder vivir de manera sencilla, sin guardaespaldas a su alrededor, sin su madre indicándole a cada instante cómo comportarse, sin sus hermanas en primera fila criticándola por lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer. En la balanza de los pro y los contras, llevaba cierta ventaja el poder vivir aunque sea unas semana libre de todo y de todos, pero tenía que ser realista conocía muy bien toda la seguridad que estaba desplegada a su alrededor, no alcanzaría si quiera a poner un pie fuera del internado y ya tendría a todo un escuadrón detrás de ella. Además estaba el hecho de cómo iba a justificar su desaparición por tan largo tiempo y eso si lograba escapar. Era obvio no habían posibilidades de salir bien librada de esto y eso solo la hizo llorar.

- Bella….Bella…Bellita…Bella – La voz de su amiga resonaba por toda la habitación – Bella…Bella…¡Isabella Marie Swan! – No le respondió solo le lanzo una cojín que aterrizo directamente en su cabeza – Oye porque me agredes.

- Estoy dormida así que por favor dame unos momentos de paz.

- Bella tendremos paz cuando estemos muertas…asi que arriba que tenemos mucho que hacer.

- Jane no tenemos nada que hacer.

- Bella huir requiere tiempo, asi que ARRIBA.

- ¿Huir?

- Por Dios Bella estas dormida o en coma, tenemos que poner en marcha el plan de escape a tu libertad. Que emoción me siento como en "Sueños de fuga".

- Jane – Se incorporo a regañadientes en su cama – Seamos realista, nunca podre hacerlo y lo sabes, así que deja todo esto.

- No puedo, no mientras soy testigo de cómo mi mejor y única amiga en el mundo entero es obligada…No frunzas el ceño que bien sabes que es cierto, es obligada a casarse con un anciano – Levanta la mano en señal de que no hable – Tienen 25 años de diferencia y eso es un mundo de años, además si tu sueño es casarte con un abuelo al menos deberías hacerlo con uno que te guste…Edward Cullen por ejemplo.

- Él no es un anciano, apenas y tiene treinta y algo años.

- Con cuanta pasión lo defiende Srta. Swan.

- Srta. Volturi, no es defensa solo señalo un hecho conocido, no es un anciano.

- Lo que sea – Sacude la mano – Ahora vamos a lo importante solo tenemos dos días antes del fin de clases, así que tenemos que empezar con nuestra actuación, como te dije les dirás a tus padres que te quedaras aquí a tomar un curso de cómo tomar una taza o plantar una orquídea…lo que quieras, como supongo estarán tan felices que su linda campanita se preocupe tanto de su imagen de ser una esposa ideal que aceptaran. Teniendo eso arreglado solo nos queda arreglar tu salida de aquí.

- Un pequeño problema claro – Su voz estaba cargada de sarcasmo.

- Que pesimista eres, pero eso está casi solucionado, porque no serás tú quien saldrá sino que Jane Volturi lo hará.

- ¿Tú?

- Exacto, mis padres ya firmaron la autorización para mi salida, así que listo. Está claro que si usaras el permiso de tus padres se sabría de inmediato que te habías ido, así que será yo quien me vaya, o más bien TÚ siendo YO…Soy un genio!

- Nadie se lo va a creer – Se lanzo hacia atrás quedando nuevamente recostada – Además creo que tanto ver "juego de gemelas" en verdad te afecto.

- Oye me encanta esa película, pero después discutiremos eso Bella recuérdalo será fin de semana y estaremos a cargo de la dulce Sra. Cope que estoy segura conoció a los fundadores de esta sagrada institución.

- La inauguraron en el siglo XIX – Se irguió nuevamente y la vio con enfado.

- Exacto, creo que entendiste mi punto, así que solo tenemos que actuar unos segundos y listo. Le pasaremos la autorización, saldrás y el automóvil de mi familia esperara por ti.

- Y que también engaño a tus padres, creo que hay alguna posibilidad que reconozcan que no soy su hija.

- Tonta Bella, mis padres están al tanto de todo y me apoyan.

- ¿Qué? – Aquello realmente impacto a Bella.

- Hechos creen que tienes derecho a escoger tu propia vida y están dispuesto a ayudarnos, así que también pusieron el avión de nuestra familia a tu disposición – Las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar estaba tan emocionada que alguien hiciera eso por ella – No llores, sabes lo mucho que te quiero y bueno de algo que sirva tener dinero ¿no? – La abrazo fuertemente.

- Jane no se qué decir – Tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su amiga.

- Solo di….Lo hare Jane – Un audible suspiro escapo de los labios de Bella.

- Lo hare Jane.

Aquel día casi no salieron de su habitación, solo lo hicieron para ir a sus clases y consultar sus notas, ambas tenían los promedios más altos de aquella institución por lo cual estaban eximidas de los odiosos exámenes, tomaron también un momento para pasar por la cafetería y hacerse de alimento, pues no saldrían durante varias horas.

Jane le explico a Bella la última parte del plan, la que para ella era la más descabellada y casi imposible, pero dado que ya había aceptado solo le quedaba esperar una especie de milagro. Cuando le mostro las dos pelucas que eran parte del plan albergo algún tipo de esperanzas en que no todo estaba perdido.

- Creo que por primera vez agradezco que usemos uniformes.

- Te dije que algún día lo harías – Le sonrió con suficiencia y recordó el día que la conoció, no la fecha exacta ni nada por el estilo, sino que el momento exacto en que Jane apareció en su vida como un torbellino que no deja nada en pie, era tan delicada como un huracán.

_Flashback_

_- Qué cosas más horribles, quien los diseño una monja – Miraba de arriba abajo el uniforme en el cuerpo de Bella quien estaba totalmente avergonzada por aquella inspección._

_- No…no lo sé._

_- Lo siento no es nada en tu contra, pero vamos como esperan que use esto si no tiene ni un poco de sentido de la moda…por cierto son Jane Volturi._

_- Isabella Swan._

_- Mucho gusto Isabella Swan – Le dio la mano como si estuvieran cerrando un trato de negocios, aunque tal vez sellaban el inicio de una amistad bastante exitosa – Debes entender que he vivido toda mi vida rodeada de moda, nací en Italia y te aseguro que salí vestida del hospital con un Versace, creo que hasta la alfombra es más linda que nuestra ropa. _

_- Yo la escogí._

_- Buen gusto chica…Isabella, me agradas._

_- Bella._

_- Gracias por el cumplido, también eres guapa._

_-No me gusta que me llamen Isabella, dime Bella – Una sonora carcajada escapa de Jane al entender lo de bella._

_- Seremos grandes amigas, Bella – Y desde aquel día lo eran._

_Fin Flashback._

Bella aun no podía creer el cambio que había en ella, realmente no lograba reconocer a la muchacha que reflejaba el espejo, una cabellera rubia y unos ojos azules, pero supe que era ella cuando ambas abrieron la boca en forma de "o"

- ¿Qué opinas? – Una Jane con un pelo de color chocolates igual que sus ojos le preguntaba totalmente fascinada por los cambios.

- Increíble, nunca pensé que fuera posible – Seguía parada frente al espejo ejecutando cualquier movimiento para poder convencerse que era ella, en la piel de otra, pero ella.

- Bueno ahora debemos hacer una pequeña prueba – No olvides estos, le alcanzo un par de anteojos.

- ¿Para qué?

- Para los ojos…Bella olvidas que yo uso anteojos cuando mi vista está muy cansada y no quiero usar los lentes de contacto.

- Esta bien – Se coloca la última pieza del disfraz.

-Vamos – Toma la mano de su amiga y ambas salieron al pasillo. Como era usual la mayoría de las muchachas las ignoraron, nadie pareció notar nada raro y continuaron directo a la enfermería.

- ¿La enfermería?

- Bella físicamente estamos casi idénticas, pero hay algo que no podemos imitar a la perfección nuestras voces, así que fácil.

- ¿Fácil? Acaso existen medicinas para cambios de voces.

- No, ambas acabamos de contraer un terrible resfrió que nos dejado con un dolor de garganta y casi sin voz. Solo hemos venido para acá para cubrir nuestros pasos, asi que me pediremos a la enfermera que nos de algo para este terrible dolor.

- Realmente pensaste en todo.

Luego de ir a que les recetaran unos remedios naturales para su "dolor" de garganta, volvieron a su guarida y pusieron en marcha la última parte del plan. Bella llamo a su madre para comunicarle que no volvería a casa sino hasta dentro de unas semanas debido a que se había inscrito en un curso de política internacional, le explico que era perfecto manejarse en aquello temas por si era invitada a la casa de algún embajador o cualquier persona extranjera que tuviera tratos con su futuro marido, a René la idea le fascino y no encontró mayor problema a su que su estadía se viera prolongada, además aprovecho para contarle que Emmett estaría fuera del país al menos durante dos meses por lo que una vez que llegara la boda entre ambos sería inminente, por último le prometió que a su regreso celebrarían su cumpleaños pues Bella la convenció que no era necesario que fuera hasta el internado para ese día, pues si lo hacía era claro que no la encontraría, ese fue el único momento en que pensó que su plan podría venirse abajo, pero logro salvar con maestría aquel escollo. Realizado esto solo quedaba esperar hasta el sábado por la mañana.

Los primeros rayos del sol iluminaron el lugar, Jane ya estaba preparada para su actuación, con la ayuda de su madre la directora ya estaba enterada que abandonaría por el fin de semana el internado y volvería en unos pocos días, días en lo que sería para todos Isabella Marie Swan, luego Bella también se iría, pero le llevaría varios días de ventaja a cualquiera que quisiera encontrarla.

- Arriba Bella…hoy partes rumbo a la libertad.

- Estoy aterrada Jane.

- Pero eso es parte emocionante.

- Jane si alguien nos descubre.

-Bella en caso que suceda no será de inmediato, como te lo dije estaremos en ventaja además no le diré nada a nadie, además en términos prácticos tu y yo solo somos compañeras de cuarto, pero no amigas recuérdalo.

- Te quiero – Le dio un fuerte abrazo.

- Dejemos los sentimentalismo de lado – La abrazo con más fuerza – Ahora a revisar si llevas todo…Pasaporte de Jane P. Volturi.

- Listo y no veo donde esta lo malo de tu segundo nombre.

- Lo malo, después lo hablaremos Bella, pero ser Jane Paris no se hace muy feliz. Dinero.

- Listo y prometo pagarte hasta el último centavo.

- No importa, es mi regalo para ti. Por último llevas el celular y la dirección que te dí.

- Si comandante – Tome su mano en la cabeza haciendo la seña de un saludo militar.

- Que graciosa y recuerda Bella, aunque esto me duela muchísimo nada de llamadas ni mails. Aun cuando el celular sea de los que compras en una tienda podrían llegar a rastrearlo si saben que desapareciste, solo nos enviaremos mensajes en caso de extrema necesidad y serán en códigos.

- Lo sé y te extrañare mucho, mucho en esta aventura.

- Ya viviremos otras.

- Sabes que no es posible, cuando vuelva será para casarme.

- Eso lo veremos y ahora manos a la obra.

Media hora después, ambas se habían transformado en la otra. Esta vez eran aun más parecidas que la vez anterior, solo quienes las conocían podrían saber que no eran quienes decían ser en ese momento. Fueron hasta la oficina de la directora y entregaron el permiso a la Sra. Cope quien les recomendó una cucharada de miel para su garganta. Le deseo un buen fin de semana a Jane y le dijo a Bella que pasara después para charlar un rato si se sentía bien, ambas asintieron y se marcharon.

Bella o mejor dicho en ese momento Jane, no dejaba de temblar en la salida, respiro más aliviada cuando vio el auto que se acercaba a recogerla y la llevaría directo al avión privado de los Volturi, recién en ese momento reacciono a que no sabía al lugar exacto que iría. Miro a su amiga quien le dio un abrazo y le susurro antes de subir al vehículo:

- Nueva York y Edward Cullen te esperan baby….conquístalos – Cerró la puerta y se marcho.

* * *

**_Hola a todas...acá les traigo un nuevo capi...quiero agradecer a quienes dejaron reviews en el capi antes que tan mensamente lo sacara y de paso tambien borrara los comentarios...pero leí unos pequeños tutoriales de fanfiction asi que espero haberlos entendido._**

**_Que tengan un lindo fin de semana y para las que leen "entre tus alas"...si todo sale como lo he calculado espero subir capi este domingo!_**

**_Besos _**

**_Lulu =)  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer….y la amo por crearlos!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**New York New York **

Bella no lo podía creer, aún temblaba de nervios y de emoción estaba en New York y lo que era mejor aún es que nadie aún lo sabía, de otra forma ya hubiese sido detenida por los hombres de Emmett. No soñaba siquiera en que su viaje secreto pudiese mantenerse de esa manera durante el mes que estaba en su planes, pero al menos corría con cierta ventaja, ya no estaba en Europa, sino que en Norteamérica y aunque ese era lugar donde vivía su familia y su prometido se sentía aliviada que vivían no en la misma ciudad, así que al menos no se los encontraría todavía….Decidió dejar de llenar su cabeza de preocupaciones y se prometió a si misma que aprovecharía esa experiencia, lo repetiría una y otra vez como un mantra protector.

Cuando llego al aeropuerto y después del chequeo de rigor estuvo a pasos de hacer un baile de la victoria o algo, contuvo la risa cuando la llamaron Jane Volturi, deseo tanto que su amiga estuviera a su lado, mas eso era imposible estaba a miles de kilómetros fingiendo ser Isabella Swan por unos cuantos días.

Noto que un automóvil esperaba por ella, se alarmo un poco pues aquello no lo esperaba, pero cuando la mencionaron que su familia "Los Volturis" enviaban por ella respiro con alivio. Antes de entrar el chofer le entrego una carta y le deseo una feliz estadía, Bella supo que Jane había implicado a muchos en sus planes, incluyendo a su propia familia. Tomo el sobre y lo abrió de inmediato supo que era de su amiga, su letra era un reflejo de su personalidad.

_Bella:_

_Si tienes esta carta es porque ya estás en New York cariño. Amiga VIVE solo eso, no te preocupes de nada más, aprovecha segundo a segundo tu estadía baila, grita, llora, se mala, se buena….sé tú, no Isabella Marie Swan, sino Bella Swan la que tiene sueños y quiere cumplirlos, la que quiere plantarse a sus padres y decirles que no se metan en su vida, la que después de graduarse quiere estudiar arte, piano, violín, recorrer el mundo y encontrar a su príncipe azul._

_Ernest te dejara en la casa de una amiga de mi madre, es perfecta para ti y no te preocupes nadie sospechara que pueda estar ahí, cuando la conozca me entenderás, se llama Milldred, pero por tu bien solo llámala Mill, ella te ayudara y te guiara en tu camino._

_Creo que entiendes que nuestras charlas se verán reducidas, solo si es urgente envíame señales de humo yo las sabré leer en el cielo._

_Te quiero _

_Jane_

_P.E. Te adjunto unos dólares….tómalo como un patrocinio a tu diversión! Recuerda las niñas buenas van al cielo…las malas a todas partes._

No pude evitar que una pequeña lagrima recorriera su rostro, Jane no era solo su amiga era su hermana y nunca tendría suficiente tiempo para agradecer su cariño, compañerismo y comprensión. Se dio ánimos pues sabía que no era un momento para la tristeza, por lo que se concentro en ver el paisaje que iba apareciendo ante sus ojos y quedar maravillada, conoció aquella ciudad cuando era una niña y ahora la recorría con otra visión, y llena de esperanzas, tan absorta estaba en su calmar su ansiedad que no se dio cuenta que el auto paro frente a unos departamentos. Recién reacciono cuando Ernest le regalo su mejor sonrisa y le ofreció ayuda para bajar, acepto su mano que estaba extendida hacia ella, le dio las gracias y observo el entorno ¿Dónde estaba? No lo sabía.

- Señorita Bella – Se volteo a mirarlo – Este será su nuevo hogar.

- ¿Aquí?...Que emoción – estaba parada frente a un típico edificio habitacional de New York, de pocos pisos y fachada de piedra, una pequeña reja protegía unos arbustos y para entrar debía de llamar por el citofono, el problema es que no sabía que numero.

- Es el número 113 – Respondió Ernest a una pregunta no formulada.

- Oh Gracias – Se acerco lentamente y toco, al cabo de unos segundos una voz un tanto rasposa le contesto

- _si_

- ¿Mill?

-_si_

- Soy Isabella…Bella…- No sabía muy bien como debía presentarse ante ella y si sabía quien era ella.

- _La amiga de Jane ¿verdad?_

- Si soy yo –Se sintió aliviada, Mill sabía quien era.

- _Pasa cariño, esta Ernest contigo, dile que suba tus maletas._

- Esta bien.

Bella le pidió ayuda al chofer y subieron el piso donde una sonriente mujer de largos cabellos rojos y vestido floreada los esperaba a ambos, cuando se acerco a saludarla esta le dio un fuerte abrazo y un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Le dio la bienvenida a su casa, haciendo que a ambos entraran, le indico donde dejar sus cosas y la invito a tomar una taza de té.

Ernest se despidió dejando a Bella sola con su nueva hada madrina, hablaron durante un largo rato donde le conto un poco de su vida, acababa de jubilar del Metropolitan Opera de New York, luego de trabajar por casi 40 años ahí como la voz principal de la opera. Bella la miraba embelesada pues realmente estaba frente a un artista, además el departamento gritaba en todo los puntos que allí vivía alguien que amaba el arte y lo clásico, en uno de los extremos había un piano y cerca de ahí un violonchelo, además de numerosas fotografías y premios. Ella era una leyenda viva y Bella se sintió profundamente afortunada de compartir ese tiempo con Mill.

- Soy una verdadera desconsiderada – Bella la miro sin entender bien a qué se refería – Debes de estar agotada y yo lo único que he hecho ha sido hablar y hablar sin parar.

- En lo absoluto hace años que no sentía esta energía.

- Pues me alegro y cuéntame por New York.

- Desde niña ame esta ciudad, es tan cosmopolita y además el MET…un sueño….y – No pude evitar sentir tristeza – Estoy por casarme y esta es mi última oportunidad de vivir aquí.

- CASARTE…pero como apenas eres una niña y estamos en el siglo XXI.

- Bueno es mi destino – Bajo su cabeza pues la mirada de Mill parecía de rayos X.

- Y este matrimonio te hace mucha ilusión veo.

- Es complicado.

- Nada lo es cariño, somos nosotros quien complicamos todo – Apretó fuerte su mano y le sonrió.

- Gracias – Fue lo único que pudo decir.

Continuaron hablando un rato más hasta que Bella sintió que su energía se acababa, no fue necesario decir más le indico nuevamente su cuarto y le dijo que cualquier cosa que necesitara solo tenía que pedirla. Le dio un beso de las buenas noches y se fue.

Durmió como un lirón, al parecer ningún sueño la perturbo y despertó con energías renovadas. Se levanto de un salto y fue hasta el cuarto de baño, se miro al espejo y se dio ánimos, entro a la ducha y veinte minutos después salió todo lo arreglada que podía.

Mill ya la esperaba con el desayuno preparado, el cual se veía delicioso, apenas la vio aparecer le dio un vaso de jugo, luego le indico que se sentara, Bella le ofreció ayuda, pero la rechazo de inmediato, como su invitada la atendería lo mejor posible, además se disculpo con ella, pues durante la mañana no podría ir con ella a ninguna partes por que uno de sus alumnos vendría a sus clases de piano.

- No te preocupes – La noche anterior le había aclarado que por el bien de la convivencia estaba prohibido que la llamara señora o le hablara de manera formal – Estaré bien, solo daré un corto paseo.

- Perfecto, si quieres ir al MET solo tienes que tomar un taxi y llegaras.

- Así lo hare.

Ayudo a su compañera levantado la mesa y lavando todo lo que habían usado, luego fue por su abrigo y algo de dinero. Se miro al espejo, se acerco a Mill para despedirse y se marcho.

Tomo el taxi tal como le habían señalado y una vez adentro fue admirando cada centímetro del paisaje desde el árbol algo viejo y otoñal, el puesto de revistas hasta las cafeterías y al tráfico bullicioso de la ciudad. Quiso darse un pellizco para comprobar que todo era real, pero no pudo hacerlo pues el chofer le indicaba que ya habían llegado a su destino, la pago y casi se cayó al bajar tan rápidamente.

Se quedo parada admirándolo aquel blanco edificio que se veía tan maravilloso a sus ojos, camino unos pasos para quedar en la entrada, vio cuando serian las próximas funciones y sin pensarlo compro un ticket, se quedo otro par de minutos más fuera hasta que sintió que una gota caía sobre su rostro. Miro al cielo en el momento exacto en que comenzó a llover. Ni siquiera el quedar completamente empapada mino su felicidad

Cerro sus ojos y tomo aire, repentinamente dejo de sentir gotas de lluvia y presurosa abrió sus ojos. Noto que alguien la cubría con un paraguas, su corazón latió rápidamente pues no conocía a nadie para que la ayudara. Trato de observar quien era la persona que estaba junto a ella, pero le fue difícil dado que quien sostenía el paraguas estaba fuera de el y mojándose con la lluvia, por que solo pudo ver que vestía un abrigo negros y guantes de cuero.

- No es recomendable salir sin un paraguas – Escucho su voz que era tan varonil que sin quererlo se sonrojo.

- No pensé que llovería – Fue su tímida replica.

- Pues debió pensarlo Señorita – Trataba de ver su rostro y por un instante pensó que había encontrado a su fantasma de la opera, por eso no podía verlo.

- Le agradezco su ayuda….Señor.

- Cullen, mi nombre es Edward Cullen – En ese preciso momento Bella solo quiso huir...

* * *

**Aquí un nuevo capítulo perdón por la tardanza, pero en estas semana tiempo es lo que menos he tenido…..ojala les guste y gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y demases.**

**Quiero contarles que he creado un blog en el que subiré mis historias anteriores….y las que actualmente están en proceso….les dejo la dirección para que lo visiten y me digan que les parece**

**lulumasen. blog spot . com (como todas saben todo juntito) **

**Además tengo un bonus track para quienes entren pues publique un one shot inédito….de Bella y Edward.**

**Para quienes leen "Entre tus alas" les cuento que tratare de subir antes de este viernes un nuevo capitulo.**

**Saludos **

**Lulu =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Lucho con todas sus fuerzas para no huir de ahí y de él. Bella realmente nunca planeo como lo conocería, pensó que tal vez lo haría comprando un ticket para alguno de sus conciertos y observarlo de lejos o verlo cuando él saliera de ahí, esa era la razón porque ella estaba en las afueras del MET, pero tenerlo así de cerca no lo imagino jamás.

Al parecer estuvo callada más tiempo de lo que creía, pues Edward la miro intensamente y le pregunto si se encontraba bien, Bella trato de recordar cómo se hablaba y en tomo muy bajo logro articular una respuesta.

- Si…gracias – No pudo mirarlo a la cara cuando respondió.

- Será mejor que llame un taxi o espera a alguien señorita – Pensó en responderle "A ti", pero solo pudo articular

- Taxi.

- Perfecto, un taxi.

De alguna manera Bella rogo para que nunca apareciera uno y aquel momento fuera eterno. No importaba que no supiera quién era ella, ni que estuviera mojada, tampoco que en poco tiempo su vida cambiaria, lo único que importaba era ese momento junto a Edward Cullen "su pianista".

Estaba tan absorta en su nube personal que no supo que fue lo que él hizo, pero un taxi estaba frente a ellos. La tomo suavemente del brazo y la guío hasta la puerta, Bella quiso derretirse al sentir sus dedos hacer contacto con su piel. Quedo embelesada de la capacidad que tenía de sostener el paraguas para protegerlos a ambos y sostenerla a ella que sentía como si caminara en las nubes.

- Su taxi, señorita – Abrió la puerta y espero hasta que se subiera, parecía un autómata cuando finalmente lo logro, él cerró la puerta y se marcho.

Recién en aquel momento Bella cayó en la cuenta de que no había dicho nada coherente. Le pidió al chofer que se detuviera un momento y que por favor la esperara, solo le respondió con un gruñido y paro.

Al bajar miro para ambos lados y la vio aún cerca, pero a punto de subirá un automóvil, le grito para llamar su atención

- Sr. Cullen – Corrió hasta él bajo la lluvia, cuando estuvo frente a él se lanzo para abrazarlo – Muchas gracias – Sin esperar respuesta corrió en contrario, se subió al auto y le indico donde ir.

Se sentía eufórica por lo que acababa de hacer, abrazar a Edward Cullen, con eso sintió que todo había valido la pena y lo que venía también lo valdría por un momento junto a él, solo por lo que acababa de vivir.

Edward Cullen no dejaba de pensar en lo que acababa de suceder, ni lograba entender su forma de actuar, él no se caracterizaba por salvar a "damiselas en apuros", es más siempre trataba de huir si aquello sucedía. No significaba que no fuese un caballero que ayudara a quien lo necesitara, pero la mayoría de las ocasiones en que acudía al rescate, resultaba ser una farsa y un plan para tratar de conquistarlo, pero con aquella muchachita desconocida fue distinto, pues apenas la vio cuando salía del MET supo que no era de la cuidad. Tenía un halo que la hacía mostrarse pura y una mirada soñadora de quien no ha vivido aún lo suficiente.

Una fuerza lo llevó hasta ella para ofrecerle su ayuda. Su mirada chocolate lo cautivo, pero más lo hizo su silencio o sus respuestas monosilábicas, era verdaderamente muy bonita y pensó en advertirle que no debía de andar solo en aquella ciudad, mas aquello implicaba entrometerse en su vida.

Prefirió cortar por lo más sano y pedir un taxi para ella. Él tenía su propio auto, pero no era de aquellos que lo ofrecían a un desconocido o desconocida, sin importar lo bella que fuera. Una parte de él se sintió culpable al dejarla y no indagar más sobre ella, al menos saber por que estaba sola, pero sabía que era mejor así.

Cuando la dejo espero al menos oír un gracias de sus labios por la ayuda brindada, pero no fue así por lo que decidió cerrar la puerta y seguir su camino. Lo que sucedió después de dejarla fue algo que no se imagino, oir que alguien lo llamaba y luego se lanzaban a su pecho para abrazarlo, tal fue la impresión que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para responder o reaccionar, solo lo hizo cuando aquella calidez que sintió al tenerla cerca, desapareció y ella también.

Edward no era un hombre de creer en la suerte o los milagros, pero elevo una oración silenciosa para volver a verla alguna vez.

Bella no podía ocultar su sonrisa, cuando llego al departamento. Si pudiera ir dando saltos como un conejo lo haría todo el día por la felicidad que sentía. Le dio un fuerte abrazo a Mill y le dijo que Nueva York era lo máximo, parecía una verdadera loca con su actitud y su sonrisa amplia. Solo logro controlarse algo, cuando noto que no estaban solas.

Una guapa pelirroja estaba sentada en uno de los sofás y miraba divertida a Bella.

- Hola ¿tú debes ser Isabella? – Le sonrió – Soy Victoria Howard

- Mucho gusto – Extendio la mano en su dirección – Llámame Bella por favor.

- Bella, veo que estas feliz pese al clima.

- Hoy ha sido un gran día.

- En cambio para mí ha sido terrible – Mill llegó con unas tazas de té que sirvió a cada una – Soy una bailarina no una organizadora, estoy llena de papeles que no entiendo. Nunca debí aceptar un puesto tan alejado de lo que soy.

- Cálmate niña todo se solucionara – Mill le palmeo las manos que estaban elegantemente apoyadas sobre sus rodillas.

- Solo un milagro me haría encontrar a alguien que hable francés y quiera ganar un sueldo miserable como mi asistente.

- Yo hablo francés – Bella le sonrió tímidamente.

- ¿Es en serio?

- Oui mademoiselle.

- ¿Quieres ser millonaria? – Se tenso ante la pregunta, no le gusta que le hablaran de dinero.

- No.

- Entonces eres perfecta, la pregunta más importante ahora es ¿si quieres ser mi asistente? La paga es pésima, pero creo no ser un monstruo así que ¿Qué me dices?

- Me encantaría – el rostro de Bella estaba iluminado, nunca es su vida había trabajado, pero aquella posibilidad le encantaba, pero recordó sus planes –Pero creo que no podre aceptar.

- ¿Por qué?

- Estaré aquí solo un mes.

-¿Un mes? Vienes de vacaciones.

- Algo así.

- No importa la fiesta que estoy organizado o al menos tratando será dentro de tres semanas, así que si no te molesta pasar tus vacaciones trabajando me harías un gran favor.

- Entonces será feliz siendo su asistente.

- Dime lo mismo en tres días – Todas se rieron.

Hablaron durante varias horas, Bella revelo muy poco de ella, solo que había estudiado fuera y sabía varias cosas que serían de gran utilidad para su trabajo, supo que Milldred era la tía de Victoria y que la vería muy seguido por aquel departamento.

Luego de una tarde sumamente encantadora Victoria se dispuso a marcharse. Se estaba despidiendo de ella cuando recordó algo.

- Bella aún no te he dicho donde trabajaras. Soy una loca – Se volteo a ella.

- ¿Dónde es? Si me dices como llegar no creo tener muchos problemas.

- Oh no para nada es sumamente sencillo, trabajo en el MET…

* * *

**Holaaaaaaa acá un nuevo capitulo...espero que les guste.**

**Si ven este capitulo es por que ocurrio el milagro que logre subirlo! **

**Las dejo invitads al blog (la dirección esta en mi perfil)...si los problemas con las subidas persisten ahí tendre que subir los capitulos ahí XD**

**Besos **

**Lulu  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Aquella noche Bella apenas y pudo dormir, de solo saber que pisaría el MET y tendría la posibilidad de verlo la emocionaba hasta dejarla eufórica. Trazo mil planes en su mente de cómo se comportaría el tenerlo en frente, trataría de ser más segura, mas mundana o al menos le diría su nombre.

Apenas empezó a amanecer se levanto. Si seguía en su cama se volvería más loca, decidió preparar el desayuno para Mill como una forma de agradecerla su hospitalidad. Dio la gracias porque en aquel internado aprendió a cocinar y además era muy buena. Busco todo lo que necesitaba y se puso manos a la obra. Media hora después llego su compañera de casa y le sonrió.

- Veo que has madrugado ¿estás bien pequeña?

- Si estoy muy bien. Feliz por el trabajo.

- Me alegro. Serás de mucha ayuda a Victoria y tal vez a Edward también – Casi derrama el café que estaba preparando.

- ¿Lo conoces? –Su voz sonó ansiosa.

- Por supuesto que sí, fui su maestra de piano ¿lo conoces tú?

- Yo…- No supo si contarle o no lo ocurrido el día anterior, decidió finalmente reservárselo – Solo he visto su fotografía.

- Nada favorecedora – Bella asintió mentalmente – Edward es mucho más guapo en vivo y en directo. Ya lo conocerás.

- Supongo – Trato de que su voz sonara normal, pero no lo logro del todo Mill la miro como estudiándola, no dijo nada y solo sonrió.

- Este café es exquisito.

- Gracias.

Hablaron de varias cosas durante su comida, al parecer su nueva amiga había sido una destacada concertista en piano que decidió dar su vida por su carrera dejando de lado tener una familia. Nunca se caso y rechazo a cualquiera que quisiera de ella más de lo que estaba dispuesta a dar, se carcajeo cuando menciono que amigos especiales nunca le faltaron, que fue feliz y que pese a todo lo que vivió y la soledad en que vivía ahora no se arrepentía de sus elecciones.

- Si algo puedes aprender de mi pequeña es que siempre la vida te da opciones, nunca aceptes algo sin sopesar las consecuencias. Nadie más que tú puede decidir qué hacer – Por un momento Bella pensó que ella sabía mucho más de lo que parecía y quiso preguntarle cuanto habría dicho Jane, pero no lo hizo pues al ver el reloj noto que se le estaba haciendo tarde.

- Debo irme – Comenzó a levantar todo de la mesa, pero no Mill se lo impidió.

- Por favor harás de mí una inútil si sigues consintiéndome.

- Lo siento yo no quise….- Le dio un suave apretón en la mano.

- Relájate y vive Isabella, solo eso vive.

La dio un fuerte abrazo y se marcho llena de sueños a su nuevo trabajo. Espero unos minutos por un taxi y cuando finalmente uno paro, se subió de inmediato con una sonrisa le indico la dirección. Reviso su bolso y rebusco un espejo para aplicarse un poco de brillo. Casi salta del auto cuando vio que ya había llegado, le pago al chofer y no espero el cambio. Corrió hasta la entrada y luego se quedo congelada en el lugar se veía tan enorme el lugar y ella tan pequeño, pero recordó a Jane y eso le dio valor, "viviré amiga lo hare".

Llegó a recepción sin saber muy bien como presentarse, Victoria solo sabía que se llamaba Isabella y ella no sabía mucho más de su nueva jefa. Se mordió el labio pensando que haría, pero apenas puso un pie fue recibida por una amable mujer mayor que de inmediato pareció reconocerla.

- ¿Isabella?

- Si soy yo – Le dio una tímida sonrisa.

- Bienvenida, Victoria te espera, su oficina es la última del pasillo.

- Muchas gracias.

Camino en la dirección indicada y antes de entrar dio unos golpes, solo abrió la puerta al escuchar el "adelante", ahí estaba Victoria entre una montaña de papeles en una elegante oficina tan propia de una bailarina como ella.

- Bella ¿Cómo estas? – Se acerco a besar su mejilla.

- Bien, lamento llegar tarde.

- Querida llegaste antes solo que yo casi vivo acá. Mira este será su lugar perdona que sea tan pequeño, pero es lo único que he podido conseguir, más adelante veremos.

- Es perfecto para mí – Era un escritorio sumamente sencillo con un laptop en él.

- Si no te gusta donde esta solo cámbialo, cualquier cosa que desees no dudes en pedirla.

- Gracias y que tal si empezamos.

- Eres mi salvación – Le entrego una gran cantidad de papeles y le dio una sonrisa de disculpa – Para mí son como jeroglíficos.

- No te preocupes – Los tomo y se fue a su escritorio feliz de empezar con su trabajo.

Pasaron gran parte de la mañana enfrascadas en sus propios asuntos. El silencio solo era interrumpido por la música clásica que ambientaba el lugar, Bella estaba fascinada en la traducción de los textos, realmente no eran muy complejos aunque noto que varios exigían una pronta respuesta, estaba por comentárselo a Victoria, cuando vio que la puerta se abría y entraba por ella Edward.

- Victoria necesito que revises unos papeles.

- Que crees que he hecho toda la mañana Cullen.

- No lo sé dado que hay una montaña de ellos en tu escritorio.

- Que gracioso, solo tengo una duda ¿no sabes leer? Por que debo yo siempre leer todo.

- Para que hagas algo y justifiques el lugar que ostentas.

Bella miraba la conversación de ambos sin saber muy bien que pensar, eran bromas de dos amigos o pequeñas dagas verbales. Además se sentía un poco decepcionada de que él ni siquiera notara su presencia, no es que quisiera destacar pero al menos deseaba que él la mirara un momento.

- Cullen casi lo olvidaba. Te presento a mi asistente.

- ¿Asistente? Tú sí que sabes malgastar dinero.

- Siempre tan educado ¿no? Isabella te presento al todopoderoso y virtuoso del piano, con un ego más grande que Manhattan…Edward Cullen – Recién en aquel momento reparo en su presencia.

- ¿Isabella?

- Buenos días Señor – Se levanto de su asiento y trato de estrechar su mano. Edward tardo en comprender el gesto hasta que finalmente se llevo su mano a los labios y deposito ahí un beso.

- Encantado Señorita – Soltó suavemente su mano y se dirigió a Victoria – Los papeles – Se marcho sin esperar respuesta.

- Es insufrible, pero lo adoro – Bella volvió en si cuando la oyó hablar – Nos conocemos de toda la vida.

- Que bien – Su mente no pudo formular ninguna respuesta más coherente.

No lo vio más durante aquel día y poco a poco la euforia se fue disipando. De vez en cuando tocaba su mano donde los labios de Edward Cullen la habían tocado. Cuando termino su jornada estaba realmente agotada, Victoria no dejaba de agradecer su ayuda, la fue a dejar hasta el departamento y se quedo a cenar, Bella estaba tan agotada que apenas pudo se retiro a dormir, extrañaba a su amiga y el poder contarle su día, invento una carta en su mente que al día siguiente escribiría, no se la enviaría, pero cuando todo acabara se la daría.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó a la misma hora del día anterior y repitió su rutina de preparar el desayuno, conversar con Mill y marcharse, solo que esta vez lo hizo antes, deseaba ser útil en su trabajo, además de abrigar la esperanza de verlo a él.

Cualquier esperanza o alegría que Bella tuviera con Edward se fueron esfumando durante el resto de la semana, incluso llegó a dudar siquiera si aquella vez que la protegió de la lluvia fue real o solo producto de su imaginación, tal vez no fue un caballero andante, pero al menos reparo en ella, cosa que ya no hacía. Apenas la saludaba si la veía y más bien la trataba como si no existiera, si entraba a la oficina de Victoria solo hablaba con ella y se marchaba a los pocos minutos.

Toda la felicidad que sintió por trabajar en el MET empezó a desaparecer, Mill lo noto pero cuando se lo pregunto solo le respondió que estaba un poco nostálgica. Cuando finalmente llegó el viernes le pidió a Victoria autorización para utilizar una de las salas de ensayo, necesitaba relajarse y sacar la pena que tenía así que lo haría bailando, no era excelente pero siempre que lo hacía descargaba su rabia y frustración.

Victoria accedió de inmediato y además le digo que cada vez que necesitara una no dudara en pedírselo. Bella fue por todos sus implementos y se preparo, encendió su Ipod, se coloque sus audífonos y le dio play a su música favorita. Partió con Kiss de Prince, cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar por la melodía, luego María María de Carlos Santana hizo que moviera sus caderas de manera sensual, estaba en la mitad de su baile cuando noto que alguien estaba tras de ella, abrió los ojos y casi se desmaya el ver a Edward Cullen tan cerca.

Edward bajo la mano hasta su cintura, la acerco a su cuerpo y comenzó a mover las caderas al ritmo que hace unos momentos lo hacía Bella. Ella simplemente se dejo guiar y levanto su mano para alcanzar su cuello. Estuvieron así durante varios minutos hasta que él de un solo movimiento la volteo para que quedaran frente a frente. Noto que miraba sus labios y mariposas estallaron en su estomago. Estaba bajando la cabeza para besarlos y le susurro:

- Perdóname Bella...

* * *

**Hola a todas este si que han sido de días de productividad! Acá un nuevo capítulo espero que les guste. **

**Como siempre las invito a visitar mis otras historias…estoy comenzando con la secuela de "Caprichosa" llamada "La comezón del séptimo año" y por supuesto esta "Entre tus alas" y el Edward POV que publique en mi blog (la dirección esta en mi perfil)**

**Que tengan un lindo día y semana**

**Besos**

** Lulu XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Para Edward nunca había existido una semana más dura que la que acababa de vivir. Apenas entro aquel primer día a la oficina de Victoria pensó que estaba alucinando, pues ahí en un apartado escritorio estaba la muchachita que vio bajo la lluvia y que había despertado cosas que creyó dormida. La miro solo unos segundos aprovechándose que ella no había levantado su vista, pero como siempre cuando existía algo que le molestaba y no sabía cómo lidiar con él la ignoro.

Para no demostrar que algo cambio en él, comenzó su discusión diaria con su amiga, estaba por partir cuando Victoria decidió presentársela, su nombre era Isabella y se levanto de su lugar para saludarlo con una unión de manos. Edward tardo medio segundo en entender aquel gesto y cuando la estrecho, se la llevo a los labios y en ese preciso instante su mundo se volvió de cabeza, sintió temor por aquel toque eléctrico que sintió al sostener su mano…nunca lo había sentido y nunca espero sentirlo con Isabella. Solo atino a decir un educado "encantado" y volvió la atención a Victoria, necesitaba huir de ahí lo más pronto.

Una vez en su oficina se sirvió un vaso de whisky, lo bebió al seco y se odio por perder la tranquilidad por culpa de aquella niña, porque eso era Isabella una niña y a él jamás le gustaron las jovencitas ni siquiera cuando era también un joven, prefería a las mujeres experimentadas que tenían claro que era lo que él necesitaba de ellas, apenas sentía que podrían querer algo más las desechaba, había tenido varias amantes, ninguna novia y ahora sudaba como un quinceañero por una chiquilla.

- Eres un idiota Cullen – Se dijo a si mismo presionando el puente de su nariz.

El resto de los días de aquella semana fueron una tortura para Edward, trato de evitar todo el tiempo a Isabella o Bella, como la llamaba Victoria cuando se refería a sus asistente, sabía que se comportaba como un inmaduro con esa actitud, pero hasta que no supiera qué hacer con ella no se la toparía. Por primera vez agradeció estar entre tantas reuniones, el MET necesitaba patrocinadores para la temporada y debía de utilizar todas sus armas para convencer a aquellos seres estirados que se consideraban unos eruditos por apoyar a las artes.

Cuando llegó el viernes se sentía exhausto de reuniones, almuerzos, sonrisas falsas, pero en especial de huir, de andar sigilosamente por los corredores para no verla, se reía de sí mismo por su actitud, pero era lo mejor para ella. Decidido a relajarse se fue a una de las salas de ensayo en donde estaba el piano, necesitaba tocar un rato antes de irse a su casa y luego a una cena. Al abrir la puerta casi sale huyendo, pero al ver el movimiento de caderas de Bella se sintió hipnotizado y no pude dejar de mirarla, una fuerza misteriosa lo guio hasta ella, la tomo de las caderas para acercarla hasta su cuerpo y bailar al ritmo que ella lo hacía. Por un instante la noto sorprendida, pero luego lo siguió rodeando su nuca con su mano, estuvieron así en silencio hasta que la volteo para dejarla frente a él. Miro sus labios tan rosados y perfectos para besar, bajo su cabeza hasta ellos, estaba a punto de besarla pero algo lo hizo volver a la realidad.

- Perdóname Bella – Beso su frente y se marcho.

Bella quedo estática en aquella sala donde pensó que sería besada y vio como él se alejaba, contuvo las lagrimas que amenazaron con nacer y espero hasta calmarse para irse de ahí. Corrió hasta llegar a la salida, ni siquiera contesto la despedida del portero, lo único que quería era llegar a su cama y gritar. Al parecer el cosmo estaba en su contra pues tardo más de medio hora en encontrar un taxi. Cuando al fin consiguió uno le dio la dirección y se marcho de ahí, pensando seriamente si quería o no volver.

Hizo su mayor esfuerzo en no despertar ninguna sospecha en su muy perceptiva compañera, le sonrió como siempre al saludarla, pero le comento que estaba muy cansada así que se daría un baño y se iría directo a la cama. Mill solo la miro y acepto sus planes, pero algo en aquella mirada le dio a entender que tarde o temprano le preguntaría algo.

Trato que el agua caliente la relajara, pero no lo consiguió del todo y decidió dejar su baño cuando sus manos se arrugaron. Se metió a la cama y extraño a su amiga Jane, tal vez no le diría que hacer, pero al menos la animaría. Decidió escribirle una segunda carta, lo hizo como una manera de desahogar la frustración que sentía. Hasta hace unas semanas el único contacto que tenía con Edward Cullen era a través de una fotografía de un periódico y aquel trozo de papel la hacía inmensamente feliz, ahora que lo tenía en carne y hueso a su lado estaba triste. Una voz en su interior le pregunto qué hubiese preferido no conocerlo nunca y vivir a través de un papel o tenerlo cerca pero indiferente, la respuesta no tardo en llegar…mil veces cerca, sin importar nada.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente con ánimos renovados, como no tenía que trabajar se quedo unos momentos más en cama, cerca de las diez decidió ponerse en marcha hasta la ducha, se vistió con lo más sencillo que tenía y fue a prepararse el desayuno, cuando llegó a la cocina un papel en el refrigerador le decía que Mill había ido por unas cosas y volvería pronto. También vio que en la mesa estaba un vaso de leche y unas galletas, sonrió ante aquel gesto y comió lo que allí estaba preparado. Después de comer y ordenar todo se fue hasta la sala por algún libro o algo, cayó en la cuenta que ya llevaba una semana y aún el FBI no venía por ella. Casi se cae del susto cuando oyó el timbre.

- No puede ser…- Se acerco temerosa y sin hacer ni el menor ruido, cuando volvieron a tocar pensó que tal vez era Mill y olvido sus llaves. La abrió y quien estaba ahí no era en absoluto ella, era un muchacho de unos veinte años que medía casi dos metros, de piel y cabello oscuro, que le sonreía.

- Hola pensé que no había nadie, ¿está Mill?

- Eh…no, pero llegara pronto.

- Creo que me adelante a mi clase de hoy…soy Jacob por cierto.

- Bella – Le dio una tímida sonrisa.

- Bella…será mucho que me dejes entrar.

- Oh cuanto lo siento, yo…pasa – Se alejo de la puerta y lo dejo pasar.

- Descuida, esas cosas pasan – Su sonrisa era amplia, se sentó en el sofá más grande del departamento, pero incluso ahí él se veía enorme.

- Y dime Bells ¿eres una nueva alumna de Mill?

- Nop, estoy quedándome con ella por un tiempo.

- ¿Estas de vacaciones?

- Algo así – No tenía por qué contarle que en realidad estaba viviendo algo así como su "última oportunidad"

- No te cansas – La miro divertido

- ¿De que cosa?

- De estar ahí parada junto a la puerta.

- Oh – Los colores se subieron al rostro de Bella.

- Tranquila, no fue mi intención molestarte.

- Descuida, creo que tengo la cabeza en cualquier parte.

- Y que has hecho en tus vacaciones…has ido al central park, a comer hot dogs, a tomar un helado, patinar en hielo…o has hecho el tour de "sex and the city"

- ¿sex and the city?

- Ya sabes la serie.

- Si lo sé, pero no sabían que existían – Asintió – Pues no he hecho nada de eso, he estado trabajando en el MET.

- Vienes de vacaciones a trabajar…..y que haces cuando trabajas ¿estás de vacaciones? –Ambos se rieron por aquella broma y así estuvieron un rato conversando hasta que Mill llegó.

Bella la ayudo con las cosas, mientras se preparaba a darle la clase a Jacob, quien le pidió que se quedara junto a ellos, por un momento dudo, pero cuando puso cara de "cachorrito" no pudo negarse. Estuvieron así por casi dos horas, en las cuales aprovecho de leer su muy gastada edición de "Cumbres Borrascosas" mientras oía a Jacob al piano.

Cuando termino su lección hablo un rato con Mill, para luego dirigirse a Bella.

- ¿Estas lista? – Lo miro como si una tercera cabeza le hubiese brotado.

- ¿Para qué?

- Para conocer la cuidad con el mejor guía del planeta.

- ¿Con quién? – Le pregunto divertida.

-Pues conmigo, conocerás todo al estilo Jacob Black.

- Si Bella no existe mejor guía que Jake, así que acepta su invitación –Mill se sonreía a Bella.

- Esta bien – Contuvo la risa al ver la cara de felicidad de Mill y Jacob - Voy por mi bolso.

Aquella tarde fue espectacular. Jake la llevo a distintos lugares de la ciudad uno más bello que el otro, fueron a patinar en el hielo y por un café a una pequeña cafetería en un sector más bien bohemio pero muy chic. Le hizo prometer que mañana también saldrían pues no le había mostrado ni la más mínima fracción de los lugares a los que quería llevarla.

Hicieron el trayecto de vuelta hasta el apartamento a pie, Bella quería dejar de utilizar tanto taxi y caminar hasta su casa, pues sabía que la distancia entre ahí y el MET no era muchas, además todo el tiempo que ahorraba lo perdía en buscar una taxi vacio.

Llegaron felices hasta la casa de Mill, Jacob hacía reír a Bella con sus ocurrencias e incluso entraron a esas maquinas que tomar fotografías instantáneas. Estaban eligiendo cual era la más ridícula cuando entraron, no notaron que había alguien más.

- Mill, Bella es lo máximo – Jacob le gritaba a su maestra de piano.

- Jake no es para tanto.

- La pase sensacional y mañana será aún mejor.

- Cuanto me alegro niños, los escucharía, pero tengo un invitado muy especial – Jacob fue el primero en mirar.

- Edward Cullen! – Camino hasta donde estaba y le estiro su mano. Edward apenas si lo miro su vista estaba clavada en Bella.

- Buenas noches Isabella – Su voz estaba cargada de furia y algo más.

* * *

**Hola a todas! Acá un nuevo capítulo espero que les guste.**

**Les cuento que en mi blog subí los adelantos de "Entre tus alas" y de "La comezón del séptimo año"….asi que están cordialmente invitadas a entrar.**

**Besos**

**Lulu XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Edward estaba presionando con demasiada fuerza la taza que sostenía, la imagen que estaba frente a él lo estaba enloqueciendo. Isabella junto a un niño sonriente, que se deshacía en halagos para ella, Mill con disimulo se la quito de las manos evitando así que la quebrara.

Jacob no entendió del todo la actitud de Edward Cullen, pero cuando siguió el rumbo de su mirada lo comprendió, los ojos de él estaban clavados en Bella y ella lo miraba como si no pudiera creer que estuviera ahí.

- Buenas noches Sr. Cullen – Bella trato que su voz sonara calmada e indiferente ante su mirada que estaba por quemarla.

- Edward querido este entusiasta muchacho es Jacob Black – Mill lo acerco hasta Edward para que se conocieran más formalmente.

- Buenas noches – No pudo controlarse y apretó con más fuerza de lo indicado la mano de Jacob quien solo lo miro divertido.

- Un gusto Sr. Cullen – Movió cuidadosamente sus dedos, pues estaba seguro que casi le fracturo uno.

- Mill me marcho, fue un placer verte – Se hacer con rapidez hasta la puerta y también a donde estaba aún parada Bella.

- Pero si acabas de llegar, además casi nunca vienes a ver a esta pobre mujer – Puso su mejor cara de víctima.

- Prometo volver pronto, solo que ahora debo irme ¿te parece que cenemos mañana? – Le dio una su clásica sonrisa.

- Esta bien – Edward estaba ya abriendo la puerta – Puedo llevar a mi compañera – Bella solo abrió desmedidamente los ojos.

- ¿Compañera? – Se volteo a mirarla y de alguna manera corroborar que había oído bien.

- Si, Bella es mi compañera así que iré con ella a cenar ¿algún problema? – Edward quiso responder muchos, demasiados, pero simplemente asintió.

Bella quiso hablar, decir que no era necesario que tenía planes, inventar cualquier excusa, pero miro a Mill y ella le dirigió una mirada que no daba posibilidades de contradecirla. Así que decidió callar.

- Me voy, adiós Mill – Le sonrió – Jacob – Hizo un movimiento de cabeza, ya estaba marchándose cuando oyó la voz de Mill.

- No piensas despedirte de Isabella – Se volteo de manera demasiado teatral y la vio, parada cerca de la pared y con una sonrisa de disculpa en sus labios, la miro por unos segundos hasta que se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Hasta mañana Isabella – No espero nada más y se fue casi corriendo hasta su auto.

Mill no dejo de observar a Bella durante toda la cena, tampoco Jacob. Ambos estuvieron todo ese tiempo interpretando lo ocurrido con Edward Cullen, su prisa por marcharse, su mirada que no dejaba de observarla a ella, su despedida y rápida huida, todas esas señales los llevaron a la misma conclusión…el destacado pianista del MET se sentía atraído de la joven señorita Isabella.

Bella se despidió de su nuevo amigo prometiéndole que mañana seguirían su día de excursión por Nueva York, luego de eso trato de escabullirse hasta su habitación para evitar toparse con Mill, pues estaba casi segura que le haría un par de preguntas referentes a Edward.

- No importa lo rápido que corras Bella, de todas maneras te alcanzare – Se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Mill a sus espaldas.

- Mill, yo…estoy agotada.

- ¿Te gusta verdad? – Bella seguía de espalda, pero se volteo lentamente y solo asintió – y tú pequeña le gustas a él.

- No es cierto – Su voz sonó triste.

- Bells conozco a Edward desde que era un muchachito y nunca ni siquiera cuando era un adolescente lo vi comportarse como lo hizo hoy, estaba celoso, enojada….- dio una fuerte risotada – si hubiese podido despedaza a Jake.

- No es así Mill, lo más probable es que se molesto con algo…no sé.

- Bella tú eres exactamente lo que él necesita.

- No, yo no puedo Mill, mi estadía tiene un límite, incluso la vida como la que he vivido hasta ahora acabara pronto – Una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla.

- Niña, somos dueños de nuestra vida, si lo deseas puede cambiarse – Le dio un fuerte abrazo.

- Tal vez me falta valor o algo para decidirme – Sollozo en su hombro.

- Pues tal vez ese algo tenga forma de pianista – beso su frente y la dejo ir a dormir.

Al día siguiente a las nueve de la mañana Jacob estaba en su puerta esperándola. Le prometió que ahora le mostraría las hermosas playas, el viaje era de unas horas, pero valía la pena. Mill le recordó que en la noche tendrían planes, así que debían demorar mucho. Le dijeron que así sería. Cuando llegaron Jake casi la carga en sus brazos para que se diera prisa en ir al agua. Estuvieron jugando como dos niños y Bella se sintió feliz de vivir aquello. Luego fueron por algo de comida, pues tanto deporte acuático los dejo hambrientos. Al mirar la hora notaron que lo mejor era volver pronto.

Una vez en el departamento, Jacob se despidió de ambas y prometió ir por Bella al día siguiente para llevarla al MET

- No creas que lo hago por ti. Siempre he querido conocer el tras bambalinas del MET.

- Pues pensare seriamente si te dejo ir conmigo o no – Beso su mejilla y lo despidió.

Mill la miro por unos instantes y le comento que Edward vendría por ellas en una hora más. Así que tenía tiempo para prepararse, cuando entro a su habitación vio una caja sobre su cama. Se acerco y al abrirla vio un precioso vestido.

- Es un regalo así que solo di gracias y úsalo hoy – Mill estaba con ella en la habitación.

- Gracias – La abrazo fuertemente.

En menos de media hora Bella ya estaba preparada, dio varias vueltas por la sala para apreciar el hermoso ruedo de su vestido, era de un suave color lavanda y le llegaba justo a la rodilla, se decidió por unos zapatos estilo ballerinas y ordeno las ondas de sus cabellos. Mill le dio una sonrisa en señal de que se veía perfecta.

Mientras esperaban por Edward estuvieron platicando de varias cosas, una de ella fue que Mill conocía gran parte de la historia de Bella y que por eso estaba decidida a que sus días en la cuidad fueran inolvidables. Bella solo pudo darle las gracias.

Puntualmente a las 8 de la noche apareció Edward, se veía divino como siempre. Las saludo a ambas con besos en sus mejillas, demorándose unos segundos más en Bella. Tomo el brazo de Mill y salieron. Su auto los esperaba en la entrada del edificio. Las ayudo a ambas a subir en él y partieron.

Les comento que irían a un nuevo restorán en el centro de la ciudad. Bella iba maravillada por los colores y las luces de su entorno que apenas si estaba atenta a su interlocutor, ni siquiera noto que ya habían llegado, que Edward le abrió la puerta y extendía su mano para ayudarla.

- Isabella se encuentra usted bien – La miro durante unos segundos.

- Muy bien – Estaba enrojecida, pero de todas formas acepto su ayuda – Gracias.

Apenas entraron fueron atendidos de inmediato. Los guiaron hasta su mesa y se deshicieron en atenciones hacia Edward y Mill. Bella se quedo unos pasos atrás mirándolo todo, a pesar de pertenecer a una familia muy acaudalada nunca comía fuera de su casa y las pocas veces que lo hizo fue junto a Emmett que siempre mandaba a cerrar para ellos los lugares. Se odio por recordarlo en ese momento, no merecía ocupar ningún espacio de su mente, menos si estaba con Edward. Movió su cabeza de un lado hacía otro borrándolo de su memoria.

Le agradeció al camarero que la ayudo con su silla, Edward ayudaba a Mill y miro con rabia al muchacho que le sonreía descaradamente a una distraída Isabella, que notaba las miradas que le daba. Lo hizo retirarse de manera muy poco diplomática y cuando volvió con las cartas le dijo que ellos lo llamarían cuando lo necesitaran, no era necesario que de quedara como una estatua ahí parado.

Bella sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba, cuando un sonriente Edward le recomendaba que ordenar, se sentía flotando en una nube al sentir que tenía toda su atención en ella. Ambos rieron por un muy mal chiste de él, Mill los miraba maravillada y feliz, cuando vio que el camarero se acercaba nuevamente lo mando a volar no quería que nada rompiera la magia que había en ese momento.

Finalmente se decidieron y Edward con un gesto hizo volver a un muy malhumorado mesero, Bella miro hacia una hermosa pintura, en eso estaba cuando alguien muy familiar apareció en su campo de visión, su hermana Rosalie junto a su marido acababan de entrar.

El corazón de Isabella comenzó a latir con fuerza y rápidamente, sintió que en cualquier momento su hermana la encontraría y todos sus sueños morirían, sin pensarlo mucho se levanto de la mesa y corrió en dirección al baño, dejando a Edward y Mill sorprendidos por su actitud.

Apenas llego a su destino cerró con seguro el lugar y se miro al espejo, toda la alegría que sentía fue reemplazada por el miedo y le desesperanza. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir y contuvo varios sollozos, lavo su rostro tratando de buscar algo de calma, respiro y soltó el aire varias veces. Hasta que un golpe en la puerta la sobresalto.

- En un momento – Otro golpe – un minuto.

- Isabella abre de inmediato esta puerta o la derribo – Era Edward y su amenaza sonó tan real que abrió de inmediato. Cuando lo hizo entró como un rayo y cerró nuevamente la puerta - ¿Qué rayos te sucede?

No le respondió, en cambio se aferro a él como si fuera una tabla de salvación, lloro en silencio y Edward solo atino a dar suaves golpes en su espalda en señal de consuelo. Cuando Bella levanto su rostro cubierto de lágrimas, Edward sintió que no podía seguir luchando más, bajo su cabeza a su altura y busco sus labios, primero los delineo con su dedo índice acariciándolos suavemente, aspiro el suave aliento de Isabella y por fin unió su boca a la suya, aquel beso fue suave y tierno, con un ritmo pausado, ambos se dejaron llevar por el momento, Edward la sostuvo con más firmeza y Bella levanto sus brazos y rodeo su cuello. Cuando se separaron ella sentía que sus piernas no le respondían y que el cualquier minuto se desmayaría.

Él la miro como si la viera por primera vez, acaricio su mejilla. Para luego separarse unos pasos de ella y preguntarle.

- ¿De que o quien estas huyendo Isabella?...

* * *

**Un nuevo capitulo!**

**En la semana subire adelantos de mis historias en mi blog**

**Saludos XD  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes son de SM**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

Bella abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos y lo quedo mirando como si no hubiese entendido en lo absoluto la pregunta. Un ligero temblor recorrió su cuerpo y sintió nauseas, aquella no era la sensación que esperaba sentir después de su primer beso, pero todo era por culpa de la presencia de Rosalie, aquello no estaba bien en lo absoluto, todavía no era el momento de terminar y partir, aún no.

Edward esperaba impaciente una respuesta, pero al notar como el rostro de Isabella, poco a poco perdía el color, sintió que no sería bueno seguir presionándola, en cambio la tomo entre sus brazos y la acerco a su cuerpo. Por un instante pareció tensarse, pero se dejo abrazar. Al sentir que algo humedecía su pecho, bajo su rostro para ver el de ella.

- ¿Qué pasa Isabella? Dímelo para poder ayudarte.

- Yo…no puedo…no debo….debo irme – Edward acariciaba lentamente su espalda en señal de consuelo.

- ¿Por qué? – Al notar que nuevas lagrimas amenazaban con escaparse de los ojos de Bella decidió cambiar de táctica – Esta bien no me digas nada, pero necesito al menos saber ¿quieres irte ahora?

- Si, por favor….Tú puedes quedarte con Mill yo me voy, tomo un taxi o tal vez llamo a Jacob – Al escuchar aquel nombre se tensó y no la dejo seguir hablando.

- De eso nada tú viniste conmigo y conmigo te vas – La tomo con más fuerza de la necesaria.

- Pero yo...no quiero arruinar tu cena, yo…- No la dejo seguir hablando y en cambio la beso nuevamente.

- Nos vamos.

Salieron sigilosamente del lugar, pues Edward se había colado al baño de mujeres siempre habían ojos en las paredes, Bella se acerco mas a él para cubrirse de cualquier mirada, agradeció que estuvieran tan lejos de ella aquella pareja de la que se estaba ocultando. Por un instante Edward quiso abrazarla con fuerza y protegerla de lo que fuera que la perturbara.

- Lo siento Mill, pero tenemos que marcharnos, Bella no se siente bien – La mirada de la mujer se dirigió hacia la jovencita que estaba parada frente a ella blanca como un papel.

- Cariño nos vamos de inmediato – Se acerco a ella y la abrazo con fuerza – Vámonos pequeña cuando lleguemos a casa te hare un cena deliciosa.

Edward se encargo de todo y a los pocos minutos salieron del lugar, rumbo al departamento. Nadie hablo durante todo el trayecto, Bella se sentía tan cansada, Mill la mirada de reojo sin decirle nada y él solo pensaba que cosa pudo perturbar tanto a una muchachita como ella.

Al llegar los tres a su destino Isabella voló, literalmente, hasta su habitación, apenas y se despidió de Edward o le agradeció su gesto, necesitaba urgentemente refugiarse en esas cuatro paredes y respirar, ver a su hermana la lleno de inquietud y preguntas. Como deseaba contactar a Jane, pero tenía la certeza que si desaparición era un hecho conocido por Emmett, debían de estar vigilando todos sus pasos. Suspiro, en momentos como esos era en donde más extrañaba a su alocada amiga, oír sus consejos que jamás era útiles, pero siempre sacaban una sonrisa. Un golpe en la puerta la sobresalto, se reprendió por aquella actitud, pues actuaba como si acabase de cometer un crimen o algo así, trato de calmarse antes de dejar entrar a alguien más.

- Adelante – Lo digo cuando se sintió preparada.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – La voz maternal de Mill la hizo sentirse mucho mejor.

- Cansada – Aquello era lo único coherente que pudo decir.

- ¿Quieres comer algo? – Bella sabía que aquel nudo que tenía en el estomago no mejoraría con comida.

- No, muchas gracias solo quiero dormir.

- Esta bien, seremos entonces solo Edward y yo.

- ¿Edward? ¿Él sigue aquí? – Pregunto con una voz mezcla de asombro, emoción y miedo.

- Claro, esta preocupado por ti, Bella y por supuesto que tienen hambre – No pudo evitar reír junto a Mill, lo que la ayudo a relajarse un poco – Será que ahora si quieres cenar con nosotros – La mirada inquisidora de la mujer hizo que Isabella enrojeciera, se mordió el labio, pero se mantuvo firme en su decisión, para su paz mental necesitaba momentos a solas, para poder ordenar la locura que era su cabeza.

Una vez que se quedo sola, se fue por su pijama para tratar de dormir, pero aquello fue difícil, pues no dejaba de pensar en Rosalie y su marido, eso unido a saber que su querido pianista estaba tan cerca no hacía fácil la tarea de conciliar el sueño, entre la vuelta millonésima logro dormirse.

Edward salió del departamento de su mentora totalmente tenso, pues tuvo que contenerse de diversas maneras el no ir hasta la habitación de Bella y comprobar por sus propios ojos, según se trataba de auto convencer, que estaba bien. Por un instante tuvo el impulso de escabullirse para darle un beso de buenas noches, mas al instante se arrepintió y se reprendió mentalmente por pensar tales cursilerías. Tenía que alejarse de ella, por el bien de ambos.

El inicio de una nueva semana no parecía traer nada muy bueno para Bella, salió del departamento de Mill junto a Jacob, quien la miraba cada tanto luego de que se diera cuenta que sus intentos por entablar algún tipo de conversación eran vanos. Cada tanto ella trataba de sonreírle y demostrar un poco de atención, pero apenas veía algo que la recordara la pasada noche volvía a ensimismarse. Cuando llegaron hasta el MET le agradeció el gesto a su nuevo amigo, estaba por entrar al lugar, pero una mano en su muñeca la detuvo.

- Bells ¿estás bien? – La cara de Jacob era de verdadera preocupación.

- Si un poco cansada, no te preocupes – Beso su mejilla – Muchas Gracias.

Entro rápidamente al lugar no quería hablar más de nada, en eso estaba cuando choco con alguien, al levantar su vista vio a un muy enojado Edward Cullen, que aun miraba hacia la salida. Pensó en decirle mil cosas, pero opto por una frase hecha.

- Buenos días Sr. Cullen – Bajo su mirada hasta ella.

- Isabella, veo que se encuentra mejor.

- Si, muchas gracias por lo de anoche.

- Veo que su novio la trajo hasta acá – Edward apretó con fuerza su mano en puño hasta que los nudillos estuvieron blancos.

- ¿Novio? Yo no tengo novio – Más bien un prometido, pensó, pero se obligo a tirar ese pensamiento al fondo de su cerebro.

- Si Jason - ¿Jason? Durante unos instantes Bella miro a Edward como si una segunda cabeza le hubiese salido, hasta que comprendió a quien se refería.

- Oh, Jacob – Edward hizo un gesto como si aquello no importara en lo absoluto – No es mi novio, solo un buen amigo.

- Acostumbras a besar a tus amigos – Hizo que la palabra "besar" sonara tan mala.

- En la mejilla, por supuesto – El rumbo que estaba tomando aquella conversación no le estaba gustando.

- ¿Cómo llamas a los que besas en los labios? ¿amantes? – Bella se le quedo mirando, luego dio la media vuelta y corrió por el pasillo.

Edward se quedo en su sitio estupefacto por su reacción, acababa de ofender a Isabella y solo por unos estúpidos celos, lo peor de todo era que él fue quien propicio aquel beso. "Imbécil" se grito una y otra vez, trato de calmarse antes de ir por ella y pedirle una disculpa.

Al llegar a la oficina Bella, noto que Victoria no estaba sola, sino que otra mujer estaba junto a ella, era rubia y muy parecida a una modelo, estaban conversando muy animadamente hasta que la vieron entrar.

- Buenos días Bella ¿Qué tal el fin de semana?

- Buenos días Victoria, muy bueno gracias, espero que el tuyo también haya sido bueno.

- Claro que lo fue…mi hermana esta aquí.

-Que bueno – Bella pensó que su hermana también, pero aquello no la alegraba en lo absoluto.

- Déjame que te la presente….Tanya ella es Bella – La rubia era la hermana de Victoria – Bella…Tanya – Le estrecho la mano y luego beso su mejilla en señal de saludo.

- Un verdadero gusto, Vic te ha llamado su salvadora.

- No lo creo, apenas y le he ayudado.

- Bella, me has salvado la vida, sin ti estaría pérdida entre montañas de papeles que ni siquiera sabrían que dicen – Sonrió frente al cumplido y por un momento olvido la actitud de Edward, pero el momento fue muy corto pues él acababa de entrar a la oficina.

- Buenos días – Fue un saludo general para todas, pero Tanya salió disparada hacia él.

- Buen día – Le respondió Victoria, quien se reía ante la actitud de su hermana al ver a Edward, le dio un par de indicaciones a Bella y luego se enfrasco en la lectura de algún informe ignorando por completo al resto de los que estaban en la oficina.

Tanya era una verdadera belleza y Bella se sintió tan insignificante en su presencia, aquella sensación no mejoro cuando la vio acercarse a Edward y besarlo demasiado cerca de sus labios. Sintió unos celos horribles de aquella mujer a la que él le sonreía con coquetería, parecían tan cercanos y ella simplemente huyó de esa escena, aprovechando el encargo de Victoria.

Edward la vio partir de reojo, mientras trataba de estar pendiente de las palabras de Tanya, cuando sintió que ya no podía seguir más simulando una atención que no estaba tomando, así que educadamente se despido de ambas mujeres y salió en busca de Isabella.

La encontró en una esquina con la mirada perdida en algún punto, se acerco sigilosamente hasta donde se encontraba, miro para ambos lados del pasillo y agradeció internamente que una de las puertas que estaban más cerca en una pequeña bodega de útiles de aseo. Cuando llegó hasta ella, la tomo de la cintura y la llevo con él hasta aquel oscuro lugar. Bella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar pues fue muy rápido y cuando lo hizo toda la adrenalina que sintió debido al miedo se transformo en rabia, cuando vio quien era su "captor".

- ¿Qué hace? – Trato que su voz sonara enojada, pero no lo logro en lo más mínimo.

-Isabella – Aspiro el olor de su cabello – Te debo una disculpa. No tenía derecho a hablarte como lo hice, yo – Suspiro como si lo estuviera por decir fuera la cosa más difícil de su vida – Lo siento.

Bella se le quedo mirando y asintió en señal de aceptar sus disculpas, trato de salir de ahí, pero Edward se lo impidió tomo su rostro en las manos y le dio un suave beso, como el que hubiese deseado dejar la noche anterior en señal de que pasara una feliz noche, al terminar junto sus frentes y la dejo partir.

La mañana paso especialmente lenta, pero Bella estaba feliz, Edward la volvía loca con sus actitudes, pero de alguna manera u otra la hacía sonreír. Perdida en sus pensamientos estaba cuando lo vio entrar como un rayo, se paro frente a Victoria y le dio una simple orden.

- Desde hoy Isabella será mi asistente personal – No hubo tiempo a replica pues dicho eso se marcho.

* * *

**_Un nuevo capi...espero les guste!_**

**_Saludos_**

**_Lulu XD  
_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Bella se quedo petrificada en su lugar y miraba a Victoria con cara de sorpresa, ella en cambio sonreía y solo movía su cabeza, Tanya su hermana que aun seguía con ellas en la oficina la miraba complicemente, todo lo que le había dicho acerca de Edward y su asistente era cierto, apenas los vio juntos en aquel pequeño espacio pudo palpar como el aire se cargaba y ninguno podía escapar de la atracción del otro, eran como dos imanes que torpemente trataban de estar separados, pero no podía la fuerza que los acercaba era imposible de resistir.

Tanya no pudo evitar sonreír al notar como su amigo caía irremediablemente a los pies de aquella jovencita tan hermosa. El gran Edward Cullen que durante toda su vida se había negado a enamorarse y que se encargaba de alejar a cualquier mujer que tratara de hacerlo cambiar de parecer, ella fue una de esas mujeres, pero él con todo tacto y dulzura le explico que el amor no estaba hecho para él, una frase cliché que no quiso creer, mas con el correr de los años comenzó a creer que en el caso de Edward era cierta, nunca vio a alguien tan obstinado en negarse a amar, tal vez aquello se debía a su propia inseguridad y a su madre, que abandono a su primer marido por su padre, ante los ojos de cualquiera aquella era una historia de amor puro, ante Edward era una demostración clara que el amor que las mujeres decían era inconsistente y falso.

Victoria trataba de decirle con los ojos a tu hermana que no exageraba cuando le hablo de Bella y Edward, lo noto la primera vez que le presento a la tímida muchacha que lo miraba como quien mira el sol por primera vez y él, cuanto hubiese querido grabar el momento, se llevo la mano de ella a sus labios y su rostro fue sublime, pensó en gritarle "En tu cara Cullen, acaba de explotar el amor", incluso Mill ya lo notaba, pero se mostraba precavida, ella sabía algo que no quería compartir y por esa razón no alimentaba este amor.

Una vez que Bella logro salir de estupor trato de hablar con Victoria, tenia terror de que ella pensara que había pedido a Edward esto porque no se encontraba cómoda con ella o peor aun que estaba hablando mal de ella a sus espaldas.

- Victoria yo… - Levanto su mano en señal de que no siguiera hablando.

- Eres la nueva asistente de Edward – La miro sonriente – Bella respira niña.

- Pero yo no…

- ¿No quieres?

- Si pero no, lo que pasa es que no quiero que pienses que no estoy a gusto a tu lado.

- Eso es, tranquila, ahora volvió mi hermana y ella podrá ayudarme un poco, por supuesto seguiré pidiéndote un par de cosas, además Edward es bastante autosuficiente para necesitarte mucho.

- Entonces ¿por qué desea que sea su asistente?

- Mi dulce Bells ya lo descubrirás – Isabella no pudo evitar enrojecer.

- Vamos Bella, te llevo a tu nuevo lugar de trabajo – Tanya la abrazo por los hombros y la saco de la que era desde hace poco su espacio.

Caminaron en silencio, Tanya encantada de la vida por sentirse parte de una historia de amor entre su querido amigo e Isabella, Bella en cambio rezaba para poder calmar los latidos de su corazón quería estar cerca de él tanto como quería alejarse, ni siquiera noto cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta de Edward A. Cullen.

- Edward aquí he traído a tu nueva asistente sana y salva – Apenas y levanto la mirada de unos papeles y murmuro algo similar a un gracias, Tanya se volteo a Bella y le regalo una sonrisa alentadora luego se marcho de ahí.

- Señor Cullen – Bella estaba frente a su escritorio sin saber qué hacer.

- Dime Edward.

- No lo creo apropiado.

- No me importa, llámame Edward ¿está claro Isabella?

- Bella, si debo llamarlo Edward, le pido que me llame Bella – Odiaba Isabella, le recordaba una vida para la cual no estaba preparada y un compromiso que aun no deseaba asumir, pero sobre todo le recordaba que a Bella le quedaba poco tiempo de libertad antes de transformarse completamente en Isabella.

- Esta bien, Bella – Su nombre en sus labios se le hizo el poema más hermoso.

Lentamente Edward se levanto de su lugar y camino hacia Bella, estaba tentado de acariciar sus mejillas sonrosadas y volver a besar aquellos labios, estrecharla contra su pecho y aspirar su aroma. Varias imágenes de ella retorciendo de placer en su cama comenzaron a inundarlo, por lo que tuve que pensar en varias cosas desagradables para que la inminente pista de su excitación saliera a la vista.

- Bella ¿Cuál es tu apellido? – Aquella pregunta pareció tensarla, lo miro asustada y no pudo contestarle - ¿Qué sucede? Necesito saber tu apellido para tu contrato.

- ¿Contrato?

- Si, serás mi asistente acaso piensas que pro bono – Le sonrió.

- No, pero…yo solo estaré acá un corto tiempo – más bien cortísimo. Esa afirmación pareció no gustarle en lo absoluto a Edward.

- ¿Cuánto Isabella? – Pensó en corregirlo, pero se contuvo al notar el acero en su voz.

- Solo tres semanas más – Bajo la mirada y se acerco a una de las ventanas de aquella oficina.

- ¿Por qué? – Lo oyó preguntarle muy cerca de ella – Claro, tienes que estudiar ¿verdad? – Su voz sonaba más calmada, por lo que Bella pensó que aquella era la mejor excusa.

- Si, exacto. Tengo que preparar todo antes de que mi vida cambie.

- ¿Dónde estudiaras?

- UCLA – Fue la primera universidad que se le vino a la mente.

- No te gustaría estudiar aquí – y seguir a mi lado, pensó agregar pero se contuvo en el último momento.

- Me gustarían muchas cosas Edward, pero mi vida ya está trazada – Un dejo de melancolía tiño su voz.

- Entonces – Sin poder evitarlo la abrazo – Haremos que estas tres semanas sean dignas de recordar.

Bella no digo nada pues con solo sentir sus brazos rodeándola sentía que tendría recuerdos para una vida entera, que se avecinaba tan vacía sin él.

Pasaron varias horas llenas de trabajo Edward le encargo contestar un par de correos electrónicos que más bien eran casi cincuenta. La única instrucción que le dio es que fuera lo más diplomática posible al momento de rechazar y desechar a quienes lo enviaban.

Conversaron durante algunos momentos, Edward no volvió a insistir en el tema de su apellido o sus planes para su vida, cosa que alivio profundamente a Bella, quería vivir el regalo del presente sin estar atada a su pasado ni condenada a su futuro. Estaban en medio de una plática cuando Victoria entro como un torbellino.

- Más te vale que la estés tratando bien Cullen.

- Que tal Victoria – Respondió Edward.

- Esta noche fiesta en mi casa….los quiero a ambos – Miro a Bella – Si me refiero a los dos…es a las nueve – Sin esperar respuesta se marcho al parecer esa era la forma de interactuar que tenían estos amigos.

- Bueno la jefa hablo, vamos a una fiesta Bella – Le sonrió y ella no pudo negarse.

Después de terminado su especial día laboral, Bella estaba un poco cansada, pero ya sabía que no podía no ir a la fiesta de Victoria y Tanya. Edward le prometió que vendría por ella y que solo estarían un rato.

Al llegar noto que todo estaba en silencio, su compañero no estaba, le había dejado una nota en el refrigerador, ella también había sido invitada, además le señalo que sobre su cama estaba el vestido que usaría y que ni soñara con negarse. Corrió a verlo y quedo sin aliento, era de un suave tomo azulado, sin tirantes y largo, eran tan suave y delicado que no pudo evitar reír de alegría, al ver la hora se paro como un rayo tenía el tiempo en contra para prepararse.

Al oir el sonido del timbre su sonrisa se ensancho más, se miro por última vez al espejo y camino rumbo a la puerta.

Edward no supo que decir al verla, estaba más allá de la belleza parecía una ángel o algo celestial, por un instante se olvido de todo, incluso de hablar, estaba a solo unos pasos, pero necesitaba seguir observándolo para convencerse que era real y estaba ahí.

- Bella –Tomo su mano y se la llevo a sus labios.

- Edward – Se sonrojo por aquel gesto.

- Preparada – Asintió suavemente y le sonrió, Edward no pudo contenerse más y se aseguro que nadie los observara en aquel desolado pasillo, luego capturo los labios de Bella entre los suyos y la beso.

Se dirigieron en un cómodo silencio hasta la casa de Tanya donde se realizaría la fiesta, Edward apreciaba que ella no tratara de llenar esos espacios con platicas frívolas y sin sentido, era diferente a todas las mujeres que habían pasado en su vida, con su dulzura e inocencia tenía una necesidad de protegerla, ayudarla contra los demonios que parecían atormentarla y borrarla la sonrisa. La había observado durante horas mientras trabajaban, algunos momentos parecía feliz otros se sumía en una melancolía que él no lograba comprender y necesitaba con desespero ayudarla.

Bella no dejaba de mirarlo aprovechándose de que Edward estaba pendiente de la carretera y era tan hermoso, mejor que cualquier sueño, agradecía a la vida y a Jane que le permitieran tenerlo tan cerca, guardaría en su mente y su corazón estos momentos para cuando sintiera que perdía las fuerzas recordaría que durante unas semana ella fue feliz junto a él y no existía nada que pudiera compararse a esos momentos.

Llegaron hasta el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión, Bella estaba sumamente nerviosa, toda su vida había sido criada para momentos como esos, pero ahora sentía que esa responsabilidad la abrumaba, tomo la mano que Edward le ofrecía para bajar y le sonrió, cuando llegaron de inmediato todos buscaron la atención de él quien con una sonrisa de disculpa se alejo de ella. No sin antes prometerle que al menos una pieza de baila seria de ellos.

Lo observo partir y durante algunos segundos se quedo viéndolo y en ese momento la claridad llego a Bella, estaba perdidamente enamorada de Edward Cullen y la euforia, y el temor por aquel descubrimiento la hicieron salir huyendo. No alcanzo a dar ni dos pasos cuando un brazo la detuvo

- ¿Dónde crees que vas?...

* * *

**Acá un nuevo capi...espero que les guste! Gracias por su reviews del capitulo anterior  
**

**Besos **

**Lulu XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Se tensó un momento al ser detenida por quien creía un extraño, pero al oír el sonido de una risa supo de inmediato quien era.

- Jake ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Soy todo un hombre de sociedad Isabella, eso sin contar que soy el alma de las fiestas, es obvio que este invitado – Lo miro ceñudamente, no le había creído ni media palabra – Esta bien, estoy aquí porque Mill necesitaba un chofer y yo fui su mejor opción. Es extraño pues siempre es Cullen quien la trae como su perrito de mandado.

- Oye no hables así de él – Trato de mostrarse dura, pero no podía cuando Jacob le sonreía de aquella manera.

- Se me olvidaba que le gustas a Cullen.

- Eso no es cierto Jacob – Le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombre.

- Si claro. Una pregunta ¿A dónde ibas?

- A tomar aire – Sabia que aquella excusa era muy mala.

- ¿Aire? ¿Por la puerta de salida? No pensaste mejor salir al jardín – Bella no estaba dispuesta a que su pésima mentira fuera descubierta.

- No conozco el lugar, así que me perdí – Puso cara de niña buena.

- Mi querida Bells que mal mientes – Estiro el brazo y lo paso por el hombro de Bella – Pero digamos que te creí, así que vamos…te enseño el patio – Le guiño el ojo.

- Gracias – No alcanzaron a dar ni un paso cuando Edward caminaba en su dirección, trataba de no mostrar expresión alguna, pero estaba hirviendo por dentro al ver a Bella al lado de Jacob, conto hasta tres antes de hablar.

- Isabella, te estaba buscando –Su mirada estaba fija en ella.

- Claramente no la busco en la salida – Fue la respuesta de Jacob que trato de sonar divertida, pero que solo hizo que Edward perdiera la poca paciencia que tenía con él.

- ¿La salida? Porque Isabella – De inmediato supo que estaba furioso, pues no la llamo como ella le había pedido.

- Quería tomar aire y me perdí buscando el jardín – Prefirió dar una explicación rápida aunque no fuera del todo creíble era mejor eso a quedarse callada.

- Y salió un lobo en tu camino, puedo ver – Nuevamente la risa de Jake resonó en el lugar.

- Cullen solo para aclarar….Isabella es mi amiga, yo tengo novia y la amo mucho, ella, Leah por si quieres saber, está en Francia haciendo un curso y volverá pronto, así no soy rival ni nada, deja los celos – Acerco a Bella hacia Edward, luego le palmeo el hombro y se marcho con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ninguno de los dos hablo durante varios minutos, solo se quedaron ahí contemplándose, reflejándose en la mirada del otro, hasta que una voz de mujer llamo a Edward, él recién en ese momento reacciono y se dio cuenta que estaban parados en el medio de un pasillo, tomo la mano de Bella y se la llevo. Paso de largo de quien lo llamaba y camino hasta llegar al jardín.

- Mejor – La dejo frente a él y acaricio suavemente su mejilla.

- Si, gracias, pensar que fui educada para esto y no puedo con la presión – Después de decir las palabras se dio cuento que hablo de más.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – La mirada de Edward era tan intensa que no sabía que decir.

- No importa – Trato de alejarse unos pasos de él, pero no pudo pues cada vez que lo hacía Edward le daba alcance como el depredador que quiere capturar a su presa.

- A mi me importa ¿por qué dices que fuiste educada para esto? – Bella pensó en las pocas posibilidades que tenía de huir de su pregunta, así que decidió decirle algo que no la comprometiera del todo.

Estaba por responderle cuando la misma voz que minutos atrás llamo a Edward se les acercaba y llegaba hasta donde se encontraban.

- Querido creo que no oíste cuando te llame – Edward respiro hondo y se volteo hacia ella.

- Carmen – Tomo una de sus manos y la beso – Un error imperdonable no acudir a tu llamado.

- Te lo perdono solo si me invitas una copa mañana – Bella quiso saltarle encima por atrevida, pero se contuvo aquella no era su guerra. Aprovechando la conversación en la cual no era incluida pensó en escabullirse, mas no dio mi medio paso cuando la mano de Edward estaba en su cintura.

- Cuanto lo siento, pero mañana tengo planes con Bella.

- ¿Bella? – Por primera vez la mujer pareció reparar en que no estaban solos.

- ¿Tú hermana? – La mirada hacia la joven estaba cargada de malicia.

- Bien sabes que solo tengo un hermano, Carmen – Su agarre se hizo más fuerte y a Bella le pareció oírle susurrar "quédate aquí".

- Lo había olvidado, entonces quien esta hermosa muchachita – Remarco la palabra "muchachita" provocando la incomodidad de ambos.

- Isabella…Meyer, mucho gusto – Edward no entendía bien de donde había salido esa seguridad, pero le encanto.

- Carmen Ford, un placer Isabella y ¿De dónde conoces a Edward? – Fue él quien trato de contestar, pero Bella se adelanto a sus intenciones y no se lo permitió.

- Edward Cullen es mi jefe.

- Jefe, que puedes hacer tú que a él le sea útil – Carmen estaba sacando las garras, no entendía como alguien como Edward pudiese estar con una muchachita según ella tan insignificante.

- No tiene ninguna idea Sra. Ford lo útil que puedo llegar a serle al Sr. Cullen – Pese a lo mucho que disfrutaba Edward de ver otra faceta de la tímida Bella, prefirió dejar todo ahí, pues bien sabia hasta donde clavaban las uñas ciertas fieras.

- Carmen, nos vemos otro día…Bella – Le ofreció su brazo y partieron rumbo al salón.

Luego de aquel encuentro la fascinación de Edward por Bella solo creció más, vio que dentro de aquella jovencita existían dos mujeres que luchaban por salir, una tímida y otra que sabia defenderse de ser necesario. No pudo evitar preguntarse cuál de las dos sería si estuvieran juntos en la intimidad.

Cuando se despidieron en la entrada del departamento de Mill, Edward hizo lo que estaba deseando hacer toda la noche, tomar a Bella en sus brazos y besarla, partió con suaves besos en los labios hasta que ella los abrió y el encuentro de sus labios se hizo más posesivo, así como el agarre en su cintura se hizo más férreo, necesitaba sentirla en cada parte de su cuerpo, pero también la necesitaba con cada parte de su corazón y aquello lo asusto. Dejo de besarla, pero Bella no se alejo de su cuerpo.

- ¿Quién eres? – Bella se tenso ante la pregunta y no supo que decir, la verdad era un tema vetado para ellos.

Una vez que se fuera de su vida, Edward sería el más hermoso de los recuerdos, sus momentos y sus besos tendrían que servirle para la vida entera que tenían planeada para ella con Emmett. Aun cuando varias veces había dudado ya de volver o a su antigua vida, tenía la seguridad que nada podía hacer, solo tenía tres semanas y nada más.

- Edward, debo…tengo que irme.

- Ven conmigo Bella – La abrazo con más fuerzas.

- No Edward, no puedo, no.

- ¿Por qué? ¿A que le temes Bella? – Tomo su rostro entre sus manos.

- A nada, solo que hoy no – Dulcifico su mirada al ver a Edward, entendió las implicaciones de aquella invitación y su corazón se acelero, no sabía qué hacer.

- Bella que me has hecho – Unió sus frentes.

- Nada – Le respondió en un susurro, para luego besarlo.

Bella entro al departamento y se fue directo a su habitación, Mill ya debía de estar dormida, pues se retiro temprano de la fiesta. Apenas llegó se lanzo a su cama a tratar de ordenar sus ideas, sabía que no podía cambiar su regreso y todo los planes que existían a su alrededor, su matrimonio y su vida junto a Emmett, tal vez todo su vida estuviera planeada paso por paso y cada una de las decisiones de esta fueron tomadas por otros sin que importara su opinión, pero algo si podía hacer y lo haría, la próxima vez aceptaría la invitación de Edward.

Despertó aquella mañana con energías renovadas y sonriente. Sabía que su vida estaba pronto a cambiar, finalmente era dueña de una decisión y lo mejor era que aquello podía compartirlo con Edward.

Tomo su desayuno y platico con Mill de la fiesta de anoche, sus invitados y lo hermosa que se veía Bella, quiso darle las gracias por el vestido, pero ella se lo impidió, le explico lo feliz que se sentía de ayudarla en alcanzar sus sueño, miro la hora y vio que llegaría retrasada si no se dejaba de conversar, le dio un beso de despedida y salió disparada. Casi se cae en el último peldaño cuando ve a Edward esperándola en las afueras.

- Buenos días Bella – Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a los brazos de él y le colgó de su cuello. Edward bajo la cabeza y capturo sus labios.

- Buen día – Fue su respuesta cuando finalizaron el beso.

- Muy buen día – Acaricio sus sonrojadas mejillas.

-Creo que fui muy efusiva – Seguían abrazados en la puerta de salida.

- Me encanta que seas así, aunque espero que sea solo para mí.

- Si, solo para ti – Le dio un breve beso en los labios.

- Bella, me encantas.

- Tanto como tú a mí.

- Vamos.

En el auto siguieron llenándose de besos, Edward tuvo que contenerse nuevamente de no ir más allá con Bella, hizo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no tomarla en aquel lugar.

- Oh Bella, creo que te amo – Lo dijo sin pensarlo, aunque aquello no le quitaba verdad.

- Por favor Edward no te enamores de mí…

* * *

**Acá un nuevo capi...espero que les guste! Gracias por su reviews del capitulo anterior  
**

**Besos **

**Lulu XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

Una estridente risa se oyó por todo el automóvil, fue lo único que pudo hacer Edward, aquella situación le parecía honestamente sub realista, él que juro que nunca se enamoraría parecía un quinceañero viviendo su primer amor junto a Bella, pero aquello era imposible el no la amaba. Así que tomo su rostro entre sus manos y le hablo.

- Olvida lo que dije, el amor no está dentro de mis planes – Le dio un suave beso en los labios.

- ¿Por qué? – Pese a que fue ella quien se lo pidió su corazón se sintió dolido por aquella afirmación.

- No es para mí, no estoy hecho para el amor y además no creo en él – Le sonrió para luego mirar por la ventana.

- Te enamoraras Edward, ya vas a ver – y prefiero no estar aquí para verlo, pensó.

- No lo hare Bella y además deberías sentirte tranquilla porque no existe posibilidad que me enamore de ti – En aquel instante llegaban a su lugar de trabajo.

- Muy tranquila – No supo si la escucho o no, pues en aquel preciso instante bajaba del auto.

La mañana fue un caos, tanto Edward y Victoria estuvieron de reunión en reunión. Se acercaba la cena de gala en la cual siempre conseguían nuevos patrocinadores, "seudo" amantes de las artes que les permitieran seguir realizando distintos espectáculos de primer nivel, pero de muy elevado costo.

Desde que Edward Cullen había aceptado la dirección de MET las donaciones habían ido en aumento y subieron aún más cuando Victoria se transformo en co- directora, ambos eran famosos en sus disciplinas, él un pianista, ella una bailarina. Eran amigos desde la infancia y los unía su pasión por el arte. Juntos se prometieron sacar adelanto el lugar y lo estaban logrando con mucho éxito.

Bella también había tenido una mañana agotadora. Edward era en extremo meticuloso y obsesivo del orden en casi todos los ámbitos de vida, a excepción de su oficina que era un verdadero caos, pareciera que un huracán hubiese pasado por el lugar. Antes de partir, la pobre dio un bufido de frustración, pues cuando miraba alrededor no imaginaba por donde comenzaría. Decido hacerlo por una estantería que al parecer explotaría en cualquier momento si no era ordenada.

Así paso casi toda la mañana, eran cerca de la una cuando le pareció que puerta se abría, estaba recogiendo unos papeles que acababan de caer desde la parte alta de la estantería por lo que no pudo ver de inmediato si alguien estaba o no ahí, además no oyó más ruido por lo que pensó que no era nada, estaba en eso cuando al darse vuelta se encontró con la mirada de Edward fija en ella, se veía tan cómodo recargado de en la pared mientras sonreía de una forma muy coqueta.

- Pensé que lo había imaginado.

- ¿Qué cosa? – No dejaba de mirarla.

- Que alguien entraba – Dejo los papeles en el escritorio.

- Era yo y no quise molestarte, además tenía una exquisita visión – Bella no pudo evitar enrojecer hasta la raíz de sus cabellos cuando supo exactamente cual había aquella visión, su trasero – Te falta mucho.

- No – Apenas pudo contestarle y ni siquiera lo miro.

Edward se sintió culpable de aquel comentario, había momentos en que olvidaba que Bella solo era una muchachita, según sus cálculos no debe haber llegado aún a los veinte y casi podría apostar que era virgen, aquello lo excito de una manera que no debía, pues si era menor de edad debía empezar a olvidarla de inmediato.

Trato de romper la tensión que se coló en el ambiente y se acerco a Bella, acaricio sus sonrojadas mejillas, luego bajo los dedos a sus labios y sin poder evitarlo la beso, para que se relajara y porque para él resultaba inevitable hacerlo cuando la tenía cerca.

- Vamos a comer – No espero su respuesta y la tomo del brazo rumbo a la salida.

Bella jugueteaba con su comida, mientras su mente marcaba los días que le faltaban para volver a su realidad, trataba de no sentirse triste, se prometía a si misma que guardaría todos y cada uno de las vivencias como un recuerdo incalculable. Sabía que volvería a aquellos lugares, pero nunca lo haría de nuevo junto a Edward.

Terminado su cálculos se dio cuenta que solo le quedaban diez días para seguir en Nueva York y además que ya sería su cumpleaños, sería mayor de edad para algunas cosas como por ejemplo casarse. No la emocionaba en lo más mínimo la idea de comenzar a planear su matrimonio, bueno eso suponiendo que la dejaran opinar de algo, con toda probabilidad hasta el más pequeño detalle de su enlace ya fue fríamente calculado, lo único que faltaba era que ella cumpliera con su parte, llegar a la mayoría de edad y decir "acepto". Nadie más esperaba otra cosa de ella.

Por primera vez la sombra de las dudas se planto con fuerza en su cabeza, se pregunto qué pasaría si no se casaba, si su estadía en la gran manzana se hacía definitiva, si cometiera la locura de desaparecer ¿realmente alguien notaria su ausencia? claro que si se respondió con fuerza…Emmett McCarthy, claramente no lo impulsaría el amor el querer buscarla, pero el orgullo herido era un poderoso enemigo, así que descarto de inmediato la idea de rebelarse, además había sido criada para ser la señora McCarthy y eso sería lo que haría.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – Pregunto Edward haciéndola volver de golpe a la realidad.

- Solo pensaba – Bebió un vaso de agua.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Solo que en nueve días más será mi cumpleaños – Lo digo sin pensarlo mucho, pues no pensaba mencionar a Emmett, pero cuando noto lo que había dicho, supo que era demasiado tarde para inventar otra cosa, Edward fijo su mirada en ella.

- ¿Cómo?

- Nada….no importa – Sintió la mano de Edward sobre la suya.

- A mi me importa, por lo que se estas solo en la cuidad.

- No estoy sola, esta Mill, Victoria y Jacob.

- Claro cómo olvidar al buen Jacob – Tomo con más fuerza de la necesaria el vaso que estaba frente a él.

- Es mi amigo – Bella no pudo ocultar la sonrisa que se formo en sus labios al ver los celos de Edward.

- ¿Y yo que soy para ti? – Esa era una pregunta que no esperaba así que trato de contestar de la mejor manera posible.

- Bueno, eres mi jefe – Decidió partir con lo que resultaba obvio, al ver en su rostro que aquella respuesta no le gustaba demasiado agrego – Y mi amigo claro.

- ¿Tú amigo? – Le sonrió – Entonces como tú amigo que soy me encargare de celebrar tu cumpleaños.

- No me gustan las celebraciones.

- Esta te encantara, además será muy privada.

- ¿Cómo?

- Antes respóndeme algo, si mi madre lo supiera me golpearía, pero ¿Cuántos años cumples?

- Dieciocho.

- Perfecto…ahora come casi no lo has hecho.

Los siguientes días fueron llenos de trabajo, apenas si tuvieron tiempo de estar juntos Edward y Bella, aunque toda aquella semana fue por ella para llevarla al MET, una vez se toparon con Jacob que tuvo la misma idea de llevarla ella, el muchacho le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amiga, mientras que a él solo le palmeo su hombro y se fue sonriendo. Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo le comenzaba a simpatizar Black.

Faltaba unos días para el cumpleaños de Bella y se sentía nerviosa, pues sabía que tendría que marcharse, además imaginar la celebración privada que pudiese estar planeando provocaba que su estomago se llenara de mariposas, en especial porque ya había decidido que aquella noche le entregaría lo único valioso que podía darle…su virginidad, la decisión la tomo el día que él la invito a pasar la noche, pero como eso no volvió a repetirse, ya sabía cuando lo haría.

Edward no dejaba de mirarla, su mente trataba de ir más allá y saber cuál sería el regalo perfecto para una muchacha como ella, pues aun cuando su mayoría de edad era casi un hecho, seguía siendo una niña. Cuando se dio por vencido hizo lo que le resulto más sencillo, le pregunto a Bella.

- ¿Qué te gustaría recibir por tu cumpleaños?

- Perdón – Estaba concentraba contestando un par de correos.

- ¿Dime qué quieres y lo tendrás?

- Suena muy tentador, pero podrás cumplir – Le sonrió.

- Solo pídelo y lo tendrás – Palmeo sus piernas como una invitación a Bella, quien lo miro interrogante – Aquí estarás más cómoda – Sin dudarlo más ella así lo hizo.

- Mucho más cómoda – Le dio un suave beso en los labios.

- Que te parece un collar – Bella negó – Unos zapatos de diseñador, un bolso, un libro – Ella solo negaba.

- Nada, aquí y ahora soy feliz. No podría querer nada más – Me abrazo más a su cuerpo.

- ¿Dime que deseas?

- A ti…solo a ti.

- ¿Cómo? – Tomo su rostro y hizo que lo mirara.

- Edward quiero que sea el primero en mi vida – No espero su respuesta y lo beso.

Edward llevaba días de no poder dejar de pensar en lo que Bella le había pedido, sería capaz de hacerlo, claro que lo era, mas lo que era peor es que lo estaba deseando desde el momento en que se lo pidió, no más bien antes, desde que la beso por primera vez, además su mente se llenaba de preguntas ¿la volvería a ver? ¿Cuánto tiempo después? ¿Cuáles eran sus planes?, pero la cuestión más importante era otra ¿Qué sentía por ella?

Apenas vio que entraba a la oficina se levanto como un rayo de ahí, la acorralo en la pared y la beso como un loco. Bajo sus labios hasta su cuello, mientras una de sus manos iba a uno de sus pechos, necesitaba el menos tenerla así, luego bajo la cabeza y le hablo.

- ¿Cuánto días faltan para que cumplas tu mayoría de edad? – Edward estaba tan cerca de ella que su aroma llenaba por completo sus sentidos.

- Dos días – Respondió en un murmullo.

- Serán las cuarenta y ocho horas más largas de mi vida – Bella solo le ofreció sus labios como una pequeña compensación.

No necesito nada más, la beso como si la vida misma dependiera de ello. No podía dejarla, presiono aun más fuerte su cuerpo al de ella. Tan absorbidos por la pasión estaban que no oyeron los golpes en la puerta, solo cuando escucharon una voz casi en grito lograron reaccionar.

- ¿Qué significa esto?

* * *

**Acá un nuevo capitulo...GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS XD!**

**Si les gusta o no...dejen su reviews**

**Besos**

**Lulu XD  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

Victoria miro el rostro de Bella, estaba tan enrojecido que hacia juego con el color de su propio cabello, luego su mirada se quedo enganchada en la de su amigo, trato de regañarlo por aquella actitud, no es que le molestara que estuviera con alguien en su oficina, su preocupación iba más bien ligada al hecho de que no quería que Isabella sufriera.

- Alguien piensa decirme que sucede.

- Creo que no hay mucho que explicar – Respondió un enfurecido Edward.

- ¿No mucho? Pues entonces explícame lo poco que puedas.

- Victoria, yo…- Se acerco hasta Bella y la abrazo.

- Cálmate cariño tú nada tienes que explicar.

- Pero, yo también – Miro a Edward y luego a Victoria – Estaba con….

- Si, pero no eres tú la que tiene como política no mezclar la vida personal con el trabajo ¿cierto? Edward.

- Bella, puedes dejarnos unos momentos a solas – Trato de cambiar la dureza de su voz y se acerco a ella, acaricio suavemente su mejilla y agrego – Por favor.

- Esta bien – Bella salió de aquel lugar y se fue directo a una de las salas de ensayos.

Edward miro a Victoria durante varios segundos hasta que se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y soltó un bufido de exasperación.

- Vamos di lo que quieres decir.

- ¿La amas? – Aquella primera pregunta no se la esperaba – Es simple Cullen lo haces o no. Si me dices que no la amas, yo misma me encargo que nunca más vuelva al MET.

- No te atrevas, Victoria – Se levanto violentamente, aquello no asusto en lo absoluto a su amiga que lo conocía de toda una vida.

- Edward, no quiero que juegues con ella, acaso no ves lo dulce e inocente que es. No se merece que la trates como a otra más de tú lista.

- Nunca la he tratado así.

- Pero terminaras haciéndolo, después de un tiempo cortaras la relación y cualquier vínculo con ella. La ignoraras y solo cuando tú creas que es adecuado volverás a dirigirle la palabra. Bella es demasiado joven para ese juego y lo sabes - Su mirada estaba cargada de reproche – Pero…

- ¿Pero qué?

- Pero si la amaras todo sería distinto.

- No la amo – Al decirlo fue incapaz de mirarla a los ojos.

- Entonces déjala que se vaya, que termine su trabajo aquí. Ambos sabemos que hace días podría haberse marchado, así que no hay problema en que se vaya.

- Escúchame bien Victoria – Se paro frente a ella – Isabella no se ira de mi lado.

- ¿Nunca? – Le pregunto sonriéndole.

- No se ira.

- Oh Edward, pero ella si se ira. No te lo digo solo se ha venido por unas semanas y al parecer sus días aquí están terminando.

- No se irá – Lo repetía como si de un karma se tratara.

- Solo vino de vacaciones Cullen.

- Ella se quedara aquí, a mi lado.

- Por Dios reconócelo de una vez – La exasperaba lo testarudo que podría llegar a ser su amigo.

- La amo, maldita sea y hare cuanto esté a mi alcance para que se quede junto a mí.

- Ves que sencillo es – Se acerco a él y lo abrazo – No sabes lo feliz que me hacer verte enamorado.

- Al menos alguien es feliz en esta habitación.

- ¿Acaso tú no lo eres?

- No lo sé, estoy confundido, no me siento yo mismo…estoy casi todo el día distraído mirándola, sintiéndola, en las noches solo cuento las horas para verla…patético ¿no?

- Diría enamorado, solo vívelo….siéntelo…amala, deja de ser tan racional, incluso a la hora de amar.

- ¿Es así con James?

- Claro, supe que James era el indicado para mí cuando en el jardín de infantes tiro de mi pelo.

- Estas loca – Dijo aquello sonriendo.

- Bienvenido al mundo del amor – Su mirada se torno seria – Edward….ella ¿te ama también?

- No lo sé – Se dejo caer en su silla – Y eso es lo que me tiene loco.

Bella descargo toda su angustia bailando, cuando entró a una de las salas de ensayo había alguien dentro, pero le dijo que no le molestaba que ella estuviera ahí, era un pianista llamado Mike, así que aprovechando la música que este tocaba se dejo llevar por ella.

Necesitaba aclarar su mente, por lo que cerró sus ojos, siempre lo hacía cuando pensaba, debía tener claridad en cuanto a los pasos a seguir en su vida cada día amaba mas a Edward y separarse de él le provocaría un dolor insoportable, pero debía hacerlo, quedarse significaba vivir huyendo de Emmett y de su propia familia, por un instante pensó que lo mejor hubiese sido que su encuentro con él solo estuviese limitado a lo vivido bajo la lluvia, pues ahora que pasaba la mayor parte de su día con él, cada segundo compartido solo la hacían comprobar que tendría que hacer uso de toda su fuerza para alejarse y partir.

Dio un largo suspiro y recién en aquel momento cayó en la cuenta que la música había parado, al mirar al piano vio que Mike ya no estaba ahí. Cuando su vista fue a parar a la puerta vio que cerca de ella estaba recargado Edward, quien se acerco hasta ella y simplemente la beso. La tomo de la cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo, también para guiarla hasta la pared y recargar ahí su espalda.

Siguió besándolo, tratando de obtener en aquella unión la respuesta que necesitaba, si lo amaba o no. No pudo evitar pensar que si no sintiera algo por él no podría besarlo así, con esa entrega y algo más que no quería definir. Solo se separo de ella cuando noto que necesitaban un poco de aire.

- Adoro verte bailar, pero no que otros lo hagan.

- ¿Qué hiciste con Mike? – Le sonrió al ver como fruncía el ceño cuando le pregunto por él.

- Lo mande a averiguar algunas cosas ¿Te molesta?

- En lo absoluto – Lo abrazo por la cintura y apoyo su cabeza en su pecho. Aspiro su aroma y dejo un beso cerca de su corazón.

- Bella, solo cuarenta y siete horas más.

Nunca en la vida de Bella dos días habían pasado con tanta rapidez. Cuando lo noto ya era su cumpleaños y de alguna forma también le fecha límite que se había autoimpuesto para marcharse, después de pasar la noche con Edward se marcharía sin mirar atrás.

- Feliz Cumpleaños – La voz de Mill llegaba desde la puerta.

- ¿Cómo?

- Jane – Le extendió una pequeña cajita.

- Pero…

- Acéptalo y ya – Se acerco a ella, tomo la caja y la abrazo – Esto es de Jane – Leyó la pregunta en los ojos de Bella – Lo dejo cuando comenzó todo su plan, ella te quiere.

- Lo sé….yo también la quiero.

- Ahora vamos a desayunar. Edward acaba de telefonearme, vendrá por ti dentro de media hora.

- ¿Media hora? Pero si mi horario de trabajo es…- Bella recién caía en la cuenta que él no pensaba llevarla al MET, sino a un lugar distinto.

No acababa de terminar de desayunar cuando oyó el timbre y corrió a abrir la puerta. Ahí estaba él vestido de manera casual, pero no por eso menos hermoso, era un verdadero deleite para los sentidos y por las siguientes horas solo sería para ella.

- Feliz cumpleaños – La abrazo hasta que los pies de Bella dejaron de tocar el suelo, luego le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

- Gracias.

- Estas hermosa.

- Tú también – Se perdió en la profundidad de sus mirada, pocas veces ambos estaban a la misma altura, así que aprovecho aquello y le robo un beso, cuando iba a darlo por terminado, Edward no se lo permitió y lo hizo más exigente. Fue un muy poco disimulado carraspeó lo que evito que el beso fuera aún más pasional.

- Buenos días Edward – Mill lo saludaba con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Buenos días querida Mill – Dejo suavemente a Bella y se dirigió a su amiga, para besarla en la mejilla.

- Bueno los dejo – Se dio la vuelta y desapareció por la puerta de su estudio.

- Nos vamos –Edward tomo la mano de Bella y unió a la suya.

- Sí – Era lo único que podía decir.

Durante todo el trayecto no logro que le dijera ni media palabra de donde se dirigían. Cada vez que le preguntaba, él paraba el vehículo y la besaba, cuando lo hizo por tercera vez supo que no lograría que le dijera absolutamente nada.

Miro el paisaje que los rodeaba para ver si obtenía alguna pista, pero fue inútil no tenía ni la menor idea de donde estaban. Solo sabía que estaban en la carretera, lo cual en sí mismo no era una pista muy buena.

Repentinamente freno el auto frente a un pequeño hotel, lo supo por que en la entrada lo decía. Era hermoso parecía sacado de algún cuento de hadas o algo así. Se quedo tan prendada a él que no supo que Edward había salido del auto y que en ese momento le ofrecía su mano.

- Bella también podrás verlo por dentro – Tomo su mano y la ayudo a salir.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

- Aquí pasaremos todo el fin de semana.

- ¿Todo el fin de semana? – Aquello cambiaba por completo tus planes.

- Algún problema con ello – Le pregunto mientras la atraía a su cuerpo.

- No, es solo que pensé que la pasaríamos en tú casa ¿acaso no quieres que la conozca? – Bella se dio cuenta que se sentía herida al saber que Edward no quería mostrarle su casa, un pedacito de su intimidad, pero luego supo que eso era lo mejor.

- No es eso amor. Solo que quiero tenerte estos días solo para mí…el domingo te llevare hasta mi casa, que también es la tuya – La beso y simplemente Bella olvido todo.

Una vez instalados decidieron recorrer los alrededores, salieron con sus manos entrelazadas y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. En aquel lugar solo se respiraba paz y tranquilidad.

- ¿Dónde quieres ir?

- No lo sé. Qué tal si seguimos el camino, escuche que nos lleva al pueblo o algo así.

- Tus deseos son ordenes – Beso su mano y emprendieron su camino.

Tal como lo había dicho Bella llegaron hasta el pueblo, no pudo evitar gritar como una niña cuando vio que en la orilla de la bahía había una feria de entretenciones. De lejos se podía ver la rueda o la montaña rusa. Edward noto la excitación y la llevo hasta ahí.

- Veo que te gustan.

- Nunca había estado en una, siempre las vi de lejos…gracias…gracias – Lleno su rostro de besos como si él fuese el gestor de aquello.

- Vamos nos subiremos a todos los juegos.

Como lo había prometido no quedo ni un solo juego en el cual no subieron, sin importar si eran demasiado mayores para estar en ellos. Se divirtieron como dos niños pequeños, Edward no podía dejar mirar el rostro de felicidad de Bella.

En los puestos de comida compraron hot-dogs y dulces. Luego jugaron en varios de ellos. Fue finalmente Bella quien gano un oso gigante para Edward, quien un tanto ofuscado lo acepto, cuando iba por su revancha, ambos frenaron en seco en un stand en particular que rezaba "SOLO PARA ENAMORADOS". Se miraron y sin decir palabras caminaron hasta el. Un alegre hombre los saludo.

- Buenos días ¿desean casarse?

- ¿Cómo? – Pregunto Bella.

- Este es el registro civil para el amor. Yo soy el encargado de casarlos simbólicamente, aunque el compromiso más importante se lleva en el corazón.

- ¿Cuánto cuesta? – Le indico el precio, el cual Edward pago de inmediato y sin pensarlo. Le entrego un ramo de flores a Bella y unos anillos a Edward.

Los miro a ambos seriamente y comenzó con su discurso, hablaba del compromiso y el amor, de la importancia de la confianza entre dos personas que se aman. Poco a poco comenzaron a llegar curiosos a ver el enlace.

Edward sostenía con fuerza la mano de Bella y la miraba de reojo, notaba como un suave rubor cubría sus mejillas y eso solo hacia que se viera aun mas hermosa.

Bella estaba emocionada, pues esta sería la única boda que su corazón reconocería, tal vez en un par de meses estaría haciéndolo legalmente con otro, pero solo esta sería la que tendría algún valor para ella.

Cuando el improvisado juez de paz les pregunto si se aceptaban como esposos ambos respondieron "Acepto", Edward de manera firme y contundente, Bella un poco más bajo y nerviosa. Hicieron el intercambio de anillos, ambos sumamente sencillos, pero con un valor incalculable para ambos. Una vez finalizada la ceremonia todos los presentes comenzaron a gritar por el beso.

Edward tomo el rostro de Bella entre sus manos y la beso, olvidando por completo los espectadores, cuando sintió que una lluvia de pétalos caí sobre ellos tomo su mano, les sonrieron a todos y corrieron en busca de algún taxi, lo único que deseaban era llegar lo más pronto posible al hotel.

Corrieron por las escaleras hasta quedar frente a la puerta de su habitación, saco la llave y miro a Bella.

-Ahora quiero pasar la noche de bodas con mi esposa – La cargo como novia y entro a la habitación.

* * *

**Gracias por sus comentarios! Ojala les guste **

**Besos**

**Lulu XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

Cuando Edward entró con Bella en sus brazos a la habitación un halo mágico los rodeo. Sus miradas estaban entrelazadas y no se separaban en ningún momento, incluso cuando él la dejo suavemente de pie en el medio de la habitación.

Bella estaba completamente segura del paso que estaba a punto de dar, pero aquella certeza no hacía desaparecer de su estomago las mariposas que le revoloteaban dentro. Edward acaricio dulcemente su mejilla podía sentir como se estremecía por su toque, mientras ella solo cerraba sus ojos para sentirlo.

Sin necesidad de preguntárselo él ya sabía que ella era virgen y aquello le provocaba una muy egoísta felicidad, sin poder evitarlo se pregunto que de bueno había hecho en su vida para merecerla, era el regalo más hermoso que alguna tuvo y haría lo que fuera por retenerlo a su lado. Bajos sus manos tocando dulcemente los brazos cubiertos de Bella, luego con dos dedos levanto su rostro y espero hasta que ella abriera sus hermosos ojos chocolates.

- Esta también es mi primera vez – Bella lo miro como si no entendiera lo que le acababa de decir.

- ¿Cómo?

- Nunca había estado en la intimidad con la mujer que amo Bella.

- Tú…me amas – Su voz fue apenas un suave murmullo.

- No sé cómo ni cuándo, pero pese a tú advertencia – Le dio un beso en la punta de su nariz – Te amo Isabella.

- Bella…dime Bella, Isabella no existe, no ahora, no entre nosotros – Una solitaria lagrima recorrió su mejilla.

Edward la limpio con sus labios, sin entender muy bien el por qué la pena de Bella, pensó preguntárselo, pero al sentir como ella se aferraba a su pecho abrazándolo por la cintura, olvido incluso su propio nombre.

- Dímelo de nuevo por favor – Le susurro ella aferrado a su pecho.

- Te amo…Bella – Busco sus labios y dejos suaves besos en ellos – Nunca me pidas por favor que te diga lo que amo. Lo hare hasta el final de nuestros días.

Aquello hizo que Bella sintiera que nuevas lágrimas lucharan por salir, de alguna manera lucho para mantenerlas a raya. Estaba viviendo un sueño y no pensaba arruinarla con tristezas, ya tendría tiempo para eso, pero ahora solo quería entregarse al hombre que amaba y que por algún milagro del destino le correspondía.

Miro fijamente a Edward como tratando de transmitirle sus intenciones sin decir palabra alguna. Él no necesito nada más para saberlo y seguir adelante.

Se separo tan solo unos centímetros de ella con la intención de quitarle la chaqueta que aún cubría su cuerpo, al hacerlo esta se deslizó por sus hombros y cayó al suelo, luego hizo lo mismo con la suya propia, lanzándola lejos de su alcance.

Tomo el rostro de Bella y la beso, sus manos bajaron hasta su cintura y la aferro, acercándola aún más a él, provocando con esto que ella notara su excitación, mientras la besaba noto como un jadeo escapaba de sus labios, eso sonido estuvo a punto de hacer que Edward perdiera su autocontrol, pero se contuvo ella merecía todas las atenciones del mundo y que esta noche fuera inolvidable.

La guío hasta quedar a los pies de la cama. Sus labios nunca abandonaron su cuerpo y luego de consentir su boca, bajo hasta su cuello dejando un reguero de besos. Sintió como una de las manos de Bella se perdía en sus cabellos y de alguna manera más a su piel.

Edward aspiraba el olor de ella y que tanto lo enloquecía, sus labios ya bajaban hasta su clavícula no quería dejar ningún espacio sin besar, sin tocar, sin sentir, se sobresalto un momento cuando sintió la mano de Bella acariciar su pecho y luego desabotonar su camisa.

- Quiero tocarte – Fue la respuesta a la pregunta muda de Edward.

- Entonces no te detengas – Se quedo un momento quieto hasta que Bella abrió el frente de su camisa y luego la quito de su cuerpo.

- También puedes tocarme tú si lo deseas – Edward se sorprendió ante aquella invitación. Por supuesto que deseaba a Bella, cada fibra de su cuerpo lo hacía, así que simplemente hizo lo que ella y su cuerpo le pedía.

Tomo el borde su vestido y lo fue levantando suavemente quedando maravillado por cada porción de piel que quedaba al descubierto, aprovechando de dejar caricias en ella. Bella levanto sus brazos para hacer más sencilla la tarea de verse liberada de su ropa. Cuando finalmente lo logro Edward la abrazo para sentirla, para tocarla, para de alguna manera transmitirle todo su amor.

- Eres hermosa Bella y eres mía.

-Solo tuya Edward – Bajo las manos hasta el pantalón de Edward para ayudarlo de las misma manera que él lo había hecho con su vestido, pero estaba tan nerviosa que no lograba quitarle el cinturón.

- Tranquila, yo lo hare – Y una velocidad que no parecía humana quedo solo en su ropa interior.

La cargo suavemente para dejarla sobre la cama, aquello no era necesario, pero era imposible para él no tener contacto con la piel de Bella, luego de dejarla ahí se dirigió hasta sus pies para comenzar un nuevo camino de besos por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar al lugar exacto donde pronto unirían. Su boca recorrió sus muslos y una de sus manos toco el trasero de ella para levantarlo levemente y quitar la prenda que cubría su mayor tesoro.

Bella se sobresalto cuando entendió lo que Edward haría, instintivamente llevo sus manos para cubrirse, él las beso y suavemente las quito de ahí.

- Déjame amarte así, será mejor si lo hago así…confías en mi.

- Con mi vida – Dejo sus brazos a los costados y lo dejo ser.

- Te amo.

La boca de Edward llego hasta aquellos labios que ganas habían sido tocados ni besados, la impresión de aquella sensación tan extraña hizo que arqueara su espalda y soltara un gemido. Mientras sentía como la lengua de él la recorría y la succionaba, luego sin terminar de salir de su asombro sintió un dedo introducirse en su cuerpo, entraba y salía una y otra vez de ella, luego se quedo un momento acariciándola.

Bella sentía que su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía, la lengua y los dedos de Edward la estaban llevando al borde de la locura, nunca en toda su vida había experimentado aquello y lo único que hacía era gritar el nombre de él y llevar sus manos hasta sus cabellos.

- Edward….quiero…quiero…- Pero no sabía qué era lo que quería.

Edward de alguna manera entendió lo que necesitaba y la penetro con dos de sus dedos, encontró el botón del placer y comenzó a jugar con él, hasta que sintió como el cuerpo de ella se convulsionaba y finalmente estallaba. Bebió hasta el último de sus jugos y luego subió hasta encontrar sus labios y besarla.

- Te amo Bella…tanto – Beso – tanto – Los brazos de ella se elevaron hasta su cuello y profundizo mas el beso.

Sintió como la mano de Edward bajaba hasta sus pechos y los acariciaba hasta que sus pezones quedaron duros a su tacto. Luego los masajeo y los toco con sus labios, lamiendo y jugando con ellos con su lengua que se enroscaba alrededor de aquellos montes.

Una de las manos de Edward volvió a tocar su vagina y noto que nuevamente estaba lista para él. Nuevamente introdujo un dedo, necesitaba que ella estuviera relajada para la intromisión que estaba por venir.

- Amor esto te dolerá, pero hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que sea lo menos posible – Ella solo asintió.

Edward se poso en su entrada y para relajarla aún más beso sus labios a medida que se introducía en ella, lo hizo suavemente para que poco a poco su cuerpo se fuera acostumbrando a aquella invasión. Cuando noto que llegaba a la barrera de su virginidad hizo que su beso fuera más profundo y de una solo embestida la traspaso.

Por un momento Bella se tensó, un dolor extraño y desconocido la embargo, respiro con dificultad y luego de una última inspiración dejo de sentirse incomoda por aquella invasión. Edward dejo de moverse hasta esperar que ella le permitiera seguir. Bajo su mirada hasta ella y cuando vio una pequeña sonrisa formarse en sus labios decidió seguir.

Entraba y salía de ella, sintiendo que ese era su lugar, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan feliz y que todo era tan perfecto. Quería que aquella unión fuera eterna, seguía entrando y saliendo de ella, quería llevarla al éxtasis. Acaricio su cuerpo como venerándola.

Bella se sentía en el cielo, Edward la complementaba y la estaba volviendo loca de placer. Sintió como sus paredes de se tensaron alrededor de su miembro y supo que estaba muy cerca, cerca de algo único. Una última estocada y ambos gritaron hasta secar sus gargantas.

Edward se desplomo unos instantes sobre ella, luego cambio su posición aferro fuertemente su cintura y la dejo sobre su pecho. Le susurro al oído cuanto la amaba y ella sonrió contra su piel . Se durmieron abrazados sin importar nada más que el amor que sentían.

* * *

**Oh si es un poco cortito el capitulo, pero quería que terminara aquí….Espero que les guste! Como siempre feliz de leer sus comentarios **

**Besos **

**Lulu XD**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

La madrugada fue la más agitada y perfecta que alguna vez ambos tuvieron, Bella despertó a Edward con suaves besos en su pecho que no solo lo despertaron a él sino que también su deseo por la mujer que estaba en sus brazos.

Aprendieron nuevas formas de amarse y entregarse al placer que sentían con su unión. Edward deseaba que todo fuese perfecto, meterse hasta bajo la piel de Bella y hacerla una adicta a él, su sentimiento era egoísta, pero necesitaba que ella lo amara de la misma forma que él lo hacía. No quería obligarla, mas le dolía un poco no escuchar aún un "Te amo" de sus labios. Él casi se lo había gritado, ella solo se mostro sorprendida, tal vez necesitaba tiempo para poder expresar con palabras lo que su cuerpo y su alma ya gritaban con certeza absoluta, que Bella era suya y que aun sin decirlo ella lo amaba.

La abrazó con más fuerza, enterrando su nariz en su cuello, inhalando su adorado aroma, acababa de hacerle nuevamente el amor en la alfombra, al parecer no quedaba lugar en todo la habitación donde no la hubiera tomado. Después de comer partirían rumbo a su departamento donde pensaba tenerla hasta muy entrada la noche del domingo.

Vio a Bella que dormía plácidamente en sus brazos, debía de reconocer que no le había dado muchos momentos de respiro, pero al parecer a ella aquello no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto, pues de la pasividad de la primera vez paso a un entusiasmo excepcional para entregar y dar placer. Mirándola recordó la inminente partida de ella, no habían hablado nada de eso, pero él quería que se quedara, quería conocer a su familia, quería hablar con sus padres, quería hacer todo lo que se supone se hace cuando se tiene novia y se ama, hacer todo aquello de lo que siempre huyo, ser un novio.

Oyó unos suaves toques en la puerta, con suavidad tomo Bella y la llevo hasta la cama, luego se puso una bata y abrió, sabía que era la comida que había pedido hace unos momentos, cuando el encargado empezaba a mover el carrito para dejarlo en algún lugar, él se lo quito de las manos, nadie podría ver a Isabella casi desnuda y solo cubierta con una sabana, solo él.

- Gracias – Lo miro por un momento, él pobre hombre se asusto y solo atino a hacer un asentimiento de cabeza y marcharse a toda velocidad.

Cuando miro hasta la cama vio como Bella se estiraba para desperezarse ni siquiera noto que la sabana ya no la cubría y él tenía una excelente visión de sus pechos. Tuvo que contenerse de no abalanzarse sobre ella para lamerlos y chuparlos como lo había hecho hace unas horas atrás. Al parece ella noto su mirada pues disimuladamente los tapo nuevamente y luego le sonrió.

- Huele delicioso – Edward se acerco hasta ella y beso su cuello.

- Muy delicioso – Le dio una mordida.

-Edward…yo te…- Busco su mirada – Tengo hambre.

- Pues entonces aplacare mi hambre de ti y la sustituiré por comida – Tomo su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, cuando vio que Bella trataba de anudarse la sabana para tapar su cuerpo, Edward no lo permitió la tomo y la lanzo lejos – No de eso nada, comeremos como Dios nos trajo al mundo – Él también lanzo su bata para que ambos estuvieran en igualdad de condiciones.

Bella no pudo evitar sonrojarse, era tan hermoso y su cuerpo era de infarto, no podía dejar de mirarlo, además pudo comprobar que Edward se sentía cómodo estando con o sin ropa por lo que presintió que durante el resto del fin de semana la ropa sería muy poco bienvenida.

Sintió como sus manos se aferraban a su cintura cuando se acercaban a la mesa, Edward se sentó en la silla y se encargo de acomodar a Bella en su regazo, aquella fricción de piel era erótica y excitante. Presintió que aquella comida sería muy corta.

- Ahora come amor, necesitas renovar energías.

- No lo dudo.

Edward la trato como una niña pequeña dándole pequeñas porciones de comida en su boca, cuando quedaba restos en sus labios los limpiaba con su propia boca y bebió de ella el suave vino que pidió trajeran, aquello no solo fue un festín para el paladar, sino que también para los sentidos.

Una vez que no quedo nada en sus platos, la llevo hasta el baño para ayudarla con su ducha, saldrían pronto del hotel, pero Edward prometió volver, si pudiera compraría aquella cama y la transformaría en su santuario.

- Edward como pretendes que termínenos pronto si no dejas de tocarme – Bella lo miro tratando de parecer enojada.

- Eres una tentación constante, nunca había amado a nadie como te amo a ti Bella – Ella no respondió, pero se aferro con fuerza a su cuerpo y lo beso.

Casi una hora después y muy a regañadientes lograron prepararse para abandonar el hotel, se dirigieron a la salida donde el auto ya los esperaba ahí. Como era propio en Edward la ayudo a subir, claro que también la beso como si llevara horas sin hacerlo, una vez acomodada ella, él subió.

- ¿Dónde vamos? – Bella no sabía a ciencia cierta si Edward la llevaría o no a su departamento.

- A casa – Fue la simple respuesta, que ganas que aquello fuera verdad pensó Bella, que después de vivir su luna de miel junto al hombre con él que se caso de corazón ahora fueran a su casa, pero no era cierto, tal vez por un par de horas se permitiría vivir esa verdad junto a Edward, mas inevitablemente llegaría el momento de partir.

Estuvo durante horas debatiendo con ella misma sobre qué era lo que debía hacer y como siempre la respuesta fue inevitable, debía volver a su casa y cumplir con el destino que había sido elegido para ella, casarse con Emmett, tal vez para alguien que escuchara su historia lo que hacía era ser un cobarde que no luchaba por lo que amaba, pero ella más que cualquiera sabia de lo que su "prometido" era capaz.

Todavía recordaba cuando a pocos días de que sus padres le hablaran de su compromiso este fue muy claro al decir que si intentaba romperlo por cualquier motivo, ella y su familia lo lamentarían, él tenía el dinero, las influencias y la paciencia necesaria para destruirlos si las cosas no salían como esperaba. Por varios meses pensó que aquella amenaza fue solo una muestra de poder que no pasaría más allá, pero pudo comprobar que no era así, cuando su amigo Mike Newton tuvo la pésima idea de confesarle su amor en un cuarto lleno de gente, para todos era la demostración del primer amor, para ella fue una vergüenza sin límites, pero para la familia Newton significo la ruina, de alguna manera desde aquel día todo fue cuesta arriba para ellos hasta quedar sin ningún peso, cuando Bella pensó que todo era productos de malos manejos y negocios sin sentido Emmett se encargo de aclararle que eso solo era una pequeña muestra de lo que era capaz. A él no lo movía el amor, eso lo sabía, lo movía el orgullo y el hecho de saber que siempre obtenía lo que deseaba.

Un grupo muy reducido conocía del compromiso de Isabella Swan y Emmett McCarthy, pero aquello estaba por cambiar pues una vez que ella volviera a su vida, aquella noticia sería conocida por toda la alta sociedad en una fiesta donde todo comenzaría.

Edward noto que Bella estaba muy pensativa y que aquello sonrisa radiante que había visto en ella, ya no estaba, disminuyo un poco la velocidad, pese a querer llegar pronto a su casa, tomo su mano y se la llevo a los labios. Noto como ella se sobresalto por aquel gesto, luego le regalo una hermosa sonrisa, pero pudo notar que aquella felicidad no le llegó a los ojos.

- ¿Todo bien amor?

- Si, perfecto.

- Te noto pensativa – Trato de mirarla de reojo, pero como debía estar atento a la carretera no logro hacerlo del todo bien.

- Pensaba en que estos han sido los días más maravillosos de mi vida, nunca podre olvidarlos Edward, han sido un sueño hecho realidad.

- Pues me dedicare a llenar tus días de momentos felices.

Bella no digo nada, como podría decirle que luego de este fin de semana ella partiría, volvería a su vida y desde ahí ya nada sería igual, aun una parte de ella esperaba poder tener un par de días más junto a él, mas sabia que aquello inevitablemente se transformaría en otro y otro hasta que Emmett apareciera y arruinara todo, no lo podía permitir y si en ella estaba impedirlo lo haría.

- Bella quiero hablar contigo cuando lleguemos.

- ¿De qué? – Había escuchado que quería hacerlo una vez que llegaran, pero no pudo evitar tratar de averiguarlo antes.

- A su debido tiempo.

- Yo pensé que lo que menos haríamos seria hablar – Le dedico una mirada coqueta, hace unos días jamás se creyó capaz de lanzar este tipo de indirectas, pero con él todo era distinto.

- Pequeña bruja, no sé que me has hecho pero me tienes totalmente hechizado.

-Amarte Edward, eso es lo único que he hecho.

Edward casi pierde el control del auto al escuchar aquellas palabras. Acaso ella le estaba diciendo que lo amaba, freno en medio de la carretera y la tomo en sus brazos hasta dejarla en su regazo.

- Que acabas de decir – Su mirada era intensa.

-Que te amo Edward, te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi hace tantos años, tocando aquel piano. Eres y será mi sueño, el amor de mi vida – Tomo su rostro entre sus manos para que no dejara de mirarla – Nunca lo olvides Edward, yo te amo, sin importa que pase con nosotros. Te amo.

- Nunca te dejare ir Bella, nunca – Unió sus labios a los suyos en un beso suave y lleno de amor. Cuando sus manos comenzaron a explorar el cuerpo suave de ella, un bocinazo los saco de su ensueño.

- Creo que debes moverte – Le digo Bella con una sonrisa. Mientras Edward trataba de pensar en cualquier cosa menos en el cuerpo que tenía tan cerca.

- También debes moverte tú – Ambos rieron para luego Bella volver a su sitio.

El resto del camino hablaron de todo y de nada aprendieron a conocer del otro pequeños detalles, como el color favorito de cada uno, fechas importantes de sus vidas y solo un poco de sus familias. Bella agradeció que llegados a ese punto ya estuvieran en el departamento de Edward, razón por la cual la conversación paro y el aire de camino hasta la puerta del departamento de Edward se lleno de erotismo y anticipación.

Sin que se lo esperara Edward alzo a Bella al estilo novia para entrar, ella se aferro con fuerza a él y antes de ser suavemente depositada sobre un sofá le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz. Miro a su alrededor todo el lugar era una extensión de él, elegante y bello, colores sobrios cubrían las paredes y por supuesto un precioso piano de cola, cerca de uno de los ventanales que permitían ver la ciudad en todo su esplendor. Pudo ver también que había una pared llena de discos y un equipo de música de última generación empotrada en ella. Luego su mirada volvió a aquello maravillosos ojos verde que la observaban con curiosidad y amor.

- Te amo.

- Yo igual, es por eso que quiero hablar contigo – Se sentó a su lado – Recuerdo que cuando nos conocimos me dijiste que tu estadía en Nueva York seria solo por unas semanas, las cuales si mis cálculos no me fallan están prontas a terminar.

- Así es – Bella no quería hablar de eso, no ahora cuando el tiempo parecía tan preciado entre ellos.

- Bella quiero que vivas aquí, en esta ciudad, hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que puedas seguir con todo lo que querías hacer al lugar donde pensabas volver, pero junto a mí. Hablare con tus padres con quien sea para que no nos separemos.

- Oh Edward – Se lanzo a sus brazos y a sus labios. No lo dejo seguir hablando, no podía oír como él le mostraba una vida que no podría vivir, prefería besarlo usar las horas que les quedaban juntos en memorizarlo, cada parte de su cuerpo, el tacto de su piel, su aroma tan único, todo él.

Luego de su muy acalorada sesión de besos, Edward decidió que sería una buena idea que comieran algo ya que en el hotel fue más bien ligera su cena. Cuando trato de apartarla un poco ella solo refunfuño y se aferro con más fuerza a su cuerpo, aquello estaba haciendo difícil mantener la idea que tenia, pero debía ser fuerte pues una vez que comieran no pensaba dejarla salir de su cama en varias horas.

- Amor debemos comer algo – Le digo entre sus besos mariposa que dejaba por todo su cuello.

- No quiero – Sonaba como una niña consentida.

- Vamos solo algo y después será todo tuyo.

- Lo prometes – Alzo su cabeza que estaba en su hombro para mirarlo fijamente.

- Palabra de honor – Beso su frente.

Edward se levanto y se fue hasta la cocina en busca de la comida que le había pedido a su cocinera preparar, le indico que quería algo sencillo que solo necesitara recalentar y listo. Estaba preparándolo todo cuando una melodía proveniente de la sala comenzó a sonar, cuando llego hasta el umbral de la puerta supo que canción era y al ver a Bella con aquella sonrisa se olvido incluso de su nombre.

- Dijiste que te gustaba verme bailar – _Feeling Good_ de Muse lleno el ambiente por completo.

Se acerco a él y le indico que se sentara. Luego se separo unos pasos y comenzó lentamente a quitarse su vestido, primero bajo un tirante y luego otro. Se mordió el labio cuando ambos ya no tocaban sus hombros.

Lentamente comenzó a bajar su vestido dejando poco a poco su piel libre de aquella tela, cada porción que era revelada provocaba un estallido de éxtasis en Edward, cuando finalmente llego a sus caderas, de un suave y firme tirón cayó al suelo.

Salió del círculo que formo el vestido y quedo frente a él en ropa interior. Iba a sacarse ahora sus zapatos, cuando él se lo impidió. La abrazo por atrás para impedírselo y que sintiera las huellas de su excitación. Introdujo su mano por bajo la ropa interior y comenzó a dar suaves masajes a su monte, luego uno de sus dedos llegaron hasta el botón de su placer. Cuando lanzo el primer gemido de placer. Se la llevo corriendo a su habitación, olvidándose de la comida y cualquier otra cosa por varias horas.

Bella despertó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja junto a Edward que se veía maravilloso dormido. Acaricio con suavidad su rostro, para luego levantarse lenta y suavemente para no despertarlo, planeaba hacer el desayuno para ambos, luego de que su cena fue cambiada para satisfacer un tipo distinto de hambre, se sonrojo ante aquel pensamiento y también por todas las cosas que le permitió le hiciera.

Iba rumbo a la cocina cuando vio que tirado en el medio de la sala estaba su bolso, se acerco a recogerlo y aprovechar de revisar si tenía alguna llamada, cuando tomo su celular su corazón dejo de latir por un momento, la pantalla se señalaba que tenía un mensaje de Jane, por un instante se negó a abrirlo, pero recordó que su amiga le había prometido que solo lo haría cuando hubiera verdadero peligro, se obligo a respirar y calmarse, tal vez solo era un mensaje de Feliz cumpleaños, bien sabia que no, mas necesitaba engañarse unos momentos más antes de verlo.

Tras una fuerte inspiración lo hizo las palabras eran claras

"_B debes volver todo descubierto SOS…J"_

Bella no pudo evitar llorar, porque nadie le digo que hasta los cuentos de hadas tienen un final y el suyo acababa de escribir su última línea junto a su príncipe azul.

* * *

**Hola primero que todo perdón por la tardanza, pero me costó horrores hacer este capítulo creo la inspiración y el tiempo se aliaron en mi contra!**

**Como pueden leer estamos en un punto de cambios. Digamos que aquí se cierra una parte de la historia desde el próximo todo cambia y el pasado de ambos vuelve.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios…me hacen muy feliz!**

**Besos **

**Lulu XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

_4 meses después_

Isabella tenía la mirada perdida estaba parada frente a uno de los enormes ventanales del salón que daban al jardín. La luz se filtraba por todo el lugar, pero ni siquiera esos rayos de sol tan luminosos lograban iluminar su corazón.

El jardín como siempre se veía tan majestuoso, era el orgullo de su madre, pese a que jamás había pasado más de quince minutos en él, ni mucho menos se ensucio las manos con tierra, ese era trabajo de otros, el de ella era jactarse de la belleza del lugar.

Bella suspiro repetidamente, era su mecanismo de defensa contra el llanto cada vez que pensaba que su suerte ya estaba echada, hoy finalmente era el día por el cual la prepararon tanto tiempo, en la noche toda la buena sociedad de la ciudad conocerían de su compromiso con Emmett McCarty, su prometido, era tan extraño que aquellas palabras no produjeran en ella ningún sentimiento, nada en lo absoluto. Era una palabra tan vacía como ella en esos momentos, como estaba desde hacía 4 meses.

_Después de ver el mensaje de su amiga Jane, no lo pensó mucho y fue por su ropa hasta la habitación que hace unos minutos atrás había abandonado sintiéndose la mujer más feliz del mundo. Al ver a Edward tuvo que cubrirse la boca para silenciar el sollozo que se formo en su garganta. Lo amaba tanto y por ese amor es que debía marcharse sin mirar atrás. Tomo sus cosas y también una camisa de él, que todavía conservaba su olor. Salió sin emitir el menor sonido._

_Tomo un taxi y se fue directo al departamento de Mill, quien ya la esperaba, no le digo nada solo la abrazo con fuerza y beso su frente en señal de apoyo incondicional._

_La ayudo a recoger sus cosas en silencio, cada pequeña cosa que guardo en su maleta era un recuerdo invaluable y que atesoraría por siempre. Miro el anillo que estaba en su dedo anular, ese era el mejor de todas, el más amado de todos. Dio una última mirada a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella._

_Su amiga Jane le envió el mismo chofer que semanas atrás la dejaba en aquel departamento para cumplir un sueño. Antes de entrar al auto Mill la miro y solo le hizo una pregunta, que fue más demoledora que cualquier otra._

_- ¿Qué le digo? – Una solitaria lágrima recorrió su mejilla._

_- Que lo amo…sin importar nada – Le dio un beso y se subió al coche rumbo a su destino._

_Edward despertó con la extraña sensación de que algo no iba bien, pese a que se consideraba el hombre más feliz de la tierra, algo le mantenía alerta. Al mirar al otro lado de la cama comprobó que estaba vacia, miro alrededor del cuarto y vio que Bella no estaba ahí._

_Se levanto rápidamente y comenzó a buscarla por todos lados, cada minuto que pasaba la certeza que no estaba ahí iba creciendo. Trato de calmarse convenciéndose de que tal vez salió unos minutos en busca de algo o le estaba preparando una sorpresa._

_Cuando los minutos se transformaron en horas, supo que no volvería. Cogió el teléfono y llamo a la única persona que podía ayudarlo. Al tercer timbre escucho que le contestaban_

_- ¿Dónde esta Bella?_

_-Se fue Edward – Lanzo el teléfono contra la pared._

_Desde aquel día le prohibió a todo el mundo pronunciar su nombre, se obligo a sí mismo a pensar que ella nunca existió, que nunca fue real._

Ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde que ella se había marchado y Edward se obligo a vivir la vida como si nunca la hubiese conocido. Se convenció a si mismo que aquel periodo en él que creyó sentir algo similar al amor, fue simplemente una locura.

Concentro todas sus fuerzas a preparar el ciclo de conciertos que tenía planeado dar aquella temporada, estarían en cartelera por un tiempo breve y luego se marcharía, ya lo había decidido, necesitaba descansar y cambiar de aires, y esta le parecía la oportunidad perfecta.

Cuando se lo comunico a Victoria ella lo miro y le regalo una sonrisa de compresión, que él tanto odiaba en esos tiempos.

- Es por ella ¿verdad?

- No – Fue su escueta respuesta para luego salir hecho una furia azotando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

Ella no existía, ello no era real, ella…ella…ella….como odiaba amarla y recordarla, cuando estaba solo en su oficina y observaba los lugares donde había estado, las cosas que había tocado, el aroma tan dulce que dejaba tras su paso.

Se odiaba a si mismo por dejarse llevar por los recuerdos, se llevo una mano al pecho donde irónicamente descansaba cerca de su corazón estaba colgado en una delgada cadena su anillo que de alguna manera le decía que ella había sido real.

Lanzó todo lo que estaba en su escritorio y golpeó con fuerza la pared, nunca en todo ese tiempo había actuado así, siempre hizo gala de su personalidad controlada y fría, pero simplemente aquel día no tuvo las fuerzas para seguir conteniendo la furia que sentía.

Necesitaba verla, encontrar respuestas, descargar toda su rabia, necesitaba hacer cualquier cosa con tal de dejar de sentirse así. Cayó en la cuenta que durante el tiempo que compartieron apenas supo datos importantes de sus vidas, solo su nombre ni siquiera su apellido, no sabía nada de ella, pero se juro que volvería a tener a Isabella frente a él….muy pronto.

- ¿Cómo se llama? – Entro como un huracán a la oficina de Victoria.

- ¿Quién? – Ella sabía perfectamente a la persona que se refería, pero quería oir aquel nombre que desde hace varios meses estaba vedado.

- Ella – Victoria lo miro como si entendiera en lo absoluto lo que quería decir – Maldita sea – Se agarro con fuerza los cabellos – Bella ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Creo que no puedo ayudarte – Edward la fulmino con la mirada –No me mires de ese modo Cullen, se lo mismo o menos que tú, se llama Isabella y siempre pidió que la llamaran Bella, llego a vivir con Mill y bueno nada más.

- Carajo y Mill tenía que irse de vacaciones a algún lugar perdido en el mundo.

- Edward cuanto lo siento si pudiera te diría más.

- Es que acaso sabes más – Hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para no gritarle más fuerte.

- No puedo decirte nada, no es a mí a quien le corresponde hacerlo – Victoria conocía varios detalles de la historia de Bella, que Mill había compartido con ella, pero le hizo prometer que no se lo contaría a nadie.

- ¿A quién rayos entonces? – Lanzó lejos varias carpetas del escritorio de su amiga.

- A Bella – Una risa sin humor escapo de sus labios.

- Que me podría contar que es una jovencita inocente que no sabía lo que hacía, que su vida ha sido dura y que nadie la amo, que es huérfana, que es una prostituta, que Victoria ¿Cuál de todas esas historias es la suya?

- Ni siquiera mereces que conteste –Dado que no pensaba seguir hablando Edward se fue.

Aun rato después, ella estuvo pensando en la pelea que había tenido con su amigo, lo quería y aun cuando no quisiera reconocerlo estaba sufriendo, pensó que tal vez no sería tan malo contarle ciertos detalles, tal vez así entendería mejor a Bella. Se levanto de su asiento y salió de su oficina, sin haber tomado ninguna decisión, lo dejo al destino si él se comportaba a la altura ella le contaría algo. Se dirigió a donde estaba segura que estaría, el salón de música. Abrió con suma delicadeza la puerta para no molestarlo mientras hacia magia.

Victoria no dejaba de mirarlo mientras tocaba el piano, como todos decían su ejecución era perfecta, pero le faltaba alma. Parecía una maquina, todo el corazón que alguna vez le había puesto a sus interpretaciones ahora no existía.

- ¿Qué vienes a decirme? – Le dijo Edward sin voltear a mirarlas.

- Nada.

- No vas a tratar de convencerme que ella no es la clase de mujer que creo.

- No, pero aprovechando te diré una cosa…Tú grandísimo idiota no sabes nada de lo que ella ha tenido que vivir. Nada es cómo crees – No espero que él dijera algo simplemente salió de la sala. Decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo, él necesitaba tiempo, nada más.

Isabella escucho como su hermana Rosalie la llamaba, tenía que bajar ya o si no llegarían tarde y aquello era impensable, pues ella la protagonista de la noche. Su madre y sus hermanas viajarían con ella en la limusina, que la llevaría a donde toda la función comenzaría.

Varias veces estuvo tentada de lanzarse del auto en movimiento, no soportaba ningún consejo más de aquellas mujeres que poco o nada la conocían. Dios había estado cuatro años de su vida en un internado para señoritas, sabía mejor que cualquiera como debía actuar, de hecho había sido criada para esto, así que todas las palabras estaban demás. Ella brillaría esa noche y todas las que vinieran.

Estuvo a pasos de besar el suelo cuando finalmente llegaron y pudo bajarse de aquel coche, que no era lo suficientemente grande, su padre que ya las esperaba junto a los maridos de sus hermanas, al llegar la tomo del brazo a ella y a su madre, caminando los tres hasta la entrada donde se encontraba Emmett.

Todo está preparado en un elegante restaurant de Seattle. Los invitados estaban llegando uno a uno y saludaban a la feliz pareja. Los llenaban de parabienes y muchos comentaban lo enamorados que se veían, aquello era claramente una mentira, pero en un mundo de apariencias como aquel, las frases hechas eran un campo seguro.

Después de todas oír las felicitaciones más insulsas y ridículas que alguna vez había oído en su vida, pudo dirigirse al salón principal, por supuesto del brazo de su prometido. Él cual le comento que sus padres pronto llegarían, por un problema menor en el clima su vuelo tuvo que retrasarse, pero que llegarían antes del gran anuncio. Bella solo sonrió asintiendo.

Vio a Jane a lo lejos, quien le sonrió y camino hacia ella. Cuando llegó saludo primero a Emmett.

- Señor McCarty ¿Cómo esta? – Jane sentía alegría en enrostrarle la edad a Emmett.

- Muy bien, gracias – Su respuesta fue seca – Me debo ausentar unos momentos, ya vuelo Isabella.

- Esta bien – Soltó su brazo y se marcho.

- Todavía puedes huir.

- Jane – Fue la respuesta de Bella.

- Solo quiero que sepas que tienes opciones.

- No, no las tengo así que déjalo, por favor.

- Esta bien, pero no olvides que te quiero – Jane era la única que sabía todo lo que había sucedido en Nueva York.

Sus padres apenas y comentaron que estuvo desaparecida un par de días, nunca le preguntaron qué fue de ella en ese tiempo. Lo único que hicieron fue prohibirle hablar al respecto y el asunto se dio por superado. Así se superaban las cosas en la familia Swan, escondiéndolo y callándolo todo.

Bella y Jane detuvieron a uno de los camareros y tomaron un trago de champagne, su amiga trato por todos los medios de sacarle al menos una sonrisa y lo estaba logrando cuando vio como el rostro de esta cambio. Quiso preguntarle que paso, pero la voz de Emmett se lo impidió.

- Isabella deseo presentarte a alguien – Estaba de espaldas a él, por lo que se giro lentamente y con la sonrisa perfecta que llevaba meses practicando.

Por un instante pensó que estaba soñando, lo que sus ojos veían no podía ser real.

- Quiero que conozcas a mi hermano…-No alcanzo a decir su nombre pues él se le adelanto.

- Edward Cullen – Tomo la mano de Bella que estaba inerte a su costado – Mucho gusto.

* * *

**Hola...acá un nuevo capitulo! GRACIAS por todos sus comentarios se hacen muy feliz...tambien por sus alertas y favoritos!**

**Les cuento que he subido un adelanto del proximo capitulo en mi blog...asi que las invito a que pasen y si quieren comenten tambien ahi!**

**Besos**

**Lulu XD  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

Por un instante Bella olvido algo tan básico para sobrevivir como respirar, quiso tener fe de que todo aquello era producto de una pesadilla, pues en un sueño Edward la miraría con amor y no de esa forma, tan llena de rabia y resentimiento. Él aún sostenía su mano y ahora se la llevaba a los labios, haciendo la actuación perfecta de dos desconocidos que acabaran de conocerse.

- Pensé que no vendrías – Le digo Emmett.

- No me perdería esta fiesta por nada – Soltó lentamente la mano de Bella sin dejar ni un instante de mirarla.

- Bella, te encuentras bien – Pregunto su amiga como una manera de salvarla y llevarla a otro lugar.

- Creo que necesito refrescarme un momento – Miro a Emmett y luego tomo el brazo de Jane, no tuvo fuerzas de mirarlo a él.

Se alejaron lentamente del lugar, ninguna hablaba, Bella debido al shock de volver a verlo y Jane simplemente porque no sabía que decir. Pese a que ya se habían separado lo suficiente de ellos, era inevitable para ella sentir la mirada de Edward en su espalda. Se cruzaron con Rose camino al baño y le explico que iba a refrescarse un momento, como siempre su hermana no ahondo más en el asunto y se fue.

Edward la observo marcharse y estuvo tentado de seguirla de inmediato, necesitaba hablarle y no estaba dispuesto a esperar, ya lo había hecho durante cuatro meses, pero al parecer su hermano había decidido que era un buen momento para platicar.

- ¿No has venido con mamá? – Pensó en darle varias respuestas, una peor que la otra por aquella pregunta tan estúpida, era obvio que llego solo, de otra forma Esme estaría pegada a ambos.

- No, vine solo. Sabes que mi relación con ella no es del todo cercana.

- Nunca lo he entendido, a mi manera de ver yo debería ser el que no quisiera verla – Una especie de sonrisa curvo los labios de Emmett.

- Tú no creciste en una mentira, yo si – Con eso trato de dar por finalizado el tema, pero una voz femenina llegó hasta ellos.

- Hijos – Era su madre quien se acercaba con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Madre – Saludo fríamente Edward.

- Buenas noches mamá, me alegra que estés aquí – Emmett beso su mejilla.

- No me lo perdería por nada del mundo. Que sorpresa más maravillosa verte aquí Edward.

- ¿Mi padre no viene? – Fue lo único que dijo.

- En un momento – Esme trato de tomar el brazo de su hijo, pero este lo esquivo y sin decir más se fue de ahí.

Jane trato de reconfortar a su amiga, tratando de ver algo positivo en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, Bella solo movía la cabeza con pesimismo.

- Tal vez es una señal.

- De que alguien en el cielo me odia.

- Tal vez vino por ti – Jane le sonrió alegremente – No seria romántico, el príncipe rescatando a la princesa – Suspiro por la imagen que creó su mente.

- No soy una princesa y dudo que él sea el valiente caballero que quiera rescatarme, más bien parecía el ogro que quiere apresarme.

- No viste Shrek – Bella la miro sin entender – No todos los ogros son malos.

- Jane ¿Qué voy a hacer? – Se llevo las manos al rostro.

- Por el momento, calmarte un poco…mira voy a ver donde esta Edward…tú quédate aquí.

- En este momento no existe otro lugar donde quiera estar.

Vio como su mejor amiga salía del lugar, ella se sentó unos minutos en la elegante silla que estaba en un rincón de la habitación, solo estuvo ahí unos segundos, pues simplemente no podía estar sin moverse.

Bella miro su rostro en el espejo, parecía un animal asustado, pese a que su maquillaje y peinado estaban perfectos, si alguien se acercaba lo suficiente para verla notarían su contrariedad. Bajo la cabeza derrotada, no lograba entender todo lo que estaba pasando, pero una parte de si brincaba de alegría al volver a verlo, Edward estaba ahí y aunque la odiara, haría que todo fuera más sencillo con su sola presencia, solo tendría que imaginar que su compromiso sería con él y no con Emmett.

- Cada vez que huyes te escondes en los baños no es así Isabella – Su voz la saco de sus pensamientos y la dejo paralizada. Apenas tuvo fuerzas para levantar la vista y mirarlo por el espejo. Sus ojos verdes la miraban de tal manera que provocaban miedo y excitación por partes iguales.

- Edward…yo – No sabía que decirle, que lo amaba, sabía que si lo dijera no se lo creería, así que simplemente le pregunto lo más sencillo – ¿Qué haces aquí? – Lo dijo sin voltear a verlo y aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas al lavabo, sentía que en cualquier minuto se desmayaría

- No es obvio – Le dio una sonrisa sin una pizca de humor – Vine a conocer a la prometida de mi hermano – Se acerco a ella acortando la distancia existente entre ambos.

- ¿Hermano? – Sintió como uno de sus brazos se aferraba con fuerza a su cintura y la acercaba a su cuerpo. Sus labios bajaron lentamente por su cuello y luego subieron hasta su oído donde él le murmuro suavemente.

- He venido por ti Isabella y nada podrá impedirlo.

- Me voy a casar con Emmett, soy su prometida…no puedo – Su voz era apenas un susurro pues los labios de Edward recorrían sus hambres llenándolo de besos húmedos.

- Aun no lo eres – La volteo para dejarla frente a él bajo hasta sus labios y la beso – Y no lo serás.

Edward salió del baño como si los sabuesos del infierno pisaran sus talones, nada resulto como tenía planeado, entró a aquel lugar al ver que la joven que acompañaba a Bella salía. Iba dispuesto a todo con tal de obtener respuestas y lo único que hizo fue besarla, no hubo gritos ni peleas, solo sus labios tocando su piel, besando su boca. De solo recordarlo sentía que el espacio de sus pantalones se estrechaba.

Maldita sea por provocarle aquello, pero acababa de idear un plan y si todo salía como lo esperaba, tendría toda una vida para buscar respuestas y obtener todo el placer que pudiera darle Isabella.

Bella aun se tocaba los labios cuando Jane llegó a su encuentro, la miro interrogante y ella solo pudo sonreír.

- Creo que este baño hace milagros – Miro a su alrededor como buscando alguna pista – Lo siento no pude encontrar a Edward.

- No importa creo que ya estoy mejor – Tomo el brazo de su amiga – Vamos.

Cuando finalmente volvieron al salón Bella noto que Edward hablaba con Emmett y Charlie, su padre, quienes lo observaban serios, por un momento pensó que él les estaba contando que ya se conocían y muchas más cosas, pero luego los tres rieron y de alguna manera aquello la tranquilizo. Jane también observaba la escena.

- No sabía que Emmett riera.

- Para mí también es una novedad.

- Alerta a tú izquierda – No alcanzó a huir, pues su hermana Tanya ya estaba a su lado.

- ¿Quién es ese dios griego junto a papá y Emmett? – Una oleada de celos perturbo a Bella.

- Es su hermano – Por un instante estuvo tentada a no revelar su nombre, pero sabía que era una tontería, tarde o temprano lo sabría – Edward Cullen.

- Así que él es el famoso hermano de tu prometido.

- ¿Sabias de él?

- Todo el mundo, Isabella, claro excepto tú parece – Como siempre su hermana la miro con desdén – Son hijos de la misma madre, de hecho creo que su relación es algo así como un jardín de espina.

- Que poética Tanya, no sabía que los podías hacer odas con los chismes – Jane no pudo contenerse de confrontar a la hermana de Bella.

- Piérdete Jane, le harías un favor al mundo.

- Y si tú lo haces, le harías uno a tu marido.

- Por favor, no peleen – Bella tomo el brazo de su amiga y la aparto de ahí.

- No sé como la soportas.

- ¿La familia no se elige? – Ambas rieron para luego detener a un camarero y tomar un vaso de champagne cada una, sintiéndose como dos niñas haciendo una travesura

- No te parece gracioso, no tienes aún edad para beber, pero si para casarte – Bella levanto su copa.

- Brindemos por eso.

La cena estaba por comenzar, pero de alguna manera que no podía explicar, el ambiente se había enrarecido. Emmett no estaba por ninguna parte, tampoco su padre. Edward conversaba con su hermana Tanya quien estaba coqueteándole descaradamente, se sintió fuertemente tentada a ir hasta ellos y sacarle la mano que en ese momento recorría uno de los brazos de su…sacudió la cabeza ¿su qué? su nada o tal vez su todo.

Su madre la llamo un momento, mientras se alejaban unos pasos de la gente y el bullicio del lugar, le sonreían a cada uno de los invitados.

- Isabella tu padre me ha pedido que te avise que tu compromiso ha sido suspendido – Pensó que estaba soñando y se contuvo de no dar saltos de alegría, pero también sintió miedo, no entendía que estaba pasando.

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé, así que ahora entraremos y les sonreiremos a todos. Serviremos la cena y nos retiraremos.

- Pero, madre la gente querrá saber que sucede – Y ella también.

- Nada sucede, solo que la fecha de tu compromiso sea aplazado.

- ¿indefinidamente?

- Vamos – Fue la única respuesta de su madre.

La cena transcurrió entre el murmullo de los invitados y miradas furtivas, Emmett y su padre llegaron en el momento exacto en que comenzó a servirse el primer plato, como era de esperar ninguna dijo nada. Solo se sentaron ahí y actuaron como si aquella fuese una comida más y no una fiesta de compromiso.

Cuando finalmente el postre acabo, la fiesta también lo hizo. Nadie explico nada, sino que los invitados, al ver que el tan esperado anuncio no se haría, simplemente comenzaron a marcharse. Se despidieron como si nada fuera de lo común acabase de ocurrir, aunque aquello no significara que mañana todos los detalles y conjeturas de lo sucedido inundarían los salones de la ciudad.

Edward se acerco a despedirse de los Swan, cuando llego a ella tomo su mano y deposito un beso en ella, hecho eso se marcho. Lo mismo hizo Emmett y sus hermanas, para finalmente hacerlo sus padres y ella.

El camino fue hecho en completo silencio, cuando finalmente llegaron Bella se despidió de su padres y subió a su habitación, lo único que deseaba era descansar y dormir, todo lo sucedido parecía un mal sueño, así que una vez se quito el maquillaje y su vestido, se alisto y se acostó con la esperanza que el día siguiente fuera mucho mejor.

La mansión Swan bullía de actividad aquella mañana. Luego de la fiesta de la noche anterior, todos parecían correr. Su madre la despertó asegurándole que tenían una noticia que darle. Se vistió lentamente, pues suponía a lo que se refería. Una vez que no pudo seguir demorando lo inevitable, bajo las escaleras y el penúltimo escalón quedo petrifica.

Edward acababa de salir muy sonriente del despacho de su padre, mientras que Emmett solo salía disparado y azotando las puertas. Miro para todos lados tratando de encontrar una respuesta en alguna parte.

Su padre acababa de salir e iba a su encuentro, extendía los brazos en su dirección como si se tratara del día más importante de su vida, mientras Edward la esperaba en una esquina con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Quiso gritar de la frustración de presentir que su vida estaba por cambiar y ella aún no lograba enterarse cuanto.

- Isabella, mi querida hija – Nada bueno podía suceder, Charlie Swan la llamaba así solo cuando quería algo de ella.

- Buenos días padre – Acepto la mano que le extendía y finalmente bajo el último escalón.

- Los mejores días, en especial para ti Bells – Aun con su mano en la de su padre se acercaron a Edward.

- Buenos días Sr. Cullen – No sabía de qué otra forma llamarlo.

- Por Dios deja los formalismos de lado, hija – Era la voz de su madre que aparecía por el pasillo.

- ¿Formalismos? – Miro a su madre sin comprender nada.

- En especial si…- Edward interrumpió a René.

- Isabella, le he pedido tu mano a tu padre y él ha aceptado – Se volteo hacia Edward para observarlo con incredulidad – En dos semanas más nos casamos…

* * *

**Hola...acá subiendo nuevo capitulo! Gracias por sus reviews del anterior...me alegra mucho que les guste XD**

**Si alguna de ustedes lee tambien Entre tus alas...les cuento que ya subi el capitulo final! y por último les cuento que acabo de abrir mi cuenta en twitter asi que si quieren busquenme como **Lulu_Masen.

**Como siempre cordialmente invitadas a visitar mi blog!**

**Besos**

**Lulu XD**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

Isabella no reacciono hasta que sintió los delgados brazos de su madre rodeándola, al parecer en señal de felicidad o algo así, realmente apenas y le estaba prestando atención. Su mirada se fue sobre su hombro para ver a Edward que en ese momento sonreía como un jugador que acababa de ganar una apuesta muy alta, pero ella estaba segura que su apuesta no era por su amor.

Luego fue el turno de su padre, quien beso su frente y solo le deseo cosas buenas a ambos, cualquiera que pasara y viera aquella escena se conmovería, pero Bella no se engañaba todo lo que estaba pasando olía mal y lo peor es que sabía que la única que verdaderamente perdería sería ella.

Una de las empleadas susurro algo al oído de René quien luego les indico que pasaran al salón donde celebrarían aquella unión tan perfecta. Su padre y su prometido se adelantaron, mientras su madre trataba de hablar con Bella quien aún no lograba salir de su estupor.

Cuando llegaron descorcharon el mejor champagne y brindaron por la felicidad de la menor de su hijas, Edward choco su copa con la de Isabella, murmurándole muy bajo "por nosotros". Todo parecía ser un ambiente festivo, pero muy en el fondo se podía palpar la tensión que todos sentían con esta futura unión. Estuvieron un rato mas reunidos hasta que sus padres se marcharon.

Cuando finalmente tuvieron un momento a solas Isabella tuvo miedo de hablar, tenía tantas cosas que decir y preguntas que hacer, pero simplemente sentía que no podía hacerlo. Edward estaba en una esquina mirándola, como el depredador que mira a la presa que está a punto de cazar.

- Pensé que la noticia de nuestro compromiso te haría más feliz ¿sucede algo Isabella?

Bella trato de encontrar en sus palabras alguna pista o indicio que la ayudara a entender que estaba pasando, cuál era el plan que estaba maquinando, pues si tenía una certeza era que su matrimonio con Edward Cullen no estaba motivado por el amor.

- ¿Qué quieres Edward? ¿Por qué haces esto?

- Me creerías si te dijera que me aburrí de la soltería y tú fuiste lo más cercano que encontré para casarme – Pese a que sabía que él estaba dolido por como resultaron las cosas, no era menos cierto que sus palabras le dolían.

- ¿Lo más cercano? Se hubieses visto un sofá ¿te hubieses casado con él? – Sabía lo ridícula que sonaba aquella pregunta, pero quería una explicación mejor.

- No, pero ya te conozco Isabella, no creo tener las fuerzas necesarias para iniciar otro cortejo, además se que eras virgen al acostarnos, lo que me dice, pese a la mala imagen que tengo de ti, que no eres una mujer fácil. Así que seré el primer y único hombre en tu vida – La miro esperando su reacción, una parte de él esperaba verla llorando, necesitaba hacerla sufrir de algún modo como una forma de hacerla pagar por su abandono.

- Nos acostamos hace más de cuatro meses, que te hace creer que no he estado con nadie en todo este tiempo, incluso con Emmett – Sin darse cuenta Edward llegó a su lado hecho una furia, la tomo con fuerza de los brazos y la llevo hasta la pared.

- ¿Con quién has estado? – Al ver que no hablaba le grito – Respóndeme, maldita sea.

- Con nadie grandísimo idiota, con nadie más que tú – Su agarre se hizo más firme.

- Escúchame bien Isabella, solo lo diré una vez, tú eres mía, cada parte de tú cuerpo y de tú alma me pertenecen.

- Y tú acaso me perteneces – Bella mantuvo la mirada, sabía que en esta guerra declarada, perdería el más débil y ella no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

- No, perdiste ese derecho el día que te marchaste de mi lado – La soltó y se marcho sin decir nada más.

Edward quiso darse de golpes en las paredes que vio hasta llegar a su auto, como siempre Isabella lograba hacerlo perder los estribos, sintió la sangre arder cuando insinuó que durante el tiempo que no estuvieron junto, otro pudiese haberla tocado, solo al oír que no lo había hecho sintió que se recuperaba, tal vez no creyera en ella, pero simplemente sabía que no le mentía.

Una vez en su auto recordó la conversación que tuvo con su hermano aquella misma mañana.

_- Quiero que dejes a Isabella – Emmett detuvo en la mitad el trayecto de la taza de café que tenía en sus manos – Te le dije anoche. No te vas a casar con ella._

_- ¿La conoces?_

_- Si – Fue la escueta respuesta de Edward._

_- Tal vez podamos compartirla – Aquella respuesta hizo hervir la sangre de Edward, pero inhalo un par de veces para recuperar su auto control._

_- No, ella es para mí – Se llevó tranquilamente su vaso de jugo a los labios._

_- Acaso supones que simplemente voy a aceptar tú….digamos "propuesta". Los últimos tres años de mi vida me he dedicado a hacer de esa muchachita una mujer digna para ser mi esposa, me he encargado personalmente de su educación, que es lo que debe estudiar y que no, solo para que mi hermano pequeño de la noche a la mañana haya decidió que es él quien quiere casarse con ella._

_- Debo acaso recordarte que todo eso lo has hecho con mi dinero – Edward miro a Emmett fijamente por sobre la taza de café._

_- Me extrañaba ya que no sacaras a colación aquello – Los rasgos de Emmett estaban tensos, tras aquella aparente calma de trataba de demostrar._

_- Mira hermano, me parece que todo es sumamente simple, o Bella se casa conmigo o tú te quedas en la calle ¿Qué eliges? – Él no respondió, solo lanzo la servilleta que estaba en su regazo y se levanto de la mesa._

Edward no pude evitar sonreír al recordar la discusión de aquella mañana y tampoco pudo dejar de hacerlo cuando vino a su mente la reunión con Charlie Swan, pero decidió dejar de pensar en ello y volver su mente en Isabella, su prometida y futura esposa. Aquello hizo que su sonrisa fuera más amplia y que cierta parte de su anatomía reaccionara con igual alegría.

Bella simplemente necesitaba hablar con alguien, a quien ella le importara así que no dudo ni un segundo en llamar a Jane, su amiga, la cual estuvo en menos de treinta minutos a su lado. Le conto todo lo que acababa de ocurrir y lo que pasaría en los próximos días.

- No lo ves acaso – Le pregunto Jane que estaba sentada en el suelo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Vamos Bella, es obvio….te sigue amando – Iba a interrumpirla, pero no lo permitió – Tú crees realmente que se tomaría tantas molestias si solo quisiera fastidiarte. Yo no lo creo.

- No lo conoces – Le respondió Bella quien simplemente se negaba en redondo a sentir esperanzas.

- ¿Acaso tú si? – Aquella pregunta la descoloco, pues no tenía una respuesta para aquello.

Lo conocía realmente o simplemente lo había idealizado tanto que se negaba a creer que fuera algo distinto a su caballero de brillante armadura.

- No lo sé, pero aquello solo me hace sentir que no debo casarme con él.

- Al menos lo conoces mejor que a Emmett – Bella sonó un sonoro suspiro, simplemente no sabía qué hacer.

Los siguientes días fueron dedicados a planear su boda con Edward, al que solo veía en contadas ocasiones, él la trataba con tanto cariño frente a los demás que lograba confundirla y cuando estaban solo, lo único que hacía era besarla, pero aquello besos no eran suaves ni tiernos, mucho menos de amor. Pronto Bella descubrió que habían besos hechos para castigar y él era el mejor en eso.

Cada vez que estaba a punto de perder el control, Edward la separaba de él con estudiada frialdad y se marchaba, lo que ella no sabía es que luego de aquellas sesiones de besos robados él llegaba tan frustrado a su casa que necesitaba una ducha fría para tranquilizarse.

Él sabía que sus besos le hacían daño, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, aún sentía mucha rabia en su contra y mientras no encontrara un mejor catalizador, los labios de Isabella serían usados para calmarlo.

A pesar que estaba por casarse con el amor de su vida, Bella no podía evitar estar triste, Edward le había dejado muy claro que su vida junto a él, sería muy distinta a como pudo haber sido si no se hubiera ido. Al pedirle que le explicara porque deseaba casarse, pese a que era claro que nada sentía por ella, él solo le respondió.

- Ya lo sabrás, solo espero que entiendas que esto no es un cuento de hadas.

Isabella trato de explicarle las razones de su partida tan abrupta de su lado, él simplemente se negó a oírlas diciendo que aquello ya no tenía sentido, pues todo estaba más que claro, cuando trato de replicar, él la tomo en sus brazos para besarla y hacerla olvidar incluso su propio nombre y dejarla sin respiración.

Aquello era casi un ritual, ella trataba de hablar, él la besaba sin dejar oportunidad a replica alguna, para luego partir y dejarla sola. Bella simplemente pensó que aquello sería la dinámica de su relación, nada más y nada menos.

Simplemente para Isabella todo lo que estaba ocurriendo la superaba y cuando sintió que ya no podía más trato de buscar respuestas en sus padres, al menos merecía aquello, en especial si los últimos años de su vida, lo único claro era su inminente matrimonio con Emmett y ahora de un día para otro su prometido era Edward Cullen.

Como siempre su padre apenas y le dio una respuesta. Estaba sentado en el escritorio de su despacho y ni siquiera la mira al hablarle.

- Simplemente era lo más conveniente para ti.

- ¿Para mí? ¿O para ti padre? – Finalmente capto su atención y levanto su vista.

- Para ambos – Bella iba a decir algo más – Fin de la discusión

Bella quiso salir azotando la puerta, pero aquello no cambiara en nada su vida o preocuparía a su padre que desde mañana dejaba de verla como una carga, para ver como se transformaba en la de otro.

Salió de estudio y se encontró con Jane quien acababa de llegar y saludaba a su madre. Tomo su manos y subió con ella hasta su habitación, necesitaba hablar para calmar sus ganas de gritar o romper algo.

Finalmente el día había llegado y todo estaba preparado para su matrimonio, las invitaciones habían sido enviadas en tiempo record, el salón gracias a la fuerza del dinero contratado pese a la lista de esperas de meses y el vestido de novia de alta costura realizado en menos de dos semanas, en apariencia todo era perfecto.

Edward caminaba como león enjaulado por la habitación del hotel, el día anterior le había dicho a Bella que no tendrían luna de miel y que volverían de inmediato a Nueva York. Sabía que aquello era una mentira, pues antes de partir dejo todo preparado para tomarse unas largas vacaciones, pero no lo haría, no confiaba en él con Bella lejos de todo y de todos, se aterrorizaba de pensar que podía volver a caer rendido a sus pies.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no sintió que alguien tocaba su puerta y que al no escuchar respuesta había entrado a la habitación, cuando noto que no estaba solo en la habitación, volteo en dirección a la persona que allí estaba.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Se dirigió con pasos firmes a su encuentro.

- Solo quiero que me respondas algo ¿estás seguro de lo que haces?

- Si – Simplemente se abalanzo hacia él y lo beso, aquella acción dejo a Edward un par de segundos sin reaccionar, pero la sentir los suaves labios de Bella sobre los suyos dejo de lado todo y la aferro por la cintura.

La llevo hasta la pared y arrincono su cuerpo, presionándolo con el suyo para no dejarla escapar, sus labios abandonaron sus labios y ahora bajaban por su cuello, cuando llego hasta sus hombros desnudos, noto como estaba vestida.

Frente a él estaba su novia, con traje y todo, al mirarla simplemente vio un ángel enfundado entre aquellas telas. Se separo de ella unos pasos y luego hablo calmadamente.

- Acaso no sabes que es de mala suerte que el novio vea a la novia antes de la boda.

- No sabía que eras supersticioso – El solo la miro con desdén – Bueno supongo que eso se aplica si alguien se casa por amor ¿no? Como este no es nuestro caso, no veo el problema.

- ¿A qué viniste?

- A saber si querías seguir adelante con todo esto – Edward se acercó a ella y la tomo con brusquedad del brazo.

- Planeas plantarme, amor mío – Su mirada ya no era verde sino negra.

- No – Bella no se dejo amedrentar con su mirada – Solo vine a ver si tu estaba seguro, si lo estas nos casaremos Edward Cullen y que Dios nos ayude con esta locura.

No espero una réplica, salió de la habitación con la certeza absoluta que a partir de aquel día todo cambiaria en la vida de ambos.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios...en serio GRACIAS! Les cuento que poco a poco conoceremos lo que hizo Edward para casarse con Bella, en este capitulo al menos hay un adelanto.**

**Espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios.**

**Que tengan una linda semana**

**Lulu XD**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18 **

Edward mantuvo su vista clavada durante unos minutos en la puerta por donde acababa de salir Isabella, una parte de él admiraba la determinación que demostraba y que no se aminorara con su mirada, pero la otra no quería esa actitud en ella, para sus egoístas planes tenerla asustada era mucho mejor.

Cuando sintió un golpe en la puerta pensó que sería nuevamente ella, pero era Victoria quien le decía que todo estaba listo. Solo atino a asentir e indicarle que saliera, apenas lo hizo él la siguió por el pasillo que lo llevaría hasta el salón donde se llevaría a cabo la boda.

Se negó a recorrer su camino hasta el altar junto a su madre, en cambio dio largas zancadas y se instalo ahí a la espera de su prometida, junto a él estaba Emmett que obraría de padrino, aquello resultaba totalmente descabellado, pero no supo ni quiso pedírselo a alguien más.

Apenas el ambiente se lleno de las primera notas del Ave María, supo que Isabella venía en camino, ya la había visto hace unos momentos así que estaba seguro que su aparición no significaría nada, pero apenas la vio aparecer supo lo equivocado que estaba. Se veía aun más hermosa, su rostro cubierto por un velo, le daba un aire entre angelical y misterioso, por un instante se sintió tentado de ir por ella, pues realmente la espera en el altar lo estaba matando. Cuando finalmente su mano estuvo junto a la suya, sintió paz y supo que nunca podría separarse de ella.

Para Bella la ceremonia fue un borrón en su memoria, lo único que jamás olvidaría sería la mano de Edward sobre la suya, tomándola con tanta firmeza que por primera vez en su vida sintió que estaba en su hogar y que aquello, pese a parecer una locura, era correcto, nada que fuera tan bello podía estar mal.

Oyó como él pronunciaba con firmeza sus votos y luego el "acepto", para ella fue un poco más difícil, en su interior bullían tantas emociones, que tartamudeo en algunos pasajes, pero al momento de aceptarlo como su marido, su voz fue clara y sin lugar a dudas.

Cuando el ministro finalmente le señalo que podía besar a la novia, tuvo miedo que Edward la rechazara, en cambio este tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso, como aquella vez, cuando en una feria había unido sus vidas de manera simbólica, aquella le dio esperanzas de que no todo estaba perdido entre ellos.

Edward tomó la mano de su mujer y la llevo por aquel pasillo, ni siquiera le importo que muchos casi corrieran para alcanzarlos y darles las felicitaciones. Se la llevo hasta los ascensores donde subirían unos minutos a su habitación.

Una vez en ella se quedo mirando a Isabella, durante lo que ella le parecieron horas, aunque fueron solo minutos. Quiso decir algo, pero simplemente no supo que, así que para evitar hacer un ridículo decidió callar.

Así fue todo el tiempo que estuvieron en aquel lugar, ambos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos y tratando de adivinar que era lo que el otro pensaba.

Antes de bajar trato de quitarse el velo que a esas alturas le incomodaba. Edward noto como luchaba con aquel trozo de tela y sin esperar que se lo pidiera, la ayudo con él. Sus manos se rozaron al sacar ambos una de las horquillas que lo afirmaban.

Edward capturo su delicada mano y se la llevó a los labios depositando un beso en ella, luego le sonrió y la termino de quitar el velo. La ayudo a salir y con las manos entrelazadas llegaron hasta el salón.

Fueron recibidos con aplausos por parte de los invitados, se dirigieron hasta la pista de baile y una canción lleno todo el ambiente, por un momento Isabella pensó que soñaba, pues solo una persona en este mundo sabía que esa era su canción favorita y no solo eso, sino que era la que siempre añoro bailar con Edward, _Can__'__t__ Take __My Eyes Off You_de _Muse, _bien sabia que muchos otros la cantaban, pero esa versión la que a Bella más le gustaba. Sintió las manos de Edward rodearla la cintura y sonriéndole.

_You're just too good to be true  
can't take my eyes off of you  
you feel like heaven to touch  
i wanna hold you so much  
at long last love has arrived  
and i thank god i'm alive  
you're just too good to be true  
can't take my eyes off of you _

- ¿Como lo supiste? – No pudo evitar preguntar Bella.

- Lo adivine – Beso su mejilla, mientras disimuladamente miraba a una sonriente Jane.

_Pardon the way that i stare  
there's nothing else to compare  
the sight of you makes me weak  
there are no words left to speak  
so if you feel like i feel _

- Fue Jane.

- Para ser una muchachita pequeña realmente es de temer, me amenazo con hacerme sufrir de las peores maneras sino que te hacia feliz, claro de paso me hablo de esta canción.

_please let me know that it's real  
you're just to good to be true  
can't take my eyes off of you  
I love you baby  
and if it's quite alright  
i need you baby  
to warm the lonely nights  
i love you baby  
trust in me when i say  
oh pretty baby  
don't bring me down i pray  
oh pretty baby  
now that i've found you  
let me love you baby, let me love you_

- ¿Le obedecerás? – Bella se trago la pregunta que realmente deseaba hacerle, si acaso la haria feliz.

Edward la miro, pero no le respondió, en cambio la hizo dar una vuelta en la pista.

_You're just too good to be true  
can't take my eyes off of you  
you feel like heaven to touch  
i wanna hold you so much  
at long last love has arrived  
and i thank god i'm alive  
you're just too good to be true  
can't take my eyes off of you  
I love you baby  
and if it's quite alright  
i need you baby  
to warm the lonely nights  
i love you baby  
trust in me when i say  
oh pretty baby  
don't bring me down i pray  
oh pretty baby  
now that i've found you  
let me love you baby, let me love you_

Durante el resto de la canción ninguno dijo nada más, no era necesario hacerlo, en aquel momento las palabras salían sobrando, parecía que estuvieran en su propia nube, pero cuando finalmente termino, Edward hablo.

- A nuestros lugares la actuación debe continuar - Y con aquella maldita frase toda la magia pareció desaparecer al segundo.

Bella miro a todos los invitados desde su mesa, todos ellos parecían más bien actores contratados para la ocasión, se venía felices y dichosos por la feliz pareja. Eran los mismo que semanas antes la llenaron de parabienes en la fallida cena de su compromiso, quienes ahora consideraban que ella y Edward era una pareja celestial.

- ¿Qué sucede? – La voz en susurro de Edward le hizo volver a la realidad.

- Nada – Pensaba que realmente era un buen actor, cualquiera que los viera pensaría que efectivamente él la amaba, su mirada la hacía sentir la mujer más importante, pero decidió no hacer caso de ello, sabía muy bien que esto no era ni siquiera parecido al amor él ya había sido muy claro al respecto.

- Sonríe todos nos están mirando – Lo dijo cerca de su oído y aprovecho de capturarlo entre sus dientes, provocando oleadas de estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo – Deseo que todo acabe pronto.

Ella solo lo miro y no respondió, no quería ilusionarse pensando que Edward quisiera algo más, que siquiera pensara en tocarla o hacerle el amor. Movió su cabeza como tratando de sacar aquellas ideas, él la miro curioso, pero no dijo nada más.

Edward estaba más allá de la paciencia, quería sacar a Isabella, su mujer de aquella ridícula fiesta y llevársela hasta el cuarto que estaba tan solo unos pisos más arriba del lugar donde estaban. No podía por mas que trataba dejar de mirarla, cada acción o reacción eran seguida por él, necesitaba saber que pensaba, tanto o más que respirar. Esa era la única forma de entender todo lo que le sucedía cuando la tenía cerca.

Hablo y se fotografió con cada uno de los asistentes, oyó sus frases de buena crianza a las que ella o Edward respondían con un asentimiento acompañado de una sonrisa, para luego seguir con los demás invitados. Cuando al parecer aquello termino, él beso su frente y se separo de Bella, prometiéndole que pronto volvería.

Miro a su alrededor en busca de un rostro amigable y lo encontró. Cuando vio a Victoria no pude evitar sonreír, ella había sido tan buena durante su estadía en Nueva York y algo le decía que lo sería también en su regreso a esa ciudad.

- Puedo felicitarte – Sin esperar respuesta alguna le dio un fuerte abrazo. Bella sonrió con aquel gesto, pero al parecer su sonrisa no logro engañar a la suspicaz pelirroja - ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada ¿Por qué? – La mirada intensa de Victoria la incomodo.

- Él te ama Bella – Se le quedo mirando sorprendida – Puede parecerte que no en este momento, pero lo hace.

- Pero…como - No necesito terminar para que la entendiera.

- Lo sé….y aun cuando no entiendo muy bien por que terminaron casados tan pronto, él te ama. Así que Bella solo ten un poco de paciencia con Edward. Míralo como un animal salvaje que este profundamente herido, pero que en el fondo solo quiere que alguien lo ayude.

- No sé si pueda hacerlo Victoria. No sé si él quiere que lo haga.

- Lo quiere Bella, solo un poco de paciencia y fe.

Ambos, aunque ninguno se lo dijo al otro, se sintieron aliviados y felices cuando pudieron finalmente marcharse a la suite del hotel. Mientras iban en el ascensor se dedicaron a mirarse, al parecer eso era su actividad favorita, observarse en silencio. Cuando el elevador paro supieron que ya estaban en su piso .

De inmediato Bella corrió hasta el baño, no soportaba la tensión, asi que pensó en darse un baño, pero luego le pareció ridículo aquello, por lo que decidió solo refrescarse y quitarse el vestido. Tomo la bata y salió.

Miro hacia todos lados hasta que encontró a Edward recostado en la cama con los brazos cruzados por detrás, en una pose relajada, vio que su ropa estaba apilada en una silla, por lo que dedujo estaba desnudo. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, escucho su voz de mando.

- Desnúdate Isabella.

Aquella orden molesto y excito a Bella por partes iguales, ella sabía que Edward no sería cariñoso como la primera vez, pero odiaba esa actitud de todopoderoso que mostraba ahora ante ella. Así que quiso desafiarlo. Con la frente en alto, lo miro fijamente y le respondió.

- ¿Qué sucedería si no lo hago? – Edward la miro desde la amplia cama donde estaba recostado y sus rasgos se tensaron.

- No querrás saberlo – Trato que su voz sonara relajada, pero estaba muy lejos de sentirse así.

- Tal vez si…tal vez no – Bella comenzó a juguetear con el lazo de su bata en una clara señal que pensaba seguir con aquel juego.

Los ojos de Edward ahora estaban oscuros por el deseo, miraba cada uno de los movimientos de Bella hasta que finalmente soltó el nudo de la bata y pudo ver la delicada lencería que cubría su cuerpo. De inmediato sintió como su anatomía, y muy especialmente una parte de ella, reaccionaba ante su mujer.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – Le pregunto Bella en un tono de voz ronco y sensual que por un instante le sonó desconocida incluso a ella.

- Si – Fue la escueta respuesta de su marido.

- Entonces ven por mi Edward – Le lanzo la bata al rostro.

Como siempre cuando planeaba algo con respecto a Isabella nada resultaba, ella siempre terminaba haciendo las cosas difíciles y complicadas para Edward. Que feliz se hubiese sentido si pudiera negarse a ella, rechazarla y simplemente dejarla ahí, pero simplemente no podía, menos cuando estaba con aquella lencería que lo incitaba.

Con un gruñido se levanto de la cama y fue tras ella, lo hizo de manera lenta como el león al acecho de la oveja. Una parte de él sonreía victorioso al ver como su mujer enrojecía al verlo completamente desnudo acercándose a ella.

Toda la resolución que sintió hace unos instantes desapareció al verlo, su cuerpo majestuoso y su erección tan potente como la recordaba, iban a su encuentro y ella temblaba como una hoja, lo que le permitió recordarse que ella era una total inexperta y que él hombre que ahora estaba frente a ella, era él único que la había tocado en toda su vida.

Cuando finalmente la alcanzó, sus manos bajaron hasta tomar sus manos sus bragas, las cuales rompió de un solo y certero tirón, para lanzarla por los aires, luego sus dedos subieron por su ombligo hasta llegar a su pecho aún cubierto por el diminuto brassier que corrió la misma suerte que la tela anterior, voló por los aires destrozado.

- Así es como te quiero – Le susurro Edward quien ya bajaba las manos a su intimidad – Siempre dispuesta para mí – Trazo círculos en aquel punto que ya latía por su contacto.

Bella solo pudo soltar un gemido al sentir su toque, casi cae de espaldas cuando noto que Edward se arrodillaba y besaba su intimidad, su lengua entraba y salía de ella con tormentosa lentitud. Tuvo que aferrarse a sus cabellos para no caer, luego cuando la lengua fue sustituida por sus dedos quienes trabajaban bombeando su interior, creyó que si era posible morir de placer.

-Oh…Edward….Dios – Cuando finalmente llego al orgasmo él la beso dejándola sentir su sabor.

Sin palabras la cargo para llevarla hasta la cama donde la deposito suavemente para luego mirarla.

- Que me hiciste Isabella ¿Qué? – Por supuesto no espero su respuesta y capturo nuevamente sus labios, toco nuevamente su intimidad y al sentirla preparada de una solo estocada lleno su interior.

Sus movimientos que comenzaron siendo pausados, entraba y salía de ella mientras no dejaba de mirarla. Bella tenía sus manos en sus hombros y la boca ligeramente abierta de la cual solo salían gemidos de placer.

De un minuto a otro cambio el ritmo por uno más apremiante, hasta que sintió como las paredes de su mujer se estrechaban en torno a su miembro. Ambos gritaron sus nombres y Edward no pudo evitar morder el hombro de Bella, para marcarla como suya.

Ella solo soltó un chillido por la sorpresa, pero no dijo nada, decidió que sería mejor besarlo y lo hizo hasta que se separaron por falta de aire.

Edward le dio una última mirada antes de hablarle:

- Eres mía Isabella, nunca lo olvides – Salió de su interior y simplemente de acomodo en su lado de la cama, sin abrazarla o invitarla a compartir su espacio.

Dormirian en la misma cama, pero separados, Edward podía compartir con ella el sexo, pero no la intimidad. Bella supo que había comenzando su guerra, pero la ganaría, como que se llamaba Isabella Cullen.

El vuelo a Nueva York fue tranquilo, antes de partir e incluso antes que Bella estuviera del todo despierta. Edward volvió a hacerla suya, para luego llevarla hasta el baño y compartir la ducha.

Se despidió de sus padres y partieron al aeropuerto, apenas llegaron Edward le dijo que debía ir a trabajar y que el chofer la llevaría al departamento, después de dejarlo a él en el MET. Como era de suponer aquello no tenía lugar a replica así que simplemente asintió.

- Si deseas salir dile a Steven que te llevo. No salgas sola Isabella - Aquello sonó como la orden de un padre a su hija, pero como no quería discutir solo le sonrió.

- Claro Edward, así lo hare.

- Nos vemos – Tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso.

Al llegar al departamento lo recorrió, recordando cada espacio de aquel lugar, habían cambiado algunas cosas, pero no disminuía en elegancia. Se fue hasta la habitación que había sido por completo remodelada, vio su maleta y tomo una decisión, si quería que su matrimonio comenzara bien necesitaba hacerle una propuesta.

Una vez lista con un traje negro de sastre que la ayudaba a verse mayor, le indico a Steven que la llevara el MET. Todo el camino lo hizo con una sonrisa, sabía que había una alta probabilidad que no aceptara, pero al menos debía preguntárselo.

Cuando llegaron le indico al chofer que la esperara y si había algún cambio le avisaría. Entro y recibió en saludo y las felicitaciones de todos quienes vio a su paso. Al preguntar por Edward le indicaron que estaba en su oficina.

Edward estaba a un paso de dormirse al escuchar todo lo que Jessica le estaba contando, las últimas noches apenas y había pegado un ojo, pues había mejores cosas que hacer, en especial si tenía a su mujer a su lado.

Se levanto de su lugar para ver si podía pensar en otra cosa, pero simplemente Isabella estaba por todo su cuerpo y su mente, sintió rabia de no poder ser inmune a ella, a sus besos, su piel, su aroma, de solo recordarla sentía que sus pantalones se estrechaban producto de la erección que se estaba formando. Necesitaba sacársela o al menos mantenerla alejada.

Jessica al parecer finalmente terminaba su parloteo, pues vio que se paraba y se acercaba a él. En ese momento noto que alguien tocaba la puerta, de una manera que solo una persona lo hacía…Isabella. Supo que al no recibir respuesta la abriría, así que abrazo a la bailarina que tenía en frente y enterró su cabeza entre sus cabellos, como inhalando un aroma, aroma tan distinto al de su mujer, aquella actuación sería lo suficientemente romántico para quien los viera, en especial para que ella los viera.

Cuando Bella, al no recibir respuesta, abrió la puerta y vio a su marido con aquella bailarina, sintió que el color la abandonaba y llevo una mano a su boca, para sofocar el sollozo que luchaba con salir. Edward levantó su cabeza y estaba sonriendo, aquello fue simplemente insoportable y se marcho.

Edward sabía que aquello la haría sufrir, pero no le importo. Siguió haciéndolo incluso cuando ya había logrado su objetivo. La vio salir corriendo de su oficina y hasta podría apostar que llorando, pero no quiso sentir remordimiento, necesitaba que su mujer se sacara cualquier idea romántica de la cabeza y Jessica fue su arma secreta.

- ¿Qué fue eso Edward? – Una estupefacta Jessica lo mirada pidiendo una explicación.

- Nada en particular.

- Me abrazaste – Lo dijo casi incrédula, aun cuando fue a ella a quien le paso.

- Me acababas de felicitar, supuse que un abrazo sería adecuado.

- No lo entiendo, te acabas de casar y estas acá, no la extrañas. No quieres tenerla cerca… – Edward no respondió, en cambio salió de su oficina esperando encontrar a su mujer aún en el edificio.

No esperaba encontrarla tan pronto ni mucho menos acompañada. Sintió su sangre arder al ver que uno de los coreógrafos tenía la mano de su Isabella, entre las suyas.

- Suelta a mi mujer – El grito de Edward resonó por todo el pasillo, pero no consiguió el efecto esperado, pues en vez de soltar su mano se la llevo a sus labios y luego se marchó.

Edward pensó que ella iría a su encuentro, pero como siempre nunca actuaba como lo esperaba. Isabella simplemente siguió su camino hasta la salida sin escuchar como él le pedía, más bien exigía, que se detuviera.

En pocos pasos le dio alcance y la hizo entrar a unos de los cuartos de baile. Bella intento forcejear con él, pero al darse cuenta que era inútil simplemente se quedo como congelada en su lugar, rodeada por sus brazos, incluso cuando comenzó a besarla no le respondió.

Al ver que aquello era una batalla perdida, Edward dejo de besarla, pero no la dejo ir, la acorralo en una de las paredes.

- Mírame – Le exigió al ver como cerraba con fuerzas sus ojos – Abre los ojos Isabella…por favor.

Aquello desarmo a Bella quien al instante los abrió para ver también los de él, que la miraban de una manera tan extraña y suplicante, que subió sus manos hasta su nuca para besarlo. Edward suspiro aliviado al sentir los labios de ella en los suyos, pero no pudo evitar recordar una conversación con su hermano Emmett, cuando sus hermosos ojos color chocolate finalmente lo miraron.

_- Me puedes explicar que viste en ella – Emmett estaba parado frente a una ventana, mientras Edward se había acomodado en el sofá del estudio._

_- Mejor dime que viste tú en ella. Es apenas una niña._

_- Lo dice él que se va a casar con ella – Edward bufó desde su lugar, Emmett en cambio sonrió – La conocí en una fiesta, se veía tan hermosa con un vestido azul de contrastaba con su piel pálida. Nunca me había sentido atraído de esa manera por una mujer y que fuera prácticamente una niña, no ayudaba, estuve casi toda la fiesta acechándola – Sacudió su cabeza – Hasta que supe quien era, Isabella Swan._

_- Asi que viste un vestido en ella – Emmett casi fulmino con su mirada a su hermano quien parecía burlarse de él._

_- No, cuando finalmente nos presentaron, vi sus ojos de un color chocolate que nunca antes había visto, era la combinación perfecto de inocencia y sensualidad, era apenas una muchachita, pero algún día sería una atractiva mujer y sería mía. Hable con su padre y estaba más que gustoso en nuestro compromiso. Por si no lo sabes todas las hijas de Swan están casadas con hombres mayores y ricos, para Charlie es más importante el dinero que la familia, así que simplemente tener a Bella a mi lado fue sencillo. Me encargue de su educación y de enviarla lejos de cualquier distracción, supe quitar cada obstáculo de mi camino, claro a excepción tuya. Bella…_

_- Isabella, su nombre es Isabella – Emmett lo ignoro._

_- Al saber la noticia Bella, ni siquiera se mostro sorprendida, de alguna manera ella tenía claro su destino. Incluso cuando la bese, creo que lo asumió como parte del compromiso._

_- La besaste –Aquello encendió la llama de los celos en Edward._

_- Si lo hice y no me arrepiento, al principio fue apenas un roce, pero en un descuido metí mí….- Edward se abalanzo contra él, pero Emmett esquivo el golpe y lo obligo a calmarse._

_- Y tu querido hermano ¿Qué le hiciste? Solo tomar su mano incluso en aquel fin de semana en el hotel._

_- ¿Cómo lo supiste? _

_- Cuido mis negocios, además ella era lo que siempre había querido en mi vida._

_- ¿Siempre has querido una mujer como Isabella?_

_- No Edward, entiéndelo bien, no quería a alguien como Isabella, yo quería a Bella –Dio un largo suspiro – Más bien la amo…_

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaa acá un nuevo capitulo...Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! **

**Como siempre aprovecho de invitarlas a mi blog lulumasen punto blogspot punto como y les dejo mi cuenta en Twitter Lulu_Masen!**

**Besos...espero sus comentarios**

**Lulu XD**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

Bella no entendía bien que sucedía, Edward estaba abrazado a una de las bailarinas, luego cuando sale y ve que el dulce de Damon toma su mano, le grita que la suelte como si aquel toque fuera algo indebido, para hacer todo aún más confuso ella trata de salir de ahí, pero él la mete a uno de los salones vacio y la besa, como no responde como esperaba le pide "por favor".

Si definitivamente Edward Cullen la volvería loca, porque ahora que finalmente se estaban besando la mente de su marido parecía estar a millas de distancia, por su cabeza pasaron mil hipótesis pero la que más le dolió fue que él estuviera pensando en Jessica, por lo que dejo de besarlo y lo empujo lejos.

Como era de esperar aquello tomo desprevenido a Edward quien se tambaleo y dejo libre a Isabella de la prisión que había formado con sus brazos. Le costó reaccionar ante aquello, pero lo hizo en el momento exacto que ella iba saliendo.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas?

- A cualquier lugar donde no estés tú – Se volteó desafiante – En este momento no eres mi persona favorita.

- ¿Lo fui alguna vez? – Le sonrió torcidamente sabiendo el efecto que tenía ese gesto en ella.

- Tal vez – Respondió casualmente, mientras veía como él se acercaba – Pero hoy no.

- Estamos recién casados, cualquiera esperaría que fuera tú persona favorita ¿no? – La tomo de la cintura.

- Si no te hubiese visto abrazada a Jessenia – Digo a propósito su nombre mal, para ver si Edward la corregía, suspiro internamente de alivio cuando no lo hizo – Lo seguirías siendo.

- Vi cuando él tomaba tu mano – Edward imito el gesto – Esta mano que solo yo puedo besar – Se la llevo a sus labios – Que solo a mí me pertenece. Igual que toda tú – Llevo ahora sus labios a su garganta donde sintió su pulso latir, le dio un ligero lametón y luego respiro en aquella zona tan sensible, aquello provoco el estremecimiento de Bella.

- Soy tuya Edward y lo sabes, pero tú no eres mío ¿verdad? Yo si tendré que compartirte, ver como otras manos te tocan y otros labios te besan. Tendré que ahogar mi dolor y sonreír como si nada de pasara – El agarre de su marido se hizo flojo y Bella comprendió la respuesta por lo que se alejo hasta llegar a la puerta.

Estaba por salir cuando Edward se acerco a ella y sin tocarla le susurro al oído:

- Soy tuyo Isabella – Aquellas palabras salieron de la boca de él sin siquiera pensarlas, pero llenas de verdad, no importaban las circunstancias que los unieron o los separaron, ambos se pertenecían sin lugar a dudas.

Edward entrelazo la mano de él con la de su mujer y salió de aquel cuarto, luego camino junto a ella por los pasillos hasta llegar a la salida. Durante aquel trayecto ninguno dijo nada, pero los dos sintieron aquella eléctrica unión que solo sentían el uno con el otro.

- ¿Has venido con Steven? – Le pregunto Edward una vez que estuvieron fuera del MET.

- Si, le pedí que me trajera y que esperara por mí.

Vieron como el chofer se acercaba a ellos y Bella sintió que aquel corto hechizo de tranquilidad se rompería una vez ella se fuera de ahí, pero no podía quedarse parada eternamente. Cuando abrió la puerta del auto, pensó en besarlo como despedida, pero se sorprendió al ver que también él se subía.

- ¿Vienes conmigo? – Aquella pregunta sobraba, dado que ambos estaban en la partes de atrás del auto.

- Ya que parece que no puedes vivir sin mí por unas horas, me voy contigo – Las palabras de Edward fueron dichas con un tono juguetón que provoco que Bella se acercara a él y lo besara.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos, la llevo a conocer distintos lugares de la ciudad de Nueva York, le prometió que algún día irían por un helado a _Serendipity_ y patinarían por el Central Park. Verían una obra en Broadway y comerían perritos calientes en la quinta avenida. Edward le estaba mostrando cómo sería su vida de ahora en adelante.

El corazón de Bella no dejaba de agitarse aquello y por sus atenciones, en ningún momento soltó su mano o dejo de darle pequeños besos, mientras caminaban. Cuando subían al coche los besos subían de intensidad, hasta que Edward le ordeno al chofer que los llevara a su casa, donde apenas cruzaron la puerta comenzaron a desnudarse, para cuando llegaron a su habitación ninguna ropa los cubría y se preparaban para una nueva noche sin dormir.

Bella se levanto aquella mañana con cierta dosis de optimismo, sabía que no todo cambiaría de un día para otro, pero se permitió soñar unos minutos que Edward y ella lograrían salir adelante. En especial luego del día anterior.

Se fue directo a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para ambos, estaba en eso cuando recordó que había prometido ir a ver a Mill, sonrió al recordar los desayunos con su querida amiga.

- Buenos días Isabella – La saludo Edward que la miraba desde la entraba fijamente.

- Buenos días Edward – Le respondió, su voz la había sobresaltado, pero ahora su apariencia le cortaba la respiración.

- ¿Por qué sonríes? – Camino hasta ella y quedaron frente a frente.

- Recordaba a Mill – Sonrió también mientras le respondía.

- ¿Solo a ella? – Por un instante Bella no comprendió del todo hasta que supo que era lo que trataba de decir.

- Ella fue muy buena conmigo – A propósito no respondió su pregunta – De hecho hoy iré a verla.

- Me parece excelente idea, el chofer te llevara – Estaba ya camino a una de las sillas.

- No será necesario, Jacob vendrá por mi – Antes de terminar de pronunciar su nombre Edward estaba junto a ella acorralándola entre su cuerpo y la isla de la cocina.

- Ese niño no te llevara a ningún lado – Sabia que le estaba dando una orden y no deseaba pelear, pero una parte de ella tenía claro que simplemente no podía aceptar sus imposiciones sin siquiera luchar.

- Lo siento, pero quedo en venir por mí – Le sonrió casualmente, mientras Edward sentía su sangre arder.

- Te he dicho que no.

-Resulta que no te he preguntado si puedo ir con él o no, te lo he dicho Edward – Se alejo unos pasos de ella y se presiono el puente de la nariz para tratar de encontrar una calma que le era totalmente esquiva.

- Isabella no juegues con mi paciencia – Trato de sonar calmado.

- Entonces tú tampoco juegues con la mía – Lo miro – Soy tu mujer Edward Cullen, no tu mascota a la que das ordenes sin que proteste – Estaba tan furiosa con tu actitud que deseaba lanzarle un plato por la cabeza.

- Se que eres mi mujer – Se acerco a ella – Mía – Dejo sus labios en su cuello y comenzó a succionar con fuerza hasta lograr su objetivo.

Bella llevo una mano a su cuello y luego salió corriendo hasta el salón, se paro delante del espejo y vio la marca que comenzaba a formarse. Miro a Edward quien solo sonreía muy pagado de si mismo.

- Para que no olvides a quien perteneces – Besos sus labios y como estaban ligeramente abiertos por la sorpresa, introdujo su lengua y recorrió su boca, llenándose de su sabor.

- Edward tu…como….- Volvió a besarla.

- Creo que ya nos hemos retrasado para desayunar.

Edward estuvo sonriente toda aquella mañana, dado los acontecimientos que acababa de vivir, pese a que sabía que se retrasaría espero hasta la llegada de Jacob y lo saludo, como siempre él solo le sonrió. Al despedirse de su mujer, la beso apasionadamente y le quito el pañuelo que había atado a su cuello para disimular la marca y que esta quedara a la vista de aquel muchachito.

Al subirse junto a Jake, Bella noto que ya no estaba su pañuelo y al mirar al exterior vio a Edward llevándoselo a uno de sus bolsillos muy sonriente, quiso bajar por él, pero de alguna manera aquel gesto la hizo sentirse bien.

Apenas puso un pie en la casa de Mill no pararon de charlar de todos los acontecimientos ocurridos durante los últimos meses, mientras le daba su lección a Jacob siguieron platicando, incluso cuando este se marcho, comieron y hasta tomaron el té, poniéndose al día en todo. Como era de suponer su amiga le dijo lo mismo que Victoria, que tuviera paciencia con Edward, que él la amaba, pero aún estaba herido.

Bella solo le respondió que haría cuanto estuviera a su alcance, pero que no era una mártir y que el amor no siempre lo puede todo. Lo amaba, pero necesitaba saber que había esperanzas, de otra forma era luchar contra un imposible.

Sin darse cuenta había pasado todo el día junto a Mill y al mirar la hora supo que se le había hecho demasiado tarde. Llamo a un taxi y se despidió de su amiga quien antes de marchar le digo que con Edward siempre hay esperanzas. Sin querer retrasarse más salió disparada hacia su taxi, sabía que a esas horas Edward ya estaría en casa, solo esperaba que no quisiera pelear con ella.

Apenas abrió la puerta supo que Edward no estaba feliz por su ausencia, ni siquiera se volteo a verla cuando llego al salón, pues estaba mirando fijamente por el ventanal el paisaje, tenía un vaso de whisky en la mano y su chaqueta tiraba junto a la corbata en uno de los sillones, su ceño estaba fruncido, pero aun así se veía como el hombre más hermoso del mundo pensó Isabella.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – Se volteó a verla – O mejor pregunto ¿con quién?

- Te lo dije en la mañana con Mill – Se acerco hasta él.

- No me mientas Isabella.

- No lo hago, estuvimos poniéndonos al día de nuestras vidas en estos meses.

- ¿Y Black? – Dejo en la mesita su vaso y camino hasta ella.

- Practico un rato y luego se fue – Se acomodo en el sofá, se sentía tan débil que no podía estar mucho más tiempo de pie.

- Isabella ¿eres honesta?

- Si y lo sabes.

- Lo sé, Isabella realmente lo sé – Trato de buscar la verdad en sus ojos.

Cuando llegó y vio que no estaba un terrible presentimiento se coló en él, corrió hasta su habitación en busca de alguna señal que indicara que lo había abandonado nuevamente, suspiro de alivio al ver todas sus cosas, aunque aquello no significara mucho realmente. Trato de no pensar que nuevamente se había marchado y esta vez con Jacob, pero su furia crecía con cada minuto que tardaba en llegar y casi corre a verla cuando oyó la puerta principal abrirse, se contuvo porque simplemente odiaba su propia debilidad ante su mujer.

- No vas a hablarme – Suspiro – Siento la tardanza, solo que el tiempo voló, nada más.

- Tan feliz eres con Mill, Isabella.

- Maldita sea deja de llamarme Isabella. No lo soporto y lo sabes – Bella seguía sentada en el sofá mientras miraba a Edward.

- Ese es tu nombre o acaso esperas que te llame ¿cariño? ¿Amor? ¿Dulzura? – Le sonrió sin una pizca de humor en aquel gesto.

- No, solo que me llames Bella nada más.

- Nunca volveré a llamarte así – Toda la intensidad de su verde mirada estaban en ella.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto temerosa.

- Porque Bella es la mujer que ame…tu eres simplemente Isabella - Sin decir más salió del departamento.

Bella quiso darse golpes en la pared, realmente no lograba entender nada, hace apenas veinticuatro horas sintió que todo estaba cambiando para bien, pero ahora nada iba en esa dirección. Cuando Edward le dijo que nunca la volvería a llamar como a ella le gustaba, una parte de su corazón dejo de latir al oír la razón, Bella era la mujer que amaba, Isabella solo era su esposa.

Cuando tuvo la certeza de que no volvería se fue a su habitación y lloro durante lo que parecieron horas, hasta que sintió que entraba y se acostaba a su lado, como siempre sin tocarla e ignorándola por completo. De hecho ni siquiera se despidió de ella antes de salir a la mañana siguiente y le dolió, en especial porque quería hacerla hablar con él acerca de la idea que había tenido días atrás, pero no estaba dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer…aún.

Estuvo toda la mañana sin mucho que hacer, arreglo algunos lugares, llamo a su amiga Jane y vio que cosas habían en la despensa para preparar algo de comer, quería sorprenderlo con una cena y ofrecerla como una ofrenda de paz a su marido.

Iba a llamar a Steven cuando oyó el timbre, por un momento pensó que sería Jacob e incluso Mill, pero al ir a abrirla se llevo una sorpresa, quien estaba ahí no era en lo absoluto quien ella suponía, es más pensó que nunca más lo vería.

Bella no estaba muy segura de que hacer cuando vio a Emmett en la puerta, pero como era el hermano de su marido pensó que lo mínimo que debía de hacer era invitarlo a pasar y así lo hizo.

- Buenas tardes Isabella – Tomo su mano y la beso.

- Buenas tardes Sr. McCarty – Saco su mano de entre las de él – ¿desea un café? – Lo guió hasta el salón

- No gracias – Se sentó en uno de los sofás – Y por favor llámame Emmett, eres mi cuñada.

- Está bien, pero solo si me llamas Bella – Se sentó frente a él y por primera vez noto que se veía muy distinto, sin saber muy bien que algo en él había cambiado.

Tal vez tenía que ver que había sonreído más veces en aquellos minutos que durante todo el tiempo que lo conoció. Un incomodo silencio se extendió por el lugar hasta que Emmett lo rompió

- ¿Qué tal la vida de casada? – Aquella no era exactamente la pregunta que esperaba que le hicieran, pero agradecía el esfuerzo.

- Muy bien, todo es distinto, pero creo que poco a poco me estoy adaptando. Siempre supe que me casaría joven – Le dio una sonrisa.

- Mismo acto, distintos personajes – Ambos rieron con fuerza por aquello y toda la tensión del ambiente pareció desaparecer.

Bella no supo en qué momento Emmett se sentó junto a ella, pero no le molesto en lo absoluto hasta que sintió como tomaba sus manos que estaban en su falda, con aquel gesto hizo que ambos se miraran a los ojos y luego le pregunto:

- Dime Bella ¿eres feliz? – No sabía que responder a eso, pues ni ella lo sabía con certeza, iba a decir algo cuando una conocida voz los interrumpió.

- Vamos Isabella respóndele a mi hermano si eres feliz conmigo.

Bella de inmediato quito sus manos de las de Emmett y se dio patadas mentales por permitirle en primer lugar que las tomara. Sabía que Edward se enojaría, pero tal vez se equivocara él era su hermano y nada podría haber entre ellos jamás.

Edward los miraba a ambos esperando, que alguno de ellos hablara, ardía en celos y lo único que deseaba era golpear a su hermano por aquel atrevimiento. Isabella era suya y él no tenía ningún derecho a tocarla. Cuando salió de su trabajo rumbo a su casa, nunca pensó encontrarse con aquella desagradable sorpresa, su única intención era hacer las paces con su mujer e invitarla a cenar, ahora lo único que deseaba era gritarle por dejar que otro tomara su mano.

La tensión en el ambiente podía cortarse con un cuchillo, pero de alguna extraña manera Emmett lo disfrutaba, mas cuando vio la palidez de Bella que no dejaba de mirar a Edward decidió hablar.

- No es necesario que digas nada Bella, creo que ya se la respuesta.

- Si – Pregunto Edward levantando la ceja – Y ¿Cuál es?

- Eres un ciego si no eres capaz de verlo. Bella perdona el atrevimiento, pero creo que aceptare el café – Ella solo asintió y salió del salón sin mirar a atrás, ya encontraría la manera de agradecerle a Emmett por salvarla unos instantes.

Se fue directo a la cocina y comenzó a preparar el café, se tomo su tiempo, pero cuando se torno inevitable decidió volver hasta donde se encontraban los hermanos. No pudo evitar oír que discutían algo, no lograba entender muy bien qué y aunque sabía que no era correcto escuchar conversaciones ajenas, simplemente no pudo avanzar más y se quedo ahí oyéndolo todo.

- SI vuelves a tocar a mi mujer por muy platónico que sea tu toque, te juro que te transformo en eunuco.

- ¿Celoso?

- Si, Isabella es mía entiéndelo de una maldita vez.

- Es tuya solo porque fui un cobarde que no lucho por ella.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – La voz de Edward sonaba furiosa.

- Que pienso establecerme en Nueva York y hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que Bella me acepte…escúchame bien hermanito Bella será mi mujer cueste lo que cueste.

Isabella se llevó una mano a la boca para callar el gritito de asombro por las palabras de Emmett.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaa acá nuevo capítulo….Primero que todo GRACIAS por sus comentarios, alertas y demases!**

**Alguien me pregunto sobre quien dijo que amaba a Bella...si fue Emmett y les aseguro que será una dura competencia para Eddie, pero ya sabemos que él no se quedara de brazos cruzados! **

**Bueno espero más que feliz sus comentarios y les cuento que en los proximos días no podre actualizar xq el tiempo jugara en mi contra, pero si quieren leer adelantos de mis historias, las invito a visitar mi blog!**

**Besos **

**Lulu XD  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**

Bella aún no lograba reaccionar ante lo que acababa de oír, pero al menos logro hacerlo para moverse de su improvisado escondite y avanzó con cierta rapidez cuando oyó que las voces de Edward y Emmett cada vez se elevaban más.

Entró al salón haciendo el suficiente ruido para que los hermanos notaran su llegada, en su rostro no había rastro alguno de sorpresa por lo que acaba de oír, es más en este había con una sonrisa forzada y en sus manos una bandeja. Si el momento no fuera del todo tenso se hubiese reído de la situación pues era el ejemplo de la esposa perfecta.

- El café está listo – Anuncio en el improbable caso que no hubiesen notado su presencia. Ambos la quedaron mirando unos segundos y decidieron dejar de hablar.

Apenas Isabella le entregó su taza a Emmett, Edward la alejó de él y se la llevó a sentarse junto a él, luego entrelazar sus manos y de inmediato él comenzó a jugar con sus dedos provocando que olvidara cualquier otra cosa, que no fuera el tacto de su marido.

Un carraspeó tan ligero como el peso de un elefante lleno el salón rompiendo el hechizo bajo el cual parecían estar Edward e Isabella. Levantaron sus miradas al lugar de donde provino el sonido.

- Terminaste tú café Emmett – Pregunto muy seriamente Edward.

- Si, pero me encantaría pasar unos momentos más con mi cuñada – La mirada de Emmett estaba cargada de desafío – O tal vez prefieras que lo hagamos en otro lugar. Tengo un departamento en la ciudad y me encantaría que lo conocieras Bella.

Por un instante ella no supo que responder pues era palpable la tensión en el ambiente y una respuesta equivocada podría ser la chispa para que todo ardiera y estallara.

- Es muy amable de tu parte Emmett, apenas mi marido y yo podamos te haremos una visita – Aquella respuesta provoco dos reacciones distintas entre ellos. Emmett sintió un pequeño dolor justo en su pecho al oír las palabras de Bella, en especial "su marido", en cambio Edward sonreía muy pagado de sí mismo y acarició el dedo anular de su mujer donde estaba su alianza de matrimonio.

- Me encantaría recibirlos Bella, pero quiero que sepas que con o sin tu marido – Escupió aquella última palabra – eres bienvenida de visitarme – Con aquella declaración Edward sentía que estaba por perder la poca paciencia que tenia.

- Mi mujer no tiene ninguna necesidad de visitarte.

- Tu mujer puede hacerlo si así lo desea, además no olvides que casi fue mi…esposa – Bella supo de inmediato que si no hacia algo aquella conversación entraría en terrenos demasiados pantanosos.

- ¿Más café? – Era la pregunta más estúpida que podía hacer, pero era necesario romper el tenso momento.

Emmett le dio una dulce sonrisa y negó con la cabeza:

- Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya.

- Me parece una excelente idea – Edward se puso de pie y se llevó con él a Bella, pues sus manos seguían unidas. Para tratar de calmar la creciente tensión de su marido apretó con más fuerza su mano para transmitirle un poco de paz.

- Bueno, creo que he bebido el mejor café de mi vida – Se acerco hasta Bella.

- Muchas gracias – No pudo evitar sonrojarse tras el halago.

Cuando estaba por marcharse y ya se había encaminado a la salida, dio un giro y unos pasos hasta quedar frente a Isabella para decirle algo:

-Quiero que sepas que tienes una opción conmigo Bella – Acaricio suavemente su mejilla y dejo tras de su oreja uno de sus cabellos.

Aquel gesto fue la gota que rebaso el vaso de la paciencia de Edward, Emmett estaba tratando de molestarlo y lo peor de todo es que lo había logrado, no podía creer lo que fue capaz de decirle a su mujer.

- Lárgate de una maldita vez Emmett – El aludido miro por última vez a su hermano y se marcho con una sonrisa en los labios, pero antes y sin importarle nada la furia de Edward le guiño un ojo a Bella.

Durante varios minutos ninguno de los dos hablo solo se quedaron estáticos en sus lugares, Edward mirando por la gran ventana y Bella parada a unos pasos de él, hasta que no pudo aguantar tanto silencio y le pregunto:

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? – Pese a saber en parte lo que sucedía, seguía confundida. En parte esperaba que Edward inventara una excusa cualquiera para justificar su actitud.

- Emmett te ama – Escucharlo de sus labios no lo hacía más creíble para ella que haces unos minutos atrás.

- No me lo creo – Fue lo único que pudo decir.

- ¿Por qué? – Edward la taladraba con la mirada.

- ¿Por qué? Porque en todos estos años jamás tuvo un gesto que me hiciera siquiera pensar que el podría amarme, nunca…nada. De alguna manera siempre me sentí más su mascota que su prometida.

- No seas ridícula Isabella – Se le quedo mirando luego de su frase – Nadie podría verte de esa manera, eres una mujer muy hermosa y cualquiera que te tuviera se sentiría afortunado.

- ¿Eres tú un afortunado? – Bella se acerco hasta quedar frente a él y mirarlo fijamente en busca de su respuesta.

Edward la miro unos segundos para luego tomarla en sus brazos y besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento. Subió una de sus manos hasta su nuca para profundizarlo aún más y como siempre sus lenguas jugaban en la boca del otro, llenándose de su sabor, solo se separaron en busca de aire y aún muy cerca de sus labios le hablo.

- Nunca creía en la fortuna hasta ahora.

No espero replica ni nada, se la llevó hasta la habitación cargada y le demostró que hay veces que la suerte puede estar de nuestro lado.

La mañana siguiente ambos despertaron sonrientes y durante el desayuno hablaron de varias cosas, entre ellas que volvería a visitar a Mill y también de la necesidad de encontrar una casa para ellos. Edward creía que el apartamento no era el lugar adecuado para vivir, por lo que le dio carta blanca a su mujer para que buscara un nuevo lugar.

Aquella pequeña muestra de confianza alegro a Bella quien sin pensarlo se lanzó al regazo de su marido a besarlo. Por un momento la acción tomo por sorpresa a Edward, pero una vez recuperado acepto de buen grado los besos de su mujer, es más no le permitió que se apartara de su cuerpo, una vez que la unión de sus labios estaba deshecha.

Es más decidió continuar un recorrido por su piel besando su cuello hasta llegar a la marca que la había hecho días atrás. La cual acaricio suavemente para luego dejar ahí sus labios unos momentos.

- Mía – Dijo suavemente antes de quitar su boca de aquel lugar.

- Tuya – Fue la afirmación de Bella - ¿y tú? – Apenas salieron aquellas palabras de su boca se arrepintió de decirlas, pues algo cambio en el ambiente.

- Debo irme – Su voz volvió a hacer la misma de siempre, alejada de toda pasión y con mucha suavidad le quito de su regazo.

Beso la frente de su mujer y se marchó.

Bella se quedo unos momentos más pensando en todo lo ocurrido en estas últimas semanas, habían veces que sintió la esperanza perdida, pero ahora y sin entenderlo muy bien del todo se sentía alegre, optimista, pues notaba como poco a poco las paredes que Edward se había empecinado en levantar a su alrededor se estaban cayendo lentamente. Recordó las palabras de Victoria "paciencia" y en aquel momento se sintió llena de ella.

Edward llegó a su oficina con energías renovadas, se sentía ligeramente complacido por el rumbo que había tomado su vida en tan poco tiempo, aun claro nada era perfecto pues no dejaba de molestarle la idea de que su hermano amara a su mujer y tampoco dejaba de darle vuelta la idea de que Jacob era otro admirador de Isabella.

Cuando estaba por partir rumbo a su casa y sin entenderlo muy bien se quedo oyendo una conversación entre unas bailarinas, reconoció la voz de Jessica, la otra le era desconocida, cuando se dio cuenta lo cotilla que se estaba volviendo decidió seguir su camino, pero no alcanzó a dar ni dos pasos cuando escucho un nombre que le fue sumamente familiar.

- …Jacob solo me dijo que no podíamos seguir juntos – Parecía que la muchacha estaba llorando – que estaba confundido.

- ¿Te dijo por qué? – Jessica al parecer la consolaba.

- Dijo que se sentía muy atraído de una tal Isabel o Isabella, ni siquiera escuche bien su nombre, que la conoció hace unos meses, pero lo peor no fue eso sino que ella al parecer está comprometida o que se yo…

No quiso oír más y salió como un rayo del lugar con la certeza que sus suposiciones resultaron del todo ciertas, razón por la cual había otro más que debía mantenerse alejado de su mujer, de Isabella.

Cuando llegó noto que ella aún no estaba y como no podía quedarse ahí sentado, Edward caminaba de un extremo al otro del salón esperando por su mujer, que como le comento en la mañana estaba de visita en la casa de Mill y por supuesto el idiota de Jacob hacia de su chofer, pero esta sería la última vez, pues lo que acababa de descubrir que cambiaba las cosas.

Estaba sirviéndose un vaso de whisky cuando oyó la puerta de entraba, se obligo a sí mismo no voltear y correr al encuentro de Isabella, una parte de él odiaba las reacciones que seguía provocándole, con solo saberla cerca su cuerpo la anhelaba y aquello no era lo que tenía planeado cuando se caso. Si tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo nada de sus planes estaban resultando, pero se mantenía firme en una sola cuestión, Bella, como la llamaba en silencio nunca sabría que él la seguía amando.

Espero hasta que ella fue a su encuentro y lo saludo desde el otro extremo.

- Hola – Al oír su suave voz no pudo evitar sonreír, pero de todas formas trato de ocultar su alegría y lentamente se dio la vuelta para verla.

- Buenas tardes Isabella – La vio como se acercaba y besaba su mejilla.

- ¿Cómo ha estado tu día? – Se sentó en el amplio sofá y apoyo sus codos en las rodillas, un gesto tan infantil que simplemente no pudo contenerse más y se acerco a ella.

Se sentó a su lado y subió sus piernas para acomodarla en las suyas y poder tocarlas a su antojo.

- Ahora mucho mejor – Siguió su toque que poco a poco iba subiendo - ¿y el tuyo?

- Estuvo bien, le pedí ayuda a Mill para buscar una casa, pero finalmente Jacob se ha ofrecido como mi ayudante, así que lo acepte, pues conoce la ciudad.

- Yo seré tú ayudante Isabella – Su mano ya llegaba a la cara interna de sus muslos.

- Pero…- Su voz fue perdiendo fuerza por la sensación de sus manos en ella – me dijiste que podía hacerlo yo.

- Y lo harás, pero dado que será nuestro hogar, quiero ayudarte.

- Perfecto.

- Perfecto que te ayude o esto – Siguió con su toque.

- Ambos.

Ninguno hablo más pues las palabras en aquel momento sobraban.

-¿Estás segura que eso es lo que quieres Isabella? – La miro por sobre el periódico que estaba leyendo.

- Sí, estoy segura, creo que es lo mejor – Se llevó un vaso de jugo a los labios.

- Para quien ¿para ti? – Le sonrió torcidamente a la espera de su respuesta.

- Para ambos, no olvides que antes de todo... "esto" – No sabía cómo decirle a todo lo que habían vivido – Yo fui tu asistente, además ya conozco como funciona todo así que…me parece perfecto – Isabella lo miro fijamente esperando su respuesta

- Acepto, pero antes…– Doblo el periódico y lo dejo sobre la mesa – te tengo una propuesta – Se llevo la mano de su mujer a los labios – Nos vamos de luna de miel.

- ¿Luna de miel? Pensé que no tenias tiempo – Se le quedo mirando Bella.

- Ordene mi agenda – Aquello era una mentira a medias, pues desde hace varios días su agenda estaba lista para tomarse vacaciones – Acaso la idea no te gusta.

- Me encanta y…. ¿a dónde iremos?

- Eso pequeña – Aquella expresión de cariños sorprendió a ambos, pero ninguno dijo nada – Es una sorpresa. Solo prepárate pues mañana nos vamos.

- ¿Mañana?

- Si mañana – Se levanto y antes de partir beso la frente de su mujer.

En un abrir y cerrar sus ojos ya ambos estaban en el aeropuerto rumbo a un destino desconocido para Isabella, por mucho que intento averiguarlo no logro que Edward le diera siquiera una pista, incluso cuando trato de explicarle que no sabría que llevar, el apena le dio importancia y le dijo que cualquier cosa que faltara se la compraría.

Ahora caminaban por la sala de embarque con sus manos entrelazadas, cada vez que Isabella trataba de obtener alguna pista, Edward la besaba, de hecho la beso hasta llegar a sus asientos en el avión y cuando el piloto estaba hablando le murmuro palabras dulces al oído y promesas de las cosas que haría una vez estuvieron en su destino.

El vuelo fue placentero y aprovecharon de dormir un par de horas abrazados, mientras estuvieron despiertos no dejaron de besarse y tomarse las manos, parecían realmente una pareja de enamorados.

Una vez que despegaron y salieron del aeropuerto rumbo a su hotel, Bella supo donde estaban, lo miro interrogante y él solo hizo lo que se estaba transformando en una costumbre cuando no quería hablar o simplemente cuando quería sentirla…la beso.

Los recibieron y les indicaron su habitación, el botones se adelanto con su equipaje. Antes de que Bella pudiera entrar, Edward la cargo y luego de besarla, entro con ella en sus brazos y le dijo:

- Bienvenida al paraíso amor mío…

* * *

**Si lo sé…soy una malvada pues creían que en este capítulo se vendría la luna de miel, pero no….decidí cortarlo ahí pues quiero dedicarle un capitulo exclusivo a su viaje.**

**Espero que les guste y comenten…no saben lo feliz que me hace leer sus comentarios XD y por supuesto muchas gracias por sus comentarios del capitulo anterior!  
**

**Besos **

**Lulu XD**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21**

Llamarlo paraíso era simplemente quedarse corto, el lugar era simplemente idílico y eso que solo lo habían visto unos momentos. Ahora observaban la vista desde el enorme ventanal de la habitación ubicada en el piso más alto del hotel.

Al parecer Edward no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en bajar a Bella de sus brazos pues camino con ella así por toda la habitación, mientras la recorría.

- ¿Te gusta? – Le pregunto en voz baja y muy cerca de su oído.

- Es simplemente perfecto – Aprovechándose de que aun la estaba cargando fue dejando un reguero de besos por su cuello.

- Si…perfecto – Edward se negaba a dejar de sentir a su mujer fuera del límite de sus brazos, pero si deseaba que sucediera algo más entre ellos era necesario bajarla, y así lo hizo lentamente sin dejar de mirarla ni por un instante.

Cuando quedaron frente a frente, él alzo su mano y acaricio suavemente su mejilla, para luego ir bajando hasta llegar a su cuello. Fue inevitable para Isabella cerrar sus ojos producto de la maravillosa sensación que aquello toques provocaban en ella.

- No sé que me has hechos Isabella, pero ocupas todos mis pensamientos y llenas cada instante de mi vida – Aquella sorpresiva declaración logro que Bella quedara clavada en su lugar y solo lo mirara, incluso Edward quedo petrificado en su lugar al darse cuenta de las palabras que acababan de salir de sus labios. Por supuesto no eran una mentira, pues eso era exactamente como él se sentía, pero el problema de todo es que se había jurado nunca decírselo a Bella.

Antes de que comenzara un dialogo entre ellos decidió cortar por lo que le pareció lo más sano, tomo a su mujer entre sus brazos y comenzar a besarla. Sus besos no fueron suaves ni gentiles sino cargados de deseo, mordió su labio inferior e introdujo su lengua para sentir su sabor, jugó con su paladar y una de sus manos se fue hasta su nuca para profundizar la unión un poca más.

Bella no se quedo atrás y superada la sorpresa inicial, llevo sus manos hasta sus cabellos y se hundió en ellos. La mano libre de su marido bajo hasta su cintura y otras partes de su cuerpo, hasta amoldarla perfectamente a él.

Se besaron durante tanto tiempo que simplemente no sabían cuando comenzaba uno y terminaba el otro. De un momento a otro y sin darse mucha cuenta ambos estaban tendidos sobre la cama y ya no eran solo sus labios lo que se tocaran, sino que sus manos buscaban con ansiedad febril el cuerpo del otro.

La suave tela de la blusa de Bella fue rasgada y lanzada por los aires al igual que su brassier, al instante en que esa parte de su piel fue descubierta, Edward se lanzo a besar y tocar con un ansia desmedida los pechos de su mujer, primero jugó con sus pezones, los lamia suavemente y luego soplaba muy cerca de ellos provocando que se escaparan pequeños gemidos apasionados de los labios de ella. Cuando ambos estuvieron erectos, masajeo con extraordinaria lentitud sus pechos, adorándolos con su boca y sus manos.

- Edward…por Dios…me estas volviendo loca – Como pudo trato de quitarle la camisa, necesitaba sentir su piel contra la suya. Con una poco de ayuda logro sacarla del juego y acariciar su espalda, no solo con la yema de sus dedos sino que también con sus uñas, excitando aún más a su marido.

- Isabella….Isabella…- Bajo lentamente por su cuerpo tratando de perder solo un mínimo de contacto en sus pieles, en aquella unió la sentía aún más cerca no solo de su cuerpo, sino de su alma.

Cuando llegó finalmente sus labios y manos llegaron hasta el pantalón de su mujer, aquel trozo de tela que cubría sus piernas y le impedía lograr su unión perfecta, los saco con desesperación. Se prometió a si mismo que ya dentro de su luna de miel habría momentos para tomarse su tiempo y hacer todo con más dulzura, pero ahora necesitaba sentirla tanto o más que respirar.

Una vez quitado aquel estorbo hizo lo mismo con sus propios pantalones y comenzó a acomodarse para estar en ella. Se dirigió hacia su entrada y de una sola estocada la penetro hasta el fondo. Bella solo atino a sostenerse de las sabanas que se arrugaban con su agarre.

Entraba y salía de su mujer sin un ritmo pautado, pero cada vez que se hundía en ella sentía que un pequeño pedazo de cielo se abría para él. Sus manos estaban en sus caderas acariciando esa piel tan suave, pero en algún momento en que su necesidad fue mayor, una de ella levanto la pierna de Isabella hasta dejarla en su hombro y poder penetrarla con mayor profundidad.

Aquel cambio de postura hizo gritar a Bella casi hasta dejarla sin voz, las estocadas fueron siendo cada vez más frenéticas hasta que sintió que estaba por llegar, sus paredes se contrajeron y simplemente grito el nombre de su marido hasta desgarrarse la garganta, minutos después el encontró su propia liberación y su cuerpo cayó sobre el de ella, pero solo unos segundos pues casi al instante cambio la postura quedando esta vez ella sobre él.

Edward aspiro su aroma, aquel que tanto lo enloquecía y que incluso durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados lo atormento tantas noches. Trato de hacer un lado esos recuerdos, no quería empañar aquellos momentos con la rabia que sintió por su abandono. Aun cuando la amaba una parte de él aún no lograba perdonarla del todo, se había negado a oír sus razones, pues siempre creyó que las explicaciones solo agravaban la falta, además estaba el hecho que simplemente no lograba confiar en ninguna mujer y todo gracias a su madre.

_Mientras cenaban noto la tensión que crecía a pasos agigantados entre todos quienes estaban en la mesa. Carlisle trataba de controlar a su propia madre para que dejara los comentarios venenosos de lado. Esme simplemente callaba y oía estoica cada palabra que viniendo de su suegra siempre eran desagradables. Edward permanecía en absoluto silencio, siempre supo que aquello era lo mejor tratándose de su abuela, quien era una mujer dura, muchas veces su rostro le recordaba a una bruja o algún otro ser malvado de cuentos._

_- Y dime niño ¿Cómo va la escuela? – Odiaba que lo llamara así, pues ya tenía 14 años, pero sabía que no tenía sentido mencionarlo ella simplemente lo llamaría como le plazca._

_- Muy bien gracias – Las respuestas debían ser breves, de otra forma comenzaba otra ronda de criticas acerca de su crianza._

_- Es un verdadero milagro que te hayan aceptado en ese colegio, dado el tipo de madre que tienes – Aquel comentario llamo la atención de Edward._

_- Madre, ya hemos hablado del tema._

_- Pero veo que tu hijo no sabe nada, pues de otra manera no estaría con aquella cara mirándome. Dime niño sabes que tu madre fue primero la amante de Carlisle antes de ser su esposa, ella era una mujer casada, que simplemente no supo respetar los votos que hizo y le fue infiel a su marido._

_Aquella información fue como un balde de agua fría en Edward. Él que siempre vio a su madre como una mujer perfecta, sintió como su imagen se desmoronaba ante sus ojos. Siempre creyó que su madre era viuda al momento de casarse con su padre, pues para él nunca fue un misterio que ella estuvo casada antes, menos aún teniendo a Emmett como su medio hermano, pero saber las reales circunstancias lo cambiaban todo. Y no solo la imagen de su madre se rompió en ese momento, sino también la de su propio padre que no fue capaz de respetar una familia y la destruyó. _

_Su abuelo sonrió con malicia luego de contar aquel pequeño detalle, mientras sus padres lo miraban adivinando de alguna forma todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza en aquel minuto. Toda la vida que hasta un momento pensó era perfecta estaba basada en una mentira y lo peor es que también en la destrucción de otra familia, de alguna manera logro comprender porque siempre Emmett miraba con tanto recelo a su padre o la frialdad con la que trataba a Esme._

_Edward se negó a escucharlo y se encerró en sí mismo, viviendo con la sensación que en cualquier momento su madre los abandonaría, por eso apenas cumplió la mayoría de edad fue él quien se marchó. _

Desde el día que supo la verdad él único gran miedo de Edward Cullen era ser abandonado e Isabella que decía amarlo tanto lo abandono. Era por eso que simplemente no podía dejarla volver a entrar a su corazón pues si ella se volvía a marchar él simplemente no podría salir adelante.

Se amaron durante varias horas más hasta que finalmente el cansancio los venció a ambos y se durmieron con sus cuerpos entrelazados. El agarre de Edward era casi asfixiante, pero eso a Bella no le importaba pues dormir rodeada de sus brazos y su cuerpo eran momentos impagables.

Los primeros rayos del sol se filtraron por la gran ventana, al parecer habían pasados varias horas en la cama y claramente no solo durmiendo. Edward lentamente abrió sus ojos y de inmediato sintió un vacio en sus brazos al no sentir el cálido cuerpo de Isabella abrazado al suyo. Aquello disparo todas sus alarmas y el pánico se adueño de él cuando la cierta escena ocurrida meses atrás vino a su memoria.

Se levanto de un salto de la cama y comenzó a buscarla, primero entró velozmente al baño, pero allí no estaba, luego fue hasta el balcón de su habitación, pero tampoco tuvo suerte. A cada paso que daba su miedo crecía más hasta que abrió la puerta que separaba su habitación del resto del lugar y la vio de espaldas arreglando una bandeja.

Camino sigilosamente a su encuentro, luego que botara todo el aire que sus pulmones acumularon mientras buscaba a Isabella, cuando estuvo tras ella la abrazo por la espalda haciendo que se sobresaltara por la sorpresa y diera un pequeño grito.

- ¿Qué haces? – Beso su hombro descubierto.

- Preparaba esta bandeja para nuestro desayuno – Se dio vuelta en sus brazos y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

- Huele delicioso – Aun cuando su nariz estaba más cerca de su cuello que de los alimentos – No sentí cuando te levantaste.

- Trate no meter mucho ruido, quería sorprenderte.

- Pues te aseguro que lo lograste – Aun Edward no se refería precisamente al desayuno.

Como ambos ya estaban fuera de la cama decidieron que mejor comerían en el pequeño comedor de la habitación. Estuvieron un rato hablando hasta que Edward comenzó a preguntarle a Bella cosas de su vida.

- ¿Cómo fue tú infancia? – Sin entender muy bien el porque necesitaba saber todo de su mujer, hasta él más mínimo detalle.

- Solitaria – Edward la miro por unos instantes al ver como su mirada se entristecía.

- Pero tienes dos hermanas ¿no?

- Si, Rosalie y Tanya, que no se parece en lo absoluto a la hermana de Victoria. Mis hermana simplemente se dedicaron a ignorarme y lo hicieron muy bien, además tenemos diez años de diferencia yo fui algo así como un accidente – Tomo un sorbo de su jugo – Esa es la forma en que Tanya siempre se encarga de contar la historia de mi nacimiento, un accidente que nadie esperaba, pero que tuvieron que aceptar, al principio aquella historia parecía divertida, pues mis padres ya no esperaban más hijos y llegue yo, pero con el tiempo simplemente me parecía que era una forma de molestarme.

- Idiota – Fue lo único que opino Edward

- No lo sé, además ellas siempre han sido muy unidas y yo no tenía cabida en su mundo. Creo que si algo debo de agradecerle a Emmett – Escuchar el nombre de su hermano en los labios de su mujer lo tensó – fue que me enviara a aquel internado. Por primera vez sentía que pertenecía a algo, es extraño pero me sentía más en familia con personas que nada tenían que ver conmigo que con quienes tengo lazos de sangre. Además encontré a Jane.

- Jane una gran amiga, debo decir – Se sintió ligeramente aliviado al saber el por qué estaba agradecida de su hermano.

- Es mi hermana, ella siempre ha creído en mi más de lo yo misma lo he hecho, siempre trataba de que animarme y no permitía que no se sintiera linda – Una sonrisa triste curvo sus labios – Mis hermanas siempre me dijeron que era tan poco atractiva, que era fea, que nadie se fijaría en mi, y en parte sé que es cierto, cuando ellas llegan simplemente todos dan vuelta a su alrededor, ambas parecen modelos y yo simplemente soy….simple y bueno para nada bonita.

Sorpresivamente Edward la levanto de su silla y la llevo con él para sentarla en sus piernas:

- Nunca vuelvas a decir que no eres bonita….eres hermosa Isabella. Eres la mujer más atractiva que he conocido en mi vida. Acaso no te das cuenta todos los imbéciles que se te quedan mirando – Bella negó con la cabeza – Pues eso está muy bien, pues eres hermosa y eres mía.

Unió sus labios en un beso cargado de ternura, la cargo para llevarla hasta la cama y demostrarle cuan hermosa y deseable era.

Luego de hacer el amor más veces de las que pudieran contar, Edward decidió que era momento de salir de la habitación y ver otras cosas, además de aquellas cuatro paredes. Deseaba a Bella de una forma casi enfermiza, pero también deseaba que fuera feliz, así que irían a recorrer finalmente Rio de Janeiro.

Decidieron bañarse por separado, pues sabía que si lo hacían juntos no saldrían en varias horas más. Estaba terminando de vestirse mientras Bella tomaba su ducha, cuando oyó que tocaban la puerta. Camino hasta ella y la abrió, apenas vio quien estaba frente a él su rostro se descompuso:

- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

- Vine a que disfrutáramos de tu luna de miel, querido…

* * *

**Acá les dejo nuevo capítulo...espero que les guste y espero también sus comentarios! Gracias por los del capítulo anterior.**

** Aprovecho de dejarlas invitadas q que visiten mi nueva historia "Todo en familia"...he subido el primer capitulo y bueno tb las invito a mi blog donde he comenzado a subir una historia original!**

**Que tengan un maravilloso fin de semana  
**

**Besos**

**Lulu XD **


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22**

Edward cerró con fuerza la puerta y llevó a la infortunada interrupción al pasillo.

- Te pregunte qué rayos haces aquí Alice.

- Y yo te respondí que vine a disfrutar de tu luna de miel – La mirada de Edward estaba cargada de furia – Ves si la estuvieras pasando bien no tendrías ese humor – Trato de acariciar su rostro.

- Eres tú la que provoca que mi humor sea de perros. ¿Cómo supiste donde encontrarme?

- Tengo mis fuentes – Le sonrió – Ahora que te parece si nos vemos en veinte minutos en el lobby del hotel y luego nos marchamos a disfrutar de Brasil.

- Vete al infierno. Soy un hombre casado – Alice hizo un gesto para restarle importancia a aquello – Felizmente casado, así que no te atrevas a arruinar mis planes.

- Planes con tu dulce mujercita ¿cómo ir a nadar con delfines? O piensas llevarla a un parque acuático. Vamos Edward los dos sabemos que necesitas una mujer de verdad y dudo que ella lo sea – Paso un dedo por su pecho hasta llegar a la cinturilla del pantalón.

- No lo repetiré nuevamente…Lárgate de aquí, del hotel y de este país- Sin esperar su replicar abrió la puerta de su habitación y entro en ella.

Se sintió aliviado al notar que Isabella aún no salía del cuarto de baño. Quería destrozar algo y de preferencia el cuello de Alice, de todos los errores que había cometido en su vida, ella se llevaba el primer lugar.

Era la media hermana de Emmett y la conoció un verano en el cual sus padres creyeron que era sano interactuara con su hermano mayor, medio hermano más bien. Alice era una mujer muy hermosa y desde el primer día se sintieron atraídos, y dado que no habían mejores cosas que hacer se acostaron durante todas las vacaciones, el trato era sencillo tenían sexo sin mayores ataduras ni mucho menos compromisos, pero para su muy mala suerte ella quiso más y él no, y como todo niña rica que no estaba acostumbrada a que algo se le negara, desde el momento de la negativa, Edward se transformo en su obsesión personal, en cada ocasión que se veían era molestado por su insistente presencia.

No podía negarse a sí mismo que en algún momento de aquel verano, pensó que podrían haber llegado a algo más, pero simplemente al pasar de los días descubrió que aquello era y sería imposible, odiaba que siempre estuviera tan dispuesta y no representara ninguna novedad para él, eso unido a que era la mujer más frívola que había conocido en toda su vida hicieron que quisiera estar lo más alejado que pudiera de Alice McCarty.

Se fue al bar en busca que algo fuerte para beber, estaba colérico por la aparición de esa mujer y no quería que su mujer lo viera así, se había prometido a si mismo que esta sería una luna de miel inolvidable y lo cumpliría.

- ¿No crees que es muy temprano para beber? – No necesito servirse su trago, el solo oír la voz de Isabella fue suficiente para tranquilizarlo.

- Tienes razón – Aparto el vaso y se acerco a ella – Estas hermosa – Le dio un beso en la frente y luego comenzó a descender con sus labios por su rostro.

- Edward…- No obtuvo respuesta – Edward…amor – Aquello al parecer lo hizo reaccionar y dejo sus labios muy cerca de su piel, pero sin tocarla. Bella casi se arrepiente de lo dicho, pero si quería que su vida junto a él cambiaria deberían empezar por alguna parte – Planeas que alguna vez salgamos de la habitación.

Una profunda risa masculina lleno el ambiente y rompió con el ambiente de tensión que se formo con las últimas palabras de Bella.

- Dime ¿donde quieres ir? El cielo es el límite.

- Llegue a él anoche – Al notar el sentido de sus palabras no pudo evitar sonrojarse y Edward solo sonreía de aquella manera torcida tan propia de él.

- Estas haciendo que sea muy difícil salir de esta habitación.

- ¿Qué te parece la playa? – Bella quiso cortar de raíz el camino que estaba tomando su conversación, pues aun cuando adoraba estar en los brazos de su marido también deseaba salir por un poco de sol – El problema es que no tengo traje de baño. Así que deberíamos ir a una playa nudista.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron de manera desmesurada al escuchar la propuesta de su mujer y en especial al ver como sonreía de oreja a oreja después de tan brillante idea.

- Eso nunca Isabella – Se acerco aún más ella y aplasto sus labios en su boca y no se separo de ellos hasta que necesito aire – Ahora nos vamos de compras y luego a la playa – Tomo su mano y finalmente salieron de la habitación.

La ida de compras fue todo menos agradable. Edward le gruño en más de una ocasión a la vendedora cuando le mostraba a su mujer los diseños de los bañadores. Según su opinión eran menos que un trozo de tela y que él no veía diferencia entre que los usara y estuviera desnuda.

- Entonces desnuda será Edward – Le grito Bella cuando su marido critico el decimo atuendo que se probara.

- No te atreverías – Se levanto de su lugar y fue tras ella a los vestidores.

- No crees – Llevo sus manos hasta su espalda y desato una parte, luego subió hasta su cuello y desanudo las delgadas tiras quedando sin la parte superior de su bikini y lanzándoselo en la cara– Ves que si puedo.

Nunca en su vida Edward había sentido una combinación como aquella, estaba furioso, pero al mismo tiempo excitado al ver a su mujer desnuda de la parte superior.

- Ahora me voy – Él tardo solo unos segundos en reaccionar y la tomo fuertemente de la muñeca impidiéndole la salida.

- Jamás saldrás así a ningún lugar Isabella, no olvides que solo yo puedo verte así – Llevo una de sus manos para cubrir sus pechos, pero fue inevitable que terminara acariciándolos hasta sentir como sus pezones quedaban erectos y un gemido escapara de los labios de su mujer.

- Edward….no creo…- Dejo de hablar cuando sintió como la mano de su marido se perdía en la parte baja de su bañador y la acariciaba, noto como dos dedos estaba listo para entrar en su cavidad cuando una voz los volvió a la realidad.

- _¿__tudo é bom? ¿Você escolheu__que levam? – _Bella miro nerviosa a Edward mientras este respiraba con dificultad.

- _Se alguém levar__este _– Tomo uno de los que estaba en el suelo y se lo entrego – _obrigado._

Escucho como se alejaba y luego miro a Edward que al parecer estaba recuperando la compostura. Se mordió el labio y sintio como él lo quitaba de entre los dientes.

- Si lo haces nuevamente no saldremos de este vestidor – Le dio un beso en la frente y salio.

Diez minutos despues salian de la tienda finalmente con varios prendas para su estadia, incluido los trajes de baño de Isabella, por más que su marido insistiera se negó a decirle por cual se habia decidido.

- Ya lo sabras – Beso la punta de nariz – Ahora me cambio y nos vemos en unos minutos.

- Si necesitas ayuda, sabes donde ubicarme – Ella solo sonrió y se fue a cambiar.

Habian decidido finalmente no ir a la playa, ya que la mañana estaba muy avanzada, lo harian luego de comer, pero de todos modos saldrian de su habitación y tomarian sol en la piscina del hotel.

Bella le pidio a su marido que se adelantara, que ella iria en unos minutos y que pidiera un jugo para ella, luego beso su mejilla y fue a cambiarse.

Edward bajo hasta la piscina y se acercó hasta el barman al cual le pidió dos refrescos, oyo como varios hombres a su alrededor comentaban que una mujer hermosa acababa de llegar, incluso quien lo atendia dejo de prestarle atención, se dio lentamente la vuelta y casi bota los vasos de jugo cuando vio que quien causo ese pequeño alboroto era nada más y nada menos que su mujer.

Se apresuro a encaminarse a ella, quien apenas cruzo su mirada con él le sonrió, eso calmo un poco sus celos, pues varios notaron que aquella mujer era suya. Al llegar a su encuentro, dejo los vasos en la mesa y la tomo de la cintura para besarla.

- Eres una pequeña muy traviesa Isabella – Le susurro al oído.

- ¿Por qué? – Le pregunto en el tono más inocente.

- Por esto – Acaricio con su mano el cuerpo de su mujer, demorándose más de lo necesario en sus pechos para luego bajar hasta la muy corta falda que tapaba la parte baja de su bikini.

- No te gusta – Llevó una de sus manos hasta su cabello y acerco su cuerpo al de Edward, cuando noto que varias mujeres se lo comían con la mirada.

- Me encanta, pero soy muy egoísta y no me gusta compartir con nadie.

- Solo tuya – Le susurro al oído para luego apartarse y acomodarse en una de las reposaderas.

- Creo que necesitas aplicarte un poco de bloqueador amor.

- Me ayudaras a llegar a las partes de no pueda – Lo miro coqueta.

- Por supuesto – Vio como se volteaba para quedar de espalda a él.

Tomo la crema y vacio un poco en sus manos, comenzó lentamente a dejarla primero por toda su espalda dando suaves caricias por toda su piel, luego repitió el proceso de llenar sus manos de aquella crema y bajo hasta sus piernas hasta llegar a su trasero en el cual se detuvo varios segundos hasta que oyó como un muy bajo gemido escapaba de los labios de Isabella.

- No creo que necesite tanto bloqueador en ese zona – Murmuro bajito.

- Yo creo que si – Le dio una nalgada y dio por finalizado su trabajo.

- Mi turno – Edward al igual que ella se recostó de espalda, pero no estaba en sus planes que su mujer se sentara a horcajadas sobre él.

Sentir el cuerpo de ella en aquella parte de su cuerpo lo enloqueció, aun cuando su ya adolorido miembro no la tocaba directamente tenerla tan cerca lo estaba enloqueciendo, además de sentir sus delicadas manos en su espalda. Cuando estuvo seguro que no podría seguir soportando más

- Suficiente – En un rápido movimiento tomo a Bella en sus brazos y se lanzó con ella a la piscina.

Una vez en el agua se besaron como un par de adolescentes durante minutos o tal vez horas. Nadaron solo un poco, pues Edward decidió mantenerla prisionera en sus brazos el resto del tiempo y solo accedió a soltarla cuando decidieron que ya era tiempo de ir a comer algo.

Subieron a su habitación y sin esperar más corrieron hasta el baño para sacarse el cloro de la piscina. Decidieron compartir su ducha y en ese momento Edward la hizo suya como llevaba horas deseándolo.

Una vez que lograron salir del cuarto de baño y arreglarse bajaron hasta el restorán del hotel. Después de ordenar sus platos, ambos conversaban animadamente y dejaban suaves caricias en el rostro del otro, estaban sentados uno frente al otro es por eso que Edward vio como Alice entraba al lugar y que al parecer estaba decidida a acercarse a ellos, sin permitírselo se levanto rápidamente, le dio un beso a Bella y le dijo que volvería en un minuto.

Antes de que pudiera poner un pie cerca de ellos tomo a Alice y la llevo lejos de ahí.

- No piensas presentarme a tu esposa, cariño – Le sonrió de forma provocativa.

- No y no me llames cariño, querido ni nada. Entiéndelo de una vez, tú y yo no somos nada, nunca lo fuimos y nunca lo seremos – Tomo con más fuerza su brazo tratando de hacer su mensaje más claro.

- Veo que al igual que Emmett caíste en el encanto de esa muchachita sin gracia – Su voz era despectiva.

- No te atrevas a hablar de mi mujer, ahora lárgate.

- Estoy en mi derecho de permanecer en el lugar que yo desee, así que creo que me quedare.

- Perfecto, seremos entonces nosotros quienes nos marchemos. Mi esposa no tiene por que compartir su espacio con alguien como tú.

-Tal vez no compartamos el espacio, pero si a su marido ¿crees que le guste la idea?

- No me….- No logro terminar de hablar pues oyó la voz de su mujer.

- No nos presentas Edward…

* * *

**Muchasssssssssss Gracias por sus reviews! Espero les guste el capitulo y dejen sus comentarios….como siempre están cordialmente invitadas a mi blog….ahí subo los adelantos de mis historias….además si quieren me pueden buscar en facebook como Mi Espacio…ahí le dan a Me gusta…ahí también subo los adelantos y puedo contestar más fácilmente cualquier duda, consulta o lo que sea!**

**Besos **

**Lulu XD**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 23**

Por un segundo Edward se quedo congelado en el lugar sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar, no estaba en sus planes que Alice e Isabella se conocieran, o más bien ser él precisamente el que tuviera que hacer las presentaciones. Aún estaba indeciso a qué hacer cuando Alice fue la que hablo.

- Alice McCarty un placer – Extendió su mano en dirección a Isabella.

- Un gusto… ¿McCarty?...eres…

- La hermana menor de Emmett, si mal no recuerdo tú eras su prometida ¿no? – Sonrió con malicia.

- Como bien lo dijiste…era su prometida, ahora soy la esposa de Edward – Se acerco hasta su marido y acaricio su brazo. Él tomo su mano y la entrelazo con la suya, aquel gesto no paso desapercibido para Alice quien ardió de celos.

Ambas mujeres tenían la vista fija una en la otra, ni siquiera parpadeaban mientras se analizaban. Alice trato de disminuir a Bella con su mirada, pero la joven no retrocedió ni un ápice, entendía que aquella batalla de miradas tendría solo una ganadora.

Sin necesidad de palabras supo que aquella guapa mujer de cabellos negros parada frente a ella había sido algo más que una amiga de su marido, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos, pero se mezclaron con algo más, preocupación, por saber que ella estuviera justamente ahí. Trato de alejar todas las ideas que se agolpaban en su mente.

Además sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de aquella mujer que era una mezcla de suavidad y petulancia, apenas la conocía y Bella ya no la soportaba.

- Edward realmente debo decirte que me sintió muy ofendida por no haber sido invitada a tu boda – Busco algún tema para no dejar de ser el centro de atención.

- Solo invitamos a nuestros familiares más cercanos y gente que realmente nos importa – Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al oír la respuesta de Edward, mientras este apenas y noto la tensión que sus palabras causaron.

- Recuerda que somos familia.

- No lo somos Alice, tú eres medio hermana de Emmett, nada tienes que ver conmigo.

- ¿Seguro que nada tenemos que ver? – Aquella pregunta fue hecha ironía.

- Alice entre tú y yo no existe nada, ningún vinculo, ni siquiera un recuerdo que valga la pena – Beso el tope de la cabeza de su mujer – Será mejor que vayamos a nuestra mesa – Le dio una sonrisa a ella y se encaminaron.

- Claro amor – Le devolvió la sonrisa, y no solo eso sino que también le dio un suave beso en los labios – Adiós Alice.

No esperaron su respuesta, se encaminaron nuevamente hasta el restorán del hotel, tomados de las manos, mientras Alice los observaba con furia.

- Esto no se queda así Edward Cullen – Dio la vuelta y se marcho echando chispas a su habitación.

Cuando llegaron a su mesa, todo el ambiente romántico que hasta hace poco habían vivido se desvaneció. Comieron en silencio, pero sin dejar de mirarse hasta que Edward tuvo la necesidad de decir algo.

- Isabella, Alice solo es….

- Una ex amante – Lo miro fijamente – Edward tal vez solo soy una muchachita de 18 años, pero sé perfectamente cuando una mujer tuvo algo con un hombre, incluso si ese hombre es mi marido.

- No significa nada para mi.

- No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones. No te preocupes – Tomo la mano de su mujer que descansaba sobre su mesa.

- Sé que no me has pedido explicación alguna, pero necesitaba decirte que ella no significa nada para mí, no quiero que estos días tan maravillosos que hemos vivido se vean empañados por encuentros desagradables.

Bella acaricio la mejilla de Edward y le sonrió:

- Nada podría empañarlo Edward – Se acercó hasta él y lo beso.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron en la playa. Edward estuvo todo el tiempo junto a Bella impidiendo que cualquiera pudiese siquiera acercarse un paso a ella, según su opinión apenas y le cubrían el cuerpo esos pedazos de tela que ella llamaba bañador.

Aunque una vez en el agua y lejos de la orilla encontró las ventajas de aquellos trozos pequeño de tela, cuando noto que el acceso al cuerpo de su mujer era más sencillo. No dejo de acariciarla en ningún momento y cada vez que notaba que algún hombre la quedaba mirando, simplemente la besaba hasta dejarla sin aliento.

Luego de tan agradable tarde juntos en la playa llegaron hasta el hotel, pese a que estaban un tanto cansados decidieron cenar fuera, a un lugar que les habían recomendado como ideal para recién casados y para degustar las delicias del Brasil.

Edward casi flaquea en su determinación de salir a comer cuando escucho el sonido de la ducha e imagino a su mujer bajo el chorro del agua, estuvo tentado de acompañarla, en especial cuando cierta parte de su anatomía se despertó, pero se controlo pues se lo había prometido y ver feliz a Isabella parecía ser su único propósito en esos días.

Al verla salir estuvo casi seguro que su quijada llegó hasta al suelo, parecía un ángel con aquel vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y un suave maquillaje, nuevamente pensó en quedarse y hacerla suya, pero decidió que ya tendrían tiempo suficiente para hacerlo.

Llegaron al lugar y decidieron cenar en la terraza. La cual estaba tenuemente iluminada con antorchas en los alrededores y velas en cada una de las mesas, el ambiente era de total distensión y solo habían unas pocas personas allí, además de fondo se podía ver un escenario con varios instrumentos sobre él lo cual hacía presumir que pronto se escucharía música en vivo.

Cuando llego el mesero ordenaron primero sus tragos, luego decidirían que comerían, estaban platicando animadamente cuando el celular de Edward retico una vez lo cual indicaba que acababa de recibir un mensaje, al leerlo frunció el ceño por su contenido.

- Todo bien Edward – Pregunto una preocupada Bella, al ver como su actitud había cambiado de un momento a otro.

- Si dame un segundo debo contestar una llamada – Le dio un suave beso en los labios y se alejo una pasos.

Cuando llego hasta la salida vio a Alice recargada en un auto sonriéndole coquetamente. Nunca en su vida Edward se había arrepentido tanto de algo como de haberse enredado con ella.

- ¿Qué diablos quieres?

- Veo que recibiste mi mensaje. Solo quería verte.

- ¿Quién te dijo donde estaba? – Se acerco hasta ella y la tomo fuertemente del brazo – Me estas siguiendo.

- Tal vez – Le susurro muy cerca de su oído, demoro un poco sus labios en el borde de su camisa y luego se alejo

- En qué idioma quieres que te explique lo poco que me importas.

- Ya volverás a mi Edward, lo sé - Le dio un beso cerca de los labios y se fue sin decir nada más.

Antes de volver hasta donde lo esperaba su mujer trato de calmarse, lo que menos quería era que viera su furia, respiro e inspiro lo suficientemente para controlarse y luego llego hasta su cena. La sonrisa que le dio la bienvenida lo tranquilizo, pero al ver como desaparecía se tensó.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – Edward se sentó muy tenso a la mesa por su pregunta.

- Afuera…

- Con Alice ¿verdad? – La vista de Bella estaba clavada en un punto de su camisa.

- Isabella. Ella no es…- Puso un dedo sobre sus labios, realmente lo que menos quería ahora era escuchar sus explicaciones.

- No necesitas decirme nada, pero al menos – Se acerco hasta él – Podrías limpiarte el lápiz labial del rostro, ese color no te queda – Se extendió una servilleta y se levanto con la intención de caminar hasta la salida.

No alcanzó a dar ni dos pasos y su muñeca fue sujetada por su marido, impidiéndole seguir adelante. Dio un fuerte suspiro para buscar su fuerza y enfrentarlo.

- Me sueltas, por favor.

- No – Toda la fuerza de su verde mirada cayó sobre su mujer.

- Todo el mundo nos está mirando – Bella sintió demasiadas miradas fijas en ellos y lo peor es que varias de ellas, eran de lastima.

- No me importa lo más mínimo, además has sido tú la que ha causado toda esta atención.

- Yo – Lo miro con furia – No soy la que tiene una marca en el cuello de su camisa y en la comisura de los labios y – se acerco a él – huele a perfume caro. Así que si me respetas algo, déjame ir Edward…por favor.

- No puedo dejarte ir…nunca.

- Edward por…- No la dejo seguir hablando y la beso. Por un instante ella le correspondió el beso, pero cuando aspiro y sintió el aroma de otra mujer en él, dejo de responderle y se tensó en sus brazos.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Hueles a ella – Bajo la mirada.

Edward quiso asesinar a Alice y de paso matarse él por arruinar una noche que parecía tan perfecta. Tomo la mano de su mujer y la guio nuevamente hasta la mesa, ella se sentó casi como acto reflejo y apenas lo miro cuando él hizo lo mismo junto a ella.

Ordenaron su cena, pero ella parecía tan triste y todo por su culpa, una parte mínima de él no le molesto ver a Isabella así, era aquella parte que aun buscaba revancha por su abandono, pero una parte mucho mayor de él se sentía tan culpable y se odiaba por haber ido en busca de Alice cuando le indico que estaba fuera, trato de justificarse diciéndose a sí mismo que lo hacía para sacarla de ahí y que no arruinara el maravilloso momento con su esposa, pero de todas formas lo hizo y no solo eso sino que se encargo de dejar las huellas de su presencia.

Isabella pareció sentirse un poco mejor cuando escucho los primeros acordes de la música. Los sonidos del Brasil siempre le habían gustado e inexplicablemente le subían el ánimo. Pensó en pedirle a Edward que bailaran cuando vio varias parejas salir a la pista, pero como aun estaba enojada con él se contuvo, aunque eso no impidió que movieras sus pies al ritmo de la lambada.

Al parecer aquello no paso desapercibido a uno de los bailarines, quien se acerco hasta ella y le ofreció la mano para bailar. Al ver como Edward se tensaba acepto el ofrecimiento y se fue al centro de las pista con él.

Edward ardía en celos, pero trato de controlarse y no caer en el juego de su mujer, pero al ver como aquel "idiota", según su apreciación, llevaba sus manos a la cintura de Isabella y acercaba peligrosamente sus cuerpos, se levanto de su mesa y camino hasta ellos, y sin decir nada fue él quien tomo a su mujer entre sus brazos.

Bella quiso dejar de moverse cuando vio que Edward era quien la tomaba, pero decidió hacer algo mucho mejor. Movió las caderas al ritmo de la música muy pegada al cuerpo de su marido. Subió una de sus manos hasta su nuca y puso la otra en la cadera de él, para que ambos se movieran al ritmo del baile prohibido.

Edward la acercó aun mas, mientras Isabella quedaba de espaldas a él subiendo y bajando por su cuerpo una y otra vez, hasta que sintió su potente erección en su trasero.

- Nos vamos ahora – La tomo con fuerza de la cintura, mientras avanzaba con ella dejo varios dólares sobre la mesa y se marcharon.

El viaje de vuelta al hotel parecía de nunca acabar, pero cuando por fin llegaron a este y luego a su habitación. Edward dio rienda suelta a todas las fantasías que aquel baile habían provocado en él, mientras Isabella solo se dejo llevar al paraíso.

A la mañana siguiente Bella despertó sola en la habitación, frunció el ceño por no sentir el cuerpo de Edward entrelazado al suyo como era ya la costumbre, pero luego noto a su lado había una nota.

_**Vuelvo en unos minutos…Extráñame. **_

_**Edward**_

Sonrió mientras la leía y se levanto, no alcanzó a dar ni dos pasos cuando el teléfono de la habitación sonó, fue rápidamente a atenderlo por si era su marido.

- Si.

- Sra. Cullen.

- Si.

- Llámanos para informarle que la reservación para su vuelo con destino a Nueva York para esta tarde ya fue hecha. ¿Desea algo más? – Bella tardó unos segundos en responder, no podía creer que su luna de miel ya hubiese acabado y Edward ni siquiera le haya informado.

Apenas le dio las gracias a la recepcionista y cortó el llamado. Respiro hondo para evitar llorar, estaba casi segura que todo estaba marchando mejor entre ellos, pero como siempre estaba equivocaba en lo que se refería a Edward Cullen.

Edward entro rápidamente a la habitación, le tenía una sorpresa a su mujer y estaba seguro que lograría alegrarla, cuando llego al umbral de la habitación y vio lo que estaba haciendo casi grita de frustración.

- ¿Qué haces? – Trato que su voz sonara calmada, nada más lejos de lo que sentía.

- Acaso no es obvio – Esa respuesta no ayudo en nada a su ánimo.

- Te pregunto de otra manera entonces ¿Por qué lo haces? – Su mujer lo miro y sin responder camino hasta el baño.

Un bufido frustrado salió de los labios de Edward y se fue tras ella.

- Maldita sea respóndeme.

- Ya sé que nos marchamos, así que estoy empacando.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Me avisaron de nuestras reservas para el vuelo a Nueva York – Lanzó con rabia sus bañadores a la maleta abierta sobre la cama – Al menos esperaba que me avisaras tú primero y no enterarme por la recepcionista que nuestro viaje había acabado.

- Isabella – No le prestó atención – Isabella – Bella camino nuevamente rumbo al cuarto de baño – Isabella – Esta vez la tomo de los brazos y la hizo detenerse.

- ¿Qué? – Bajo la mirada pues no deseaba que viera sus lagrimas.

- Maldición trate de darte una sorpresa y no salió como esperaba.

- Si quieres ser feliz, lograste sorprenderme.

- Escúchame, si es cierto que nos marchamos, pero vamos a seguir nuestra luna de miel a otro lugar – Bella solo lo miro con sorpresa y sin entender nada, él solo se limito a besarla y calmar su pena.

Edward ya no se sentía tranquilo en Brasil, tenía la sensación que cada paso que daba era custodiado o más bien acechado por Alice, maldita la hora que lo encontró y arruino su luna de miel, aun cuando quería marcharse sentía que aquello no sería justo con Isabella, que parecía estar pasándola muy bien.

Pero como siempre su lado egoísta tomo posesión de él y a primera hora de la mañana partirían hasta Europa, había decidido que allí terminaran su luna de miel, esperaba que la loca de Alice no los siguiera, pero de todas formas había dejado un par de pistas confusas.

El resto de su viaje fue de ensueño, recorrieron y disfrutaron las bellezas de Europa como nunca lo habían hecho antes, ambos habían ido antes, pero esta vez era distinto, pues iban con la persona amada, pese a que ninguno hablo de sus sentimientos por el otro, los hechos decían mucho más que las palabras y aquellas semana juntos habían sido las mejores de sus vidas.

Ahora volvían a Nueva York, a su vida y a su mundo, también a sus miedos y debilidades. Ahora era el momento exacto de definir qué clase de matrimonio deseaban ser y que están dispuestos a hacer para lograrlo, a cuanto renunciarían por el otro y cuanto olvidarían. Había llegado finalmente el momento de la verdad.

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS por sus comentarios….son lo máximo! Espero que les guste el capitulo….acabo la luna de miel, ahora se viene la realidad y vamos a ver como se comportan estos dos, luego de su viaje!**

**Espero que comenten y me digan que tal….ya saben que son mi gasolina!**

**Besos**

**Lulu XD**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 24**

Bella inspiro fuertemente el aire de la mañana antes de salir del aeropuerto, un auto ya los esperaba afuera. El chofer los saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza y luego subió las maletas en el portaequipaje. Edward sostenía la puerta del vehicula abierta para que ella entrara primero, al verla estática en el lugar la miro interrogante, cuando estaba por preguntarle el por qué, ella tomo su mano y la presiono con fuerza, aquel gesto lo sorprendió unos instantes, para luego aceptar gustoso entrelazar su mano con la de su mujer.

De alguna manera con ese pequeño gesto se estaban diciendo, sin necesidad de palabras, que contaban con el otro, que eran una pareja y que lucharían por ser finalmente un matrimonio. Una pequeña oleada de pánico se asentó en el pecho de Edward, cuando el peso de las promesas le llegó directo al corazón, pues de alguna manera significaba volver a confiar en ella y una parte de él aun no estaba preparado para eso, pero se prometió que lo intentaría con todas sus fuerzas.

El resto del camino fue en absoluto silencio, aun cuando sus manos no se separaron en ningún momento, Edward pasaba distraídamente su dedo por el anillo de su mujer, que simbolizaba que ella le pertenecía por siempre. Cuando finalmente llegaron al departamento, bajaron del auto y esta vez con ayuda del portero acomodaron el pequeño equipaje de ambos, en el ascensor.

Llegaron a su piso y se observaron durante varios minutos. Isabella acaricio las ojeras de su marido, el cual solo suspiro por la suavidad de aquel toque.

- Pareces cansado – Su mano ahora estaba en su mejilla.

- Apenas he dormido en estos días…tú mejor que nadie lo sabe – Beso la punta de la nariz de su mujer, al mismo tiempo que ella se sonrojaba pues tenía conocimiento exacto de sus "desvelos".

- No te he visto realmente molesto por aquello. Tú sabes el no poder dormido.

- No es una queja cariño, es más estoy dispuesto a muchas noches en vela contigo.

- Pero hoy solo dormiremos, recuerda que mañana debes trabajar y yo mientras buscare nuestro hogar.

- Yo tengo un hogar, solo debes buscar una casa – Acerco el cuerpo de Isabella, que quiso saber a qué se refería con aquello, pero no pudo pues sus labios fueron capturados en un beso demandante.

Pese a que ambos querían estar nuevamente envueltos en su propia burbuja de amor, el cansancio fue más poderoso, noches en vela y cambio de horarios les jugaron en contra y apenas llegaron a su cama se desplomaron, tardando solo unos minutos en dormirse abrazados.

Bella le costó unos segundos darse cuenta donde estaba, aunque el familiar brazo rodeándole la cintura la hizo saber que no importaba el lugar, mientras estuviera junto a él. Trato de localizar su celular para ver la hora, pero el agarre se hizo más firme cuando trato de moverse, sabía que por la oscuridad del cuarto ya debía ser bastante tarde y no habían comido nada en todo el día.

- Edward – Le dijo bajito – Edward necesito moverme – Solo obtuvo como respuesta un gruñido – Vamos amor en verdad lo necesito.

Al parecer oír que lo llamaba amor fue suficiente para hacerlo despertar del todo, abrió completamente sus ojos y movió su cuerpo hasta quedar sobre ella.

- Cuando te pedí que te movieras no me refería exactamente a esto.

- No y a que entonces – Hizo que sus caderas chocaran y un gemido escapo de los labios de Isabella.

- Que…quería – Los labios de su marido comenzaron a bajar por su cuello – ver que…

- ¿Qué querías ver? – Le murmuro bajito en su oído.

- Hora….ver la hora.

- ¿Por qué? – Sus dientes jugaban con el lóbulo de su oreja.

- No lo sé – Respondió sumamente despacio.

- Excelente respuesta – Capturo sus labios y todo lo demás paso al olvido.

A la mañana siguiente Edward despertó de la mejor manera posible con su mujer sobre su pecho y sus brazos rodeando su frágil cuerpo. Una sonrisa boba se extendió por todo su rostro. Miro hasta la mesilla de noche y vio su reloj, al ver hora que marcaba cayó en cuenta que no habían comido nada desde el día anterior y que lo más probable es que al despertar Isabella estuviera hambrienta.

La dejo suavemente sobre la cama tratando de no despertarla, la observo unos segundos para luego besar su frente y susurrarle:

- Duerme un poco más mi bella durmiente.

Salió evitando hacer cualquier ruido, una vez en la cocina y sabiendo que era un verdadero fiasco en la cocina, busco en su agenda el número de algún lugar que pudiese enviarles un desayuno reparador, al localizarlo hizo la llamada y le prometieron que en menos de media hora estarían en su departamento.

Estaba preparando los platillos cuando presintió que ya no estaba solo en la habitación. Se dio la vuelta y la vio ahí parada en el umbral mirando todos sus movimientos, estaba con una de sus camisas.

- Desperté y no estabas – Lo acuso.

- Yo también desperté un día y no estabas – Luego de decir aquellas palabras sintió culpa al ver como el rostro de su mujer se entristecía.

- Voy a tomar una ducha – Antes de que siquiera pudiera decirle algo más ella se marcho.

Quiso darse de golpes en las paredes por su estupidez, se había prometido dejar atrás el pasado y apenas tiene una oportunidad se lo lanza a su mujer en la cara. Iba a ir tras ella, pero el sonido del timbre hizo que sus planes cambiaran.

Apenas abrió la puerta quiso cerrarla de inmediato al ver quien estaba parado frente a él, era una de las personas que menos deseaba ver después de regresar de su luna de miel, es más si de él dependiera preferiría no verlo nunca más. Se llevó las manos al cabello, desordenándoselo aún más.

Edward no podía creer que apenas y llevaban cuarenta y ocho horas en la ciudad y ya tuviera que lidiar con los "enamorados" de su mujer. Al primero que tuvo que ahuyentar fue al inútil de Jacob que llegó de improviso a ver a su "amiga", idiota si creía que podría acercarse a Isabella con tanta facilidad.

Se vio tentado a borrarle la sonrisa de suficiencia que tenía en el rostro cuando lo saludo y le pregunto por ella.

- No está – Fue la seca respuesta de Edward.

- ¿Dónde está? – Por un instante pensó que aquel muchacho era realmente un imbécil - ¿Salió? ¿Fue a ver a Mill? – Después de eso lo pudo comprobar.

- Esta ocupada.

- ¿En qué? – Vio como trato de mirar por sobre su hombre, demás está decir que aquella conversación se llevaba a cabo en el pasillo de fuera del departamento.

- Perdón.

- Perdonado, te preguntaba en que estaba ocupada Bella.

- Isabella no puede recibirte en estos momentos, pues aun está dormida.

- Vaya holgazana – Rio fuertemente Jake.

- Mi mujer está dormida por que anoche apenas y pudo hacerlo, dado que usamos la noche para cosas más provechosas para ambos. Ahora está agotada – Edward sonrió esta vez al ver como el rostro de Jacob se tornaba serio.

- Sera mejor que me marche.

- Me parece lo mejor – Sin esperar respuesta cerró la puerta.

Sabía que técnicamente había mentido pues su mujer en esos momentos estaba dándose un baño, pero todo lo demás había sido verdad, pues apenas pegaron un ojo la noche anterior. Edward sonrió esperando que finalmente él insoportable muchachito dejara a Isabella en paz.

Cuando se dispuso a ir nuevamente a hablar con Isabella nuevamente el timbre trunco sus planes, pensó por un instante que si era nuevamente Jacob no existiera fuerza humana que evitara que lo golpeara. Abrió con tal furia la puerta que el encargado de la comido lo miro con miedo.

- Disculpe…el Sr. Cullen – Dijo en apenas un murmullo.

- Si – Edward trato de controlarse y sonar lo más calmado posible.

- Su desayuno – Se lo extendió aun un poco tembloroso.

- Muchas gracias – Le pago – El resto es tu propina – Al parecer aquello logro calmar en parte al muchacho que se fue rápidamente, pero sonriendo.

Decidió preparar todo para cuando Isabella saliera del baño, como una ofrenda de paz y de reconciliación por su estupidez.

No tardo mucho en aparecer y antes de decir cualquier cosa la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso, murmurándole un "perdón" muy cerca de sus labios antes de separarse y llevarla hasta donde estaba su comida.

No volvieron a tocar el tema y conversaron de sus planes para el día. Isabella iría hasta una inmobiliaria que los guiara en la búsqueda de una casa, Edward iría al MET con la esperanza que no hubiese tanto trabajo acumulado.

Al llegar la hora de partir se besaron en señal de despedida y cada quien se fue por su lado. Como siempre Edward dejo a disposición de su mujer al chofer, mientras él utilizaba su propio vehículo.

El día para ambos fue agotador, Edward la pasó entre su oficina y los ensayos de la nueva puesta en escena del Metropolitan, apenas tuvo tiempo para enviarle un mensaje a Isabella diciéndole que no llegaría tan pronto a casa.

Victoria estuvo revoloteando a su alrededor esperando que le contara los detalles de su viaje, pero al ver que se negaba, ella solo le sonrió con suficiencia diciéndole que no le importaban pues con solo verle la cara ya tenía su respuesta.

Después de un agotador día solo deseaba estar en casa junto a su mujer, durante todo el trayecto pensó en las cosas que deseaba hacerle a ese cuerpo tan deseable, su mente vago por varias posiciones que deseaba practicar con ella y que lugares besaría primero, tenía que reconocer que parecía un adolescente cachondo, pero ese era el efecto que tenia Isabella en él.

Cuando bajo de su auto corrió hasta los ascensores y agradeció llevar un abrigo pues su erección ya era bastante notoria. Abrió las puertas de su casa y el particular aroma de su mujer lleno todo su cuerpo. Decidió ir en su búsqueda, pues la necesitaba locamente.

Edward casi grita cuando vio que sentado cómodamente en el salón de su casa estaba Emmett, el monstruo de los celos estaba haciendo su aparición, pero los mantuvo al margen al ver que su mujer no parecía del todo tranquila por aquella visita. Además una parte de él se sintió aliviado al ver que estaban sentados uno frente al otro y ella se notaba muy incomoda.

- Buenas tardes – Isabella se paro como impulsada por un resorte al oír la voz de Edward y camino a su encuentro. Una vez que estuvieron frente a frente le dio una suave caricia para luego capturar sus labios en los suyos en un suave beso.

- ¿Cómo estas hermano? – Emmett los miraba seriamente.

- Ahora mucho mejor – Tomo la mano de Isabella y se sentaron juntos en el sofá - ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?

- Vine a visitarlos. Hace varias semana que no la…los veía.

- ¿Me extrañabas? – Una sonrisa de burla se dibujaba en sus labios, pero se borro de inmediato cuando vio al otro extremo de la habitación – Me pueden explicar qué rayos significa eso.

En un rincón estaba un muy sonriente Jacob, que levantaba una lata de refresco en señal de saludo, Edward tuvo la esperanza que al beber de ese líquido se atorara de tal forma que nunca más tuviera que verle la cara.

- Hola Edward ¿Qué tal tú día? – Estuvo tentado de gruñirle en respuesta y sacarlo a patadas de su casa, pero simplemente se contuvo no pensaba perder la compostura por ese muchachito.

- Jacob que sorpresa – La voz de Edward podía cortar el acero.

- Edward – La suave voz de Isabella lo ayudo a dejar de pensar en todas las maneras que quería quitarle la sonrisa a Jacob – Jake vino a visitarnos.

- Que amable de tu parte – Presiono con fuerza la mano de su mujer.

- Honestamente Cullen vine a ver a Bella, que tu estés acá es solo casualidad – Se sentó felizmente en uno de los sillones más pequeños, pero más cercano a la pareja.

Emmett observo a Jacob con desconfianza y luego con abierta antipatía ante la osadía de sentarse tan cerca de Bella, él deseaba hacer lo mismo pero ya no podía hacerlo.

Por un instante Edward estuvo realmente tentado de reírse a carcajada batiente de la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos, no solo estaba ahí su hermano sino que también Jacob, los dos enamorados de Isabella, aquello realmente rayaba en lo bizarro. Pensó en salir hasta la calle y gritar si existía otro hombre atraído por Isabella, para que por favor entrara ya que al parecer todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para estar ahí.

El silencio se apodero durante varios minutos de la habitación, realmente para un espectador ajeno aquello escena podría parecer de lo más normal o no ser por pequeños detalles pues los tres hombres que estaban ahí reunidos trataban por todos los medios de llamar la atención de una la hermosa jovencita, que para esos momentos estaba lo suficientemente incomoda y cuya mente estaba tratando de buscar una excusa para levantarse de ahí.

- Alguien desea café – Al parecer esa era la única excusa que Bella lograba pensar cuando deseaba huir de una situación incómoda.

Los tres respondieron negativamente, lo que provoco la frustración de Bella, pero como necesitaba salir de ahí rápidamente ella misma fue la excusa.

- Pues yo si deseo uno – Se levanto con tanta rapidez que sintió un ligero mareo, que no paso desapercibido para Edward.

- ¿Estás bien? – Ella solo asintió, pero apenas avanzo dos pasos y su vista se nublo hasta que todo se fue a negro. Lo último que oyó fue a Edward gritarle.

- Bella…

* * *

**Perdón por la tardanza, pero he estado llena de cosillas y además con problemas en la internet…les cuento que estoy con un tratamiento ocular así que tengo que disminuir mis horas frente a la compu así que iré un poco más lento…eso no quiere decir que demorare años, solo que demorare un poquitín mas.**

**Como siempre GRACIAS por sus comentarios, No saben lo feliz que me hacen y leer sus teorías.**

**Besotes….que tengan un lindo día**

**Lulu XD**


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 25**

Por un instante Edward sintió que una parte de él moría al ver a su mujer desmayada en sus brazos, si algo le llegara a suceder el jamás se lo perdonaría. Le grito a Emmett y Jacob que hicieran algo de utilidad. Su hermano llamo al hospital más cercano para que tuvieran todo preparado, Jacob le arrebato las llaves del auto a Edward y se encargo de llevarlos allí.

Pese a que solo tardaron unos minutos nunca un camino le había parecido tan largo en toda su vida. Apenas puso un pie en el hospital se comporto como un hombre de las cavernas, le grito a todo el mundo por incapaces, ineptos y varias cosas más. Solo cuando el arrebataron a Bella de sus brazos reacciono y trato de tranquilizarse, pues como le había advertido una enfermera lo harían salir del lugar directo a la cárcel.

Después de varios minutos el doctor salió y le explico a Edward lo que sucedía, él simplemente no supo cómo reaccionar y se llevo las manos a su cabello, pidió ver a su mujer y se unió a ella en el cuarto donde estaba.

Una vez que llegaron a su casa ambos estaban perdidos en sus propios mundos y apenas cruzaron palabras. Bella se fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua, sin palabras su marido la seguía desde cerca.

- Debes descansar – Se sobresalto pues no lo oyo entrar.

- Lo sé, solo quería un poco de agua – Le indico el vaso.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Se acerco lentamente hasta ella y acaricio su mejilla.

- ¿Cómo te sientes tú?

- No seas tramposa yo pregunte primero – Beso la punta de su nariz – Así que respóndeme – Bajo sus labios por su cuello.

-Mmmmm….me siento…- Edward hacia su propio camino de besos por los hombros de su mujer.

- Si cariño ¿Cómo te sientes? – Le susurro demasiado cerca de su oído.

-Excitada.

- Bella, lo siento – Beso su frente y se separo de su muy decepcionada mujer – Debes descansar y yo debo tomar una ducha muy fría.

- Pero….- Trato de convencerlo de continuar.

- Lo indico el doctor – Sin mirarla nuevamente salió de la cocina.

Durmieron toda la noche abrazados sin hacer ninguna actividad más que caer en un profundo sueño, el cual solo se vio interrumpido por la alarma del reloj de Edward que indicaba que debía levantarse. Bella se removió en sus brazos y antes de abandonar su cama, dejo un suave beso en su frente.

Una vez duchado y vestido, se dirigió a la cocina esperaba terminar todo pronto y estar con su mujer, pero sabía que aquello era un poco complejo, es por eso que contrato a alguien para que se quedara con ella, pese a que aquello no le gusto en absoluto a Isabella.

Cuando el chofer le dijo que ya estaba en las afueras esperándolo, se fue a su habitación y despertó a su mujer para la despedida.

- Buenos días Isabella – Besos sus labios antes siquiera que ella terminara de abrir sus ojos.

- ¿Ya te vas? – Se estiro para reprimir un bostezo.

- Si, espero volver pronto. La enfermera y la Señora Cope llegaran pronto, así que descansa….cuídate – Su mirada por un momento bajo y luego volvió a besarla.

- Que tengas un hermoso día.

Bella decidió que no se quedaría todo el día en la cama, así que una vez que se aseguro que su marido se había marchado, se levanto de un salto, aquel acto ejecutado con demasiada velocidad le produjo un leve mareo, se sentó nuevamente en ella y solo se paro cuando el mundo dejo de moverse.

Dejo que el agua caliente cayera por todo su cuerpo durante varios minutos, aquello la relajaba así que solo decidió salir cuando sus manos se arrugaron. Se seco despacio y eligió ropa cómoda para el resto del día. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver que sobre la mesa de la cocina estaba su desayuno preparado y una nota de Edward

"_**Disfrútalo" Edward.**_

Bella oyó que alguien golpeaba la puerta, recordó que después de la visita al médico la tarde anterior Edward le había prohibido salir del departamento e incluso había contratado a una enfermera para que la cuidara, sin importar cuánto peleo con aquello no logro ganar la discusión y supuso que quien estaba ahí era su "niñera" como la llamo, solo para molestar a su marido.

- Buenos di…- El saludo quedo atrapado en su garganta cuando vio quien era.

- Isabella buen día. Mi hermano me comento que estabas enferma y decidí venir a ver como estabas.

- No sabía que estabas en la ciudad.

- Vivo aquí – Le sonrió – al menos la mayor parte del tiempo. No me vas a dejar pasar.

Recién en aquel momento Bella se percato que estaban aun en la puerta de entrada y Alice en el pasillo, pese a que algo le decía que no debía dejarla entrar, los buenos modales arraigados en su sistema, le indicaron que lo debía hacerla pasar.

- Cuanto lo siento, pasa por favor.

- Gracias – Entró como quien conoce el lugar y se sentó en uno de los sofás de las esquinas – Veo que hay algunos cambios – Isabella se tuvo que contener en decir que el primero de ellos, era el estado de civil de Edward.

- Si hay cosas que simplemente se deben dejar en el pasado – Le respondió con una falsa sonrisa Bella.

- Si hay diseños muy anticuados y sin gracia – De alguna manera aquella última frase no estaba dirigida al departamento, dado que los ojos de Alice estaban clavados en ella – Edward sabe que si necesita algún cambio no debe dudar en llamarme.

- Me encargare de recodárselo esta noche, pero no será necesario cambiar este lugar, pronto nos mudaremos a nuestra nueva casa.

- Nunca pensé que Edward cambiaria su refugio de soltero por una casa.

- La gente cambia y supongo que mi marido – Mientras lo decía acariciaba su anillo de casada – no es inmune a aquello.

- Lo supongo – Vio como Alice suspiraba y tomaba un mechón de su negro cabello – Puedo preguntarte algo querida.

- Por supuesto – Algo le decía a Bella que aun cuando su respuesta hubiese sido negativa la pregunta de todas formas la haría.

- ¿Qué hiciste para atrapar a Edward? Fingiste una enfermedad mortal o un embarazo.

- Nada de eso, solo me lo pidió y yo acepte.

- Aun cuando estabas comprometida con mi hermano Emmett, realmente eso demuestra el tipo de mujer que eres Isabella.

- ¿Qué tipo? La del tipo que sigue a un hombre casado a su luna de miel y trata de sabotearla ¿ese tipo?

- Veo que la niña tiene uñas – Sonrió maliciosamente Alice.

- Solo aclaro algunos puntos, entre eso que no importa el cómo o el por qué, Edward es mi marido.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

- No lo sé – Al parecer aquella respuesta hizo sonreír a Alice – No puedo ver el futuro, pero si de mi depende será toda nuestra vida – AL parecer el resto no le gusto tanto.

- Esperaba no tener que hacerlo querida, pero alguien debe abrirte los ojos. Edward nunca ha durado demasiado tiempo interesado en nada ni nadie y dudo que tú seas la excepción.

- Creo que la debe entender un cosa eres tú….querida – Le dio su mejor sonrisa falsa a Alice – Edward no me eligió como su novia o su amiga con derechos. Soy su mujer y si dices que él le tenía pánico al compromiso, al casarse conmigo demostró que juntos podemos vences esos miedos.

- Que tierna eres Isabella, joven e idealista. Veo que crees en los cuentos de hadas todavía.

- Si, tal vez, pero déjame hacerte una pregunta Alice. Tú crees que si Edward llegara a dejarme algún día, te elegiría a ti para continuar su vida, en serio lo crees, a ti que ya te tuvo y por lo que veo te dejo, realmente no se quien es la que cree en cuentos de hadas aquí.

Alice la miraba con furia y se levanto de su lugar dispuesta a confrontarla, pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la hizo cambiar de parecer, ya habría tiempo para venganzas y la que planeaba contra Bella seria épica.

Edward llegó al MET y se fue directo a su oficina, le informaron que Victoria estaba afuera en unas reuniones, por lo que se puso a trabajar de lleno en todos sus pendientes. Encendió el equipo de música que allí estaba y la sinfonía N°5 de Mahler lleno el ambiente.

Le costó un poco concentrarse, ya que no dejaba de pensar en su mujer y en su futuro, todo había cambiado con demasiada rapidez en tan poco tiempo que realmente se sentía un poco agobiado, aunque varios de esos cambios habían sido provocados por él mismo. Decidió calmar su mente y ponerse manos a la obra.

Esme toco suavemente la puerta de la oficina de su hijo. Hasta que escucho el adelanto no entro en esta.

Edward levanto la vista y vio a su madre parada en una esquina, de inmediato se arrepintió de no preguntar antes de permitir el paso a su oficina, sin importar los años ver a su madre aún lo ponía violento y su mal humor hacia aparición.

- Buenos días hijo.

- Buenos días madre – Le indico un asiento frente a él para que se sentara - ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?

- Quería saber cómo estabas, desde tu matrimonio no te he visto.

- Muy bien gracias – Edward sabia que lo correcto sería preguntarle cómo estaban ella y su padre, pero no lo haría.

- Edward tú sabías que Isabella era la prometida de tu hermano – Aquella pregunta capto toda la atención de su hijo.

- Si – La escueta respuesta dejo helada a Esme.

- Entonces por qué….- No termino la pregunta pues Edward la interrumpió.

- ¿Me case con ella? Eso deseas saber madre, porque Isabella es mía – Una dulce sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Esme.

- Creo que ya se.

- ¿Qué sabes? – Edward odiaba no comprender a cabalidad las cosas.

- Te ayudare ¿la amas?

- Eso no es de tú incumbencia madre – La sonrisa de Esme se hizo aún mas amplia, pese a la respuesta tan dura de su hijo, lo que obviamente provoco que Edward se enojara un poco más, si era posible.

- Incluso siendo todo un hombre, sigues comportándote como un niño cuando se trata de sentimientos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Estaba muy cerca de perder por completo la paciencia y pese a cuanta rabia sintiera por su madre jamás la sacaría de su oficina a gritos.

- Sencillo….la amas ¿ella es buena?

- Que te hace pensar que la amo, te acabo de decir que no es de tu incumbencia madre.

- Entonces hagamos el juego al revés…dime que no la amas – Edward miro a su madre como si una segunda cabeza le hubiese aparecido, no quería jugar ese estúpido juego, pues aun no sabía que sentía o si lo sabia se negaba a asumirlo.

- Yo…n – No logro decir nada más pues en ese momento entraba Victoria.

- Aquí estas…Edward felicidades al nuevo papá….

* * *

**Perdón por la super tardanza pero mi notebook sigue en la UCI y lo peor es que todas mis historias estan ahí!**

**Bueno espero que les guste el capiiii….Como siempre muchas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad que me encanta leerlos y me dan pila para seguir!**

**Besos**

**Lulu XD**


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitulo ****26**

Esme se quedo mirando a su hijo sorprendida por aquella noticia, Edward en cambio miraba a la pelirroja que acababa de entrar intentando ver de qué manera le arrancaría la cabeza por su impertinencia, pero como era de esperar ni siquiera se preocupo y continuo con su tono despreocupado.

- Oh, Buenos días Esme ¿Cómo estas? – Se sentó en la silla del lado y le sonrió.

- Sorprendida debo admitir – La mirada de ella se clavo en su hijo tratando de buscar alguna respuesta.

- Creo que a todos nos tomo por sorpresa la noticia, pensé que esperarían un poco más para ser padres.

- Yo pensé que la noticia tardaría un poco más en propagarse – Fue la replica sin humor de Edward.

- Bueno esta mañana llame a Bella y una cosa llevo a la otra y pues me contó la gran noticia, así que vine a felicitarte y a matarte por no contarme, pero dado que esta tu madre presente solo te felicitare.

- Muchas felicidades hijo no sabes la alegría que me provoca la noticia – Miro a su madre y sin evitarlo una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

- Gracias madre.

- Me encantaría que Isabella y tu vinieran a cenar con nosotros – Esme casi llora al ver a su hijo sonreírle llevaba tantos años sin ver un gesto así de su parte que no pudo evitar aprovechar la oportunidad para acercarse siquiera un poco a él.

- Ya veremos madre – Aunque aquella respuesta fue tan formal era más de lo que podía pedir, así que sin querer forzar su fortuna decidió que era mejor marcharse y mandar un enorme regalo a Bella, pues estaba segura que ella era quien estaba obrando un cambio en su hijo, lo mejor de todo era que él apenas y se había dado cuenta.

- Debo irme, fue un placer verte Victoria – La mujer le sonrió y le guiño un ojo en señal de complicidad – Hijo cuídate – Edward se acerco, la guió hasta la puerta y beso su mejilla en señal de despedida.

Luego de despedir a su madre se fue nuevamente a su escritorio ignorando por completo que Victoria aun estaba sentada frente a él y que al parecer deseaba hablar.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- No se a que te refieres – Miro a su amiga de reojo, para luego seguir revisando uno de los tantos papeles que al parecer día con día se reproducían, noto que realmente necesitaba una asistente, más bien que necesitaba a Isabella.

- Sabes para jactarte de ser un tipo inteligente, puedes ser bastante idiota – Edward levanto por completo su rostro, su boca era un línea de mal humor y sus ojos ardían en un fuego verde, en cambio ella sonreía muy pagada de si misma – Crees que con esa mirada te pediré disculpas.

- Jamás pensaría semejante idiotez. Tú no te disculpas ¿verdad? – Con un elegante movimiento de su mano Victoria trato de dar el tema por cerrado y centrarse en otras cosas.

- Te miro y no logro saber que vio Bella en ti, supongo que tiene esa extraña capacidad de ver las cosas buenas en la gente y los animales.

- Se puede saber a que debo tan floridos comentarios acerca de mi personalidad – Trato de volver su concentración a varios de los proyectos que plagaban su escritorio.

- Se deben a que eres un maldito asno Edward Cullen y ni siquiera trates de convencerme de lo contrario. Acabas de saber que serás padre y en vez de comportarte como alguien feliz o al menos aun sorprendido por la noticia, eres una estatua de frialdad que continúa su rutina como si no supiera que su vida va a cambiar.

- Maldita sea, claro que se que mi vida cambiara y estoy aterrado, temo por ella, por el bebe, por todo ¿Estas feliz ahora?

- Increíblemente mucho.

-¿Increíblemente mucho? Esa es tu respuesta. Creo que hemos hablado muchas veces de no beber en la oficina.

- ¿Eso fue una broma? Por Dios, Edward "amargo" Cullen acaba de bromear, pensé que no estaría viva para ser testigo de un evento como este.

- Si sigues así dudo que llegues viva al final del día – Le dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Otra broma? Para ya no creo que pueda aguantar tanta alegría de tu parte – El semblante de Edward volvió a ser una mascara de seriedad – Bueno ahora volvamos a lo que importa además de miedo ¿Qué más sientes?

- De verdad crees que soy un hombre amargado – Se paro de su silla y se dirigió hasta la ventana donde clavo su mirada a algún punto lejos de su oficina.

- Edward yo…

- Dime la verdad, por favor.

- La verdad – Suspiro audiblemente – Hasta hace unos meses pensé, mi amigo nunca cambiara, siempre vera el vaso medio vació, vera el lado oscuro de todo, morirá solo, pero un día apareció en nuestras vidas una dulce muchachita y fue como un milagro. Mi Querido amigo comenzó a sonreír y por primera vez supe que sus hermosos ojos verdes podían brillar con solo mirarla, aunque no lo reconociera su corazón fue cazado y parecía tan feliz, luego de un día para otro la oscuridad volvió y por un momento pensé que no se iría nunca, mas ahora se que siempre sin importar como ella, tu Bella, siempre hace que en tu vida exista luz – Por unos pocos segundos ninguno dijo nada.

- Que cursi eres Victoria.

- Si soy muy cursi Cullen, pero tu también y no importa lo que tu boca diga tú mi querido amigo, la amas y este bebe solo viene a afianzar aún mas ese infinito amor.

- Como puedo amarla si aun no logro perdonarla – Su mirada estaba fija en Victoria quien pareció pensarse muy bien la respuesta.

- Nunca has pensado que TÚ no tienes nada que perdonarle a ella, Edward la vida es demasiado corta como para quedarse parado a mirar como avanza frente a tus ojos. Amarla es tu misión nada más – Se levanto de su silla y beso su mejilla.

Edward siguió con la mirada como Victoria se marchaba y varios minutos después seguía sin moverse, pensando en lo sabia que puede resultar su "molesta" amiga. Sin pensarlo mucho más tomo la chaqueta que colgaba de su silla y se fue corriendo de su trabajo necesitaba estar en otro lugar en ese momento y sobre todo con otra persona.

Antes de llegar hasta su departamento hizo dos paradas, aunque necesitaba verla con urgencia unas flores y una joya era su tributo a ella. Una vez en el edificio casi destruye el botón de llamada del ascensor por lo fuerte que lo presionaba, se subió casi corriendo y marco su piso. Se sentía terriblemente nervioso como un muchacho que va a su primera cita y no el hombre casado que era.

Dio dos fuertes inspiraciones para darse fuerza y abrió la puerta, trato de agudizar su oído, pero no se escuchaba ningún ruido, por un momento pensó que Isabella no estaba en casa, mas recordó que aquello era imposible pues el doctor le dijo que debía guardar reposo, tal vez estaría dormida. Miro la hora mientras seguía caminando, recordó que debía haber un enfermera con ella, pero ni rastros de vida en su departamento, hasta que finalmente la vio. Fue como una visión sobrecogedora, su mujer estaba parada frente al gran ventanal, con los rayos de sol de la mañana dándole un brillo especial, acariciando dulcemente su vientre, Edward supo que aquella imagen jamás se borraría de su mente no importaban los años que pasaran y supo además que ser padre era el regalo más hermosa que su mujer podría darle nunca.

Se acerco sigilosamente hasta Isabella y puso sus manos alrededor de su vientre. Por un momento se sobresalto, pero al instante siguiente apoyo su cuerpo en el pecho de él, en señal de absoluta confianza. Durante varios minutos las palabras sobraron y solo los gestos de ambos llenaron el lugar.

El primero en hablar fue Edward, sin querer dejar la comodidad ni el calor de su mujer, hablo sin liberarla de su abrazo.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Una de sus manos subió hasta acariciar su mejilla.

- Muy bien, mucho mejor – Su voz apenas era un murmullo.

- Isabella necesito que seas honesto conmigo ¿Cómo te sientes con la noticia de que seremos padres? – Tardo unos momentos en responderle, tiempo que a Edward le pareció eterno.

- Al principio me sorprendí no pensé que podría estar embarazada, bueno hemos hecho todo lo que se supone uno debe hacer para lograrlo – Sintió un beso de su marido en su cuello.

- Si que lo hemos hecho – Cambio la posición de su mujer hasta dejarla frente a él y seguir abrazándola, pero viendo su rostro – Continua por favor.

- Ahora estoy feliz de saber que una parte de ti y de mi esta creciendo aquí – Se llevo una mano al vientre – y tu Edward ¿Cómo te sientes? – Su voz y su rostro mostraban lo preocupaba que estaba acerca de los sentimientos de su marido

- Como el hombre más feliz de la tierra – Beso su frente – Y también el más idiota al no decirlo o gritarlo – Esta vez la beso con todas las de la ley.

Bella estaba feliz por sus palabras, el saber que él estaba igual que ella por la llegada de este nuevo integrante la llenaba de alegría, aunque una pequeña parte de ella esperaba que no solo fueran palabras de felicidad sino también de amor, además anhelaba con todo su corazón que algún día volviera a decirle que la amaba, pero de alguna manera sentía que finalmente iban por el camino correcto.

Edward tomo la mano de su mujer y la guió hasta el sofá, la dejo allí sentada y se saco una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo, la cual extendió hacia ella con una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro.

- ¿Es para mi? – Una Isabella absolutamente sonrojada se lo preguntaba.

- No veo a nadie más aquí.

- Ey no te burles de una mujer embarazada, no has oído hablar de sus alocadas hormonas – Tomo la cajita entre sus manos y la abrió lentamente, Edward parecía un niño frente a su regalo de navidad. Moría por ver la reacción de su mujer y se sintió bastante satisfecho cuando vio su rostro lleno de sorpresa.

- ¿Te gusta? – Pregunto pese a que la respuesta parecía obvia.

- Es preciosa – En sus manos tenia una fina pulsera de oro blanco con diminutas incrustaciones de zafiro, era simplemente magnifica y al reverso tenía una inscripción "_Pectus est tibi"_ – ¿Que es lo que dice? – Pregunto curiosa.

- Te prometo que pronto lo sabrás – Beso su frente – Tengo algo que proponerte.

- Que cosa – Adoraba cuando lo veía sonreír así.

- Bueno…me encantaría que organizaras una fiesta – Por un instante ella dudo si había oído bien lo que acababa de decirle y no sabia muy bien que se suponía que debía de responderle a Edward, pues sonaba tan convencido de aquello, que un _no _como respuesta no tenia cabida.

- ¿Una fiesta? ¿Aquí?

- Desde luego que aquí no cariño – Se sentó junto a ella y con un gesto que ya era del todo familiar unió sus manos con las de su mujer – Será en nuestra nueva casa. Digamos que quiero presumirte frente a toda la buena sociedad de Nueva York que parecen estar encantados con mi misteriosa mujer.

- ¿Misteriosa mujer? Tal vez seria mejor mantener el misterio, pues cuando me conozcan se sentirán totalmente decepcionados al ver lo simple que soy.

- Simple jamás seria una palabra que usaría nadie para describirte amor – Con su manos libre acaricio su mejilla que se había coloreado por el cumplido – Puede ser que unas cuantas mujeres envidiosas lo piensen, pero de ellas nunca debes preocuparte.

- Y tú ¿Cómo me describirías? – Por alguna razón se arrepintió de hacerle aquella pregunta, tenia miedo que le dijera que la mejor palabra para describirla era _mentirosa _o tal vez como una mujer que se marcha sin importarle nada ni nadie, estaba por pedirle que olvidara lo que acababa de preguntar cuando lo oyó contestarle.

- Te describiría como una mujer hermosa, que tiene la sonrisa más contagiosa que he visto, que sin notarle o siquiera proponérselo no nota el efecto que tiene en las personas, haces que de alguna manera todos quieran verte feliz – Edward estuvo a punto de decir que para él ese era el único objetivo que valía la pena, verla feliz, pero como siempre cada vez que comenzaba a sentirse abrumando por sus sentimientos, los ocultaba – y sobre todo saber ver lo hermoso de la gente, incluso cuando aquello no es tan obvio y yo….- No continuo hablando

- ¿Y tú que Edward? – Los ojos de Bella se abrieron con esperanzas de que finalmente volvería a escuchar aquellas palabras que tan secretamente anhelaba.

- Y yo creo que la idea de la fiesta es excelente para que todos lo sepan.

- Si eso es lo que deseas – Un nota de decepción se percibió en sus palabras.

- Si eso y… - Tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso – a ti – Antes de que pudiera replicar la levanto rápidamente de su lugar y la llevo entre sus brazos a la habitación.

Algunos días después en un elegante restorán de la ciudad de Nueva York, Alice esperaba la llegaba de su nuevo cómplice, a quien el destino puso frente a ella sin esperarlo. Eso fue para la caprichosa mujer una señal de que debía separar a esos dos.

- Perdón por la tardanza – Levanto su mirada de su bebida y el sonrió.

- Perdón por ordenar, pero no acostumbro a esperar a nadie – El hombre simplemente se sentó sin darle importancia al comentario – ¿Tienes alguna novedad?

- Veo que deseas comenzar el trabajo de inmediato – Le hizo un gesto al camarero para que se acercara y poder ordenar.

- Así es – Espero el tiempo en que se demoraba en pedir su comida – No entiendo donde guardas tanta comida.

- Se como quemar las calorías, creo que me entiendes ¿no?

- Si. Ahora dime que averiguaste.

- Bella esta embarazada – La morena casi rompe la copa que sostenía en sus manos por la fuerza por la cual la tenía tomada - ¿Qué acabas de decir?

-Podrías calmarte Alice.

-¿Embarazada? Dices que esta embarazada – Miro con furia al portador de aquellas noticias.

- Si esta embarazada – Le respondía sonrientemente.

- Pero ¿Cómo?

- Realmente deseas que te explique la mecánica del embarazo, supongo que alguien no tuvo la charla de la abejita y la flor.

- Cállate idiota y escúchame, va a ver un ligero cambio de planes, pero el lugar seguirá siendo el mismo.

- La fiesta.

- Si la fiesta, no saben la sorpresa que se llevaran.

- Solo tengo una duda que te hace creer que serás invitada.

- Lo seré y en todo caso tú lo serás, te has ganado la confianza de Isabella este último tiempo ¿no?

- Si, pero puedo notar por tus palabras que quieres venir como mi acompañante, eso no se vera bien en lo absoluto, Alice.

- Idiota, bien sabes que lo único que necesito es entrar a esa maldita casa, lo demás sucederá por si solo.

- Por supuesto – Sintió vibrar su teléfono – Hablando de la dueña de mi corazón, acababa de enviarme un mensaje.

- Que dulce, entonces mi querido Romeo ve tras tu Julieta y asegurate de llevarla muy lejos.

- Nunca dudes de esos, cariño – Ambos alzaron sus copas brindando por su plan y su alianza.

* * *

**Acá nuevo capi de "LUO" espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios! Y sus teorías acerca del nuevo cómplice de Alice, puede ser cualquiera, incluso un nuevo personaje XD.**

**Como siempre mil gracias por su paciencia y por sus reviews….recuerden que "Su review es mi sueldo =)"**

**Besos**

**Lulu XD**

**Si alguna de ustedes lee"Todo en familia" les cuento que ya esta disponible el avance en mi blog...la dirección esta en mi perfil! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Capitulo 27**

Edward estaba sentado revisando varios informes y nuevas propuestas de montajes para la siguiente temporada, ninguna le había convencido del todo y realmente se sentía agotado de tanto leer, se llevo los dedos a las sienes para masajearlas y evitar el dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con hacerse presente, aunque pensándolo bien sentirse ligeramente enfermo haría que su asistente lo minara. Por su cara se extendió una sonrisa, pues Isabella había comenzado a trabajar como él desde hace dos días.

Por supuesto que la llegada a su nuevo puesto de trabajo no estuve exento de peleas entre ambos, pues dado su actual estado, él se negaba a que ella hiciera cualquier tipo de trabajo, si de él dependiera la dejaría en una muy cómoda habitación donde estuvieran todo el día malcriándola, pero por supuesto no lo permitió

_- Estoy embarazada Edward, no invalida ni enferma._

_- Pero debes cuidarte – Se llevo los dedos al puente de la nariz en un claro indicio de lo frustrado que se sentía._

_- Edward seré tu asistente no tu guardaespaldas, mi mayor esfuerzo será toma un lápiz y te prometo que no pesara mas de cinco gramos – Le sonrió con malicia por su ultimo comentario, una parte de Isabella amaba cuando su marido perdía la paciencia y del impecable Edward Cullen no quedaba nada._

_- ¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo todo tan difícil?_

_- ¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo todo tan complicado?- Fue su respuesta – Edward entiende me gusta mucho trabajar contigo – Se mordió el labio – Además es un trabajo muy simple y prometo que cuando sienta que ya no puedo seguir te avisare – Movió sus pestañas sugestivamente como una niña caprichosa._

_- Así que Sra. Cullen ¿le gusta trabajar conmigo?_

_- No sabe cuento Sr. Cullen – Se acerco a él y lo beso._

_- Tal vez podemos transformar tu trabajo en algo muy positivo._

_- Seré la asistente perfecta para ti…ya lo veras._

_- Como decir que no entonces – La envolvió en un abrazo y la llevo a la habitación para demostrarle algunas áreas particulares de su nuevo cargo._

Fue en ese momento que Edward supo con total certeza y comprendió que no importara cuanto luchara, su dulce mujer siempre lograría todo lo que quisiera de él y por lo que había sido testigo de todos los demás. A pesar de tener una apariencia de fragilidad, como le había comentado una vez Victoria era Isabella calzaba perfectamente con imagen de _dama en apuros_, pero nada más lejos de la realidad, pues ella tenía una fuerza interior y una personalidad llena de matices que la hacían única y su corazón latía de forma mas acelerada cuando pensaba en ella.

Estaba por retomar su lectura cuando vio que ella entraba a la oficina con varias hojas de papel entre sus manos y su rostro absolutamente concentrado.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Isabella lo miro y apretó fuerza un lápiz que llevaba.

- Creo que fue una muy mala idea pedir la ayuda de Victoria para organizar la fiesta – Se quedo parada viendo los papeles que tenia en la mano.

- ¿Por qué? Ella siempre se ha encargado de las que hacemos en el MET.

- Pero…

- Ven – Se separo de su escritorio y le indico su regazo, Isabella sonrió ante la invitación y se sentó en sus piernas – Ahora dime que sucede.

- Es que simplemente es demasiado dinero.

- ¿Cuánto? – No le respondió, más bien le indico la cifra que estaba en el papel.- Eso es lo que te preocupa.

- Claro, acaso a ti no.

-. Amor puedes incluir un par de ceros más y realmente no habría problemas – Ella lo miro sorprendida - ¿Crees que por ser músico no tengo dinero?

- No, no es eso, solo que jamás pensé que tanto.

- Pues para que estés tranquila tú – Le dio un beso en la punta de su nariz – Y nuestros hijos – Puso una mano en su vientre – No tengan que preocuparse por el dinero.

- ¿Nuestros? Piensas que será un embarazo múltiple.

- No lo sé, pero quiero tener muchos hijos contigo.

- Así que muchos – Rodeo su cuello – Alguna cifra en particular.

- Seis.

- ¿Seis?

- Acaso tu no quieres – Su mirada verde se clavo penetrante en sus ojos chocolates.

- Claro que quiero hijos contigo Edward – Aprovechando la cercanía lo beso muy lentamente hasta que la pasión le gano a la dulzura.

Bella no lo noto, pero un suspiro de alivio escapo de sus labios, por un instante él pensó que ella le diría que no tendrían más hijos o algo más duro, pero al oírla sus palabras se sintió en paz y la estrecho con más fuerza.

- Siempre supe que tenerte como mi asistente seria una excelente idea – Murmuro muy cerca de sus labios.

- Te dije que seria una buena idea – Beso la comisura de sus labios.

- Desde el momento exacto que te vi lo supe – Bella se separo un poco de él.

- Cuando comencé a trabajar contigo pensé que no te atraía en lo más mínimo.

- Permíteme decirte cariño que nunca viste el lugar exacto para saber cuan atraído me sentía por ti – La posición que ambos tenían en ese momento le daba una clara señal del lugar que debió ser observado.

- ¿Cuántas asistentes tuviste antes? – Edward beso el ceño fruncido de su mujer.

- ¿Celosa? – Hizo el además de salir de la prisión de sus brazos – Ninguna, solo tú Isabella…siempre tú.

- Pues te advierto de inmediato que solo yo será tu asistente o Gretta que tiene sus 70 años muy bien cumplidos – Para darle mayor énfasis clavo su dedo índice en el pecho de Edward.

- Tus deseos son ordenes…y ahora que te parece si me ayudas con un pequeño problema que tengo – Isabella rió por la invitación, pero minutos después sus labios fueron acallados por la boca de su marido – Deja de mirar la puerta.

- Alguien puede entrar.

- Dame un segundo – Se levanto de su silla con Isabella en sus brazos, se dirigió a la puerta y coloco el seguro – Listo.

- Si parece que muy listo – No le respondió, sino que la llevo al sillón para que viera cuan listo estaba.

Tras un par de semanas de búsqueda y luego de la ayuda de Victoria, Mill y Jacob, Bella y Edward dieron con la casa perfecta, para ella era como su sueño edificado con amplios y muy cuidados jardines, los cuales se podían observar desde los grandes ventanales inundaban con luz casi todas las habitaciones, las cuales eran espaciosas y de techos altos, simplemente fue amor a primera vista y ella sabia de aquello.

Edward también quedo complacido con el lugar y con el buen gusto de su mujer, pensó que el jamás hubiese encontrado un sitio mejor para vivir que ese, además no pudo evitar imaginarse a sus hijos correr por el lugar y como siempre que pensaba en la familia que estaba formando una sonrisa boba le lleno la cara.

- ¿Te gusta? – Isabella le preguntaba mientras se mordía el labio esperando su respuesta.

- Es perfecta y es nuestra – Ella se abalanzo a sus brazos.

- Gracias.

- Solo un abrazo…es una casa – Edward le sonreía seductoramente

- Pues muchas gracias – Y lo beso apasionadamente – y cuando la inauguremos me encargare de demostrarte cuan agradecida estoy.

- Espero que sea en muy poco tiempo – Isabella se dirigió ha una de las ventanas.

- ¿Crees que tu madre quiera ayudarme?

- Mi madre – Edward se tenso ligeramente, pero después de la cena en casa de sus padres, Esme y Carlisle me mostraron encantados con ella, además una parte de él se sintió complacido al ver como su mujer encajaba tan perfectamente en su mundo.

- Si no quieres no importa – Una vez que se lo pregunto se arrepintió, pues aun cuando no sabia el porque de la relación tan extraña, por llamarla de alguna manera, de Edward con su madre, lo que menos deseaba es que la aparente calma que estaba tomando su matrimonio se rompiera, aunque se prometió que algún día le preguntaría a su esposo que era lo que sucedía.

- No, esta bien mi madre puede ser de mucha ayuda – Él deseaba cambiar y dejar atrás todo lo que le dolía, y para lograrlo debía perdonar y perdonarse, y el primer gran paso era reparar la relación con Esme.

Era la última noche que dormirían en el apartamento y ya mañana harían uso de su nuevo hogar que estaba listo para recibirlo y para la fiesta que darían días después.

Edward entro al que había sido su espacio por varios años y se dedico a mirar cada espacio, hasta que reparo que de su habitación escapaba una luz muy tenue, pensó que su mujer tal vez estaba dormida o dándose una ducha, ambas opciones le gustaron así que se apresuro a llegar hasta ahí. A

Apenas abrió la puerta, el lugar se lleno de una muy sensual música, era _**"You can leave your hat on"**_ de _Joe Cocker_. En el medio de la habitación Isabella estaba vestida con un abrigo negro, unos zapatos rojos con un tacón de 12 centímetros que hacían que sus piernas parecieran kilométricas y obviamente un pequeño sombrero que cubría todo su cabello.

- Buenas noches – La voz de su mujer sonó más sensual que nunca y sin dejar de mirarlo lo guió hasta la orilla de la cama para luego alejarse unos pasos y seguir una a una las frases de la canción.

_**Baby take off your coat real slow** (Baby quitate el abrigo muy lentamente)_

Desabotono lentamente su abrigo hasta que este se abrió completamente mostrando un mini vestido que provoco que Edward soltara un gemido.

_**And take off your shoes i'll take your shoes** (Y sácate los zapatos Te sacaré los zapatos)_

Subió una de sus piernas dejando su pie en las rodillas de su marido, para luego quitarse un zapato y luego el otro, lanzándolos lejos.

_**Baby take off your dress** (Baby, sácate el vestido)_

Llevo una de sus manos hasta su espalda y desato el mudo de su vestido, el cual cayo suavemente a sus pies dejándola solo con un conjunto de ropa interior negro, que solo cubría lo necesario.

Sin importarle lo que venia de la canción Edward se levanto de su privilegiado lugar, tomo a su mujer entre sus brazos y la lanzo sobre la cama.

- Gracias, pero me gusta mas tu cabello así – Le quito el sombrero para luego besarla apasionadamente y solo paro cuando una parte de la canción se escucho por todo el lugar "…_you give me a reason to live_…" – Eso es exactamente lo que tu me diste.

Bella solo le sonrió, cada vez que él le decía cosas como esas recuperaba por completo las esperanzas de que él volvería a amarla o a decirle que lo hacia. Dejo de sonreír cuando sintió la boca de Edward sobre la piel que sobresalía de su brassier, luego sus manos acunaron sus pechos hasta que de un solo toque les quito la tela que los cubría.

- Perfectos y míos – Los lleno de besos y su mujer lanzo un gemido, pues debido a su embarazo estaban mas sensibles y receptivos a sus caricias.

Luego con sus labios recorrió el torso de su mujer hasta llegar a su ombligo donde metió su lengua para segundos después soplar aquel sitio, logrando que un nuevo gemido escapara de su boca. Cuando llego hasta sus bragas, siguió su juego dejando besos por encima de la tela, sonrió muy pagado de si mismo cuando noto como Isabella se estremecía por su toque y poco a poco iba perdiendo el control.

Estaba por romper su ropa interior cuando el sonido de la puerta quebró el momento, pensó en no hacer caso y continuar en lo suyo, pero los golpes se hacían cada vez mas insistentes, así que con una maldición se levanto de la cama.

- Si quieres puedo abrir yo – Le dijo ella que estaba casi desnuda sobre la cama.

- Espero que sea algo de vida o muerto, porque de otra forma quien este ahí lo pagara muy caro.

Dio dos largas respiraciones para calmar su excitación y su temperamento, luego se dirigió hasta la puerta la cual abrió con fuerza para encontrarse ahí parado a Jacob Black, el mejor e incondicional amigo de su mujer, discurso que Edward apenas y se creía.

- Hola Edward – Le respondió con un gruñido - ¿Esta Bells?

- Esta…estamos ocupados.

- ¿Llegue en mal momento? – Edward tuvo que contenerse de no golpear la sonriente cara de Black.

- Si – Fue la escueta respuesta antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

Edward se apresuro a volver al cuarto y continuar con la despedida, pero al llegar ahí no pudo evitar sonreír. Isabella se había dormido y se veía incluso más bella, como seguía semidesnuda, él hizo lo mismo y los arropa a ambos, no supo decidirse que era mejor, tener así a su mujer dormida entre sus brazos, envolviéndose en su calor y aroma o estar dentro de ella hasta gritar de placer, se durmió sin tener aún una respuesta. Lo único que sabia era que sin importar la amaba y le aterraba decírselo pues no soportaría perderla de nuevo.

* * *

**Acá un nuevo capitulo….espero les guste y si lo reconozco he tardado horrores, pero en compensación subiré el próximo este fin de semana!**

**Que emoción cada vez queda menos para AMANECER!**

**Besos **

**Lulu XD**


	28. Chapter 28

**Capitulo 28**

Finalmente se habían mudado y ya llevaban casi una semana en su nueva casa y tal como Isabella había prometido le mostró lo agradecida que estaba en casi todas las habitaciones de su nuevo hogar. Edward se hizo la promesa de hacer feliz lo mas seguido posible a su mujer si las nuestras de su gratitud serian como las de aquella gloriosa semana.

La fiesta definitivamente se llevaría a cabo aquel día, estaba todo listo y dispuesto. Incluso la familia Swan en pleno iría, junto con otros cien selectos invitados de distintas esferas de la ciudad. Muchos que fueron excluidos tuvieron que controlar la rabia que sintieron pues no era en lo absoluto conveniente granjearse la enemistad de los Cullen.

Bella estaba terminado de prepararse cuando Edward entro a la habitación, se veía perfecto es su traje de etiqueta que no pudo más que observarlo por demasiado tiempo y con la boca ligeramente abierta para que el aire entrara a sus pulmones.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – Él le regalo su sonrisa torcida e Isabella no pudo evitar sonrojarse, aunque eso no evito que le respondiera.

- Muchísimo.

- Pues tú querida mía pareces un sueño – El vestido que había elegido para esa noche era de color rojo, ceñido a su pecho para luego caer libremente por todo su cuerpo, aun cuando su embarazo no era avanzado, se negaba a usar cualquier cosa ajustada. Complementaban su atuendo su pelo recogido en un elegante peinado que dejaba libre un par de rizos, además llevaba puesta la pulsera que Edward le había obsequiado. Estaba por ir en busca de sus aros, él tomo su mano y le entrego una caja de terciopelo negro.

- ¿Qué es? – La pregunta era del todo obvia, ya que no era en lo absoluto difícil reconocer lo que era aquello.

- Un pequeño obsequio. Que me encantaría usaras esta noche – Beso su hombro desnuda y Bella pensó que el podría pedirle que usara un pescado al cuello y lo haría sin dudarlo.

Abrió lentamente la caja y vio un par de delicados aretes de rubí y una finísima cadena que complementaba el conjunto, se quedo viéndolo con los ojos abiertos, sin poder decir nada.

- ¿Te gustan? – Edward se preocupo al ver ninguna reacción en Isabella, en especial cuando él y su cuerpo reaccionaron totalmente cuando la vieron, realmente cuando entro a la habitación quedo sin habla, no habían palabras que pudieran describir lo hermosa que se veía y sintió una mezcla de emociones al saber que ella era su mujer.

- Son hermosos, pero es demasiado Edward yo…- Puso un dedo en sus labios para callarla.

- Mereces esto – Dijo tomando la gargantilla y poniéndosela frente al espejo – Y mucho más – Bella simplemente lo beso.

- Gracias – Saco los aros y se los puso.

- Perfecta – Tomo su mano y bajaron a recibir a los invitados.

Cuando llegaron hasta la entrada los primeros invitados comenzaban a llegar. Un muy sonriente Edward abrazaba posesivamente a Bella de la cintura, mientras la presentaba ante todos, ella les devolvía el saludo como toda perfecta anfitriona.

Al ver llegar a Emmett del brazo de Alice de inmediato se tenso y su agarre se hizo mas fuerte, Bella quien noto el cambio siguió su mirada y los vio, para evitar cualquier problema se acerco a su marido y le dio un beso en los labios, fue un leve roce, pero el necesario para que él se calmara.

- Isabella siempre tan hermosa – Una vez que estuvieron cerca Emmett tomo su mano libre y la beso.

- Muchas gracias – Bella le dio una sonrisa educada.

- Buenas noches Emmett – La voz de Edward se hizo notar, mientras envolvía la mano de su mujer entre la suya

- Edward ¿Cómo estas? – Retrocedió unos pasos cuando noto que Alice deseaba besar su mejilla.

- Buenas noches Alice, que gusto que hayas venido, por favor no se quedan aquí y vayan a disfrutar del cóctel en el salón – Isabella sonreía mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el hombro de Edward.

- Que amable – Como siempre la voz de Alice destilaba veneno cuando hablaba con ella.

Cuando Edward pensó que ya nadie más podría incomodarlos vio como Jacob hacia su entraba acompañado de Mill, solo por que iba del brazo de alguien tan especial para él hizo que se contuviera de sacarlo a patadas como lo estaba deseando, además estaba el hecho que no quería que nada estropeara la noche de Isabella, aun cuando pensaba hablar con ella acerca de la lista de invitados.

- Mill que alegría que estés aquí – Bella se separo del agarre de su marido y la abrazo.

- No me perdería esta fiesta por nada del mundo, mucho menos el poder comprobar lo que he oído por ahí.

- ¿Qué cosa? – La pareja miro a Mill con curiosidad.

- Edward Cullen enamorado….eso mi Bella es algo digno de ver – Los ojos grises de la mujer se clavaron en el susodicho – Y ni siquiera te atrevas a negarlo, basta mirarte para saberlo.

Durante una fracción de segundo nadie hablo, al menos hasta que Jacob carraspeó haciendo que por un momento la atención se concentrara en él.

- Te ves hermosa Bells, pero supongo que ya te lo han dicho – Trato de tomar la mano de Isabella

- Si lo han hecho partiendo por mi…su esposo – Edward impidió el saludo de Black estrechando él la mano de este con fuerza.

- Gracias por venir Jacob.

- De nada, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti – Un bufido escapo de los labios de Edward.

- Bueno. No los molestamos más así que continúen – Se acerco a besar la mejilla de Mill y aprovecho de susurrarle –Espero que tu acompañante se mantenga lejos de mi mujer.

Ella solo le sonrió y antes de partir les dijo a ambos:

- Ay el amor…el amor.

Cuando ya todos los invitados habían llegado una banda comenzó a llenar el salón de una suave música, como se esperaba tenían que ser los anfitriones quienes dieran inicio al baile. Edward llevo al centro de la pista a Isabella y la tomo entre sus brazos, ella llevo sus manos hasta los hombros de su marido hasta que ambos estuvieron preparados y se sintieron envueltos en la música.

- Eres la envidia de todos, eres la mujer más hermosa de toda la fiesta.

- Solo lo dices por que soy tu mujer – Descanso su cabeza en su pecho.

- No lo dijo por que es cierto.

- Pues yo también soy envidiada por muchas. Acaso no notan como todas te miran, pero por si alguna aun tiene alguna duda de algo – Se puso casi en puntillas para buscar sus labios y besarlo delante de todos quienes los observaban.

- Esta fiesta será eterna – Bella rió por la actitud de él, estaba por decirle algo más cuando sintió que alguien estaba tras de ella.

- Me permites bailar con mi hija – Edward miro a Bella quien asintió ligeramente.

- Por supuesto – Dejo su mano sobre la de su padre.

La fiesta era un verdadero éxito. Luego del baile inicial, fue servida la cena y nuevamente varias parejas fueron hasta la pista. Edward apenas y pudo bailar algunas piezas mas con Isabella, que cada cierto era requerida o felicitada por alguien por cualquier cosa desde su matrimonio hasta la decoración, eso sin contar todas las personas que deseaban hablar con ella.

Bella jamás pensó que se transformaría en el centro de atención, es especial cuando Edward era el famoso en ese lugar no ella, pero muchas personas se acercaron para preguntarle su receta de conquista, algunas con mas tino que otras, pues noto como varias mujeres le hacían la pregunta llenas de veneno. Miro por todo el lugar, pero no vio a su marido así que se escabullo unos minutos de la vista de la gente, en eso estaba cuando se encontró con Royce, el marido de su hermana Rosalie.

- Royce ¿estas bien?.

- Bella ¿Cómo estas?

- Muy bien y tu – Noto cierto nerviosismo en él.

- ¿Has visto a tu esposo?

- Hace unos minutos y ¿Dónde esta Rose?

- Creo que debo comentarte que ella esta bastante molesta – Bella de inmediato supo el motivo, si había algo que molestara más a su hermana que no ser el centro de atención es que ella lo fuera.

- Debí suponerlo.

- Creo que debes saber también que tal vez desee recuperar cierto protagonismo.

- ¿Dónde la vista la ultima vez? – Para ella todo era muy claro.

- Por aquel pasillo, supongo que conduce a algún lugar importante.

- Así es…gracias Royce.

Alice observo a lo lejos el movimiento de ambos y entre las sombras sonrió. Todo estaba saliendo más que perfecto en aquella fiesta y la feliz pareja pronto caería.

Edward se escabullo sigilosamente de la fiesta y entro a su nuevo despacho, se sintió extraordinariamente tentado a golpearse pues fue él el de la idea de organizarla, pero claro nunca sopeso los pro y los contra, solo quería que Nueva York conociera a su mujer y ahora que lo habían hecho se sentía un estúpido, pues como era de esperarse la cuidad había caído bajo su embrujo y no solo eso sino que después del baile inicial apenas y había podido estar con ella, por un instante pensó en arrastrarla con él hasta la habitación, mas ella se veía tan cómoda y feliz, que dejo por un lado su egoísmo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que cuando todos se fueran ella seria suya.

Estaba bebiendo una copa de vino concentrado en el paisaje exterior cuando oyó la puerta abrirse, por un instante le emociono la idea que fuera Isabella quien estuviera ahí, pero de inmediato lo descarto pues el perfume de su mujer nada tenia que ver con el que ahora llenaba todo el lugar.

- ¿No me invitas una copa? – Oyó aquella voz femenina que al parecer trataba de ser seductora.

- No deberías estar con el resto de los invitados.

- No lo creo, en especial si el anfitrión esta solo – Se fue acercando lentamente hasta donde se encontraba Edward.

- Solo vine en busca de algo, pero ya me marcho.

- ¿Por qué te marchas tan pronto? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de algo? – No pudo evitar reír ante el patético espectáculo de seducción, pues ahora uno de los tirantes del vestido había caído, tan sutilmente como la visión de un elefante en una pastelería, dejando demasiada piel expuesta para su gusto.

- En lo absoluto, solo deseo reunirme con mi mujer.

- No creo que en este momento te este extrañando demasiado, según noto adora ser el centro de atención – Paso sus uñas por su brazo – Además somos familia deberías darme una atención…especial.

- ¿Familia? Solo técnicamente y además es de pésima educación desaparecer tanto tiempo de una fiesta.

- Tanto deseas estar con ella, que le ves es solo un ratoncillo sin gracia – Edward había tratado por todos los medios de comportarse con educación, pero simplemente no pudo más cuando oyó como ofendían a su mujer – Tomo a la mujer del brazo con fuerza para sacarla de su despacho.

- Escúchame bien, nunca más vuelvas a ofender a Isabella ¿lo has entendido? Nunca más.

Estaba por abrir la puerta para sacarla cuando noto que alguien estaba abriéndola desde fuera, en ese instante todo pasó demasiado rápido, pues de un momento su cuerpo fue rodeado por el de aquella mujer, quien no conforme con eso lo beso en el preciso instante en que la puerta se abría.

- Edward – Era la voz de su mujer.

**Tal como lo prometí….acá esta el capitulo! Gracias por sus reviews y bueno ya estamos en la recta final de historia!**

**Que tengan una maravillosa semana y OMG no queda nada para el estreno de AMANECER!**

**Lulu XD**


	29. Chapter 29

**Capitulo 29**

Edward de forma bastante poco elegante quito a Rosalie de su lado y le dirigió una mirada de desconcierto a una impasible Isabella que los observaba a ambos, desde el umbral de la puerta. Primero su mirada fue hasta su marido para luego detenerse en su hermana, ninguno de los tres hablaba, pero al ver los diferentes gestos que habían en sus rostros era fácil saber lo que cada cual sentía, rabia uno, alegría otro, solo el de Bella parecía no tener emoción alguna.

Alice sonrió maliciosamente desde su escondite. Aquella situación aunque imprevista resultaba del todo beneficiosa para sus planes y lo mejor de todo es que ellos nada tenían que ver con lo que ocurría en esa habitación.

- ¿Qué haces? – Dio un respingo al oír la voz de su cómplice.

- Baja la voz alguien puede descubrirnos.

- Esta bien, pero quieres explicarme que rayos haces acá y no donde acordamos.

- Presenciando la crónica de un final anunciado – Pese a que apenas hablaba en susurros se podía notar la felicidad en su tono.

- ¿Bella y Edward?

- No. Morticia y Homero.

- Déjame decirte que eres realmente malísima en eso del sarcasmo – Callo unos segundos para luego preguntar - ¿Dónde esta Bella?

- En el lugar exacto.

- Entonces tu….

- No, digamos que alguien más nos dio su ayuda.

- ¿Ayuda? – La miraba como si no lograra entender nada en lo absoluto.

- Así es….si no me equivoco la que entro luego de Edward fue Rosalie, la hermana de Bella y por su actitud podría apostar que su intención no era en absoluto hablar.

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Acaso eres adivina.

- No, solo soy mucho mas inteligente que tú Jacob Black.

- ¿Mas inteligente? – Rió por lo bajo – Si eso fuera cierto no tendrías que ser TÚ la Sra. Cullen.

- Todo a su tiempo, pequeño idiota. La vida es como un juego de ajedrez, tienes que pensar sumamente bien tu próxima jugada, pero al menos por esta noche la partida ya tiene un ganador – Le dio un suave beso en los labios y se marcho de su escondite.

Fue finalmente Bella quien se decidió a romper el silencio, sus primeras palabras fueron dirigidas a su hermana.

- Tu marido te esta buscando Rose.

- Gracias – Se arreglo el desordenado vestido sin dejar de mirar a su hermana.

Edward permanecía sin decir palabra, su rostro ya no mostraba emoción alguna, sus brazos estaban a los costados y sus manos hechas puños, con el único fin de evitar estrangular a aquella mujer, su cuñada.

- Bueno creo que mejor me marcho, pero primero – Se dirigió a Bella – Me puedes indicar donde esta el tocador.

- Creo que te será tan sencillo encontrarlo como lo fue el despacho de mi marido – Aquella ultima palabra fue dicha con mayor énfasis.

- Oh! Querida fue sumamente fácil, en especial si has sido invitada.

- Basta – La voz furiosa de Edward resonó por todo el lugar – tienes tres segundos para desaparecer de aquí Rosalie o te juro que me olvidare que eres mujer.

- Hace unos instantes parecías recordarlo sin problemas o es que acaso planeas hacerte pasar por victima de todo esto – Jugo con un mechón de su rubio cabello.

- Rosalie márchate…ahora – La voz de Isabella sonó fuerte.

- Lo haré, pero antes de hacerlo, te daré un consejo hermanita, no creas con tanta facilidad lo que él te diga y…- No continuo pues Edward la tomo del brazo y la saco a rastras del despacho.

Una vez que ambos se quedaron solos el silencio reino en el lugar. Se miraron fijamente como tratando de leerse el pensamiento y por primera vez Edward no pudo descifrar que era lo que su mujer estaba pensando o creyendo.

- Isabella yo...- Levanto su mano en señal que no continuara.

- No me interesa oírlo – Se encamino hasta la puerta – no me interesa – Dio vuelta la llave de la cerradura y se quedo mirándolo con una actitud totalmente pacifica.

Aquella actitud estaba incomodando y en cierta medida incomodando a Edward, él esperaba gritos, reproches incluso uno que otro golpe, pero no esa indiferencia, por un momento pensó que tanto daño le había hecho que a ella simplemente ya no le importaba nada de lo que el hacia, ni siquiera si le era infiel con su hermana y esa idea lo desespero, pero simplemente las ultimas semanas ella parecía feliz, no podía creer que fuera tan buen actriz que él no hubiese notado su miseria.

Se acerco a ella y la estrecho con fuerza entre sus brazos. No podía dejar ir, ni ahora ni nunca, tal vez no estaba del todo preparado para decirle que la seguía amando, pero no jamás estaría listo para decirle adiós.

- Isabella necesito explicarte que… - Gracias a sus tacones pudo estar casi a su altura, solo se estiro lo necesario para atrapar sus labios y no dejarlo hablar.

- No necesito que lo hagas Edward – Acaricio su mejilla – Se lo que paso.

- ¿Lo sabes? – La miro perplejo y se alejo unos pasos de ella.

- Si, olvidas que Rose es mi hermana.

- Pero, no sientes nada por lo que acabas de ver – Cuando la vio sonreír quiso gritar.

- Si, muchas cosas – Lo tomo de la solapa de su chaqueta – Espero que tu no hayas sentido nada.

- ¿Si el asco cuenta? Y que quede claro que no deseo volver a ver a tu hermana aquí.

- Edward, Rosalie siempre ha sido el centro de atención donde quiera que vaya y creo que no le resulta fácil ser desplazada.

- Eso no le da ningún derecho de hacer semejante estupidez.

- ¿Puedes culparla? Eres de lejos el hombre más guapo del lugar, supongo que muchas desean besarte, solo que ella no se quedo en el deseo y lo hizo.

- ¿La defiendes?

- No, solo trato de hacer que la entiendas.

- Sabes que si la escena hubiese sido al revés yo habría destrozado por completo esta habitación, la cara del tipo y te estaría gritando como un loco.

- Lo sé, pero eso solo demuestra lo distinto que somos.

- ¿Estas tratando de decirme algo? – Camino hasta el pequeño bar que había en la habitación.

- Solo que nos complementamos – Dejo el vaso a medio servir y nuevamente se acerco a ella.

- ¿Lo hacemos? – No espero que le respondiera y la beso. La llevo hasta el sofá y recostó su cuerpo en el.

Sus labios comenzaron un viaje por cada parte de piel que estaba al descubierto, hasta que su mano toco uno de sus pechos y jugo con el por sobre la tela de su vestido.

- Ed..Ed..ward – Apenas y podía concentrarse al sentir su toque, pero necesitaba decirle algo – Tenemos…invitad…

- No nos necesitan, no al menos como yo te necesito a ti – Su lengua se lleno de su sabor al tocar su cuello y quedarse unos segundos en el lugar donde su pulso latía.

- Soy tuya y lo sabes – Tomo su cuello y lo obligo a bajar hasta sus labios para besarlo y darle mayor énfasis a su punto.

- Me perteneces por completo – Bajo su vestido hasta dejar sus pechos libres y llevarse uno a la boca.

Sus manos fueron lentamente subiendo por sus piernas, llenadola de caricias suaves a su paso, dejo el elegante vestido de su mujer subido hasta sus rodillas y desde ahí continuo su viaje bajo este. Toco sus muslos y luego su vientre, deteniéndose unos segundos al pensar en la vida que estaba creciendo en ella. Notaba como ella se tensaba al negarle su toque en el lugar que ella deseaba.

Cada toque dejaba a Bella más y más deseosa de sentir su piel también, por lo que desabrocho los botones de su chaqueta y luego de su camisa. Bufo frustrada al notar que la corbata le estaba dando más tarea de lo que esperaba.

Edward sintió como sonreía contra su clavícula.

- Veo que alguien esta ansiosa.

- No juegues conmigo Edward – Dejo de intentar quitarle la corbata y se fue hacia sus pantalones, donde logro soltar el cinturón, para luego desabrochar y descorrer el cierre. Sin esperar sus manos se fueron hasta bajo su bóxer para sentirlo mejor – Creo que no soy la única ansiosa aquí.

Él no respondió, solo rasgo el vestido hasta dejar su cuerpo con solo un diminuto brassier y unas bragas que rasgo sin contemplaciones.

- Estas lista para mi amor.

- Siempre – Puso sus manos bajo sus nalgas para levantarla un poco y luego penetrarla. Su unión fue como siempre perfecta y sus cuerpos se movieron en sincronía. El salía y entraba en ella para enterrarse más profundamente.

Ambos estaban por llegar y unieron sus labios para ahogar sus gritos en la boca del otro, pues aun cuando parecían haberlo olvidado, una fiesta se estaba llevando a cabo en su nueva casa.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Edward salio de ella y la miro interrogante.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Creo que tenemos un pequeño problema de logística.

- ¿Logística? – Honestamente Bella no entendía nada.

- Si, creo que tengo ni la mas mínima idea de cómo hacer que llegues hasta nuestro cuarto sin ser vista – Beso sus labios – Teniendo en cuenta que tu vestido ha sufrido un pequeño problema – Tomo entre sus manos la tela rota de este.

- Oh – Fue la escueta respuesta de ella.

Durante una semana nadie dejo de hablar de la fiesta de los Cullen, muchos alababan la belleza de la mujer del reconocido pianista Edward Cullen, otros hablaban de lo elegante y hermosa que se veía con sus vestidos, pues durante esa noche uso dos diferentes, aquello despertó mas habladurías pues aun cuando no se publico en ningún medio, muchos se atrevieron a comentar a quien quisiera escucharlos que la joven pareja era bastante "fogosa", pues desaparecieron durante una hora, rompiendo por completo las reglas de protocolo y además cuando reaparecieron ambos lucían un "brillo especial" que hacia bastante obvio el saber el motivo de su ausencia.

- Todos hablan de lo enamorados que parecen – Victoria hojeaba una revista mientras Edward trataba de explicarle unos cambios que planeaba hacer a una obra.

- No creas todo lo que lees.

- ¿No se aman entonces? – La voz de su amiga sonó con fingida inocencia.

- Sabes la respuesta.

- ¿La se? Y te molestaría mucho repetírmela – Dejo la revista a un lado y miro a su amigo.

- Te molestaría mucho tomar atención – Movió la carpeta que tenia en sus manos en señal de frustración.

- Solo si me dices la respuesta que quiero oír.

- Lo haré si estas atenta.

- ¿Es un trato?

- Victoria deseo terminar esto prontamente.

- Para estar con su mujer – No era un pregunta era una afirmación.

- Si.

- Entonces manos a la obra.

Alice estaba más allá de la rabia o la furia. Su rostro estaba contorsionado por la rabia que sentía, no lograba entender por que rayos parecían tan felices. Ella estaba casi segura que la rubia hermana de Bella había ido al despacho de Edward dispuesta a seducirlo, maldita idiota había arruinado sus planes. Tomo un florero de la mesita y lo lanzó contra la pared.

- Supongo que no estas de humor el día de hoy.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Jacob? No deberías estar como perrito faldero tras Bella – Se sentó en el sillón ignorándola, estiro sus piernas y las puso sobre la mesa que estaba en el centro.

- ¿Enojada?

- Imbecil, eres igual a todos los que dicen amar a esa estupida muchachita.

- Te he dicho que no la llames estupida.

- ¿Te molesta la verdad? – Se desplomo sobre el sillón.

- Creo que vine en un mal momento.

- Que suspicaz has resultado. Por supuesto que es un mal momento….nada esta pasando como esperaba y ahora mi hermano me ha dado la espalda.

- ¿Emmett?

- Si, le pedí su ayuda y se negó. Es mas me exigió que me marchara y los dejara en paz. Ahora resulta que es San Emmett y esta dispuesto a lo que sea por que ella sea feliz.

- ¡Como se te ha ocurrido hacer algo tan idiota! – Se levanto de un brinco del sofá – No quiero a nadie mas interesado en Bella, me has oído…ella tiene que ser mía ¿Qué rayos le contaste?

- Calmate, solo le pregunte si no deseaba vengarse por lo que ella le hizo – Toco las puntas de su cabello distraídamente – Lo planto pocos días antes de la boda y además se caso con su medio hermano, luego cuando le dije que no tenia orgullo me miro y me digo que jamás lo entendería, que la felicidad de ella era lo mas importante y otras cosas del tipo romántico. Fue un verdadero fastidio oírlo. Él brillante hombre de negocios de rodillas ante el amor no correspondido.

- Que cursi resulto ser tú hermano – Se volteo y sus ojos negros se clavaron en Alice – Espero que por tu propio bien Alice, que él no se meta en nuestros planes. Puedo parecerte un niño, pero si te meten en mi camino no me importara destruirlo…y a ti también si te interpones – No espero respuesta se fue directo a la salida y cerró la puerta con tal fuerza que el ruido retumbo por todo el lugar.

Edward entro feliz a su oficina, finalmente había logrado captar la atención de Victoria y tal como le prometió le dio la respuesta que quería, solo después de torturarlo unos momentos más lo dejo ir a su oficina en busca de su mujer. Cuando entró la vio de espalda contestando una llamada, no pudo contenerse y la abrazo por atrás, sintió su ligero sobresalto hasta que su cuerpo se relajo apoyándose en su pecho mientras besaba su cuello, pudo oír quien era antes de que colgara.

- Esta bien Esme, nos veremos pronto – Se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos – Era tu madre.

- Te oí – Beso la frente de Isabella y se fue hasta su silla.

- Se que no es mi asunto, pero me gustaría saber que sucede entre Esme y tú – Se mordió el labio esperando su respuesta.

- Tienes razón – Abrió sus ojos chocolates esperando que le dijera que no era su asunto – Debes saberlo – Sonrió ante la confianza que estaba depositando en ella.

Se acerco para sentarse frente a él, pero Edward le indico sus rodillas. Honestamente Isabella apenas recordaba haber usado alguna silla de esa oficina, pues cada vez que estaban juntos ella se sentaba en el mismo lugar.

- Como bien sabes mi madre tuvo un hijo antes y durante muchos años yo pensé que él padre de Emmett estaba muerto, que mi madre era viuda y por ese motivo se caso con mi padre, pero mi abuela paterna, decidió contarme la verdad con toda la suavidad de una lija en un piel llena de heridas. Me dijo que mis padres eran amantes y que Esme abandono a su esposo para casarse con mi padre y que lo mejor que podía hacer era evitar amarla, así cuando decidiera dejarme me dolería menos – Bella estaba horrorizada por lo que escuchaba no podía creer como aquella mujer fue capaz de contarle aquello a Edward, pero además entendió algo mucho mas importante, el temor al abandono que el tenia.

- Edward yo…lo siento tanto – Se aferro a él.

- Tu no tienes que sentir nada, amor…fue mi abuela quien me lo dijo y yo como un gran imbécil decidí hacer sufrir a mi madre. Me comportaba como si yo fuera perfecto y ella la peor persona del mundo, la aparte de mi lado porque creí que si se iba dolería menos, pero sin importar cuanto la hería ella seguía a mi lado, con su infinito amor y ternura.

- Ella te ama Edward, es tu madre y nunca podría dejarte.

- Ahora lo sé, pero estoy aterrado…si ella no me perdona…yo – Bella tomo su rostro entre sus manos para que sus miradas se conectaran.

- El amor verdadero lo perdona todo…todo – Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente – Edward perdóname, nunca quise abandonarte…nunca.

- Isabella no…- Puso un dedo en sus labios.

- Déjame terminar, nunca quise hacerlo y si lo hice es por que no veía otra salida. Te prometo que nunca volveré a dejarte…Te amo Edward Cullen te amo – Busco sus labios y los beso sellando de esa manera su promesa. Al principio fue tierno y suave, pero poco a poco fue subiendo la intensidad, su lengua penetraba en su boca como si quisiera beber de ella hasta que fueran uno.

- Bella yo…Dios yo te… – El sonido del intercomunicador rompió la magia del momento.

Ambos trataron de acompasar sus respiraciones. Edward contesto de mala gana, pero no permitió que Bella se apartara de su lado, es mas su agarre se hizo mas firme.

- Si.

- Sr. Cullen su hermano va camino a su oficina.

- Esta bien – Corto la comunicación.

- Creo que… – Pero no logro decir más por que Edward la beso hasta que la hizo olvidar incluso su nombre. Solo se separaron cuando oyeron un carraspeó incomodo que provenía de la esquina, cuando Bella vio quien era quiso levantarse, pero su marido no se lo permitió.

- Buenas tardes Edward – Los miro con una media sonrisa – Isabella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Emmett?

- Necesito hablar con ustedes – Se veía preocupado – Es sobre Alice…

* * *

**Oh si lo deje ahí….¿Que creen que quiere decirles Emmett?...espero sus teorías!**

**Como notaran este capitulo es largo….y les cuento que según mis calculo solo quedan dos o tres más y esta historia habrá acabado.**

**Solo puede decirles GRACIAS por la paciencia….GRACIAS por sus comentarios y espero subir el próximo lo mas pronto! Y ponerme al día con mis otras historias**

**Besos y debo decir que AMO AMANECER, ya la he visto cuatro veces, pero como dijo Edward…."ninguna medida de tiempo es SUFICIENTE" (o algo por el estilo)….y a ustedes que les pareció?**

**Bueno….no las aburro más…que tengan un lindo fin de semana **

**Lulu XD**


	30. Chapter 30

**Capitulo 30**

Edward no estaba muy contento con la presencia de Emmett en su oficina, no solo había arruinado un momento que a todas luces era decisivo en su relación, sino que apenas entro no dejo de mirar a su mujer, aquello casi lo hace perder la escasa paciencia que tenia, en cuanto a su hermano se refería, así que opto por comportarse de la única forma que sabía hacerlo cuando otro rondaba a Bella, como un hombre de las cavernas, hizo aún más fuerte el agarre de su cintura y dejando suaves y pequeños besos en su rostro y hombro.

Como era de esperar aquella actitud molestaba a Emmett, pero simplemente ya era el momento de que finalmente su hermano se rindiera y entendiera que él era su marido y no solo eso, sino que él jamás dejaría a su mujer…jamás.

- Emmett luces preocupado ¿Estas bien? – Bella rompió el silencio que haces unos segundos se había instalado, pero no de la forma que Edward esperaba, por que él no entendía por que rayos tenía que ser tan dulce y amable con él.

- Tú en cambio luces muy feliz ¿lo eres? – Trato de alcanzar su mano, pero por supuesto Edward no se lo permitió.

- Si, mucho – Se llevo una mano a su vientre y luego sonrió en dirección a Edward que al ver aquel gesto sintió un poco de paz y trato de controlar su ánimo.

- Dijiste que querías hablar de Alice – Su tono mostraba que realmente no estaba logrando mucho con el manejo del animo, además Edward le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a Emmett – Así que hazlo…rápido.

Emmett no pudo evitar sonreír ante la actitud de su hermano, parecía un niño que se negaba a compartir su tesoro, aunque lo entendía estaba seguro que de haber logrado casarse con Isabella, él se comportaría de la misma manera. Dirigió sus pasos hasta llegar frente al escritorio de Edward y sentarse en una de las sillas que ahí habían.

Isabella que aun continuaba de pie, y dado que la conversación le interesaba a los tres, pensó en sentarse en la silla vacía junto a Emmett, pero al parecer Edward leyó su mente y se lo impidió ofreciéndole su asiento y quedándose él de pie.

- Te escuchamos – Fue la escueta frase de Edward

- Ayer recibí una extraña visita de Alice, llegó preguntándome por mis sentimientos por Isabella y declarándome los suyos hacia ti – Sus ojos observaron unos segundos a Edward – Luego comenzó a hablar de lo perfecto que son el uno para el otro y que estar juntos era su destino – "Loca" murmuro Bella - Cuando trate de que me explicara a que venia su monologo de amor, solo me sonrió y me explico que pronto todo seria como siempre debió ser, pero que tal vez necesitaría mi ayuda en algún momento.

- ¿Tu ayuda? ¿En que?

- No lo sé Edward, cuando me negué a ayudarla en lo que fuera que quería no dijo nada más y se marcho. Sentía que debía contarles esto para que estén alertas.

- ¿Qué podría hacer? – La voz de Bella sonaba preocupada.

- Nada amor, no te preocupes.

- Edward tu conoces a Alice.

- Gracias por tu tiempo Emmett, pero ahora debes marcharte – Los miro una vez más y se levanto de su lugar, con un asentimiento de cabeza se marcho.

Jacob estaba tirado en el sofá y cambiaba de un canal a otro. Estaba realmente aburrido y no solo por que no encontraba nada para ver, sino de su vida en general. Unirse a Alice había sido por lejos una de las ideas más estúpidas de su vida, aquella mujer estaba mal de la cabeza y lo pero de todo era su enfermiza obsesión con Edward que la hacia realmente peligrosa. Esa era una de las principales razones del porque seguía junto a ella, necesitaba saber de sus planes y proteger así a Bella, se lo debía después de intentar hacerle daño.

Aunque no lo hacia feliz se había resignado a que nunca lo amaría que su corazón le pertenecía al idiota y estirado de Cullen, pero ya que no podría ser nunca el objeto de su afecto al menos aspiraba a seguir siendo su amigo.

- ¿Qué cursilería estas viendo? – Tan pensativo estaba que no oyó a Alice cuando entró.

- No estaba viendo nada.

- Ey si te gusta "Orgullo y prejuicio" no pasa nada, es más apuesto que es la película favorita de tu Bella.

- No es mi Bella – Su voz sonó enojada.

- Pero lo será – Una sonrisa mas similar a una mueca adornaba el rostro de la joven.

Ninguno dijo nada más. Alice se fue por el pasillo hasta la habitación y Jacob finalmente se dio por vencido y apago el televisor, se levanto para buscar algo de comer realmente había pasado mas tiempo del que creía sentado. Cuando entró a la cocina se fue directo al refrigerador, en eso estaba cuado oyó el sonido del agua correr.

- No hay mucho para comer – Jacob dejo la búsqueda y miro a Alice.

- Ya lo note – Su mirada paso de Alice a lo que esta tenia en sus manos - ¿Qué ese eso? – Era una pregunta del todo idiota, pues apenas la vio supo que era.

- En serio no sabes que es – Había algo en sus ojos que lo preocupo más que la misma pistola que tenia en sus manos.

- ¿Qué crees que harás? – Alice solo le sonrió y oculto el arma en su bolso – ¿Estas loca? – La voz de Jacob resonó con potencia por toda la habitación.

- Dicen que situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas iguales.

- ¿A qué situación desesperada te refieres? – No podía apartar su mirada del bolso que acababa de colgarse en el hombro.

- Hemos hecho de todo para que ellos se separen y no ha pasado nada, no te parece una situación…desesperante.

- Y piensas solucionarlo….- Dejo la pregunta en el aire.

- Como debió ser en un principio – La sonrisa de Alice era fría – Tal vez no logre lo que quería, pero al menos no van a estar juntos.

- Recuerda nuestro trato – Por primera vez su cómplice comprendió lo que había oído acerca de lo peligrosa que era una mujer despechada.

- Lo siento, pero hay cambio de planes….Edward y Bella no serán para nosotros, pero tampoco vivirán su "felices para siempre".

Salio tan rápido del lugar que no le dio tiempo a Jacob para reaccionar, sabía que tenía que advertirle a Bella, pero no sabia como hacerlo sin verse él implicado. Tenia que pensar muy bien los pasos a seguir, si quería seguir siendo alguien en la vida de ella.

Edward y Bella habían llegado hace apenas unos momentos a su casa, después de la visita de Emmett apenas habían hablado cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Ninguno quiso comer nada y se fueron directo a su habitación.

- ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? – Edward que estaba mirando por el amplio ventanal se volteo a ver a su mujer.

- No creo en Emmett.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ganaría él mintiéndonos?

- Ganaría mucho y tú lo sabes. Lo verías como un héroe….una persona buena….un…

- ¿Caballero andante? Edward cuantos años crees que tengo… ¿doce?

- Se perfectamente tu edad cariño, recuerda que YO fui tu regalo de cumpleaños numero 18.

- El mejor regalo – Bella le sonrió y a regañadientes Edward le devolvió al sonrisa por que el recuerdo de aquella vez los hacia feliz a ambos – Sigo sin entender por que no le crees.

- ¿Por qué habría de creerle? – Edward miraba a Bella.

- Es tu hermano.

- Fue tu prometido – Fue la seca respuesta de él.

- Es acaso una competencia de quien tuvo o tiene una relación con él.

- Tú mi querida esposa no tienes nada de nada con él.

- Es mi cuñado – Le dio una sonrisa irónica – No es así como se llama a los hermanos de tu marido.

- Él te ama y lo sabes.

- Pero yo no…y lo sabe.

- Entones ¿a quien amas? – Se acerco a ella hasta acorralarla en la pared.

- Acaso no me escuchaste hace unos momentos, es que acaso aún no lo entiendes – Lo miro fijamente – Después de todo…aun no lo sabes.

- Tal vez necesito una confirmación – Le dijo en un suave susurro.

- Yo también y la quiero ahora Edward – Se separo de ella y se sentó a la orilla de su cama.

- ¿Es que acaso no lo ves? Necesito una respuesta – Se llevó las manos al cabello.

- ¿Quieres una respuesta? Pues te la daré Edward – Se alejo unos pasos de su marido hasta llegar al ventanal dispuesta a darle todas las respuestas que necesitaba – Te conocí mucho antes que tú siquiera supieras que yo existía.

- Siempre he sabido de ti – Bella se volteo a verlo.

- Edward cuando cumplí trece años les pedí a mis padres que me trajeran a Nueva York como regalo de cumpleaños, mi único sueño era conocerte así que fui a unos de tus conciertos – Cerró sus ojos para traer a un mente los recuerdos – No sabia como eras, solo había escuchado tú música, te imaginaba de mil formas distintas, pero nunca mis sueños te hicieron justicia….eras…estabas mas allá de las palabras y luego cuando te oí tocar me sentí llevada al cielo. Desde ese momento te convertiste en mi único sueño, la medida de todo y de todos. Fue amor a primera vista – Calló unos segundos para contener las lagrimas que luchaban por salir.

- ¿Amor?

- Si…amor….perfecto, único, inigualable. Mientras crecía nadie se comparaba a ti, el único recuerdo que tenía tuyo era una fotografía de un periódico donde estábamos juntos. Jane siempre se burlaba de mí por eso, pero era tan feliz en mi mundo…contigo.

- Y aun así te ibas a casar con Emmett.

- A los 15 años me comprometí con él, pero eso no cambio en nada mis sentimientos – Movió su cabeza negativamente – Siempre estuviste tu en todos mis pensamientos añoraba tanto que fueras tú, despertar sabiéndote a mi lado, pero sabia que no podría ser yo, era tan poca cosa y tú…lo eras todo, así que llegue a la conclusión que mis fantasías eran imposibles.

- ¿Imposibles? Te recuerdo que terminaste trabajando en el MET.

- Nunca lo planee, tal vez no me creas, pero fue Jane la que me convenció de…huir. Tenia la última oportunidad de cumplir mi sueño y…

- ¿Y que Isabella? – Se levanto de su lugar y se acerco hasta quedar a su lado.

- Y todavía no se si se cumplió, por que no se si el hombre que amo, me ama. Si algún día será capaz de perdonarme y seremos una familia.

- Pregúntale tus dudas, es la única manera que lo sepas.

-Eso que dices es cierto Edward – No le respondió de inmediato en cambio tomo su mano suavemente para acaricia la pulsera que descansaba en su muñeca, paso un dedo por el grabado.

- _Mi corazón es tuyo _– Isabella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por la impresión – Eso dice la pulsera – Una nota de decepción cubrió su rostro – y también es tuyo mi alma y mi mente que no dejan nunca de gritar lo que siento por ti. Creo que te pertenecen desde el minuto exacto que te vi aquella tarde, por un instante pequeño pensé que eras una visión, pero cuando me atreví a acercarme, supe que no eras una ilusión sino un milagro tan dulce e inocente que cuando te devolviste a darme las gracias me sentí tentado de llevarte conmigo – Sonrió con nostalgia.

- Deberías haberlo hecho – Bella beso la mano que aun sostenía su muñeca.

- Por primera vez en mi vida decidí dejarlo todo en manos del destino. Si te volvía a ver entre las millones de personas que habitan esta ciudad, me jure que no te dejaría escapar y de repente te encuentro trabajando cerca de mí, pero no era suficiente – La abrazo con fuerza – Le exigí a Victoria que te transformara en mi ayudante. Pensé que si te tenía a mi lado el cúmulo de sentimientos que me enloquecía se ordenaría y lo logre, finalmente pude reconocer que te amaba – Beso su frente y se dirigió hacia el ventanal.

- ¿Me amabas? – Un nudo se formo en la garganta de Bella al oír aquellas palabras.

- Por Dios santo – Edward se llevo una mano al puente de la nariz – Tú sabes la respuesta.

- Dímela…quiero oírla de tus labios.

- TE AMO BELLA cada día, cada hora, cada segundo que pasa te amo mas que el anterior – Bella se acerco hasta él para abrazarlo por la cintura y descansar su cabeza en su pecho.

- Te amo tanto Edward…tanto. Nunca quise herirte ni abandonarte. Dejarte fue la cosa más difícil y dura que he hecho en toda mi vida, pensé que jamás podría recuperarme. Vivía solo por la esperanza de volver a verte, aunque fuera de lejos – Sintió su caricia en su mejilla bañada en lagrimas.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste? Cuando desperté y no estabas…destruí todo lo que estuvo a mi paso. Descubrir que te habías marchado sin que nadie supiera tu paradero me lleno de rabia, durante meses viví con un solo objetivo – La sostuvo con fuerza contra su cuerpo – encontrarte y hacerte pagar el dolor que sentía. Toda mi vida me dedique a construir muros entre las personas. Pensaba que mientras menos sintiera por alguien era mucho mejor, pero tú llegaste y cambiaste todo, creía que amarte me hacia débil, pero finalmente descubrí que es tu amor lo que me da fuerzas.

- Nunca quise irme, pero tenia que hacerlo – Dejo un beso en su pecho – Sabía que mientras estuviera comprometida con otro no podría ser feliz a tu lado. Cuando volví a mi casa nadie me pregunto donde había estado esas semanas o que había hecho de mi vida. Solo hicieron como si aquello jamás hubiese ocurrido y comenzaron los preparativos de mi boda – Sintió como Edward se tensaba – Nunca me hubiese casado con él, le pedí ayuda a Jane, tenia planeado huir antes de la ceremonia….tenia que volver a ti…al único lugar donde me sintió completa…a tus brazos.

- Eres mía….y yo soy tuyo…Te amo – Se fundieron en un abrazo silencioso durante varios minutos.

Fue Bella quien rompió la atmósfera que los rodeaba para preguntarle algo que para ella era de vital importancia.

- Edward ¿me perdonaste? – Lo dijo tan bajito, que por un instante pareció que ni siquiera hubiese hablado y así estuvo por creerlo cuando no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Estuvo por repetir la pregunta cuando finalmente lo oyó.

- No…- Ahora fue ella quien se tensó al sir su negativa, trato de salir del refugio de sus brazos, que sentido tenia que la amara si no podía perdonarla. Trato nuevamente de zafarse, pero la presión se hizo más firme – Bella no tengo nada que perdonarte, sabes creo que no te merezco, tú eres una persona excepcional y yo…un idiota, enamorado pero idiota la fin y al cabo, mas no permitiré que ese pensamiento te aleje de mi…nunca – Beso la punta de su nariz – Además una parte de mi te admira…fuiste muy valiente al venir a esta ciudad sola y no sabes cuanto agradezco que lo hayas hecho por que te trajeron a mí.

- Todos los caminos me llevan a ti…nunca lo olvides Edward, sin importar nada siempre encontrare el camino para volver a ti…siempre.

- Y yo mi amada…siempre esperare por ti.

* * *

_**Oh si…un capitulo dulce…dulce, pero creo que se lo merecían…ahora que ya saber que se aman todo mejorara…..o no….recuerden que Alice sigue suelta.**_

_**Solo puede decirles GRACIAS por la paciencia….GRACIAS por sus comentarios y el proximo lo subire muy pronto!  
**_

_**Estos ya son los capitulos finales de la historia!**_

_**Aprovecho de recordarles que están cordialmente invitadas a visitar mi blog (la dirección esta en mi perfil) en los próximos día subiré algunos adelantos de las historias que haré este año, si quieren también me pueden encontrar en facebook como Lulu Masen y mi pagina llamada "Mi Espacio".**_

_**Bueno…no las aburro más…que tengan un lindo fin de semana **_

_**Lulu XD**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Capitulo 31**

Edward aún sostenía a Bella entre sus brazos, sin poder creer aún que finalmente todo haya sido aclarado entre ambos, quiso pellizcarse para asegurarse que no era un sueño, pero decidió darle un mejor uso a sus dedos y comenzó a dejar pequeñas caricias en el cuello de su mujer, para luego bajar por su espalda.

Sonrió satisfecho cuando la oyó suspirar y luego la separo lo necesario para poder unir sus labios y besarla. Bajo las manos hasta su blusa y comenzó a quitársela, dejo un momento su boca para besar cada porción de piel que era revelada, se detuvo más tiempo en sus pechos que ya parecían estar más llenos producto del embarazo.

- Edward…no creo poder – De inmediato se detuvo y la miro interrogante – Seguir mucho más de pie – Se aferro a su cuello para bajarlo hasta su altura y besarlo.

- Eso tiene solución – La tomo de la cintura y suavemente la dejo sobre su cama. Termino de quitarle su blusa y luego sin mayores ceremonias lanzo su falda por los aires.

- Esto es sumamente injusto – Se quejo Bella.

- ¿Injusto? – Tan concentrado estaba besando el cuerpo de su mujer que no entendía a que se refería.

- Estoy casi desnuda y tu estas completamente vestido – Se levanto para quedar sentada en su cama y abrió de un solo tirón su camisa – Mucho mejor.

Ahora fue el turno de ella de besarlo, su boca y su lengua recorrieron su pecho desnudo llenándolo de besos, cuando llego a su pantalón primero dejo caricias por encima de la tela de este, provocando que los verdes ojos de Edward se volvieran negros y que lanzara un gruñido por las sensaciones que estaba provocando.

- Parece que alguien esta listo – Siguió acariciando, pero esta vez se ayudo de sus uñas provocando que su marido le sostuviera las manos - ¿Qué sucede? – Le pregunto inocentemente.

- Que me harás quedar como un adolescente si no dejas de hacer eso.

- ¿Te gusta? – Le susurro provocativamente en su oído.

- Como no tienes una idea.

- Oh yo creo que la tengo – Se aprovecho de su distracción y libero su mano, la cual se fue directamente dentro de su pantalón, haciendo que Edward gritara de sorpresa y placer – Una idea muy acabada de cuanto te gusta.

- Eres mala, amor mío – Quito suavemente su pequeña mano y se levanto solo unos segundos para sacarse su pantalón y todo lo demás para quedar completamente desnudo frente a ella – Ahora estamos es una situación de absoluta desigualdad.

- Te invito a que arregles el problema – Se acostó nuevamente en su cama y lo invito a unirse a ella, moviendo su dedo meñique.

- Hay luchas que valen la pena – Rasgo sus bragas de un solo tirón y uso sus dedos para darle placer. Bella por su parte solo lo miraba y se mordía el labio tratando de frenar el grito que amenazaba con salir, adoraba cuando Edward realmente trabajaba duro en hacerla llegar al éxtasis y buscaba un sin fin de maneras para lograrlo.

No pudo contenerse más cuando sintió otro dedo en su interior y la ayuda de su lengua que era mágica la cual siempre sabía exactamente que punto tocar para hacerla estremecer. Siguió con el beso más íntimo que pudiesen compartir hasta que Bella se rindió al placer y tuvo su orgasmo. Sus dedos se aferraron a las sabanas como si la vida misma se fuera en ello.

Sintió como lentamente subía por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cuello y dejar su marca en él, luego beso sus mejillas, su nariz, sus parpados aún cerrados para llegar muy cerca de sus labios y susurrar un _te amo _que la hizo abrir sus ojos y sonreírle.

- No tanto como yo.

- ¿Realmente quieres competir conmigo? – Le pregunto para luego ir en dirección a sus pechos y deleitarse con ellos.

- Si…si…si.

- Interesante – Levanto levemente sus caderas y la penetro, llenándola por completo de una sola estocada – Pero me temo – salio solo un poco de su interior para entrar en ella con más fuerza – que yo te amo mucho más – repitió la acción anterior buscando dejar a su mujer sin palabras.

Entraba y salía de ella como si la vida misma dependiera de eso, necesitaba demostrarle con gestos lo que le decía con palabras, que la amaba más allá de la razón y que siempre la amaría sin importar nada.

Entro una vez más en ella y la sintió tensarse, para luego sentir su miembro apresado en su interior hasta ser liberado con ambos gritando de placer y Bella siendo completamente llenada por Edward.

Cuando finalmente lograron acompasar sus respiraciones, Edward abrazó a su mujer y la recostó sobre su pecho.

- Creo que deberías dejarlo en un empate técnico – La oyó murmurar.

- Así será – La beso antes de que ambos se durmieran.

Edward no podía dejar de mirar a su mujer ahora que ambos conocían con certeza los sentimientos del otro todo parecía distinto de una mejor manera los colores de un nuevo día, el cantar de los pájaros, hasta el aroma a tierra mojada que en aquel momento se filtraba por la ventana de su habitación era el mejor olor del mundo, más bien el segundo, pues siempre sería el número uno el dulce e incomparable aroma de Bella, incluso cuando solo quería hacerla sufrir por todo lo que creía que había hecho su perfume no lo abandonaba y hacia que la añorara aún más.

Sintió que su mujer se removía en sus brazos, aprovecho el impulso y la acomodo mejor sobre su pecho, noto como lentamente abría sus ojos tratando de dejar la pereza atrás, cuando logro abrirlos por completo, le regalo una sonrisa y el respondió el gesto acariciando su mejilla.

- Buenos días amor – La saludo Edward

- Buenos días – Su voz sonaba aún un poco ronca producto del sueño.

- ¿Deseas desayunar? – Jugaba con un mechón de su cabello que tenia entre sus dedos.

- Me parece perfecto – Bella intento levantarse del cómodo lugar donde estaba, pero los fuertes brazos de su marido se lo impidieron.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – Le pregunto muy cerca de su oído.

- El desayuno no se hará solo – Besos la punta de su nariz y trato nuevamente de salir de sus brazos.

- Amor será mejor que dejes de moverte de esa forma o de otra manera no me hago responsable de mis actos – No puedo evitar sonreír al ver como sus mejillas se coloreaban por el comentario – Además Anne lo preparara.

- ¿Anne? – Bella no pudo evitar la pequeña nota de celos que tiño su voz.

- Si, nuestra adorable…Tuvo que contenerse de no reír al sentir como Bella trataba de alejarse de él luego del comentario – ama de llaves, te gustara tiene casi sesenta años, aunque aparenta cincuenta.

- ¿Cuándo planeabas contarme que habías contratado a alguien que aparente cincuenta años?

- Hoy – Edward sonrió seductoramente, lo hacia con el propósito de evitar una discusión, pues Bella había sido muy clara acerca de estar rodeada de gente que la sirviera todo el día no dejándola hacer absolutamente nada y además que varias veces le había aclarado a su marido que estaba embarazada no enferma.

- Que momento más adecuado ¿no? – Beso su pecho.

- Así que….- Dejo la pregunta en el aire.

- Quiero una ensalada de frutas gigante, unos panqueques franceses y un súper vaso de jugo de frutilla – Instintivamente Bella cerró sus ojos al imaginarse su desayuno.

- ¿Algo más?

- Si, un beso.

- ¿Quiere que Anne te de un beso? – Le pregunto enarcando una ceja.

- Recuerda que soy una mujer embarazada y con las hormonas un poco revolucionadas – Le sonrió – Aunque si contratas un guapo jardinero puede ser que quiera…- No la dejo continuar y la beso apasionadamente.

- Ahora voy a la cocina – Se obligo a si mismo a levantarse, de otra forma estaría todo el día junto a Bella en la cama.

- Y yo llamare a alguna agencia de empleos en busca de un jardinero – Le sonrió y le guiño el ojo.

- Oh Sra. Cullen si continua así hará que nos mudemos nuevamente a un apartamento – Volvió para dejarle un corto beso en los labios, luego se fue un momento hasta el baño y reapareció con un pantalón y su bata. Le lanzó un beso por el aire y se marchó.

En menos de media hora se encontraban disfrutando de un delicioso y sustancioso desayuno en la comodidad de su cama. Se daban de comer en pequeños bocados el uno al otro y la mayoría de las veces terminaban besándose

- Así nunca terminaremos – Hablo Bella antes de que Edward le diera un trozo de fruta.

- ¿Quieres terminar?

- No olvides que debemos trabajar.

- Pero debo recordarte que soy tu jefe, así que...tienes el día libre – Bella se acercó a él y lo abrazo por el cuello.

- Tengo el mejor jefe del mundo – Quito la servilleta que tenia en su regazo y se sentó en el – pero debemos trabajar.

- No, no debemos – Hizo un puchero adorable.

- Te prometo – Se acerco a su oído – que en la noche te recompensare – mordió el lóbulo de su oreja.

Después de terminar de desayunar decidieron prepararse por separado, pues de otra forma jamás saldrían de su casa, aunque para Edward aquello era una excelente opción, Bella se mostró firme en cumplir con su trabajo, además ya iban muy retrasados. Por lo que una vez que estuvieron listos, se dirigieron directamente al auto sin que pudiera siquiera presentarle a Anne.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron a Victoria en el pasillo quien solo les sonrió con picardía y siguió su camino, estaba por entrar a su oficina, pero antes de hacerlo llamo a Edward.

- Lo siento tortolito, pero tenemos una reunión en quince minutos – Iba a responderle, mas no pudo – Y no podemos fallar.

- Esta bien – Soltó un bufido frustrado.

- Y ¿Bella? – Se detuvo y se le quedo mirando – Quiero todos los detalles – No espero a que hablara y ahora si entró a su oficina.

- No puedo creer que tenga una reunión.

- Te dije que debíamos trabajar.

- No quiero – La abrazo y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro.

- En su escritorio están todos los detalles para tu junta – Lo oyó gruñir – Vamos cariño, tienes que hacerlo

- Esta bien – Beso la punta de su nariz – Dame los papeles.

Edward dio una rápida lectura a los puntos más relevantes, la donación de aquella empresa era importante, pero sabia como comportarse frente a ellos. Antes de partir a su reunión beso a su mujer y le prometió que comerían juntos, apenas terminara. Estaba saliendo de su oficina, pero antes de traspasar el umbral se dio vuelta, la miro y hablo.

- Te amo, Bella.

- Te amo, Edward

Luego de dos horas extenuantes salio con un nuevo patrocinador para el MET, tuvo que aguantar un par de bromas de su amiga y de los participantes de la reunión, pero no le importo se sentía tan feliz que el malhumor no tenia espacio en su vida. Les prometió cenas o comidas a todos los presentes y salió rumbo a su oficina, al llegar supo de inmediato que ella no estaba ahí, era como si tuviera un radar que le permitiera saber cuando ella faltaba.

Busco algún mensaje o algo que explicara su ausencia, la espero unos minutos, pero al ver que no llegaba llamo a su secretaria para saber si tenía algún mensaje de ella.

- Lo siento Sr. Cullen ella no me dijo nada cuando salio.

- ¿Salio?

- Si, recibió una llamada y salió – Algo en aquella vaga información le produjo inquietud a Edward.

- Gracias.

Sin saber muy bien por qué decidió ir a buscarla a cualquier lugar, le informo a su secretaría que saldría y que cualquier cosa con referencia a su mujer lo llamara de inmediato.

Edward comenzó su búsqueda en el lugar más cercano y que le pareció mas obvio, el estacionamiento, aunque sabia que no había tomado las llaves del auto, decidió partir por ahí. Fue hasta su auto y no vio nada fuera de lugar, exhalo con fuerza y se llevo las manos al puente de la nariz. Iba a marcharse cuando oyó algo.

- ¿Buscas a Bella? – La voz en las sombras se fue materializando

- ¿Qué haces aquí Black?

- Vine a darte un mensaje de tu mujer – Edward se tensó ante su respuesta y en especial por el tono de suficiencia con que lo dijo – Acaso no quieres que te lo de.

- Así que además de perro faldero, eres paloma mensajera – La sonrisa que hace unos segundos tenía el muchacho se borró.

- Su fuera tú mediría mis palabras, Cullen o es que acaso tienes miedo de lo que tengo que decir.

- Habla – Edward estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no golpearlo.

- Bella me pidió que te digiera que la dejes en PAZ, que no desea seguir al lado de un hombre tan patético como tú que cae dos veces en el mismo discurso y…- sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo acerco a un silencioso Edward – que te diera esto – Era su anillo de boda – Bueno espero que el mensaje sea muy claro para ti – Tomo el anillo y vio como Jacob se daba media vuelta y se alejaba.

Algo no iba bien Edward podía sentirlo en cada fibra de su ser, no solo estaba el hecho de que tenía en sus manos el anillo de boda de Bella, sino que no creía en ninguna de las estúpidas palabras de Jacob, aún cuando una muy pequeña parte de su mente no dejaba de gritarle que ella lo había abandonado nuevamente lucho contra esta, pues se negaba a darle cabida a aquellos pensamientos, pero entonces donde estaba su mujer, el no tener respuesta lo intranquilizo más. Estaba por subir a su auto cuando un movimiento captó su atención y decidió hundir sus pensamientos unos minutos, vio como Jacob iba rumbo a una camioneta que no era la suya y que era demasiado familiar para él.

Decidió caminar hasta donde estaba, agradeció que estuviera oscuro y hubiese algunas columnas que hacían más fácil el poder ocultarse, se detuvo a muy pocos metros de distancia, cuando Jacob también lo hizo y tomo su celular, por lo que supuso marcó rápidamente un numero y lo escucho hablar.

- Te dije que todo saldría perfecto – Edward trato incluso de no respirar – Por supuesto que se lo creyó no olvides que ella ya lo hizo una vez – Un largo silencio siguió a aquella palabras, seguramente la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea hablaba ahora - ¿Cómo esta?... ni lo pienses o sabrás de lo que soy capaz – La voz de Jacob sonaba furiosa – Si algo le pasa a ella, algo le pasa a él, no lo olvides – Nuevamente el silencio – Mas te vale que la playa te ayude a reaccionar Alice – No hablo más abrió la puerta del auto y se subió en el.

Edward trato de controlar su respiración y su temperamento para no abalanzarse contra ese perro de Black, ya se las pagaría, ahora lo primordial era encontrar a Bella y tenía mas o menos una idea de que hacer. Camino rumbo a su auto y una vez dentro hizo una llamada.

- Necesito tu ayuda, Bella esta en peligro – No espero más respuesta y salió en busca de la única persona que le seria útil en aquel momento.

Isabella no entendía muy bien que sucedía, recordaba haber estado tranquilamente en su oficina a la espera de Edward, cuando Jacob la llamó para decirle que le tenia una sorpresa en el estacionamiento no lo pensó dos veces y fue a su encuentro, el problema es que cuando llegó la oscuridad se hizo demasiado profunda y al volver en sí se encontraba en aquel cuarto frente a aquella insoportable y obsesiva mujer.

- Te miro y te miro y aún no puedo comprender que vio Edward en ti…eres tan común y corriente, simple, sin gracia alguna – Alice miraba a Bella que estaba frente a ella atada de pies y manos en una silla – ¿No piensas decir nada?

- ¿Dónde esta mi sortija? – Clavó su mirada en aquella despreciable mujer.

- Tú sortija querida, ya fue devuelta a Edward junto con un mensaje muy claro de tú parte – Los ojos de Bella se abrieron desmesuradamente por la sorpresa.

- ¿Que hicieron? – Hizo todo lo posible para no llorar.

- Algo que debimos hacer hace mucho tiempo – La mirada de Alice estaba desenfocada – Tú no eres para él niña, en cambio yo…estábamos destinados, pero claro apareciste en nuestras vidas y lo arruinaste todo, primero te quisiste llevar a Emmett supiste que no tenía dinero y encostraste a Edward mucho mejor partido…eres toda una joyita Isabella.

- Estas loca.

- Yo que tú pienso mejor mis palabras, en especial si yo tengo un arma y tú no.

- No te tengo miedo.

- Mala elección – Puso la pistola frente al pecho de Bella – Muy mala elección.

Edward estaciono en medio del camino su auto, iba junto a su medio hermano a la casa de playa del padre de este, aquel lugar llevaba años abandonado, pero algo le decía que debía ir hasta allá. Bajo corriendo como un loco sin importarle si Emmett venia o no tras él, estaba por tumbar la puerta cuando algo brillante en el piso llamo su atención, se agacho para tomarlo y de inmediato un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, era la pulsera que le había regalado a Bella, paso un dedo por la inscripción y luego la oprimió con fuerza en su mano transformada en un puño, hizo un mudo juramento, encontraría a su mujer y a quienes le habían hecho daño, ellos pagarían con el infierno cualquier sufrimiento que pudieran haberle causado.

Se sobresalto cuando sintió que Emmett tocaba su hombro, se volteo a verlo y sin hacerle pregunta alguna este le mostró un juego de llaves, le indico con la cabeza que se quitara de en medio unos segundos. Edward bufo ligeramente y estaba por hacerlo cuando dos cosas sucedieron casi al instante oyeron desde fuera el sonido de un balazo y la pulsera de Bella se caía de sus manos, se quedo petrificado en el lugar…algo acaba de suceder…algo muy malo.

* * *

_**Chan chan….Si sé que querrán enviarme a los Volturi por qué desaparezco mil años y luego dejó el capitulo ahí, pero creí que así quedaba más emocionante, este es el penúltimo capitulo!**_

_**Como siempre GRACIAS TOTALES por sus comentarios, alertas, favoritos y demases! **_

_**Aprovecho de recordarles que están cordialmente invitadas a visitar mi blog (la dirección esta en mi perfil) , si quieren también me pueden encontrar en facebook como Lulu Masen y mi pagina llamada "Mi Espacio".**_

_**Nos vemos en el último capitulo y si el público lo quiere habrá Epilogo**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Capitulo 32**

Edward estaba como loco, luego de oír aquel disparo, quiso derribar la puerta y entrar sin más dilación, es más si Bella tenía siquiera un rasguño mataría con sus propias manos al causante de aquel daño.

Fue Emmett el que le impidió entrar como alma que lleva el demonio.

- Suéltame o no respondo – Trato de quitarse la mano que lo retenía por el hombro, tratando de golpear a su hermano.

- Si entras como un maldito demente puedes poner en peligro a Bella. Acaso eso es lo que quieres – No respondió y solo dejó de moverse – Debemos llamar a la policía.

- Y mientras espero aquí sentado ¿no? Estas loco si crees que me quedare esperando, tu lo oíste y eso solo significa que mi mujer está en peligro, y mi hijo también…no Emmett, no me quedare esperando a nadie, ni siquiera a la policía.

- Ésta bien – Suspiro resignado – pero ten cuidado, no sabemos con certeza si ella esta aquí, ni tampoco quien la tiene.

- La maldita loca de Alice – Fue la furiosa respuesta de él.

- Cuídate y yo llamo a la policía – Le entregó el juego de llaves, mientras se alejaba con el celular en la mano para realizar su llamado.

Se acercó hasta la puerta e introdujo la llave en la cerradura. Un chirrido le indicó que ya estaba abierta, así que solo la abrió un poco más para poder entrar. El lugar estaba sumido en la total oscuridad, las ventanas completamente cerradas, además el olor a humedad impregnaba todo el lugar y llenó sus fosas nasales, se llevo una mano a su nariz, tratando de dejar de sentir aquel molesto aroma.

Camino con todo el cuidado posible hacia lo que podía distinguir era un pasillo, cuando estaba a mita de camino, oyó un gemido que venia de una de las habitaciones más alejadas de la entrada, sin preocuparle nada más, corrió en la dirección de donde provenía aquel sonido.

Llego hasta el lugar, donde la puerta estaba por completo abierta y frenó en seco con la escena que había ante sus ojos, Jacob estaba tirado en el suelo, al parecer desmayado, muerto o herido, realmente eso era lo que menos le importaba, pues al levantar su mirada vio a Isabella, que estaba atada a una silla y con su pecho totalmente ensangrentado. De inmediato se acercó hasta ella y preso de la desesperación comenzó a quitarla las amarras para liberarla, toco su pecho para asegurarse que no estaba herida, cuando se dio cuenta que solo era sangre de otra persona, trato de hacerla reaccionar, pues estaba sin conocimiento.

- Bella – La recostó suavemente en el suelo, tratando de tomar sus signos vitales – Bella, amor, di algo, reaccionar, por favor.

- ¿Esta herida? – La voz de Emmett llego desde el umbral de la puerta.

- Al parecer no, solo desmayada – Acaricio su mejilla tratando de reanimarla – Amor…Bella.

- Edward... Jacob esta herido – Su hermano se encontraba al lado de este – una bala en su brazo.

- Me tiene sin cuidado – volvió su atención a su mujer – Él es cómplice de Alice…por mi déjalo ahí.

Sin dejar de sostener a su mujer en sus brazos, llamo por una ambulancia, tenia temor de moverla de aquel lugar. Al cortar la llamada, sintió como se removía débilmente entre sus brazos y poco a poco abría sus ojos.

- Bella.

- Edward…Edward... ¿eres tú? – Sintió como sus manos se aferraban a su chaqueta – Edward...no le creas por favor, no le creas.

- Calma Bella, no te alteres.

- No es cierto, no te abandone, no podría...te amo. No creas – Su voz sonaba desesperada.

- Lo sé, amor – Beso suavemente sus labios – Lo sé.

- Ella me dijo…no lo hice, no podría.

Edward acariciaba su mejilla y jugaba con un mechón de su cabello, con eso no solo trataba de calmar a Bella sino también a él mismo, pues quería matar a Jacob y Alice con sus propias manos, por hacerla sufrir de esa manera.

- Todo está bien amor, cálmate, todo está bien.

Pasaron solo un par de minutos, cuando se oyeron las sirenas que se acercaban al lugar, ninguno se movió de aquel cuarto, Edward se negaba a separarse de Bella y Emmett temía que si salía de allí, su hermano terminara con Jacob, aunque sabía que merecía un castigo, lo mejor era prevenir otra desgracia.

Estaban tan preocupados, que ninguno reparo en que Alice no estaba ahí, es más ninguno siquiera sabía que después de disparar, había huido del lugar, logrando escapar.

Apenas llegó la ambulancia, Edward exigió que fuese su mujer quien fuera trasladaba primero, tuvieron que explicarle que debido a la herida de bala que había recibido Jacob, este debía ir primero, fue finalmente Bella quien lo calmó diciéndole que ella solo lo necesitaba a él para sentirse mejor.

- Siempre sabes que decirme – Dejó un beso en sus labios.

- Llámalo instinto femenino - Descansó todo su cuerpo en su pecho.

- Deseo que un médico te revise – El Edward autoritario estaba haciendo su aparición.

- Pero estoy bien – Se separó un poco de su cuerpo – solo estoy un poco cansada, nada más.

- Dije un médico Isabella.

- A la orden mi capitán – Se llevo una mano a su frente como un soldado que recibe instrucciones de su superior.

Bella mejor que nadie sabía que batallas valía la pena pelear y cuales mejor callar, así qué aceptó que un doctor la revisara.

Estaba por decir algo más, pero sintió que su vista se nublaba y la debilidad atacaba su cuerpo, quiso pronunciar el nombre de Edward, pero no pudo. Este noto que algo no iba bien y estaba por preguntárselo, cuando sintió el cuerpo de su mujer desmayado, solo atino a gritar por ayuda.

Una vez que llegaron al hospital y Bella fue trasladada a uno de los sectores de urgencia. Edward no dejaba de pasearse de un extremo a otro, estaba frenético de información, pero no había conseguido nada más que frases como _ cálmese… pronto el médico le dirá como va todo… aún no hay noticias_. Aquello estaba poniendo a prueba su, de por si, poca paciencia, sentía que llevaba horas en aquel hospital, aunque ni siquiera lo sabía con exactitud, bien podrían ser horas o solo minutos.

Dejó a un lado sus cavilaciones, cuando sintió una mano en su hombre, se giró con rapidez, pues pensaba que era el doctor, pero quien estaba ahora frente a él, era su hermano Emmett.

- Tranquilo, todo estará bien.

- ¿Y si no? Ya han tardado demasiado.

Emmett lo guió hasta la silla más cercana y lo obligo a que se sentara.

- Se te olvida lo valiente que es esa mujer – Trato de sonreírle, para darle ánimos – Se caso contigo ¿no?...valiente.

- Así es – Edward trató de reprimir una pequeña sonrisa – No sé como vivir sin ella – Se llevó las manos al cabello y bajó su cabeza con la vista fija en el suelo.

- Edward ella es fuerte, tú también tienes que serlo.

Ninguno habló nada más hasta que vieron que al final del pasillo, un hombre vestido de verde salía hasta la sala de espera.

- Algún familiar de Isabella Cullen.

No termino de decirlo, cuando Edward ya estaba a su lado.

- Soy yo. Soy su marido.

- Sr. Cullen…tenemos que hablar.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Me parece mejor que hablemos en mi oficina – Estaba por adelantarse unos pasos, pero la potente voz de Edward lo detuvo.

- Hable de una vez – El doctor que al parecer no estaba acostumbrado a recibir ordenes, lo observó unos instantes con el ceño fruncido – Por favor, se trata de mi mujer y mi hijo.

- Esta bien, pero por Dios quita esa cara de preocupación, ambos están bien.

- Pero ¿y el desmayo?

- Eso solo se debió al estrés que acababa de vivir. Su mujer es fuerte y su bebe también.

- Puedo verlos – Sonaba suplicante.

- Por supuesto, yo mismo lo llevare a su habitación.

Edward finalmente sintió que podía volver a respirar tranquilamente y al hacerlo tuvo la sensación que una inmensa opresión desaparecía de su pecho, sus dos seres amados estaban bien y eso era lo único que le importaba por el momento. Ya después de encargaría de Alice y Jacob, por que ambos pagarían lo que hicieron y muy caro.

Siguió al doctor hasta el cuarto donde se encontraba su mujer. Con un asentimiento de cabeza, le agradeció que lo haya llevado hasta ella. Camino hasta la cama y la vio dormir tan tranquila que no quiso despertarla, tomo suavemente su mano y buscó en su bolsillo, la pulsera que le había regalado y la puso nuevamente en su lugar.

Al parecer aquel toque hizo despertar a su mujer, quien al verlo solo le sonrió.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – Apretó su mano.

- Cansada, muy cansada. Quiero irme a casa.

- En un momento más nos iremos.

- Edward…necesito que me respondas algo.

- Lo que sea, amor, dime – Se sentó con mucho cuidado a su lado.

- No les creíste a Jacob ¿verdad?

- Bella, no creo que sea el momento indicado para hablar.

- Le creíste, pensaste que me había marchado nuevamente – No fue una pregunta, sino más bien una afirmación.

- Bella – Dio un fuerte suspiro – No, nunca le creí – Tomo su rostro entre sus manos – Creo en ti, pero sobre todo creo en nosotros, eres todo lo que tengo, eres mi vida y sé que me amas, tanto como yo a ti. Así nunca dudaría de tu amor.

- Oh, Edward – Se lanzó a sus brazos con lagrimas en sus mejillas – Te amo…te amo.

- Te amo también, pero no creas que te salvas de explicarla como demonios ocurrió todo.

- Esta bien, pero en casa – Sellaron su pacto con un beso en los labios.

Una vez instalados en su hogar y luego de la visita de los padres de Edward y los de Bella, finalmente estaban solos y en su habitación.

- Opino igual que tú padre – Edward estaba parado en el medio de la habitación, desabrochando su camisa.

- Es una locura, Edward – Bella estaba recostada en su cama

- Una locura sería no hacerlo. Mañana mismo contactare una agencia.

- No…- La mirada de su marido le quitó las palabras de la boca – Edward – Trató de sonar como una niña pequeña que desea conseguir algo.

- No es un juego Isabella, tu seguridad es mi prioridad.

- Pero…

- Alice sigue libre.

La sola mención de aquel nombre, provoco escalofríos en Bella.

Los agentes de policía le confirmaron que había huido del lugar y que nadie sabía su paradero actual, incluso Jacob quien era considerado su cómplice, tampoco tenia información al respecto, pero trataron de darles un poco de tranquilidad al comentarles que se había dado la alerta nacional para encontrarla, por lo que era cuestión de horas su arresto, sin importar como intentara escapar la encontrarían.

Como era de suponer aquello no provoco ni el más mínimo alivio o tranquilidad en Edward, quien había aceptado la idea de su suegro, Charlie Swan, en cuanto a contratar guardaespaldas que estuvieran con Bella todo el tiempo. Ninguna medida parecía exagerada si de la seguridad de su mujer se trataba.

-Ahora quiero que me cuentes ¿Qué sucedió?

Isabella le indicó que se sentara junto a ella en la cama, tomo su mano, para darse fuerzas y comenzó a contarle a Edward todos los detalles

- Fui a los estacionamientos donde estaba Jacob, me dijo que venía de parte de Mill, así que confié en él, cuando ya íbamos en el coche noté que estaba nervioso y apenas me dirigía la palaba. Despues de unos minutos mire por la ventana y me di cuenta que no era ese el camino a casa de Mill, por lo que le pregunte donde íbamos, en vez de darme una respuesta aceleró aún más el auto y me pidió perdón por lo que iba a hacer, frenó y lanzó mi bolso a la carretera.

En ese momento tuve miedo, no sabía que iba a suceder, luego llegamos a ese casa en la playa y ahí estaba Alice, que me miraba con odio, lo primero que hizo fue quitarme el anillo y decirle a Jacob que hiciera lo que estaba planeado. En un acto de desesperación solté mi pulsera y la tire en la entrada con la esperanza que si la veías, sabrías que estaba ahí.

- Maldito perro, si no fuera delito, lo mataría con mis manos.

- Calma, amor, ya estamos juntos – Apretó su mano.

- ¿Qué paso después?

- Cuando entramos no recuerdo mucho más, solo a Alice acercándose con un paño y luego desperté en una habitación oscura con ella. No dejaba de decir que no entendía que habías visto en mí, que no era nada especial.

- Para mi lo eres todo, no lo olvides.

- Nunca. Bueno después de dijo lo que habían hecho con mi anillo y me desespere, pues ella me dio a entender que habías creído todo, comencé a gritar como una loca y en eso entro Jacob. Alice sacó un arma y me apunto, diciendo que todo sería mejor si yo no existiese, vi como jaló el gatillo, pero la bala jamás llegó, él se interpuso y salvo mi vida.

- Pues algo decente que haya hecho ese pedazo de cretino, pero ni en sueños aquello le será útil, si de mi depende se va a fundir en la cárcel.

- Edward, él me salvo.

- No, él se arrepintió e hizo lo correcto, protegerte.

- Pero, Alice pudo…

No la dejo hablar más, beso sus labios para que sus palabras murieran en ellos.

- Te amo…y mañana tendrás guardaespaldas.

Nuevamente la dejo sin palabras, pero eso a Bella no le importó, en cambio, lo acercó más a su cuerpo, indicándole lo que tanto necesitaba. Lo aprisiono con sus piernas sin darle posibilidad de escape.

- Isabella, no juegues así conmigo – La voz de Edward era más ronca y sus ojos eran más negros que verdes.

- No es un juego. Te necesito…ahora – Comenzó a besar su cuello y acariciar su pecho – ahora.

- Tus deseos son órdenes.

Con un sonido gutural, cambio la posición de sus cuerpos, dejando a su mujer sobre él.

- Ves lo que provocas – La incitó con su excitación que crecía a cada momento.

- Aún no lo veo, pero ya puedo sentirlo.

Edward levantó su camisón, Bella entendió que deseaba hacer y subió sus brazos, para ayudarlo y hacer que aquella parte de su cuerpo quedara al descubierto, y ella solo tuviera como única prenda sus diminutas braguitas. No es que estuviera esperando que algo sucediera, pero mujer prevenida vale por dos, y sobre todo si estaba en un estado de revolución hormonal.

No supo en que momento Edward, se quitó el pantalón, pero siendo honesta no le importaba demasiado, pues ansiaba sentir su piel tocando la suya y no solo eso, sino también sentirlo dentro de ella, tocando los puntos exactos que la hacían enloquecer y la llevaban a la gloria.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron desnudos, con un rápido movimiento Edward dejó a Bella bajo él y de un solo golpe, entro en ella.

- Cada día más perfecto.

- La práctica…lleva…a la…perfección – Apenas podía terminar de hilar una idea clara.

Edward bajo su cuerpo y llenó de besos cada porción de piel de su mujer, mientras esta solo lo guiaba con sus manos en su cabello, haciéndole saber lo que la gustaba y donde demorar un poco más sus atenciones. Cuando llegó a sus pechos, que ya estaban un poco más llenos producto del embarazo, los consintió ambos con la maestría que solo él tenia.

Siguió entrando y saliendo del cuerpo de Bella, hasta que en un último movimiento, sintió como sus paredes vaginales apresaban a su miembro, provocando que juntos gritaran de excitación.

- Te amo….nunca lo olvides.

- Nunca…te amo.

Se durmieron abrazados, pensando en lo maravillosa que es la vida cuando estas junto al ser que amas.

_6 meses después_

- Parezco un pato – Bella se miraba al espejo desde todos los ángulos.

- Estás más hermosa que nunca – Edward la contemplaba recostado en su cama matrimonial, descansando su cabeza en su mano.

- No es cierto, me veo gorda – No pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas escaparan, realmente estaba más sentimental que nunca.

De un solo y elegante movimiento Edward se levantó y fue hasta su mujer, la estrechó en sus brazos y comenzó a besar su cuello.

- Eres la mujer más hermosa, más deseable y más encantadora, que existe en este mundo.

- Pero…

- Sin peros, la amo señora Cullen, nunca olvide eso.

Siguió llenando de besos sus hombros desnudos hasta llegar a su rostro y capturar sus labios, en un profundo beso.

- Se te hará tarde – Bella trato de recuperar el aliento.

- Hay cosas por las que vale la pena retrasarse.

- Edward, tienes una importante reunión, no lo olvides.

- Sabes que ya no eres mi asistente ¿verdad?

- Pero nunca esta demás saber donde estas.

- Siempre…siempre.

Una vez que su marido se preparo y se fue a su trabajo, Bella decidió que sería una buena idea ir al centro comercial, por unos cosas para su bebe. Aun cuando quedaban un par de semanas para su llegada no estaba demás comprar algunas de las cosas que faltaban para su llegada, como por ejemplo, la interminable lista que le dio su obstetra de lo que él bebe necesitaría.

Pese a que llevaba seis meses, no se lograba acostumbrar a la presencia de un guardaespaldas, es más de una ocasión lo olvido por completo y salió sin advertírselo, pero solo alcanzó a dar dos pasos y Fred ya estaba a su lado.

Era como se suponía que debía ser un guardaespaldas, gigante como una pared y serio en todo momento, nunca hablaba más que lo necesario y jamás sonreía. Sus respuestas siempre eran cortas y no hablaba de su vida personal. Varias veces Bella trató de entablar algún tipo de conversación con él, pero fracasó estrepitosamente, así que dejo todo por la paz.

- Está todo listo, señora Cullen.

- Gracias Fred. De inmediato bajo.

Cuando llegaron hasta las tiendas que quería visitar, Fred como siempre hizo una pequeña inspección antes de permitir que Bella entrara, una vez que todo estuviera tranquilo ella podía entrar en ellas.

- Listo, puede entrar.

- Gracias.

Entró a la tienda de bebes con la lista en su mano. Fue chequeándolo todo a medida que lo iba comprando, cuando llegó al sector de los juguetes se entretuvo mirándolos y viendo cuales compraría para el cuarto del bebé.

Estaba frente a un peluche gigante que le parecía perfecto, dado su estado le costó tomarlo entre sus brazos y decidió pedirle ayuda a una dependienta que iba pasando.

- Disculpe señorita yo… - Cuando la vio se quedo congelada en su lugar – Alice…eres tú.

- Pensaste que nunca me volverías a ver.

- Yo…

Por sobre el hombro de la mujer vio como Fred se acercaba al notar que algo le sucedía. Trato de no cambiar su rostro, ni llamar su atención. Le pareció que era la única forma de lograr que finalmente la capturaran.

Alice al parecer también noto que algo no iba bien y con un rápido movimiento saco algo de su chaqueta y golpeó el vientre de Bella, la cual se llevó sus manos a este al sentir un fuerte dolor. Al levantar su mano, la encontró llena de sangre, su sangre.

Lanzó un grito ensordecedor y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Edward tenía un mal presentimiento, no lograba concentrarse en nada, llevaba más de una hora en aquella reunión y apenas había tomado atención a los temas que ahí se trataban.

Pidió disculpas y fue hasta el pasillo a llamar a su mujer, pero no alcanzó a sacar su celular cuando este comenzó a sonar y en la pantalla el nombre de Fred aparecía, sabia que algo no iba bien, pues jamás lo había llamado y habían quedado que solo lo haría si algo hubiese sucedido.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Su mujer esta en el hospital.

No espero más y a medida que el guardaespaldas le informaba que sucedía, salió del edificio y se monto en su vehículo. No quería pensar en nada más que estar junto a ella, luego se encargaría de Alice, que fue detenida antes que lograra siquiera dar un paso fuera de la tienda.

Dejó su auto tirado en medio de los estacionamientos y corrió hasta urgencias, aquello no debía estar pasando, Bella no tenía que pasar por eso, todo estaba bien, ella iba a estar bien, su hijo también, la vida no podía arrebatárselos. Llegó hasta el mesón de informaciones y le grito a todo el mundo en busca de una respuesta, sabía que se estaba comportando como un loco, pero no podía actuar de otra manera.

- Señor tranquilícese.

- NECESITO SABER COMO ESTÁN.

- Está bien. Su mujer esta en urgencias, ya un doctor la esta revisando y en cuanto tenga un diagnostico le avisara.

Evitó volver a gritar cuando vio a sus padres entrar a la sala de espera, seguidos por los padres de Bella, no supo quien se lo conto o por que estaban ahí, pero lo agradeció, en aquel momento sentía que las fuerzas le fallaban y todo apoyo era necesario.

- Hijo – Esme se acercó a él y lo abrazó, eso era lo único que necesitaba.

El silencio se sumió en aquel lugar, todos a la espera de alguna novedad. Llevaban ya casi una hora a la espera de alguna información, pero nadie les decía nada, tuvieron varias veces que contener a Edward, pues le advirtieron que si volvía a hacer un escandalo se iría detenido.

Emmett fue el que se encargó de Alice, en aquel momento ese era el menor de todos los problemas. Fue hasta el cuartel donde se encontraba, necesitaba hablar con ella y tratar de entender que le había sucedido a su hermana pequeña.

La llevaron hasta donde estaba y le dieron unos minutos para que pudiera hablar con ella.

- Emmett – Apenas lo vio entrar se lanzo a sus brazos.

Parecía un reencuentro de hermanos y no lo que era, una visita a la cárcel a su hermana.

- Alice.

- ¿Viniste a sacarme de aquí?

- No, vine a tratar de entenderte.

- ¿Entenderme? Por qué.

- Por que…Alice, apuñalaste a Bella.

- Ah, por eso – Sacudió su mano como tratando de restarle importancia.

- Maldita sea Alice… ¿Cómo pudiste? – Emmett miraba con furia a su hermana pequeña – Que rayos paso por tú cabeza.

- Edward y yo. Nosotros estamos destinados – Lo miro a la cara con una sonrisa tan vacía como su alma – Además si me hubieras ayudado Bella podría haber sido tuya.

- El amor no sé obliga, solo se da.

- Mi hermano mayor es todo un poeta ¿no?

Suspiro con frustración, tratando de ver en aquella mujer, a su querida hermana, tal vez una caprichosa y malcriada, pero jamás ese monstruo que ahora tenía en frente.

- Edward jamás te hubiera elegido, incluso si Isabella no existiera, tú no serías una opción para ella.

- No existe – Fijo su mirada en sus uñas – y al menos logre mi propósito…están separados…para siempre. Ni ella ni yo, ninguna se quedo con él.

- Estás loca – Golpeó la pequeña mesa, que los separaba, con tanta fuerza que casi logra partirla en dos.

- Loca, pero viva. Cosa que no podemos decir de ella ¿verdad?

Emmett se levanto de golpe y se dirigió hasta la puerta, estaba por salir, pero le dijo una última cosa a su hermana.

- Bella esta viva.

No se quedo a ver la reacción, ni supo que estrelló la silla contra el vidrio o volteó la mesa del lugar. Alice estaba completamente loca.

Paso otra media hora, antes que el doctor saliera a darle alguna información, apenas lo vieron todos se levantaron de sus lugares.

- ¿Señor Cullen?

- Soy yo.

Se acercó a él y extendió la mano en su dirección.

- Felicidades, es padre de un hermoso niño.

Lagrimas de emoción llenaron el lugar, junto con suspiros de alivios de parte de todos, Edward abrazó a su madre y la levantó por los aires.

- ¿Pue…puedo verlos? ¿Cómo están? ¿Mi mujer esta herida?

- Iremos en orden, primero en un momento los trasladaremos a una habitación y así podrá verlos, ambos están en perfectas condiciones y la herida fue solo superficial.

- Pero su parto se adelanto, mi hijo nacería en un par de semanas.

- Bueno, en madres primerizas las fechas pueden adelantarse, en especial si sufre un episodio como el que vivió.

- Gracias doctor – Lo abrazó – Gracias.

Todo el mundo lo felicito por la llegada del bebe, abrazos y parabienes de quienes estaban con ahí. Cuando una enfermera lo llamó y que le indico que ya podía pasar a ver a su mujer, corrió en la dirección que le indico la mujer y fue a su encuentro.

Entró a la habitación y la imagen que contemplo lo dejo sin respiración. Isabella tenía a su pequeño bebe entre sus brazos y lo miraba como si fuera el mayor milagro de la vida.

- Estas preciosa.

- Edward – Grito su nombre al verlo – Somos padres.

Se acercó a su cama y acarició la pequeña cabeza de su hijo, se sintió maravillado por tenerlos a ambos junto a él. Subió la mirada y beso a Bella, tratando de transmitir de esa forma todo el amor que sentía en aquel momento, por su familia.

- Es el regalo más perfecto y maravilloso que pudiste darme, amor mío.

- Es nuestro…nuestro bebe.

- Te amo, por siempre y para siempre.

Al oír el un suave balbuceo de su hijo y ambos sonrieron, supieron que él también los amaba y además sentía todo el amor de sus padres.

Aquel momento era mágico y todo lo malo quedaba atrás, las separaciones, las mentiras y el sufrimiento, nada empañaría su burbuja de felicidad.

No importaba cuanto pasara en sus vidas, de alguna manera esta siempre les daría una última oportunidad para estar juntos.

**Fin**

* * *

**Llegamos al final….bueno de todo corazón espero que les haya gustado y solo puedo darles las gracias por seguirme en esta historia, la paciencia infinita que tuvieron conmigo y sus comentarios que fueron la pila para seguir adelante!**

**Nos vemos para la despedida…en el epílogo!**

**Besos**

**Lulu =)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Epílogo**

_"El amor no tiene cura, pero es la única medicina para todos los males"_

_Veinte__ años después_

- ¿Estas seguro? – Lo miro como si aquella noticia fuera del todo increíble.

- Te recuerdo amor que tengo un poco de práctica en esto.

- Pero… ¿Como?

- Cariño, en realidad deseas que te explique el como.

- Pero…tú….y yo…no…bueno…pero…

- Bella, estas balbuceando – Se acercó hasta su mujer y la abrazo – Tranquila.

Levantó su mirada, aunque al parecer no podía entender del todo sus palabras. Ella sabia que sus palabras solo fueron sonidos sin sentido, pero después de aquella noticia era bastante difícil de hilar alguna frase completa.

Se llevó las manos a su vientre aún plano y sonrió, luego otra mano estuvo sobre las suyas y supo que todo iba a estar bien.

Aunque debía ser totalmente honesta, no estaba en sus planes ser madre nuevamente, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que hace un par de meses su marido se había sometido a una vasectomía, pero como siempre el destino hizo una última jugada a su favor.

- Sé que es algo sorpresivo, pero te juro que vamos a estar bien.

Se acercó a él y lo beso, después de una vida juntos las palabras muchas veces salían sobrando entre ellos. A veces con tan solo una mirada podían comunicarse más que con palabras.

- Creo que esta noche será una cena muy larga.

- Vamos entonces – Unió sus manos a la de su mujer y salieron del cuarto.

Llevaban ya veinte años de casado, y seis hermosos, y maravillosos hijos. Sacudió su cabeza y se corrigió mentalmente, ahora serían siete. Aquello era un regalo, como toda la vida que habían tenido juntos.

No fue sencillo para ninguno las tareas de padres primerizos, pero con amor y mucha paciencia lograron tener una vida caóticamente perfecta, luego con la llegada de su segunda hija, estaban bastante más preparados para el cambio que significaba.

Bella trato de compatibilizar entre ser madre y la asistente de su marido, pero realmente se decidió por su familia, cuando se entero que estaba embarazada por tercera vez y que serían mellizos. Nunca se arrepintió de su decisión, no cambiaria ningún momento pasado con sus hijos, en especial cuando la familia fue creciendo.

Edward también disminuyo sus horas de trabajo y solo iba a la oficina si era estrictamente necesario, además podía componer desde su estudio, por lo que su casa era su lugar favorito en el mundo, y sus hijos y su mujer su única prioridad.

Con el nacimiento de su primer hijo, Edward se reconcilio por completo con su madre, dejó atrás todo el rencor sinsentido en el que vivió durante tantos años y le rogo a Esme que lo perdonara, ella solo lo abrazó y lo beso, había que dejar el pasado donde estaba, en un lugar muy lejano en el tiempo.

Bella mantuvo esa extraña relación con sus padres, tanto Charlie como Renee estaban orgullosos de su hija y de la familia que esta había formado, pero simplemente no eran las personas más amorosas del mundo, por lo que llenaban a sus nietos de regalos, como una forma de demostrar su afecto. Sus hermanas seguían con sus matrimonios y vidas, y solo se veían en fechas sumamente especiales.

Emmett se dedicaba a viajar por el mundo y pese a que ya no era un jovencito, disfrutaba la vida como si fuera el último día. Había decidido no casarse, pues la única mujer con la que alguna vez pensó hacerlo, no era libre y él simplemente no se imaginaba a nadie mas con ese papel en su vida.

En cuanto a Alice y Jacob, fueron nombres vetados y nadie nunca más volvió a hablar de ellos. La última noticia que tuvieron de ella es que había sido condenada a cadena perpetua por el intento de homicidio de Bella y su hijo, además del secuestro y otros cargos, pues la fiscalía logró comprobar que Edward no era el primer hombre con él cual se obsesionaba, el anterior había sido alguien llamado Jasper, un compañero de universidad, al que asesino junto a su prometida.

Jacob logro una pena menor, pero nadie nunca más volvió a saber de él. Solo se marchó una vez cumplida su condena.

Los más jóvenes Cullen, eran en opinión de sus padres, Bella y Edward, los mejores niños sobre la faz de la tierra. Sin lugar a dudas, estaban sumamente orgullosos de cada uno de sus hijos, los cuales eran únicos y especiales a su manera, y pese a que algunos eran un poco más traviesos que otros, los amaban con todas las fuerza de su corazón y darían su vida por ellos. Se prometieron que tratarían de no cometer los errores de sus padres y aunque sabían que no eran perfectos y que era inevitable que cometieran errores, eso no significaría que no quisieran dar lo mejor de ellos para que fueran una familia feliz.

Anthony era su hijo mayor, una copia a carbón de su padre y no solo en lo físico, sino también en cuanto a su personalidad, era un jovencito sumamente serio para su edad y un gran músico, a sus diecinueve años, ya era considerado uno de los mejores pianista de su generación. Su hermana Carlie también destacaba, pero a diferencia de él, ella era una explosión de energía, siempre estaba corriendo de un lugar a otro, luchando por las causas que ella consideraba justas, era una fiel creyente que solo se necesitaba un poco de esfuerzo para hacer de este un mundo mucho mejor. Había intentando , con bastante poca suerte, unir a sus causas a sus hermanos Alex y Ethan, los mellizos, los cuales siempre parecían estar en problemas, sus padres habían tenido que ir casi semanalmente a visitar las oficinas de los directores de las diferentes escuelas en las cuales estudiaban, siempre se defendían diciendo que eran unos incomprendidos, mientras cumplían sus castigo que iban desde pasar algunas horas en detención hasta cortar el césped de su casa, en el fondo eran buenos muchachos con demasiada energía y creatividad. Después de ellos había nacido la dulce Elizabeth una romántica por naturaleza que, si no estaba leyendo un libro, estaba llevando al papel todas las historias que llenaban su mente, con solo doce años, ya había leído más que muchos adultos, varias veces tuvieron que requisarle un par de libros que no eran adecuados para su corta edad. Por último estaba la pequeña Vanessa, que tenía solo ocho años, amante de la pintura, era todo una artista y al igual que su padre y su hermano, el piano era parte de su ADN.

- Debería existir una ley que prohibiera besarse después de los treinta – Ethan entró a la cocina en el momento en que Edward besaba a su mujer de manera bastante apasionada en los labios.

- Oh por Dios, ya casi son unos ancianos no deberían gastar sus pocas energías en este tipo de actividades tan perturbadoras para sus hijos – Alex siguió el juego de su hermano.

- Así que soy una anciana – Se alejó unos pasos de su marido y miro con una ceja enmarcada a su hijo.

- Claro que no mamá, sabes bien que me refinería a papá – Se acercó hasta ella y plantó un sonoro beso en su mejilla – Él esta en una edad que debe cuidarse de emociones tan fuertes.

- Bueno pues este anciano aún puede vivir emociones fuertes – Los miró retadoramente – Y además no olvides que pese a mi avanzada edad aún puedo quitarte tu dinero semanal o vender tu consola de videojuegos.

- Ey no perdamos la calma, papá, solo era una broma. No ponemos decisiones apresuradas frente a la economía de tu pequeño hijo.

- ¿Pequeño?

- Solo tengo catorce años, así que los derechos del niño me siguen amparando.

- Lo recordare la próxima vez que desees ir a una fiesta hasta la madrugada y me asegures que ya no eres un niño.

- ¿Qué? – Sus verdes ojos se abrieron de manera desmesurada.

- Por todos los cielos, Alex, será mejor que te calles de una vez y lleves tú inútil trasero lejos de este lugar o terminaras quedando sin dinero y sin permiso para nada – Anthony quien acaba de entrar y escucho parte de la conversación, decidió intervenir.

- Soy un incomprendido, eso es lo que soy – Ethan lo jalo del brazo y se lo llevó hasta el patio.

- Anthony…Anthony ¿Dónde estas?

La voz de Nessie llegaba desde el pasillo de la casa, en busca de su hermano mayor.

- Aquí, pequeña – Grito su hermano.

- Por que te fuiste, quería que oyeras mis avances.

- Claro que lo hare pequeña – Se acercó y la tomo entre sus brazos.

- Ya no soy una bebe para que me cargues así.

- Para mí siempre lo serás.

- Papá necesito que hablemos – Alex volvió a la cocina y Ethan tras de él – Microbio que haces en los brazos de Anthony, no estas un poco mayor para que te carguen.

- No la molestes – Anthony miró a su hermano de la misma forma que lo hacia su padre. Mientras la pequeña acomodaba su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano mayor.

- Bueno, son tus brazos lo que se acalambraran – Volvió su atención a su padre – Pá como te iba diciendo creo que nuestra platica anterior pudo darte algunas ideas equivocadas.

- ¿Ideas equivocadas? – Edward tuvo que luchar contra la sonrisa que trataba de formarse al oír a su hijo.

- Si, tal vez creíste que yo te consideraba un hombre viejo y créeme jamás y repito jamás, lo he pensado. Para mí más bien eres un hombre mayor con una infinita sabiduría que sabrá entender a su hijo que no es tan sabio como él.

- Acaso hay una reunión familiar a la que no fui invitada – Carlie estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta.

- Perdón olvidamos entregarle la invitación, su majestad – Ethan hizo una reverencia.

Carlie rodó los ojos en respuesta a su hermano y se dirigió hasta el refrigerador en busca de una botella con agua.

- Termine…termine – Unos gritos provenientes de la escalera se oían por todo el lugar.

- Lissie, no es necesario que grites cariño – Respondió Bella gritando.

- Si, Lissie, basta con que mamá lo haga.

- Ethan – La voz de su padre sonaba severa.

- Upps, perdón.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Una agitada Lissie entraba a la cocina.

- Urdíamos un plan para huir de ti.

- Dudo que sepas lo que significa urdir.

- Tal vez, pero lo leí en tu diario de vida, así que supongo que es algo aburrido.

- ¿Qué tu que? – Lissie abrió sus ojos enormemente.

- Mamá digo que no gritaras.

- Te voy a desmembrar Ethan Cullen – Corrió tras su hermano quien acaba de huir por la puerta de la cocina rumbo al patio.

- Niños….niños…- Bella se fue tras ellos.

- Bella – Edward grito tras ella quien de inmediato se detuvo – No puedes agitarte.

- ¿Por qué no puede? – Carlie preguntaba.

- Se acabó….todos a la mesa a la cuenta de tres – Grito Bella.

Después de contar treinta veces, tres logro tener a todos en la mesa. Durante varios minutos comieron en el típico caos de una cena Cullen, hasta que Edward se aclaró su garganta para llamar la atención de sus hijos, una vez que lo logró, levantó su copa y tomo la mano de su mujer, la cual se llevó a los labios y le sonrió.

- Su madre y yo tenemos algo que decirles.

Todos se miraron un instante hasta que Lissie hablo: - ¿Cuántos meses tienes? – Aún tenia su mirada en su plato - ¿Qué? – Vio como todos la miraban – Se suponía que era algún tipo de secreto o algo.

- Si era un secreto realmente debo decir que son pésimos guardándolos.

- Realmente malos – Coincidió Alex con Ethan.

- ¿Lo sabían? – Bella miraba a sus hijos asombrada.

- Por supuesto – Fue la respuesta de Carlie, quien le sonreía.

- ¿Tu también Anthony? – Pregunto Edward.

- Nessie me envió un mensaje de texto para contármelo hace unos días.

- Su madre y yo lo supimos solo está mañana.

- ¿Esta mañana? Vamos papá las señales eran obvias.

- ¿Obvias? – Miró a su hija como si una tercera cabeza le hubiese salido.

- Nauseas matinales.

- Antojos extraños.

- Sensibilidad a flor de piel.

- Un aura más colorida.

- Besos en lugares inadecuados.

- Y caderas más estrechas.

Después que sus hijos terminaran de enumerar las señales obvias de su embarazo, Bella los miró sonriendo.

- ¿Desde cuando lo saben?

- Hace unas semanas.

- ¿Por qué no dijeron nada?

- Esperábamos la confirmación oficial de parte de sus representantes o al menos en sus cuentas de twitter oficiales.

- Además no es como si nunca antes hubiese estado embarazada antes, mamá.

- Son realmente increíbles….los amo.

- Nosotros también mamá – Un ligero carraspeó – A ti también papá.

Luego de esos comenzaron los planes para él bebe, incluso Nessie, quien perdería su titulo estaba absolutamente feliz. Hablaron durante horas hasta que no quedo nada en sus platos, ni más comida para cenar.

- Solo tengo una duda – Todos miraron a Alex – No te habías operado y solo ibas a disparar balas de salva.

- Alex – Fue la respuesta de todos, luego se echaron a reír.

Una brisa cálida jugaba con el cabello de Bella, quien estaba en el balcón de su habitación. Su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte, su mente llena de recuerdos maravillosos, el nacimiento de sus hijos, sus primeras palabras, sus logros, no pudo evitar sonreír ante las imágenes que llegaban a su cabeza.

Sintió unos fuertes brazos tomarla de la cintura y acercarla a aquel calor que le era tan familiar, un pequeño beso en su cuello y luego en su hombro.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- No es mi primer embarazo, amor – Se puso frente a ella.

- Lo sé – Beso sus parpados cerrados.

- Eres feliz.

- Completamente – Se aferró con fuerza a su cuerpo – Y te amo…te amo…te amo.

- Yo más – La beso apasionadamente.

- Y siempre le voy a agradecer a la vida, haberme dado una última oportunidad de volver a ti.

Y ahí en medio de la noche se demostraron cuan agradecidos estaban del destino, de haberlos puesto en el camino del otro, un mágico día.

**Fin**

* * *

**Bueno ahora si que hemos llegado al final de la historia…GRACIAS….GRACIAS….GRACIAS.**

**GRACIAS por sus comentarios, por sus alertas, por sus favoritos, pero sobre todo por su paciencia! **

**GRACIAS también a las que me siguen desde mis primeras historias y que nunca me fallan…aunque no lo crean LAS TENGO PLENAMENTE IDENTIFICADAS XD!**

**GRACIAS por tomarse un momento de su tiempo para leer mi historia y darme ánimos y la pila para seguir adelante.**

**Solo infinitas GRACIAS!**

**Aprovecho también para invitarlas a leer mi nueva historia "Sin invitación".**

**Que tengan una maravillosa semana**

**Lulu XD**


End file.
